Endgame
by pearl84
Summary: It's said that every hero needs a final, epic battle. Danny is about to discover his 'perfect ending' was only the 'calm before the storm'. But in chess, the endgame is what matters. And playing against your worst enemy, means relying on your arch-enemy to win. Sequel to Checkmate. One yr. after PP.
1. Prologue

_**Endgame:**_

_**Sequel to Checkmate and 'My Last Lesson from you'. Rated T.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**One year after the Disasteroid event, Vlad Masters is merely a fading memory in Danny Fenton's mind. The Almost-seventeen-year-old superhero appears to have the perfect life. And with his ever-growing experience with his ghostly abilities, his job as protector of Amity Park seems to be getting easier and easier. Now that everyone knows his secret, he has the support of not just his sister and friends, but that of his parents and of his 'many' fans. Even school seems like paradise, with his ever increasing popularity and grades. **_

_**Still, as the saying may go, 'one person's paradise is another's nightmare...'**_

_**With old pressures gone, new ones surge in this famous hero's life. But they will be the last thing on his mind when the reappearance of his arch-enemy triggers a set of happenings that frees the darkest part of both hybrids. As Danny's 'perfect' life begins to unravel, will he be able to search inside himself for a certain forgotten bond formed a year-and-a-half ago? Or, will the rise of a certain evil self only drive him further away from the man he once sought to save? But in this final game, it's all hands in for the fight to save Time and Existence. In the Endgame, there is no stalemate, for it is equivalent to losing. Sacrifices will have to be made and all the pieces will need to come together, for in the end, there can only be one Master.**_

***gasps* Can it be? It is! The start of Endgame! Man, time flies! Just to tell you now, if you have not read 'My Last Lesson from you', you might want to read that first or you're gonna get lost eventually. If you have not read Checkmate, you will be totally lost. Go read that one first. Anyways, here's the prologue. Yes, it is relevant to the rest of the story, so I hope you like trips down memory lane! Haha! Vlad muse? Will you do the honors.**

**Vlad muse: *smirks* Naturally. *clear throats* Ladies and Gentleman and children of all ages, I present to you, the sequel to Checkmate. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but this plot and the OCs are my own.**

* * *

**Endgame: Prologue**

* * *

_Twenty two years in the past… _

The Ghost Zone has always been a mysterious and dangerous place, volatile as it was vast, and yet connecting everything within it much like the universe connects all galaxies in existence. Doors and portals that led to different Realms and even time periods have also littered the green abyss as long as any ghost's memory existed. Other phenomenon regarded as strange elsewhere had been the norm here, like the Ghost Zone's own lurking worm holes which would suddenly appear and suck in unsuspecting passersby and relocate them to areas unknown, even when the worm holes could easily transport them back to where they had been originally before the worm hole would move on.

Anything that could be imagined was real within this cold and dark world, which included the various creatures residing within it.

As unpredictable and menacing as the Ghost Zone could be, its changes were gradual and slow. It was much like the human world's mountains and canyons. They were constantly changing, but it would take thousands of years for these changes to be big enough to be noticed. Still, like the ever-moving oceans, the ghostly cold abyss also drifted, and its landmarks traveled within the invisible pull of its Energy Novas.

And even the things that were beyond the imagination existed in this shadowy place.

However, there was one place in the Ghost Zone very few had ever ventured. One place that even the ghostly inhabitants knew better than to trespass. Then again, very few _knew_ how to even get _into_ this place.

So, as far as the ghosts were concerned, this single place in the Ghost Zone did not even exist. All that connected this place to the outlying green abyss was a single portal located in the Forbidden Region of the Ghost Zone.

There was one thing, though, that made 'this place' so unique. Unlike anything anywhere on the plant, it existed _outside of time._

This place was known as the Realm Beyond Time.

It housed a unique group of creatures that were rumored to be a separate species. Some called them the guardians and protectors of Existence; others believed them to be angels of the Supreme Creator sent to care for the balance of life. Still others thought they merely governed over Time.

But most knew them as simply 'spirits'. And they did share one thing in common:

They all existed outside of Time.

Most spirits were indeed guardians. They held unique powers that helped them do their specific duties since the beginning of the universe.

Bound by their own vows and laws, they were seldom seen outside of their timeless realm. In fact, there had been only one true recorded event where these mysterious spirits had been caught intervening with the timeline directly.

The incident of the Ghost King's reign of terror was a story all the Ghost Zone inhabitants knew. And they all knew that it had been a unique group of spirits who had put an end to that nightmare.

That had been centuries ago, and no spirit had ever been seen since then. But now, the birth of a new species—_one belonging to two worlds_—was about to change all that everyone knew about spirits.

But… it was also about to change all that _spirits_ knew about the natural balance of life and existence…

And it would be one single spirit that would set in motion this new course in Time…

Clockwork watched through his Time Orb a newer timeline that had come into existence. Well, it had come into existence _more than two decades ago,_ so to most, it would _not_ be that new. But to the Master of Time, this new life was only a child. And like he did with the birth of any new being—whether ghost or human—he always scanned its timeline, reviewing it for any significant happenings. For the most part, each new creation's timeline was of no importance to Time as a whole. It came and went.

Clockwork would look at any given being's timeline once, and move on to the next, never again reviewing the individual timeline, unless something altered it.

However, every few hundred years or so, a new timeline that would be created _would_ capture the Time Master's attention. And on _very rare_ occurrences, he would _interfere_, tweaking something to fix or alter that timeline, usually for the greater good. He was also not above destroying an entire timeline; but only when left with no other choice. Those occurrences were even rarer.

But for over two decades now, he had been watching _this_ particular timeline. It was of a human young man. Clockwork still remembered when he first looked upon this new life. For the _first_ _time_ in his existence, he had been… surprised.

But the more the time spirit dived into this timeline and sought the different turns it could and could not take and all that it would affect, Clockwork had been more than surprised.

Clockwork had been _greatly captivated _by it_._

Then again, how many times in existence did one witness the creation of a new species which would _alter the_ _entire_ _Time Stream? _

Since then, the Master of Time had been closely watching this life, still trying to decide what would be the best approach in dealing with what was coming—for it _would_ need his intervention.

He had considered… preventing all together the birth of this new… species, but the outcome had been troubling. The effect it had on Time and Existence had been too catastrophic. So, the idea was quickly dismissed.

For some time, Clockwork let things move as fate had predestined it. He waited and watched. And it was not until this new life was changed_—reborn_ into its destined fate—that the Master of Time finally decided what to do.

Unfortunately, his _supposed_ _superiors_ now knew of this newest 'threat' to Time and Existence, too. And in their short-sightedness, they had their own black-and-white opinion on how to deal with this… unique being.

"Clockwork," the head Observant and his counselor called as they appeared in his Clock Tower.

The time spirit sighed tiredly, but turned to face the two other spirits and replied in a monotone voice, "Yes?"

"We have come to discuss an issue of great importance! In fact, it could be the biggest threat we have seen since the reign of Pariah Dark!" the two exclaimed.

Clockwork resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His employers could certainly exaggerate things. But he supposed that, for once, they were right to some extent…

"So, you have all seen it at last?" he questioned calmly.

"Yes, and we are very upset you did not tell us of this beforehand!" the Observant Leader said.

But then the Observant Counselor added, "He must perish, Clockwork. A creature of such unnatural creation can only bring about destruction and threat to the Time Stream."

Clockwork looked at them for a moment before asking, "Why are you both so certain that his… creation is unnatural? Have you considered that a higher power is at hand? That perhaps… he is _destined_ to exist?"

But before the Observants could answer, Clockwork turned away from them and waved his staff at his Time Orb. In an instant, the viewing orb swirled and transformed into a visual image…

"_I'm telling you, Jack, it won't work!" a skinny and lanky young man with blue eyes and black hair protested. His voice was scratchy and almost high-pitched, betraying his youth. He couldn't be older than his early twenties. _

_But then another young man, this one well-framed and with a studier voice, quickly yet good-naturedly objected, "Bogus, V-man! It totally will! This proto-portal is guaranteed to bust open the walls into the Ghost Zone dimension!"_

_The third and final person in the lab was a red-headed young woman, and despite her wearing a lab coat like her two male friends, she was well-dressed to fit the eighties style. But she said nothing and just smiled at her two companions_.

_As the thin young man continued to skeptically study the proto-portal, he was oblivious to the fact that Jack and the young woman had stepped away to their other workbench._

_But as Jack picked up a remote, the red-head picked up some papers on the table and quickly looked over them. Almost instantly, she noticed something was wrong and she didn't hesitate to voice it, "Jack, these calculations aren't right…"_

_But the large-framed young man was too excited with the prospect of the success of their latest invention, and impulsively pressed the activation button on the control, yelling, "Bonzaii!"_

_The other young man jolted with his friend's sudden exclamation; but before he could move his face away from the proto-portal, a green light began to swirl within the portal. And the young man was frozen in place as he watched it swirl faster and faster, until…_

_The green energy exploded out of the portal, consuming the man's entire face with ghostly fire._

"_**AHH! Bogus!" **__he cried out in both pain and shock, while his two friends' eyes widened in horror._

_The portal suddenly shorted out, leaving a dreaded silence in the room._

_And while the thin young man gripped at his face, as he panted from pain and fear, his two friends could only stare back, frozen in place._

_But when he finally turned around and lowered his hands, Jack and the young woman were unable to suppress a gasp of fear._

_The blue-eyed, black-haired young man had been completely disfigured. His hair had been turned snow white and his blue eyes glowed with a ghostly hue. But the worst of it was the pulsing and glowing blemishes distorting his once untarnished face._

_As if the thin young man could see in his friends' eyes their unspoken words, he quickly grabbed his face again. And feeling more than seeing his disfigurement, on top of the utter terror with which his friends stared at him, a sense of fear, anguish, and panic overtook his being._

_Before his friends could stop him, he ran out of the lab room… _

"_**Vlad!"**__ his friends yelled after him, but he never heard it._

Clockwork let the image fade from his viewing glass before turning to face his employers and calmly asking, "So, you want me to eliminate Vlad Masters—the first half-ghost in existence?"

"His kind must not exist," the Observant Leader replied seriously. "We have seen the destruction that will come of it—not only from him, but worse, of the one to come…"

"He must be eliminated," the Counselor stressed. "It is the only way."

Clockwork raised an eyebrow. "There is always more than _one_ _way."_

The Observants looked at each other before the leader tentatively asked, "What do you suggest, Clockwork?"

The Time Master sighed, as if explaining anything to his employers was a strenuous task. Still, he turned from them and brought up an alternate timeline. His voice was as even as always when he then spoke up, "Eliminating the first half-ghost _would_ assure that the next one does not exist. As you can see, a small alternation to the current timeline would assure that this accident would kill him instead of turning him half-ghost. In turn, his friends would blame themselves for his demise and push away forever from their passion of ghosts. Their son, the next half-ghost, would exist; but without his parents' passion, he will not become half-ghost… He will be destined to be a normal human boy…"

As the alternate timeline faded from the Viewing Orb, the Observants looked at each other again. And confirming silently that they now believed all the more that this 'Vlad Masters' should be eliminated, they quickly looked back at Clockwork and nodded. "You see? It is for the best. Eliminate him, Clockwork."

"As I said, this is _not_ the _only_ solution to this matter," Clockwork replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice this time.

The Observant Leader's single eye narrowed in a mixture of his own irritation and confusion. "What other choice _could there_ _be_, Clockwork? If you do not wish to eliminate him, then what? Prevent the accident all together?"

"No," Clockwork answered right away. "I have also seen that path, and _preventing_ the accident would bring about drastic changes to the entire Time Stream. The boy would not even exist, for his mother would end up marrying Vlad Masters. And that is only one of the alterations. It cannot even be considered."

"Then tell us what _you suggest,"_ the Observant Leader commanded impatiently.

Just the smallest hint of a smirk touched the Time Masters lips as he replied causally, "_I_ suggest letting the Time Stream follow its natural course _but_ with a little…. _assistance_."

"Assistance?" they asked simultaneously, both confused. They didn't understand that at all. Since when did Clockwork need 'assistance'? That is what he meant… was it not?

"Yes," Clockwork answered. "Assistance…" He turned from them and raised his staff back to his Viewing Orb. He brought up an image and pointed at it, as he simply added, "_Her_."

The Observants' eyes widened as they stared at the image of a teenager girl with pale blue eyes and curly brown hair. She was scowling at a younger Vlad Masters. If one looked closely, however, the two physically resembled each other…

"_His sister?"_ the two Observants abruptly exclaimed, but then added even more baffled, "B-But she no longer exists! She passed away many years ago from the Time Stream!"

"Correct," Clockwork agreed, turning to face them again. "That is why I am relying all this information to you both, instead of acting on my own—as I prefer. However…, _I_ cannot bring anyone back."

"And neither can we!" the Observant Leader quickly said, sounding more upset by the second.

"I know that, too," the Time Master answered as calm as ever.

The Observants shared a look again before the leader shook his head and said, "Clockwork, what you are proposing is madness! It goes beyond what can be considered acceptable or moral! You know we do not interfere in the timeline— "

"Yes, you make _me_ do it for you," the Time Master interrupted coolly.

"Yes, but even _for you_, this would be crossing the line," the Observant Leader did not hesitate to retort. "You might be permitted to interfere, but we know you cannot do so directly, let alone something of the magnitude you are contemplating. It goes beyond _any_ spirit's vows!"

Clockwork did not even bother to correct the Observant leader's last statement, and just let them finish their rant. They would figure it out if he waited long enough…

"Indeed!" the Counselor quickly interjected. "And we need not repeat how we do not have that kind of power. His sister does not exist in either the Ghost Realm or the Human Realm. Therefore, the only spirits with the power to perform such an impossible feat as it would be to return her to Existence would be the…"

But the Counselor's words died off as he and his leader saw an expectant smile grow on Clockwork's face.

The leader instantly knew exactly what the time spirit was thinking, and as his eye went wide, he blurted out, "No! Absolutely not! We will not summon them for something so mad!"

"_The Ancients_ would not even constant to such a thing!" the Counselor continued. "Or, have you forgotten one of the Ancients is the _Spirit of Order?"_

Clockwork's smile melded into an irritated frown. "Believe me. I have not forgotten. However, Serenity is only one of the Ancients. Much like your race, they work as a group—a council. Not to mention, she is not the Ancient Leader. Horris is."

"Clockwork," the Observant Leader said in a grave voice. "Even if we could summon them to simply hear your bizarre request, you know full well they do not interfere unless they are left with no other alternative! You have more chance of an _Observant_ interfering before any Ancient would!"

"And we have vowed not to interfere at all, which means it is _impossible_ for an Ancient to do so!" the Counselor finished.

Clockwork sighed irritably. "Yes, I am well aware of all this. But you forget one crucial detail: because Vlad's sister is no longer of either the ghost or human realm, then she no longer exists in the Time Stream. Therefore, her returning will not affect it."

"What? How would it not affect it, Clockwork? She would be brought back into the Time Stream!" the Observants argued.

"Not if she's brought back as a spirit—_as one of us!"_ the Time Master didn't hesitate to answer. But when his employers gasped and clearly looked about to argue all over again, Clockwork lost his patience. His eyes narrowed in anger as he quickly said, "I am not asking you for this—I am _telling_ you. You want me to continue to do your dirty work? Then, _summon_ the Ancients. You do not have to agree with any of this. _**I **_will talk to them, and I will assume all responsibilities for whatever happens. And only _**if **_they deny my request, will I eliminate Vlad Masters as you two want."

The Observants looked at each other, now knowing Clockwork was not going to change his mind about this. But still sure that the Ancients would refuse the time spirit's request, they decided to play things his way for now.

"Very well," the Observant Leader agreed at last, though there was displeasure in his voice. "We will summon the Ancients and inform them that you request their audience. However, _when_ they decline your mad idea, then we want no further argument. You will eliminate Vlad Masters, Clockwork."

And before the time spirit could say anything, the two vanished. But with their disappearance, Clockwork turned back to his Viewing Orb and brought up the image of Vlad Masters. He was now alone in a hospital room, staring in shock at his 'missing' hand.

"So it begins…," Clockwork muttered with a secretive smile.

* * *

_27 years in the past…_

"Vlad!"

The skinny fifteen-year-old Vlad Masters sighed as he attempted to ignore the familiar voice calling his name. His maroon dress shirt and khaki pants school uniform hung loosely on him all too obviously revealing that he had not hit his growth spurt yet.

"Vlad! I know you can hear me! Stop ignoring me!"

The boy rolled his blue eyes in annoyance, but finally relented. He ignored the amused looks on his two male friends with whom he was talking until now. He said his good-byes and turned towards the angry voice.

He didn't even have to go to her; she had already come to him.

Still, before she could say anything to him, Vlad crossed his arms and coolly said, "Viviane, I'm really not in the mood for one of your lectures."

The girl was Vlad's fraternal twin sister. She had the same blue eyes as her brother, but instead of the straight black hair, she had curly brown hair. She stood about three inches taller than him; so when she placed her hand on her hips and glared at Vlad, she clearly meant business.

"Yes, well, maybe you should have thought about that before acting so uncivilized!" she snapped back.

The irritation on Vlad's face melded into an amused smiled. He found his sister's attempts to look intimidating always amusing. Really, how could you take someone with a plaid skirt and cute curls framing her face seriously?

"You're really over exaggerating this, dear sister," he answered with a small chuckle, crossing his own arms.

"Don't 'dear sister' me!" she snapped back, "And stop laughing! This isn't funny, Vladimir!"

Vlad instantly scowled at the name; but right then, he caught sight of someone familiar walking towards them and he quickly perked up. "Hold that thought!" he abruptly said before darting past his sister and meeting the other girl halfway.

Viviane sighed loudly and turned around in time to see her brother greet the other girl with a quick kiss on the lips. She rolled his eyes at him before she slowly made her way over to the obviously involved couple.

But when the other girl saw her approaching, she pulled away from Vlad, much to his dissatisfaction.

"Hey, Annie," she greeted her best friend.

"Hi, Stephanie," Viviane replied back with a small smile before she shot a glare at Vlad.

Stephanie quickly noticed the tension between the two siblings and smirked, "Is this about what happened at lunch?"

"Yes!" Vlad suddenly exclaimed. "So, could you please tell _your friend_ to stop grilling me about it? It's totally bogus! It wasn't even my fault!"

"I have a name you know!" Viviane snapped.

"Fine!" Vlad answered, rolling his eyes. "Stephanie, could you please tell _Viviane_ to stop being such a square?"

"I'll stop being a square, _Vladimir_, when you grow a brain!" Viviane retorted.

"Stop calling me that!" Vlad protested.

"Then stop calling me 'Viviane'! You know I don't like it!" she fought back.

Vlad glared. "Yeah, well, that's why—"

"Hey!" Stephanie exclaimed, getting the squabbling siblings' attention. "Time out, okay?"

The two silenced, but still crossed their arms and scowled at each other.

Stephanie sighed before looking over at her best friend. "Annie, Vlad has a point. That wasn't his fault. That other guy started it. Vlad just finished it. Plus, that bully kinda deserved it…"

Annie's eyes widened and she quickly protested, "What? You're defending him? You're supposed to be my best friend, remember?"

"So? She's my girlfriend," Vlad quickly replied cheekily. "That's higher in the scale of 'who to defend if…' Uh… It's just higher," he said with a smirk.

"_Anyways_," Annie all but growled out. "That's not the point! The point is you shouldn't encourage him when he does something wrong, Stephanie!"

"Alright," Stephanie conceded, raising her hands in surrender. "Just remember that your mom won't be too happy if you come home without a twin brother."

"And you're _still_ on his side," Viviane scowled.

"I have to be, Annie," Stephanie answered with a small amused smile. "We all know who wins in these little quarrels you two have; I'm just trying to keep poor Vlad alive," she teased.

Vlad just grinned and nodded. "And I need all the help I can get."

"In more ways than one," Annie answered, narrowing her eyes at her brother again.

Stephanie burst into laughter, but then said, "You know, I'm going to leave while I still can. "I'll see you tomorrow, Annie. And, Vlad…" Stephanie gave him a quick peck and smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Vlad smirked. "If I'm not at school tomorrow I'm sure you'll know why," he whispered at his girlfriend with amusement.

Stephanie laughed, while Viviane rolled her eyes, but still waved at her friend, "Bye, Steph."

Once alone, the two siblings turned and began to walk towards the street. They lived a few blocks from the school. But instead of taking the walkways, they usually cut through a small gathering of trees across the street and got home faster.

"Vlad" Annie spoke up, her angry look melding into a troubled one. "No more jokes, okay? I'm being serious. You really need to control your temper, or it's going to get you in trouble someday."

"Annie, I just punched him once!" he answered, exasperated. "Besides," he added, his eyes narrowing in anger, "—he deserved it. He shouldn't have insulted you!"

"Vlad, they're just words; plus, he just said all that to make you mad," she said, hearing the fall leaves crunching under their feet as they entered the small forest.

"And it worked," Vlad replied through clenched teeth. But when he saw how upset his sister looked, he sighed in surrender. "_Alright_," he mumbled. "I'll control my temper. Happy now?" he grumbled the last part.

Viviane instantly grinned before giving her sibling a sudden kiss on his cheek. "Yes, loads happier now!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, yet there was a warm smile on his face.

But then his sister raised an eyebrow and said a bit more seriously, "You do realize Father's going to be very upset with you when he finds out about this, right?"

But Vlad didn't seem to think much of it, and he shrugged as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and absently kicked up some leaves in front of him. "I'm sure I'll figure something out. Besides, all I got was a Saturday morning detention."

But knowing what her brother meant by 'figure something out', she smirked and said, "I doubt you'll be able to talk yourself out of this one, dear brother. You might have a way with words, but Father doesn't fall for that when it has to do with school and you getting into trouble."

Vlad smirked. "Then, I believe that means we'll have to stay in for a week or so."

"_We?_ Speak for yourself. _I'm_ not the one getting grounded," she answered dryly.

"Yeah, but I don't think you have the heart to leave me to suffer my punishment _all alone_, being the goody-goody and responsible and caring sister that you are…," he mocked playfully.

Surprisingly, Annie agreed. "You're totally right. I could do no such thing…" She suddenly smirked evilly as she added, "Good thing _Mother_ will be there with you. I'm sure she'll _love_ having you around the house to help her with chores…" She laughed and took off into a sudden sprint through the trees.

Vlad groaned before he took off after her. "Annie! Wait! You can't leave me alone with Mother! She'll make me wear one of her pink aprons and bake pies! I don't even like pie!" he protested.

"Nope. Sorry. You're on your own!" she answered, grinning back at him.

"Blast! Annie!"

"Come on, Vlad! Don't tell me I'm also faster than you!" she teased back.

Vlad's eyes quickly narrowed as he picked up speed and yelled, "You might be taller but you're definitely _not_ faster!"

He soon caught up with his sister, and she stopped running. As the two caught their breath, Vlad added, "And for your information, that's just temporary. We're still growing!"

Viviane giggled and mocked, "Keep telling yourself that, _little brother."_

"I will, _mother dear,"_ he mocked back, before pulling one of her brown curls.

"Ow!" she yelped, and pushed him. But since he had been bending forward to catch his breath, he stumbled with the force and fell on his butt.

"Oh, you're getting it now!" Vlad threatened as he quickly got to his feet.

Annie squeaked before she took off running once again, her brother hot on her trail…

However, the image of the happy siblings suddenly froze before it just as quickly faded into a mass of swirling green energy….

Clockwork turned from the scene he had displayed on his Time Viewing Orb and looked at his current audience.

The Observant Leader and his Counselor had returned. At first, the two one-eyed spirits glanced at each other, secretly sure of what would happen next. But then their eyes drifted over to the seven other spirits that had also appeared in the Clock Tower and had also watched the images on the Viewing Orb. They wore purple robes with hoods that covered their faces. All that could be seen of them from within their cloaks were their red pupil-less eyes and green skeletal hands….

The Ancients remained quiet for a moment, clearly taking in the scene they had just witnessed.

"Well," Horris finally said after a moment's silence. "She seems noble enough. And she seems to have a powerful influence on her sibling. They shared a very close bond… I can see why you wish to bring her back, Clockwork. Nevertheless, the fact still remains that such an action goes against what can be considered moral."

"A timeline that has been eliminated from existence by the higher power which we serve should stay gone," another male Ancient agreed.

"And let us not forget that such a request goes against the natural order," a female said this time.

Clockwork frowned at the last Ancient who had spoken and answered, "Obviously, _Serenity_, the Time Stream has willingly moved outside of the 'natural order' by creating a creature that is both human and ghost. I believe then that the solution would have to also be _outside_ the natural order."

Horris sighed from within his hood before looking at the Spirit of Order, and remarking, "He makes a valid point, Serenity."

"Nevertheless, it will bring about chaos. I will not agree to this," she said in a calm yet cool voice.

"Regardless of the affects to Time and Order," another female Ancient spoke up, "What makes you think we will go outside our own vows just for your request, Time Master? How is this matter so pertinent that it needs _our_ interfering?"

"Because I have seen Vlad Plasmius' timeline," Clockwork answered calmly. "And regardless of what path it takes, his existence will not just affect the ghost and human realm, but the spirit one as well—_this realm._ It will affect _all existence._ The creation of this half-ghost—_and_ _the one to come_—will affect the Time Stream so drastically that preventing their existence would be as damaging as allowing their timelines to go without intervention. Viviane Masters' presence is crucial to her brother's timeline because without her intervention, it could very well mean the end of Time and Existence. Not to mention, the time will come when I will need Viviane Masters in order to deal with not just Vlad Plasmius, but also the next half-ghost."

Clockwork paused for effect as he looked at all his audience before finishing, "I can assure you that the significance of all this goes beyond what we saw with _Pariah Dark_. That is why it is necessary for you all to consider and grant my request."

The Ancients looked at one another, but then Horris asked, "And what is your plan with her if we bring her back? Will she be returned into the timeline?"

"I ask that she be brought back as a spirit," Clockwork answered. "I ask… you make her into a guardian—one of us."

The Ancients gasped. Even Serenity tensed with the suggestion. But it was Horris who quickly asked, "Why?"

This time, Clockwork smirked secretly and retorted, "_Why not?_ She would be bound by our own vows and morals. In that way, you can be sure her interference will not be _disorderly_ or reckless. I need her close to her sibling once again, and as his guardian, she will have the power and means to do so without his knowing. Lastly, I will further assure you that if you grant my request, I will take full responsibility of the girl and of anything she does."

The Ancients once more looked at one another. Clockwork knew they were communicating telepathically with each other this time, so he patiently waited.

The Observants, however, looked a bit nervous. They were starting to doubt their certainty of the Ancients rejecting Clockwork's request.

Horris suddenly looked over to the Observants. "Justeco? Konsilisto? Have you two nothing to say to this regard? The Observant Council does have dominion over the amount of interference permitted in the Time Stream."

The two Observants glanced at each other, but then Justeco, the Observant Leader, replied, "Our sight of the Time Stream is limited, therefore, we have yet to see as far as Clockwork has seen. However, we are wary of Clockwork's wish to bring back into Existence this creature's sister. We simply prefer to eliminate him, thus further preventing the creation of the second like him."

Horris regarded the swirling green orb in silent contemplation. However, he then closed his eyes for some reason and remained quiet for another moment as he made an unusual connection. It was only after that when he said, "Who are we to deny the existence of these new beings when their creation has already been predestined?"

He opened his eyes just as suddenly and said, "No. We will not eliminate them. We will at least allow them to live their life as they choose. Should they ever be a threat to Time, Order, and Existence, then such a sentence will be placed upon them."

Horris looked back at Clockwork and said, "Very well, Clockwork. Your request will be granted. However, I want you to know that although you present a justifiable and compelling argument, the true reason we will do as you ask is because we trust you. You have been given the guardianship over the Time Stream, and we know you would not do anything to jeopardize your cause. We understand that your request is because you have seen what is to come and have decided this is what is best for Time, Order, and Existence. However, should you prove to be wrong, let it be known now that it is _you_ who will answer to that whom we serve."

"As I said, I will take full responsibility," Clockwork replied.

"I still do not agree," Serenity then spoke up, her voice collected but still cold. "However, I will respect the order of the Ancient council and do as I am commanded. But now you mark _my_ words, Clockwork," she said with a calm authority. "If this abomination to the natural order brings about chaos or breaks her vows in _any_ _way_, **I**, the Spirit of Order, will be the one who sees to her destruction."

"If I permit it, that is," Clockwork replied, his eyes narrowing just a bit.

"Enough," Horris quickly reprimanded the two spirits. "There is no need for threats. We have been created to work in harmony, _especially_ the Spirit of Time and the Spirit of Order," he stressed, giving Clockwork and Serenity stern looks.

Clockwork remained expressionless this time, while Serenity bowed submissively at her leader, though when she looked back up, she smirked calmly at Clockwork.

Horris nodded. "Very well, then. For now, we shall reserve judgment on these… half-ghosts, and grant the Time Master's request. Ancients? Are you all in accord to the words I have been handed with authority?"

Horris stretched out his hand, and the other Ancients moved to form a circle. All but Serenity then stretched out their green bony hands, as if they were a team of football players getting ready to break back into formation after a quick timeout. The difference, however, was that their hands did not touch.

Serenity sighed, knowing she was outvoted. "As I said, I will do as the council dictates," she repeated calmly and stretched out her own bony hand.

In an instant, a golden glowing circle formed in between the seven Ancients hands. And knowing what was about to happen, Clockwork and the Observants floated back, as an unseen wind began to pick up within the Clock Tower.

"_From the powers vested to us from the One above, we call from the heavens Viviane Masters… Return to the realm of Existence once more_," they chanted in another speech.

The ring suddenly fired a gold beam upwards, which penetrated but didn't damage the ceiling. However, as quickly as the beam shot out, it just as quickly returned, but it was now white. The Ancients floated back when the white beam slammed in front of their circle before it rapidly swelled and spread outward.

The wind continued to pick up, but it now concentrated around the white light, creating a sort of vortex. Suddenly, the light expanded in all directions, like the blinding flash of a strobe light.

The light and wind abruptly vanished in the next instant… leaving behind a young girl dressed in a glittering white dress…

She was sitting on her knees, head bowed and face hidden by a mess of brown curls. At first, she appeared to be a life-size praying porcelain doll. However, she suddenly took in a soft breath of air. She was alive—at least, in some sense.

Slowly, her head lifted, revealing a set of confused and curious blue eyes. She quietly scanned her bizarre surroundings; but when she finally noticed the creatures around her, staring calmly back at her, she whispered in awe, "If I was still alive, I would surely say I'm dreaming…"

"Viviane Masters," Clockwork called, and the Ancients parted away to allow the time spirit to float closer to the girl.

Viviane quickly turned her head to the voice, and seeing the owner of it approaching her, she nervously got to her feet. Like silk, her dress fell into place, even as she took a nervous step back.

"Do not be afraid. We will not harm you," Clockwork gently said as he paused in his approach.

"Who…? Who are you… all?" she asked timidly, her eyes darting around the room.

"I am Clockwork, Master of time," Clockwork replied before gesturing to those around him and adding, "These are the Ancients. And they, the Observants. We are spirits—guardians of all that exists. But you might know us as… angels."

Viviane's eyes lit up in understanding, but then she frowned and further asked, "And…I am where?"

"You are in a place known as the Realm Beyond Time," Clockwork explained. "It resides within the Ghost Zone; but unlike anywhere else, the spirit realm resides _outside_ of Time. All spirits exist outside of the Time Stream. But for me, time moves forward and backwards and—"

Clockwork paused when he saw the girl just staring back at him in pure confusion. He sighed and muttered, "I will explain later."

Horris blinked, as if he had not understood what Clockwork had been ranting about, either. But then he shook his head and spoke up, "For now, it is important that you understand why you have been brought back."

Viviane's eyes widened in surprise and she quickly repeated, "Brought back?"

"Yes," Justeco confirmed, and when the girl looked at him, he added, "You are now in Existence once more."

"Well, that explains why everything looks…different," she muttered, not sure how to describe the odd place she was at.

"There is someone who you might be interested in hearing about….," Clockwork suddenly said before aiming his staff at his Time Viewing Orb. In an instant, Vlad could be seen on the screen. He was unhappily sitting on a hospital bed as the nurse checked his vitals.

Viviane's eyebrows creased and she slowly walked towards the Viewing Orb. She stared thoughtfully at the young man on the screen before she noticed his eyes—his blue eyes just like hers.

Her eyes widened in instant recognition as she lifted her hand to the image, which blurred slightly with her touch. "He… He's my brother…," she whispered with sudden warmth in her voice. But seeing his disfigured face and ghostly white hair, she turned to Clockwork and asked fearfully, "What happened to him?"

"You have been brought back at Clockwork's request," Horris spoke up, purposely ignoring her question. "He wants you to be your brother's guardian. His keeper when necessary."

But suddenly feeling something was strange about all this, Viviane frowned. "I do not understand. Why would my brother need a guardian? Yes, my brother is special. But surely, _one_ being within all creation cannot be significant enough that he needs to be closely watched and requires _his own guardian."_

"You are right," Justeco answered. "No guardian spirit has ever been sent to watch over a single being within time. However, your brother is the beginning of a species of beings within the Time Stream. Half-human. Half-ghost. Creatures with powers beyond our comprehension, and a threat to Time and Existence themselves."

Viviane's eyes widened again, but then a smile broke across her face. "Wait. Are you calling _Vlad_ dangerous?" She suddenly started laughing. "You cannot be serious!"

"Oh, they are serious," Clockwork replied soberly. "And they deem your brother dangerous enough that they have asked me to eliminate him."

Viviane instantly stopped laughing and she gasped. "What? You can't do that!" she suddenly exclaimed before glaring at the Observants. "I just met you two and I already do not like you!"

"_Which is why we will work well together,"_ Clockwork thought to himself, but stayed quiet as the girl jumped into a rant.

"Vlad's harmless! Yes, he has a temper sometimes, but most of the time he would just pout until he got over it! He wouldn't purposely hurt anyone, let alone turn 'evil' enough to destroy all Existence or whatever it is you all believe he'll do! I mean, _look_ at him!" she said loudly, pointing at the image still on the Viewing orb. "Does it look like he could hurt _anything_? He's obviously scared and hurt!"

"Viviane," Clockwork called, and the girl turned her now angry eyes at him.

"No, Clockwork!" she yelled as tears swelled in her eyes. "It isn't fair! They can't hurt my brother! _You_ can't hurt my brother! He's good! I know it!"

"Is this the sort of unstable spirit you wish to be responsible for this new creature, Clockwork?" The Spirit of Order suddenly asked with a frown.

"He's name is Vlad!" Viviane snapped defensively at the female spirit, clearly too upset to care who anyone was anymore.

"A spirit with human emotions," Serenity remarked, her frown growing. "No, this cannot be. Horris, please, we must send her back. This has been a mistake."

"No, she stays," Clockwork quickly interjected, sounding a bit angry now. But looking back at Viviane, he added, "You must calm down. I understand you are angry. However, if I asked the Ancients to bring you back, it is to avoid such a drastic action against your brother. If you accept to become his guardian, you will become a—"

"—ghost?" Viviane interrupted fearfully. She knew from her past life that humans that died and didn't cross over became ghosts, forced to haunt the living and obsessed with their unfinished business. She couldn't imagine such a sad existence.

"A spirit, Viviane," Clockwork corrected her. "As I said, ghosts exist within the time stream, _we_ do not. Viviane Masters can no longer exist within time, for destiny has erased her from it a long time ago. However, as a spirit, you can exist. As your brother's guardian, you can and will exist, _if_ you accept the responsibility of watching over the first half-ghost in existence.

The girl sighed. "I still don't understand. Why does he need a guardian?" She shook her head and asked in further confusion, "How does someone become half-ghost anyways?"

"All your questions will be answered once you answer ours first," Horris answered. "Do you accept?"

Viviane turned her eyes to the image of her brother and smiled lovingly at it, "I would do anything for him…." But then she regarded the spirits with a serious frown, forcing herself to think clearly about this before adding, "But if you are asking me to choose, if you are giving me the option to decline, then it's because there is more than what you have told me. If I agree and become a spirit and Vlad's guardian, what's next? What's the catch?"

"Well, I see she is as clever as her sibling, Clockwork," Justeco remarked.

Viviane shot the Observants an angry look, not having forgotten these creatures wanted to simply kill her brother!

But before she could say anything to the one-eyed cretins, Horris spoke up and answered, "You are correct. There are conditions and vows which you must follow. You see, once a spirit is bound to a guardianship, it is for all eternity—or until you complete your purpose. Furthermore, because you were summoned at Clockwork's request, you will serve under him. You will not interfere or do anything unless he orders it of you. And most importantly, your brother can never know of your existence—of who you are. If you, Viviane Masters, ever interfere or reveal yourself to him, you will be sent back. You must never break your vows as a spirit."

"Keep in mind, too, that Clockwork works for us," Justeco suddenly spoke up. "That means that if we ever command Clockwork to eliminate your brother in the future, you cannot interfere. A spirit, you see, serves the greater good. Protecting Existence takes priority over our individual roles and guardianships. So, those are also vows you must uphold if you accept this."

"What if I refuse?" she voiced quietly.

"You will return to the Great Beyond as before," Horris answered this time.

"I would strongly consider it," Serenity then said, a small smile on her face. "It would be wiser, in fact. Why put yourself through such emotional instability? This will only bring you suffering, child, because in the end, all you will be able to do is watch your brother—watch him turn into what the Observants believe. Watch him fail and lose himself to evil. Watch and do nothing. So you see, we would understand if you decline," Serenity finished calmly.

Viviane looked fearfully at Serenity before looking back at the Viewing Orbstill showing her brother. She was quiet for a moment before whispering, "I promised him I would always be with him… I broke my word…"

"No," Clockwork quickly said, moving closer to the girl. "You have not broken your word. It is because you are still with him—_within him_—that I know you are the right person to be his guardian. Your bond with him is still there. But that will soon begin to change unless you return to him in a more tangible way. You might have to watch in secret, but as long as you are close, he will never truly be able to let go of the goodness in his heart even when it seems consumed by darkness."

Viviane nodded. "Then I will keep his light alive… I accept. I will not let my brother lose himself."

Horris nodded back and raised his hand at the girl. "Then, a sprit you will be, and your power shall come from the very bond within your heart… and now your core."

"Let it be so," the other Ancients chanted and also raised their hands at the girl.

Viviane gasped as a red smoke seeped out of their bony hands and began to engulf her. Her body soon began to glow with a bright white aura and her blue eyes turned red. But just as the crimson color engulfed her very pupils, a power wrapped around her mind and newly formed core and consumed her with pain.

The girl screamed as she dropped to her knees and gripped her head. Images, voices and feelings that were not her own flashed through her mind in a matter of seconds. By the time it was over, she was panting and shaking, overwhelmed by what she suddenly knew.

She didn't even notice the red hooded cloak that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and covered her form.

The Ancients finally lowered their hands, and stared at the quivering younger spirit for a moment. But it was Horris who turned his eyes to Clockwork, and broke the silence. "Our work is done. You can take over from here, Clockwork."

"Yes, thank you," the Time Master replied with a small smile.

Horris nodded before he and the other Ancients vanished within puffs of red smoke.

Silence once again shrouded the Clock Tower, but Viviane's sudden sobbing quickly put an end to it.

"I'm aware that it is a lot to take in," Clockwork said, the slightest hint of pity in his voice. "But now you know everything, and so can truly understand why I asked them to bring you back."

"I-I don't understand," Viviane replied through her crying. "I can hear his every thought. I can see what he sees… I can feel how he feels. How? _Why?"_

"You have always possessed a unique bond with your brother," Clockwork answered. "And that has now become your power. You posses the ability to control and manipulate not just your own bond, but the bond between others. You can create… and even destroy them. I can assure you that your powers will be of great importance with more than just your guardianship towards your brother."

Viviane forced herself to calm down. But as her red eyes dimmed to blue again, she was able to focus her mind on what was going on once more. She shook her head as a feeling lingered and painfully clenched at her core.

"He's so sad," she whispered.

"It will be easier to bear your tangible bond with your brother once you grow accustomed to it," Justeco suddenly intervened. "For now, remember you are in Clockwork's charge. However, we will be keeping our eye on you, too. Do not break your vows, Viviane Masters, for the consequences of such an action will surely be dire."

Viviane floated to her feet and just soberly nodded.

The Observants glanced at Clockwork, and said, "We will be watching closely." And with that, they vanished.

Once they were gone, Clockwork turned his calm gaze on Viviane, "Come with me, Viviane. You have acquired a lot of information through your brother, but… there are many more things you must know before you can fully understand your tasks… and soon… your role."

"Role?" she repeated, confused.

A small smirk curled the Time Master's lips. "Tell me, Viviane Masters, how good are your acting skills?"

* * *

_One year later…_

Sitting alone at a secluded outside area of the hospital, Vlad grumbled angrily to himself. He was so sick of being stuck in the hospital! A year! He had been here a year, and they still did not know what was wrong with him! They still had found no cure for his ecto-acne—or, as the doctors classified it, 'radiation poisoning'.

"If only they knew the truth," Vlad muttered spitefully, glaring at a tweeting bird perched at a nearby tree.

He supposed it was better that way. If they knew the acne wasn't the only thing that had resulted from the accident, he would be shipped off to a government facility and turned into a lab rat. That scared him more than he dared to admit.

He was still troubled by the discovery of his… ghost half. It had not emerged right away, though. It had taken a couple of months—which had been the worse months so far—for his body to get well enough to slowly accept the ecto-energy now also flowing through his veins. Being a scientist with no means of testing it, Vlad could only theorize that the ecto-acne was the result of his body rejecting his ghost powers to some extent. But slowly and painfully, his body seemed to be adapting to his ghost half...

Or, he hoped.

The doctors were certainly baffled by the fact that his body temperature was low—lower than anything they had ever recorded on a human being. Fortunately, the change wasn't so drastic that they were alarmed—just baffled. What had alarmed them, however, was when his temperature seemingly out of nowhere would sky rocket to the point that they believed he had a high fever. And yet, he felt just fine—well, as fine as anyone with ecto-acne could feel, anyways. He had no idea what the temperature fluxes were. But when his temperature did rise, he could feel the energy under his finger tips more than usual.

Oddly, it was comforting. He didn't understand why, either.

Aside from that, there were no other signs of abnormality in his body. Or, Vlad concluded that the human tests simply could not detect them. Again, he was more than grateful for that.

And yet, even with the awakening of his ghost half several months ago now, his ecto-acne had not gotten any better. He was still experiencing the side-effects, too. At times, it felt like someone had thrown acid on his face and the pain was so unbearable even morphine only barely curbed it. Other times, he weakened so drastically that he would faint and then sleep days on end, as if in a small coma. And then other times, he would grow sick and be unable to hold anything in.

He had always been a thin boy, but now, he looked like he belonged in a grave. He supposed the worst of it all was not knowing if he was going to live through this or not. He had tried to stay hopeful, but after a year of ups and downs, he was at his end.

It was why he was thankful when he had discovered something significant only two months ago.

It seemed his powers were growing stronger, and although he was still having 'accidents', he now knew how to command his body to morph into his ghost half. But not wanting to be discovered, he had been going off as of late to secluded areas like this one to practice controlling his powers. He just knew it was absolutely essential he gain some control or his luck was going to run out and he would be discovered. To make matters worse, though, it was hard to get time alone in a hospital, so 'practices' were short and irregular.

But what he had found was that the longer he stayed in ghost form, the better he felt. In fact, not too long ago, he had felt the beginning of a pain episode flare, and instead of letting the doctors know, he had gone out and morphed.

The pain left instantly.

It left him to conclude that his body wasn't rejecting his ghost powers after all. So, whatever it was rejecting was something else. Perhaps it was the radiation that he received from the blast of ectoplasmic energy. Maddie had said that the calculations were not correct, so he was sure that idiot Jack, did not properly set up everything.

Vlad's eyes suddenly turned red, but his pupils were still visible, at the thought of his 'best friend'.

Jack and Maddie were still trying to visit him, but Vlad had ordered the hospital staff to deny their entrance. He was too angry at Jack to see him right now. And, really, who could blame him? He was still in the hospital for his rash and careless actions!

Vlad had always scolded Jack for his lack of restraint. He had told the oaf not to be so impulsive because he would end up hurting himself or someone else eventually. But Jack never listened, and look what happened! _He_ was now paying for Jack's thoughtlessness.

As for Maddie, it wasn't that he was angry at her. He just… felt ashamed to be seen so disfigured and bony like he was. He was a mere shadow of himself now. He couldn't let the girl he was in love with see what… a monster Jack had turned him into.

But Maddie, being as thoughtful and sweet as she was, had had the foresight of writing to him. Her letters certainly raised his spirits when he would receive them. Of course, she insisted to let her and Jack visit, but Vlad would just not answer and write her back about other things instead. She also kept insisting that Jack felt bad for what he had done and that he was very sorry. She really was pleading for him to forgive Jack, especially as of late…

Vlad had to admit on days he felt 'better', he considered it. And perhaps, if he got out of the hospital soon, he would. But for now, he just didn't even want to look at Jack.

Still, Maddie's letters were healing. But lately, they were not coming as often as before, and Vlad had this… feeling there was something she was not telling him. Of course, he had no way of knowing. What really scared Vlad, though, was that he would never be able to tell Maddie how he felt—or worse, have her fall in love with someone else!

Just before the accident, he had been summoning the courage to tell her how he felt. In fact, he had talked to Jack and even asked him for advice. Of course, Vlad had not told him he was talking about Maddie; or else Jack, being as impulsive as he was, would have ended up telling her before he was ready. And that would have only ended up embarrassing Vlad in front of Maddie.

But at least Jack had been pretty encouraging, and that had been enough to give Vlad that extra confidence to just ask Maddie out.

But he never got the chance.

That same day, his horrible accident had happened. Now, he didn't even dare to because of how gruesome he looked. After all, who would want to be with him as he was now, especially someone as beautiful as Maddie?

But if anything kept him fighting to survive and get better, it was his determination of one day telling Maddie how he felt. He would tell her even if it was the last thing he did!

Vlad's eyes turned blue again as he sigh longingly. However, his thoughts on Maddie triggered his thoughts of one of his most recent… troubles.

It was beyond comprehension, but… someone from his past was back. And not just anyone, but… his sister's best friend and his ex-girlfriend:

Stephanie.

Vlad had no idea how she found out about what happened to him, but a week ago she had shown up in his hospital room!

He had been so shocked that he could only stare at her for a whole minute, as if he was staring at a ghost. And he might as well have been! Not because she looked bad. Quite the opposite. She had blossomed into a beautiful woman, but when he had left Florida, he had buried her along with all his memories of his childhood!

For some reason, having her see him like this was worse than if Maddie would, and Vlad had instantly asked her to leave. She had refused because she didn't understand why. In fact, she never did understand why Vlad had abruptly stopped talking and seeing her back then, either.

But Vlad wasn't about to explain it. That was fine. It was better for her to think him a jerk so that she would stay away.

Yet, for some even stranger reason, it was not as easy to drive her away as it had been seven years ago.

In fact, he was hiding out here because Stephanie had asked to see him again. And since he was tired of telling the nurses 'no', he had ran off. Hopefully, she would get the hint and leave.

But Vlad was sure Stephanie would continue to insist. He really didn't get why, either!

"Stubborn as always," Vlad muttered, crossing his arms with a huff. But then looking around and seeing no one around, he jumped off the four-foot decorative stone wall he had been sitting on. He nervously checked his surroundings one more time, before closing his eyes and letting a pair of _white_ rings wash over him.

He smiled as he touched his face and felt no bumps. It was one good thing about his ghost half. For some reason, the ecto-acne did not appear. He also liked the fact that his hair returned to its normal black color. Of course, it was pretty shaggy now since he had been in the hospital; and it was longer than he had ever kept it, though not long enough for him to tie it back or anything.

He briefly inspected his hands and frowned at the strange color of his skin. When he had first discovered his ghost half, his skin had been normal expect it looked rarely pale. But as of late, his skin was turning a whitish grey color, almost a deathly blue. It certainly was strange…. And somewhat alarming.

He sure hoped it didn't mean his body was dying!

But he felt the same as before, so maybe he was jumping to morbid conclusions. His clothing was the same, though he did not get it at all. He was wearing all white. Like a hazmat suit. The only contrast he had to his all white outfit was his black belt. Even his boots were white!

What was weird about it was that he had no idea where the outfit had come from; but all he could conclude was that it melded somehow from the white lab coat he had been wearing the day of the accident. He supposed he preferred this than his ghostly clothes melding from the green-and-gold shirt he had had under the lab coat! He briefly wondered if there was a way to alter his wardrobe, but then dismissed the thought. He couldn't even stop his hand from going intangible half of the time; so, his 'look' was the least of his concerns right now.

Vlad sighed before concentrating. He smiled a bit when he managed to create green energy in his hands. But as he began to study it, a frown melded back on his face.

"How ironic is it that I became what I did not believe in?" he asked bitterly.

It was the truth. He had never believed in ghosts, so even when Jack had convinced him to get into this paranormal stuff, he had been skeptical. Honestly, the main reason he had agreed to take up Spectral Biomechanics as a minor was so he could spend more time with his best friend and his crush.

This was what he got for letting Jack influence him.

Now, he wasn't even sure if he would even finish his major! He had to withdraw from school because of the ecto-acne. And he had already wasted a year! He could have been a junior by now! Still, he didn't know how, but he was going to finish his major!

Seeing the energy in his hand wavering from his lack of focus, Vlad sighed again and dispelled it. He looked up at the sky and bit his lip nervously. He supposed he should practice one of his most newly learned abilities:

Flight.

But he wasn't exactly fond of extreme heights or roller-coaster type stunts; so learning he had the freedom of flight wasn't as thrilling for him as most guys his age…

Still, it was freedom nonetheless…

Taking a breath, he turned invisible and flew into the sky. He yelped when he wobbled a bit in the air, but quickly stabilized himself and took off. He flew close to hospital's area, glancing down at the people walking around the nearby shops and food places with not a care in the world.

It only made Vlad more bitter.

He shook his head and decided he was done with the flight. He landed back down to the same secluded area of the hospital and decided to just walk around instead. However, just as he landed, a bright light behind him startled him.

He gasped and whirled around, but then froze at what he saw a couple of feet from him…

A green swirling mass of energy.

Suddenly, he shivered as an odd feeling gripped something within his ghostly body. He didn't understand it, but his logic was telling him to run away—that this thing was dangerous. And yet… another part of him was drawn to this swirling mass—as if he belonged to it.

Somehow, the latter feeling grew stronger until he could no longer ignore it. As if in a trance, Vlad slowly walked towards the swirling energy and reached out and touched it.

He shivered again with another kind of rush. It was ice cold, but it sent this pleasant tingle through his body—almost like a high dose of morphine would.

"Is it possible?" he whispered as he watched his hand vanish within the swirling energy and instantly recalling all of Jack's theories…

Was this the very thing that they had been working on making? Could this be an actual… _ghost portal?_

It appeared to be.

And yet, he still couldn't believe it. It was beyond his mind's imagination that an actual ghostly gateway was right in front of him, let alone that it led to an actual 'ghost world'. But then, if this wasn't real; if ghosts didn't exist, then he wouldn't be possible, either. And yet, here he was… a human ghost hybrid of some sort. Or, that's what he had concluded he had been turned into…

Vlad swallowed a fearful lump in his throat before his eyes narrowed with determination. "There's only one way to find out the truth…" He took a breath, closed his eyes, and walked into the portal before his logic could stop him.

The weird feeling inside his ghost heart increased ten-fold when he appeared on the other side of the gateway. In fact, it was so overwhelming, he gasped and snapped his eyes open, only to jolt in alarm.

His jaw dropped as he stared at the ghostly green surroundings with swirling clouds of energy and floating masses of land and purple doors.

"I can't believe it… Jack was right! The ghost world is real!" he whispered in dread and awe.

Suddenly, a shapeless specter appeared from nowhere and flew past him. Vlad gasped in fear and jolted back—or, more like floated back. He blinked when he realized he was indeed floating without any thought. Could it be this place had no gravity?

The scientist in the young man curiously looked around, catching sight of a few more shape-less ghosts floating around without direction. However, as he began to see some of them getting too close for comfort, his fear returned and he floated back, deciding he had enough adventure for now and just wanted to get back to what he knew.

But when he felt nothing when he moved to where the portal had been, his eyes widened in alarm and he whirled around. The portal was gone!

"What? No way!" he whined in dread. For a moment, he just stood there, like a lost child hoping someone would find him. But it soon sank in that he was now stranded and alone in this strange new place. And it was very possible that no one would ever find him. He had no other choice but to find a way out himself.

With an aggravated sigh, he picked a random direction and flew forward. He passed by several glowing doors and he began to wonder what they were. Could they be actual doors? That would mean there was something behind them… Maybe a way out?

Vlad instantly slowed down and observed the doors around him. He had no idea which one to pick, or if he should pick one at all. What if it took him somewhere worse?

"As if! I can't be any more lost than I am now," Vlad grumbled. He rolled his eyes and just picked the closest door.

Still, he squeezed his eyes closed as he opened the door. He waited a few seconds, and when nothing happened, he opened one eye to peek into the open door.

His eyes instantly opened all the way when he saw what seemed like a normal house inside. If it wasn't for the fact that everything was glowing, he would have thought it was a typical human home.

"Hello?" he asked, rapping on the open door and waiting to see if someone answered. After all, he didn't want to just barge into someone's home.

But there was no answer.

Nervously, Vlad slowly floated in, and stepped into a living room. "H-Hello?" he called again as he looked around. The house looked something out of Victorian times. There were countless of immaculate and real-like porcelain dolls and decors. There was an assortment of them, in fact. Some looked like normal humans—girls, boys, women, even men. Others were of strange creatures he did not recognize. But they were _everywhere_.

Finally, Vlad stopped at a fireplace. It was burning, but its flames were dark and green and gave off a chilling glow.

Vlad frowned when he spied an odd porcelain doll on the mantle. Unlike the rest, it was unadorned and even had no face on it at first… then suddenly, it began to change. As if there was some unseen painter at work, the doll slowly began taking form… white clothes began to appear on its little body, then black hair…

"Hello there, young man."

Vlad jolted in alarm and whirled around. He tensed when he saw an old lady in a Victorian dress smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you. Please, make yourself at home," she offered, gesturing to a nearby chair.

Now more than just nervous, Vlad struggled to get his voice to work. "I… I-I'm ss-orry to barge i-in . I'm just a bit—a bit… l-l-lost and—"

"Oh, are you now?" she interrupted, a sympathetic look melding on her old face. "Poor dearie. Well, then, no need to be shy. I'll help you find your way home."

"You… will?" Vlad asked warily.

"But, of course!" she answered, floating closer with that same sweet smile. "You're such a pretty little thing. I could not possibly leave you as you are. Now, come on, have a seat and we shall get you all fixed up!"

When the woman ghost grinned, Vlad's eyes widened when he saw sharp little teeth inside her mouth. Now, he was scared.

"I-I appreciate the o-offer," he quickly said, moving around the furniture and towards the door, purposely avoiding going anywhere near her. "I really d-do, but I'll just f-find my own w-way…"

"Now, that's not very nice," she said, her face falling into a frown. She raised a hand over to the doll on the mantle and showed it to Vlad. "I am not finished sculpting you."

Vlad's eyes widened when he saw an exact copy of himself but in the form of a porcelain doll.

"You'll look so beautiful on my mantle. Well, once I perfect you… Just a few more touches… Then all it will need is your… soul."

The woman grinned evilly. And seeing the young man pale, she asked, "What's wrong? Do you want to stay lost forever? I will perfect your beauty and you can be happy here with me and my… _pets_."

Vlad gasped when the old ghost woman's green eyes turned blood red and just as suddenly the porcelain dolls came to life. They reached out to him, crying out for help.

It was all the half-ghost could take.

With a cry of fear, he turned tail and shot straight towards the door. But seeing that it was closed, he gathered energy in his hand and fired at it, busting it open. Ignoring the evil cackling closing in behind him, he shot out like a bullet and fled in a panic. He didn't know how long it was until he finally stopped at a small forested island, plopped down at the foot of one of its trees, and fell against it.

He breathed hard for a moment before passing his hand through his black hair and muttering, "I need to get out of this horrible place."

Calming enough to regain rational thought, Vlad looked around and was relieved to see there were no ghost in sight and that the trees provided him with good cover. He stood and raked his fingers through his hair again. But this time, his fear melded into anger a he growled, "This is just great! Just when I thought things couldn't get worse in my life, now I'm stranded in some radical ghost world with evil creatures trying to kill me! This is so unfair! I mean, honestly, is a way out too much to—"

"**Time out!"**

Everything froze in a flash of light, including the ranting Vlad Masters. Just as suddenly, Clockwork, in his child form, appeared in a spin of a clock hand and floated over to the frozen young ghost.

He smirked at the hybrid's pouting face before turning back to three ghosts he had brought with him. They were huge eight-feet tall caveman. But they were frozen in time, too.

Clockwork was about to change that.

Turning into his old form, he floated back over to them as he pulled out three time medallions. He easily levitated them on the creatures, and they instantly came to life.

"Ugh…," they said dumbly as they looked around at their surroundings and then each other.

"It's alright. I brought you here," Clockwork informed them, getting each of their attention.

The caveman seemed to recognize the time spirit, but there was an unsure wary look in their eyes as they stared quietly back at him.

"Do you see that young man right there?" Clockwork suddenly asked, pointing his staff towards the frozen Vlad.

The ghost cavemen slowly nodded.

"He is _new_ to these parts, and my employers consider him a threat…. If you three could…_welcome_ him for us," Clockwork said with an evil smile.

The cavemen seemed to perk up and quickly nodded as they raised their wooden mallets.

"Good," Clockwork replied with a knowing smirk. After all, he knew this wouldn't be the first time he would pull off this sort of stunt.

"Time in," Clockwork commanded before vanishing in a turn of a clock.

"—_ask?"_ Vlad finished with a stomp of his feet.

However, his temper tantrum was quickly forgotten when he heard growling in front of him.

His eyes darted upwards, and he took a fearful step back as he saw three monster-size cavemen slowly approaching him, their mallets lifted with evil intent.

"Food!" the cavemen chorused evilly.

"Food?" Vlad squeaked before dodging the wooden mallet that came at him.

The half-ghost quickly summoned ecto-energy in his hands and fired at one of the ghosts, hitting it on its shoulder.

The caveman ghost cried out in pain, and Vlad smiled in triumph. But his victory was cut short because at the next instant, one of the other two caveman threw their mallet at him so quickly he couldn't dodge it.

The large wooden mallet slammed into his stomach, and further threw him back into a tree. Vlad groaned in pain, feeling his body quickly weakening. But he had no time to worry about that or recover for that matter, because the cavemen suddenly let out a battle cry and came at him again.

Vlad pushed his tired body off the ground and flew up. However, one of the caveman quickly appeared above him from nowhere and clobbered him back into the ground.

"Ahh!" he screamed in the next instant when the three ghosts surrounded him. He covered his head as their mallets came down at him, only for them to hit a green barrier. Vlad gasped, realizing he had somehow created it. But it didn't really matter because the cavemen continued to pound on it, and it began to crack under the blows.

Thinking fast, Vlad gathered energy in his hand just before the shield shattered. He fired the energy at the nearest caveman, but it just used its mallet to absorb the energy.

"Wait, no!" Vlad cried out as one of them grabbed him by the neck and raised him up face-to-face. The others gathered around, licking their chops.

"You make tasty snack, pipsqueak!" one of them said with a deep yet slurred tone of voice.

"Yes, yum, yum!" the others agreed in glee.

Vlad panicked when the other two each grabbed one of his arms, as if they were going to rip him apart! He quickly used whatever energy he had left and kicked the one holding him by the neck in the shin as hard as he could.

"Ow!" it yelped, but then with a growl, the caveman threw Vlad into the closest tree with such force that the man's body broke it in half.

It was all the inexperienced half-ghost could take. With a low moan, he suddenly passed out. And with all his energy spent, his ghost form faded away, even when he was still in the Ghost Zone.

But the cavemen were started by two white rings that had appeared and then turned their prey into a new prey. They looked at each other for a moment, but then shrugged and advanced on the helpless man, their stomachs grumbling with the prospect of their easy snack.

But the moment they raised their mallets at Vlad, an angry and firm voice commanded, "That is quite enough!"

The cavemen looked back and found a small female ghost with red eyes and a gold frilly dress floating a few yards from them. With the curly brown hair, she looked barely in her teens.

Oddly, it was Viviane, but she looked nothing like herself. Her blue skin was a great contrast to the human ivory color she had had when she had been brought back.

But before the three ghosts could decide how to react to the intruder, the girl ghost extended her hand at them. Her eyes turned a brighter red as she sternly added, "It's time for you three to go back where you belong."

The medallions around their necks then instantly lit up with a red hue before they were levitated off the monster ghosts. In an instant, the cavemen vanished and returned to their time period.

"Clockwork, you really are drastic at times," Viviane muttered as the medallions landed on her outstretched hand. But she then shook her head and pocketed the medallions.

Her eyebrows creased as she turned her focus on the unconscious young man. With a small sigh, she approached him. She already felt the tears gathering in her eyes, but forced herself to focus, even as she knelt beside her still brother and looked upon him for the first time since she died…

"I suppose I can't call you 'little brother' anymore, huh?" she whispered tenderly, though there was a sad smile on her lips.

She carefully lifted a blue hand towards her human brother's white hair and raked it away from his face. She bit her lip at how gruesome his face looked, and asked almost bitterly, "Why you?"

But, suddenly, Vlad groaned, and Viviane quickly retracted her hand when she realized he was waking up.

Even before his eyes opened, Vlad felt the throbbing headache behind his skull. He groaned again and blinked his eyes into clarity. However, when he saw red eyes staring back at him, he freaked out.

"AHH!" The young man screamed as he did an impression of a crab and franticly backed away from the girl ghost.

Viviane cringed, realizing she shouldn't have been so close to him when he just got beat up by three ghosts with red eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" she quickly said with an apologetic look.

Vlad just stared back with wide fearful eyes, not knowing what to do. But when the girl smiled warmly at him, the man struggled back to his feet and backed away even more, stuttering out, "L-Leave me a-alone!"

Viviane slowly floated to her own feet, and raised her hands in a pacifying gesture. "No, don't flee. It's alright. I will not harm you."

But Vlad didn't trust in her words at all. After all, that's what that old lady had said and had then tried to turn him into a doll!

Viviane sighed and lowered her hands. "I'll leave you alone if you want, but I just want to make sure you're alright. You suffered some pretty nastily blows from those other ghosts…"

Vlad blinked when he finally realized that the three cavemen ghosts were gone. He relaxed a bit and looked around before looking back at the girl ghost and guardedly asking, "Where did they go?"

She smiled warmly again. "They went home. Do not fret. They will not harm you again."

Vlad's eyebrows rose up in surprise, but then he frowned. "Wait… Sooo you saved me?" he asked slowly.

The girl shrugged. "You looked like you could use a hand; so I extended one."

She smirked, and Vlad frowned even more, his eyes more questioning this time, even when he was still confused. There was something familiar about this ghost girl…

"I must ask," she suddenly spoke up again, approaching him slowly. "What's a human doing in the Ghost Zone?"

Vlad tensed with her movement but stayed where he was this time. However, registering her question, he looked down at himself and was surprised to see he had turned human.

"I'm not sure…," he muttered. He focused back on the ghost and further said, "I found this green vortex and I kind of walked inside it and it got me here. Now, I can't find a way out!"

The girl giggled. "Oh really? Tsk. You should know better than to let your curiosity get the better of you," she teased.

"I should?" he asked quizzically, her words making him feel like she knew him.

"Of course… It's a universal rule," she replied with a smirk.

"Oh…," he voiced lamely.

"So, what's your name?" she then questioned with a smile.

"…Vlad," he replied, still with some wariness.

"Vlad, huh? Well, it's nice to meet you, Vlad. I'm—" The girl paused when she realized she couldn't give him her actual name. Vlad raised an eyebrow at her strange silence, but before he could ask what was wrong, she smiled brightly and with a playful curtsy, she quickly said, "Niane. My name is Niane."

Vlad smiled a bit at her attitude. She was such an odd ghost, but in a sweet-and-cute-kind of way. "It's nice to meet you, too. And…thanks for saving me," he added sincerely.

She giggled again. "Well, I couldn't let you get turned into a pancake, now could I?"

Vlad nodded shyly but then bit his lip and looked around, not knowing what else to say. But then, he curiously asked, "So, this ghost world is your home?"

"Yes, the _Ghost Zone _is my home, just like it's the home of an infinity of other ghosts," she replied. "Those doors you see everywhere are ghosts' domains. You surely do not want to go barging in any of them. Most ghosts don't take kindly to it."

Vlad blushed, and Niane suppressed a knowing smirk. She continued causally, "Some doors, though, have direct links to other realms. But it's more usual to see portals leading to other places. Some even have a direct link to the _living_ world."

Vlad frowned. "But I have not seen any more portals. And I definitely do not want to look through all these doors. How will I know which leads me home?"

She smiled. "Well, after being here for so long you acquire such knowledge."

"So… you can tell me?" he asked, hopeful.

"I can show you, Vlad," she answered warmly.

"Really? Oh, that would be stupendous!" Immensely relieved with the prospect of getting out of this horrible place, Vlad quickly turned ghost again.

Viviane's eyes widened slightly, but with a tilt of her head, she said, "That's… fascinating."

Vlad smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm part-ghost. A hybrid—I think."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you are half-human and half-ghost. I have never heard of such a thing. How is that so?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

Vlad looked away and timidly answered, "Well, I'm not entirely sure… I had an accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Niane answered sympathetically. But with a small smile, she added, "But it could not be so bad. After all, you have acquired unique abilities. You're very special now."

Vlad scoffed. "Yeah, I'm a freak. How is that any good?" he asked bitterly.

The girl frowned. "You shouldn't call yourself that. You're nothing of the sort. What you are is unique. You have a gift that any being could only dream about. Vlad, you belong to two worlds now. Imagine all the things you are capable of… I'm sure you could do so much good with what you have been given."

Vlad looked thoughtful before muttering, "I suppose…" But not wanting to talk about his misfortune anymore, he shook his head and asked, "So where is this door?"

"Follow me," Niane replied before she flew off the island.

Vlad quickly followed after her, and moving up alongside of her, he raised a questioning eyebrow. "I don't understand. Why are you going out of your way to help me?"

"Not all ghosts are evil, Vlad," she answered with a smile. But then she shrugged and added, "And I happened to be in the area. So, why not?"

They flew only a few more yards before stopping in front of a single purple door with the initials 'CW' engraved on it.

"Ah, here we go," Niane said and opened the door, revealing a green swirling vortex inside. But it then soon transformed into an aerial view of the hospital at which Vlad had been.

Vlad's eyebrows creased. "Strange. That's where I came from. How did—?"

"Then, this is your exit," Niane interrupted calmly.

Vlad nodded, dropping his question and just glad he could go back to the world he knew. And yet, he hesitated to leave. "Um…," he said, looking down at his twirling fingers. "It was nice meeting you… And thank you," he finished, looking back at her with a smile.

An almost loving smile curled Niane's lips, and with a nod, she just as warmly replied, "You're welcome."

Vlad frowned with confusion and curiosity. Why did her smile look so familiar?

"Well! You best be off!" Niane suddenly said, and gently coaxed him towards the door. "And a last word of advice: if you ever find yourself in here again and in trouble, simply turn human."

"How come?" he asked quizzically.

"Because in the Ghost Zone humans are the_ ghosts,_" she answered with a wink.

"Wait. You mean humans cannot be harmed in here? We're…untouchable?" he asked, baffled.

The girl nodded. "See? Your condition isn't all bad…"

A real smile curled the young man's lips this time, and he nodded. "Thanks again… Niane."

And with that, the half-ghost flew into the door and disappeared.

Niane closed the door behind him, and just as quickly, it vanished from existence. And yet, she smiled warmly at where the door once was as she replied, "You're quite welcome… my brother."

The ghost girl sighed before she turned and flew off. As she did, she pulled out three medallions and shook her head at them. She was going to have to have a word with their owner.

Then again, for now, she lived with said owner, so she needed to head that way anyways. After flying on a bit she crossed the hidden barrier in the Forbidden Region. She continued past the Observants' lair until she finally reached Clockwork's tower.

She arrived at Clockwork's tower in time to hear they had company…

"**Clockwork, you placed her in the Time Stream?"** Justeco exclaimed.

"Yes, I did," the time spirit replied, his eyes on his staff as he calmly turned the clock key on it.

"But she is breaking her vows! She is not to interfere with him!" Konsilisto quickly pointed out.

Clockwork did nothing to hide the smug smirk on his face as he replied, "Those 'vows and rules' apply to _Viviane_. And as you can _clearly_ see," Clockwork pointed his staff at the floating ghost girl in entrance way, "— that is not her."

Niane suppressed a giggle, and just kept quiet.

The Observants regarded her with their large disproving eyes. And at taking in her physical change, they finally understood and looked back at Clockwork with even more displeasure.

"You think that because you have placed her into the Time Stream as _a ghost_, it will change anything?"

"No, It will change _everything_," Clockwork assured them. "I have given her the ability to shift in-and-out of the timeline—to be a spirit and a ghost at will—for the very specific reason of completing the tasks you have given me with the current half-ghost and the one to come. And furthermore, you two agreed that if the Ancients accepted to bring back Viviane , you would let me do things my way."

"Yes, but you never said anything about placing her into the timeline as a ghost or otherwise!" Konsilisto protested.

"You never asked," Clockwork answered innocently, his form turning to that of a mischievous child.

"You tricked us into agreeing to something that goes against all our laws!" Justeco accused him.

"Gosh, you two complain too much, did you know that?" Viviane suddenly said with a loud sigh.

She quickly regretted saying anything because the Observants immediately rounded on her. "Viviane! You are placing yourself in hot water! One wrong move from you could alter the Time Stream permanently!"

"Yes, I am aware of what's at stake," Viviane replied with slight annoyance. But then she smirked and added, "And by the way, you can call me 'Niane' from now on."

"What we call you should be the least of your concerns!" the Observant counselor scolded. "This is a serious matter, Viviane. A single wrong interference from you could very well mean the end of Existence!"

"That is a bit over the top even for you, Konsilisto," Clockwork said dryly. "And have you _both_ forgotten how I have said countless of times how I would take full responsibility for Viviane and what she does within the Time Stream? Well, I will and _I am._ That being said, it's time for you both to observe the door._"_

The Observants single eyes narrowed and they intoned together, "It is pointless to argue with you, Clockwork. In the end, you will do things as you want. So be it, then. But let us repeat to you now what we have told _you_ countless of times: if Time or Existence is jeopardize it will be _your_ fault, Clockwork."

The Observants vanished, and Niane quickly turned her worried eyes to Clockwork. "Are you sure about this? What the Observants said—"

"I told you," Clockwork interrupted. "They only see one possible outcome. I see them all. I know this is the correct path. So, do not worry… Everything is as it should be."

Viviane nodded and replied, "I trust you, Clockwork."

"And I you," he answered right back with a knowing smile. However, it then melded into a smirk as he then asked, "So, 'Niane'… is it?"

The ghost girl giggled before red smoke seeped around her, changing her blue skin, red eyes, and gold dress back into white skin, blue eyes, and a hooded red cloak.

"What can I say?" she replied with her own smirk. "Even in the afterlife I do not like my name. I saw an opportunity to change it, so I took it. And, well, Vlad used to call me 'Annie'… It's close enough."

Clockwork just smiled calmly at her. He might not be able to see 'Viviane' in the timeline, but he could now see 'Niane's' timeline very easily…

Not getting his look, Niane just cleared her throat and floated over to a rack. She hung the three medallions that had once been on the ghost cavemen as she said, "I did as you requested. Although…" She turned and looked at him with a disapproving frown. "I think you over did it with the cavemen."

Clockwork chuckled. "I knew he would not be too hurt. And it was the best way for him to meet... _Niane_. He now holds a great deal of respect and appreciation for 'her'—as I wanted. It would make our next step much easier…"

Viviane smiled. "Yes… And I am happy I finally got to see and talk to him in person. He's so different now, and yet, I still see my brother in him…"

Clockwork smiled warmly, but then turned his attention to his Viewing Orb and brought up several images. "Eventually, I would like _Niane_ to take a more permanent place in your brother's life. But we must wait until the time is right… For now, we will watch the Time Stream flow down its meant path."

Something came up on the Viewing Orb, and Niane saddened. "But _must_ this be the course of _Vlad's_ time line?"

"An individual timeline moves as the person chooses. We cannot interfere with his choices, only present them to him. But remember this, Niane: there is always light at the end of the tunnel... It just takes the right person to find it."

An image of a young boy with green eyes and white hair suddenly appeared in the Viewing orb, and Viviane smiled fondly at him as she added hopefully "Or, it takes the right person to _light it…" _

* * *

**Don't forget the chat tomorrow! Hope you liked it! Ta!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Whew! At last! I thought I'd never get this up. But here it is! Time to visit the present and see how are hero's doing with his new life... heheh. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. And neither does Vlad muse, even if he refuses to accept it...**

* * *

**Chapter one: New Beginnings**

* * *

_Present Time—One Year After Disasteroid Incident: _

Amity Park was a small town in the heart of Michigan. Only a year back, very few people had even heard of this place. In fact, those that _had_ visited often categorized it as a back-water and washed-down town, with its best touristic places being an old-fashioned water park called 'Floody Waters' and a worn-down carnival park. Perhaps the only reason outsiders got curious enough to even _visit_ Amity was because there were many rumors that it was haunted.

Some left disappointed when they found nothing to prove those rumors. But _most_ left scared out of their minds, vowing never to return again after finding those rumors were truer than they could have imagined. Of course, outsiders that had never seen these hauntings first-hand never believed those that had. So, the haunting gossips always remained.

But all that had been a year ago.

It was almost unbelievable how a single event had literally and forever changed everyone's view of Amity Park. It was no longer a quaint little town full of rumors of hauntings. Amity was now the most popular and known place—not just in Michigan or even in the United States—but in the _entire world._

And all because of _that_ one single event that had happened a year ago. And this event, the world had come to know as the 'Disasteroid Event'.

Just a year ago, a large asteroid composed entirely of ecto-uranium—a rare anti-ghost element—had threatened all Existence. It had been on a direct collision course with Earth; and for a moment, the world had believed it would be its end.

But out of this insignificant town, the world's only hope had appeared:

A teenage ghost boy by the name of Danny Phantom.

The only son of two eccentric ghost hunters turned out to be more than human. He was half-ghost and had orchestrated the largest mission known to man to save the world; and with the help of all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, he had prevented the Disasteroid from destroying the world—and the Ghost Zone—by turning the very Earth intangible.

A year ago, _few_ people believed in ghosts. And a year ago, no one would have thought it remotely possible that there was such a thing as a human-ghost hybrid—let alone, _three_.

But that one single Disasteroid event had changed all that humanity believed possible.

And yet, this single event had not affected anyone more than that teenage ghost boy.

Or, as humanity had now dubbed him: 'the hero of the world'…

High in the sky, Danny zoomed like a jet, ignoring the squawks of a flock of geese he just weaved through.

It was unbelievable! Even after having his powers for close to three years now, the Box Ghost _still_ managed to make him late for school!

"And he even got away!" Danny grumbled as he sped up, quickly becoming just a blur in the sky.

He gave his deeper voice no thought anymore. Thankfully, he had at last hit puberty. And his not-so-squeaky voice was just one of his gradual changes. He had hit a growth spurt and had gained five inches and was still growing. His body was a lot more defined now, though he was still on the slim side. And just two months ago, he actually used a razor for the first time.

He was almost seventeen, so he still had a few years to go before he could call himself a full-grown man; but… he was getting there.

Sadly, none of that helped the fact that he was late for his first day of class after Christmas break! After all, he was now a junior in high school, so being late wasn't something he could afford anymore…

Luckily, he was now close enough to use one of his more useful developing powers…

Closing his eyes for only a second, the ghost teen vanished into a puff of green smoke and appeared in one of his school's bathrooms.

The only good thing about the fact that he was late was that there was no 'mob' to greet him.

Quickly turning human, he sprinted out of the bathroom, heading for his homeroom. He didn't even realize his wild black hair was looking even more disheveled from his high-speed flight.

Screeching to a halt, the teen all put threw open his homeroom classroom door and practically fell inside the room. But he then froze when his teacher and classmates instantly turned to look at him and went dead quiet.

"Er…. Sorry I'm late," he said with an awkward smile.

Mr. Lancer, who happened to be his homeroom teacher, and apparently taught all grade-levels, frowned at the half-ghost teen.

"Let me guess. It was the Box Ghost again…," the teacher said dryly, clearly having heard the boy's excuses many times before. In fact, the man wasn't sure which ones bugged him more. The ones from before he had known the boy was Danny Phantom. Or, the ones he gave him now that he _did_ know the truth…

"Actually…" Danny chuckled. "It was." But seeing Mr. Lancer was not amused, he blushed and said more seriously, "I'm really sorry, Mr. Lancer…"

The teacher reluctantly nodded and just waved at him to take his seat.

With a quiet sigh, Danny turned and began to make his way back to his seat.

It didn't help him feel any better about being late because he didn't even like homeroom this year since Sam and Tucker were not in it. The only consolation—if he wanted to call it that—was that he was now far from the loser outcast that he was before the Disasteroid incident.

So, as he passed by every single seat, Danny's sensitive hearing was filled with the buzz of quiet greetings and praises.

"Hey, Danny," came Paulina's flirty greeting.

"Ssup, Fenton!" Dash whispered, offering a low five, which Danny half-heartedly accepted.

"Hi, Danny!"

"How's it going?"

"Great job last night, dude!"

And just like he had been doing for the past year, he responded to them with weak smiles and polite 'thanks'.

"Okay, people, settle down," Mr. Lancer spoke up, clearly hearing the whispers around the classroom.

Danny finally made it to his seat and sat down with a tired sigh. He really should just start sitting in the front.

"_As if that would stop them_," he thought almost bitterly. He shook away the thought, and turned his attention to his backpack and pulled out a pen and notebook.

"As I was saying," Mr. Lancer said from the front. "—each and every one of you should take what remains of your junior year very seriously. This is the final lap of your third year, people. And it either makes or breaks most students, especially when college is just around the corner. Most respectable universities focus mainly on a student's last two years of high-school to consider whether or not they will accept him or her. So, although most other homeroom teachers allow students to do whatever they please during this time, I want to help you all to get ready for the rest of your lives. Therefore, starting today, we will be working on proper college essays and resumes!"

There was a chorus of groans around the class.

"Believe me, I will be saving you many groans of regret in your future by doing this," Mr. Lancer responded knowingly before he turned his focus on a stack of papers on his desk.

"If someone could help me pass out these mock college applications and outlines…"

A girl in the front quickly raised her hand. She ignored the snickers and whispers of 'dork' and 'teacher's pet' as she went up and then began to hand out the papers.

Danny frowned at the déjà-vu moment. It was unbelievable how people his age always found someone to pick on. And it was just as ironic how a year back that 'someone' had been him. And it would _still_ be him if it wasn't for everyone finding out he was Danny Phantom.

"_And all because of that asteroid,"_ he thought right away.

Danny blinked. How long had it been since he even thought about the Disasteroid? Then again, it was hard to forget it when his entire life had changed because of it. And yet, he realized that for the past weeks he _had_ been thinking _a lot_ about it…

"Psst. Danny."

The teen looked over to his right and saw the girl who was helping Lancer standing next to his desk. She was staring expectantly at him, while extending some papers to him.

"Oh, sorry," he replied, and accepted them. But when she then discreetly placed two folded notes on his desk, too, he looked up questioningly.

But the girl just continued on her way without another word.

Raising an eyebrow, Danny picked up the first note and opened it.

_Danny,_

_I know you're a super busy and super hot superhero and all; but I was hoping you could make time for pretty ol' me. My 'familia' is having a barbeque later today and, well, I told my 'cuzins' I was tight with the famous Danny Phantom. Could you stop by? _

_Your still number-one-fan,_

_Paulina._

The Ghost Boy frowned uncertainly before glancing over at the Hispanic girl; and seeing her batting her eyes at him, he smiled weakly before looking back at the note.

The teen bit his lip as he tentatively picked up his pen…

_I appreciate the invite, Paulina, but I really don't know. I might be busy…_

Danny paused as his conscience suddenly got the better of him; and with a reluctant sigh, he added to his note:

_I'll try to make it, though. I just can't promise I'll stay long. And I'll probably bring Sam with me. I hope that's okay._

_Danny._

The teen folded the note and then handed it up to his classmate sitting in front of him with a whisper to hand it to Paulina. The teen didn't even bother to look to see if she got it or not; otherwise, he would have seen how Paulina frowned with slight displeasure. Still, she seemed to accept his reply since she didn't write back.

Meanwhile, Danny opened the second note.

_Hey, Phantom!_

_You don't mind if I call you that, right? No offense, but I like your ghost's last name over 'Fenton.' Anyhow, I'm sure you know how there's a basketball practice tonight for the really big game to kick off the basketball season. Well, me and guys were hoping you'd show up. You know, you're like good luck or something! Everyone does better when you're there! So, yeah, can ya come?_

_Dash._

Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes; and instead picked up his pen and wrote back…

_Dash, _

_Actually, I prefer 'Danny'. I think I mentioned that a couple times before… Whatever. I can't make it tonight, but I'll try to come to the game Friday, okay?_

_Danny._

The teen quickly folded the note and handed it up. But just as he was about to tune Mr. Lancer back in and try to figure out what he was talking about, someone beside him handed him a third letter.

"_I guess it's going to be one of those days…,"_ Danny thought dryly.

He opened the letter.

_Hey, Dan! It's Nathan. Can you come support the science club tonight?_

Danny was about to reply, when someone else nudged him and handed him yet another note. The teen frowned, but before he could decide if to read the note, or start answering Nathan, he got yet two more.

Danny slumped in his seat, thinking, "_Yeah, it's __**definitely**__ one of those days…"_

After homeroom, which he had mostly spent writing and passing notes, Danny was scheduled for Calculus.

However, before he could leave the classroom, Mr. Lancer stopped him.

"Danny. A word."

Danny suppressed the urge to sigh, and instead, replied, "Yes, sir?"

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer began with a sigh of his own. "I know you just got back from Christmas break, but I feel it is best I tell you this now. First, though, I want you to know that I have seen your improvement since your freshman year. It really has been in leaps and bounds, especially since your sophomore year after you came back from the private institute in Florida... I am quite amazed by your steady improvement, actually. Still… I am concerned about you, Mr. Fenton."

A deeper frowned melded into the teacher's face as he added, "And honestly, it has been a growing concern for quite a while now. I do understand your… _unique life_ really makes it challenging for you to focus more on school, but… Danny, you really do need to _focus more on school," _the man stressed.

"But… I am. I mean, I have a high B-average now," Danny slightly argued, not understanding his teacher's concern.

Showing even more worry, Lancer replied, "Yes, I know. You're a bright young man, Danny. And you have proved that in many ways. But my concern is not on your grade-point average. It's about your _priorities_. I know you have more obligations than most kids your age, but as your teacher and vice-principal who has watched you grow in many ways, I feel it is my obligation to remind you that you have a life outside the whole 'hero thing'. Have you even thought what you are going to do after high school?"

Danny's eyebrows creased and he shook his head. "Not really…"

It wasn't true, though. He _had_ thought about it. A lot, actually. In fact, it sort of scared him to know he had less than two years of high school left! But the career path he wanted to pursue after high school meant leaving Amity Park, and now more than ever, he couldn't do that.

"Danny," Mr. Lancer said, suddenly placing a hand on his shoulder.

The teen had not realized he had lowered his gaze until he had to look up at his teacher to see his face.

"You do have a choice, you know. The world has managed to do fine without 'Danny Phantom' for thousands of years. I'm pretty sure it can do without him for the amount of time it would take you to make a life for yourself once you are done with high school. Just think about it, Mr. Fenton."

Danny nodded and turned to leave; but he was stopped again.

"One more thing. You know your other teachers and I have been lenient with you in terms of due dates for homework and papers. However, as I told you before, I will only tolerate so much of your being late or missing class. There are other ghost hunters, Mr. Fenton. Maybe you should let them handle things during your school hours, hmm?" Mr. Lancer said sternly.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I'll try, Mr. Lancer. Can I go now?"

Mr. Lancer frowned but then he nodded. "Yes. Have a good day, Danny."

"Thanks. You, too," the teen replied before quickly escaping his teacher—

—only to be cornered by his peers.

"Danny!"

"Hey, Danny!"

"Hi, Phantom!"

"Walk with us to class!"

"No, man, he's walking with us, this time."

Danny backed away from his peers, who were slowly surrounding him, as he replied, "Actually, I need to get to my locker and then class…"

"Oh, then, _we'll_ walk with _you!_"

"Yeah, us, too!"

"Me, too!"

Danny just slowly nodded before he tried to make his way to his locker. It wasn't the first time this happened to him, so he knew he would just waste more time trying to convince them he was fine on his own than just letting them follow him around.

But as more kids moved to hover around him, he found himself surrounded yet again and stopped in his tracks. No one seemed to notice how they were impeding his movements, too excited to get the latest scope on their half-ghost peer…

"We heard you were late. Who was it this time?"

"Yeah, what cool powers did you dish out on those vile ghosts?"

Danny looked around for an escape, almost tempted to turn invisible and run, but instead he answered nervously, "Uh, just the Box Ghost. And, well, he got away…"

"Seriously? No way! Oh, wait. I get it! You _let_ him get away!"

"He's hot _and_ clever!"

"Hey, think we could ghost hunt with you one of these days?"

"Yeah! What're the requirements to be part of 'Team Phantom?"

"Uh…," Danny began, though he drew a blank this time, realizing this was one of the worst 'mob episodes' he had had in a while.

Luckily, he was saved by an angel wearing black-and-purple and another wearing a beret and glasses.

"Positions are all full," Sam abruptly replied to the boy who had asked the last question. And pushing her way into the crowd, she grabbed one of Danny's hands and yanked him away from the growing mob.

"But here's the latest signed pictures of the Ghost Boy!" Tucker added, and suddenly threw a whole stack of pictures of 'Danny Phantom in action' at the students.

Danny's mouth gaped open as he saw his peers dive into a pile to grab one of the scattered pictures. In fact, a nearby teacher thought a fight was going on and ran towards the commotion, attempting to break up the mob with very little result.

Danny only stared for another moment before facing forward and continuing towards his locker with Sam and Tucker.

His two best friends hadn't changed much in terms of personality. Tucker was still the same techno-geek; but now as mayor, he got to show it off and was given all the technology he could want in his position. Of course, he had further learned to be more responsible thanks to his added obligations.

Sam, well, she was still that head-strong goth girl Danny loved; except now the _feeling_ was deeper. They were about to celebrate their one-year anniversary as a couple, and except for the fact that they were more emotionally evolved, they were still the same best friends.

However, in terms of looks, Danny's friends had done a bit of growing in the past year, too. Tucker had also hit a growth spurt. In fact, he was even taller than Danny now. He looked pretty much the same, except he had changed his glasses for a more sophisticated-looking pair. Tucker said it made him look smarter or something.

Sam, well, she hadn't grown that much taller, but she was 'filling in' in all the 'right places.' Danny didn't think his girlfriend could have gotten any prettier a year ago—Boy, had he been wrong. Still, Sam continued to love her black and purple outfits; and the only other big change was that her hair was just a bit longer—but not by much.

They had all changed in some ways. Said changes, however, weren't as noticeable to themselves as they were to others. And, obviously, since the Disasteroid event, their social life had sky-rocketed, which was what had Danny in his current conversation…

"Geez, you would think after a year, they'd have enough pictures of me…," the Ghost Boy muttered.

"Well, you're without a shirt in that one, dude," Tucker answered with a snicker.

"What?" Danny exclaimed in horror.

"It's a necessary evil to save you from your many fans, dude. You're welcome," Tucker replied with a smirk.

Danny scowled, but then he dropped it and rolled his eyes. He smiled at his girlfriend, who was still gripping his hand in a vice.

"Sam, you can ease up. I think I'm safe now," he teased.

Sam's still intense look quickly melded into a surprised one. And realizing how they had moved away enough to escape 'the mob', she lessened her grip, though she still held his hand in hers.

"Sorry, Danny… it's just that…," Her frown returned. "People are so shallow. I mean, half of those people didn't even like you, and now they won't even let you breathe! You would think after a year they'd let up, but no! It's every. Single. Day!"

Danny smiled weakly, trying to hide the fact that it bothered him as much—or even more—than her.

"It's not so bad, Sam," he replied, trying to calm her down with some optimism. "I mean, it's gotten somewhat better. At least I don't get asked _all the time_ for autographs by everyone we go by in the streets. Now they… just greet us… And I haven't been attacked by fangirls in a week! That's good, right?"

The three made it to Danny's locker; but when he opened it, a pile of letters fell out.

"Uh…," was all Danny could say.

"Yeah, it's a lot better, alright. Now, you just got fangirls breaking into your locker and stuffing letters into it…," Tucker answered with another smirk.

"This is ridiculous! Tucker, you're the mayor! Can't you do something to stop this? This is harassment and violation of privacy!" Sam exclaimed, seething.

"I doubt I can put a restraining order on almost every girl in Amity Park, Sam," Tucker answered, rolling his eyes.

"I think you mean on almost every girl _and guy_, Tucker," Danny corrected him when he realized the fan letters did not just have girl names written on the envelope.

But seeing Sam's hands clench into fists, Danny turned his attention to his girlfriend and said, "Come on, Sam. Don't let it get to you so much. They're just trying to be nice and supportive."

Sam frowned. It wasn't that she was jealous. Not at all. In the year that she and Danny had been together, it had been great and he was very attentive with her; but it bothered her that everyone was so set on sucking up every little bit of her boyfriend's privacy and time. It bothered her because she knew that it bothered him—and a lot more than he let on!

"Look, we still got our place and no one has yet to bug us there… We could go today if you want. Maybe tonight after ghost hunting..?" Danny suggested, grabbing her hands and squeezing them encouragingly.

Her scowl melded into a small smile. "I know… But it's not me I'm worried about, Danny." Her smile fell as she added, "I'm worried about you! I'm worried this is going to overwhelm you sooner or later!"

Danny smirked. "You give me little credit, Sam. I mean, I've handled an evil Ghost King, a ghost-controlling freak, a fruit-loop arch-enemy, an alternate jerky version of me, and a killer asteroid. You don't think I can handle a few fans? Trust me, I'm fine."

"Yeah, Sam, he's right! There're worse things than popularity," Tucker agreed.

Sam looked over at Tucker and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Then, why were you hiding at my house just yesterday, moaning and complaining about everyone wanting you to fix their problems?"

"Hey, that's different," Tucker replied defensively. "Being mayor of a town is hard work! _That_ kind of popularity can get overwhelming! And yesterday was one of my weaker moments…" He smirked. "Luckily, I have devised a program to help me with all the citizen letters I get. They're received by my secretary and she scans them and uploads them to my PDA. And the program automatically stacks them into piles by dates, topics and urgency."

"Speaking of your secretary," Sam began with a small frown. "How _is_ Valerie…?"

Danny, who was now trying to pick up all the letters off the ground, paused and quickly looked at Tucker.

The techo-geek frowned lightly but then shrugged. "She's fine. You know, the usual. And things are going pretty good between us now. We'll be hitting our six-month mark of being together on Friday. I definitely plan to do something nice for her…" He smiled at the thought.

He really was glad he and Valerie were dating now. And to think it all really started back then when Valerie had been in the hospital during the time Danny had been forced to be with Vlad because of Jazz. Somehow, a real spark had lit up then, and as time had gone by, they became close friends. But it wasn't until Valerie learned the truth about Danny that their friendship deepened—with no secrets between them, it really changed everything.

And yet, it had been rough at first. Valerie had even wanted to break off her friendship with Tucker when she found out he knew the truth about her and Danny, and had lied to her. But eventually, she forgave him.

Unfortunately, Valerie still refused to be Danny's friend. So, Tucker had found himself between a rock and a hard place. Plus, she was always working now that she didn't have her other job with Vlad. And with Tucker being the mayor and getting use to his own job, it had been really hard to find time for each other.

But though things were somewhat shaky from all those things, they really liked being together. And realizing this, Tucker took the initiative, and risked trying something _more_ than a friendship with Valerie. Danny had been supportive about it, which was a relief to Tucker. And as the months went by, Tucker—and Valerie—were finding it easier and easier to work at their relationship.

What had really helped them grow closer, however, happened a month ago. There had been a secretary position open at Town Hall, and he convinced Valerie to apply for it. With Tucker's good word, she definitely got the job as the mayor's personal secretary.

Now, not only did Valerie make more working at Town Hall than the Nasty Burger, but they got to see each other even more. And Tucker was relieved for the help. Turns out his girlfriend was a whiz at organizing things—specifically, his hectic schedule! Thanks to her, he now had time to get at least two nights off—one to hang out with his best friends and the other to go on a date with Valerie.

And, of course, with this new program on his PDA, he hoped things would get even better and he could have more 'free' time soon…

Still, the pressures in Tucker's own life were nothing to the ones he knew Danny was dealing with. But if his half-ghost friend could do it, Tucker knew he could handle his newfound responsibilities, too.

"Has she… mentioned me?" Danny asked hesitantly as he gave up with trying to stuff his fan-mail back into his locker and just turned his full attention to his male friend.

Tucker's frown returned as he was pushed out of his nicer thoughts and forced to deal with the hardest topic between him and Danny…

"Sorry, dude. I don't even try bringing up the topic about you anymore. Last time I did, we almost broke up… And, well, you understand, right?"

Danny just nodded.

But Sam scoffed. "Whatever. If Valerie wants to hold a grudge, then let her, Danny. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you've apologized for not telling her the truth on multiple occasions in the past year. If she can't get over something so insignificant, then you're better off without her friendship."

"Well, you gotta understand Val's point, too, Sam," Tucker defended. "How would you feel if someone you trusted turned out to be someone you thought you hated and on top of that he never told you?"

"Are you defending her over Danny?" Sam asked indignantly. "Danny's been your best friend since you were both little kids, Tucker!"

"No, it's not like that, Sam!" Tucker argued, getting a bit angry now. "I'm just saying we gotta look at things from her point-of-view, too!"

"Well, I don't see it!" Sam snapped.

"No, you think everyone is wrong but you!" Tucker hissed.

"Whoa!" Danny finally stepped in. And when his two friends just continued to glare at each other, the Ghost Boy sighed and said, "Guys, come on. Don't start arguing over Valerie again. Look, I'm sorry I even asked about her. Can we forget about it?"

Tucker frowned. "Yeah, sorry, Danny." But then he shook his head and added more quietly, "I'm gonna go to class. See you guys at lunch…"

Danny opened his mouth to stop Tucker, but he had already turned and walked off.

"Sam!" Danny said in a slightly reprimanding voice.

"What?" she answered defensively. But when he frowned at her, she sighed and said more submissively. "Okay, I'm sorry, but… Valerie makes me so angry!"

"Sam, you know how much Tucker likes her," Danny reminded her with a worried frown. "It hasn't been easy for him being caught between the tension between her and me. Don't be so hard on him. Besides, he has a point. And I can see why Valerie doesn't want to be my friend…. She doesn't trust me." He lowered his gaze at the letters on the ground. "I just had hoped she'd at least forgiven me by now…"

"Danny…," Sam began helplessly; but then she just shook her head. Her boyfriend was too good sometimes. She smiled instead and said, "Come on. Let's get to Calculus. It isn't good to be late for classes the first day back after winter break."

Danny scoffed. "Too late. Box Ghost made me late for homeroom, and thanks to that I had to endure another lecture from Lancer."

Sam smirked. "He's probably the only teacher who doesn't care that you're the world's hero. Didn't he give you like three detentions last semester?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Four, actually. Two for being late; one for starting a food-fight, which was technically started by the Lunch Lady; and the last one for destroying school books. As if having GhostWriter attack me at the library was my fault…"

Sam smirked. "As much as that reeks for you, I'm glad to see at least one of our teachers not conform to the masses."

"Actually, I think I would prefer Lancer as a fan…," Danny answered dryly. But then looking down at the letters still on the ground, he added, "Then again, I don't think I'd want him leaving me fan-mail. I rather take his detentions. It's less creepy."

Sam laughed and grabbed Danny's Calculus book from his locker, ignoring how more letters fell on the ground. She then just slammed the locker shut and handed her boyfriend his book.

"Yeah, well, I think it's time for _Danny Phantom_ to get to class before he gets a detention for being late and ends up cleaning up his own fan letters off the ground after school," she teased.

"Hilarious, Sam," Danny replied dryly. But then he instantly smirked mischievously as he raised a hand to the mess of letters on the ground and added, "Then again, I better be on the safe side and clean up now instead of Mr. Lancer finding this mess and making me stay after school."

Sam chuckled as she watched her boyfriend blast the pile of letters out of existence before she replied, "That's one way to recycle!"

"Heh. I'll have to 'recycle' the rest in my locker later," Danny replied with a grin as he took his girlfriend's hand.

"And you'll probably find more letters to 'recycle' in your mailbox when you get home," Sam added, rolling her eyes.

Danny cringed in response.

* * *

One very good thing about the trio of friends was that they got over arguments very quickly. It did help that Sam had apologized, which, of course, smoothed things over between her and Tucker. And now, they all easily slipped back into their regular conversations as if nothing had happened.

"So, what do you guys want to do after school?" Tucker calmly asked as they headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

Danny shrugged in response. "I'm planning on taking TJ to the park after school, but I'm open after that… Well, if a ghost doesn't show up, that is," he added with slight annoyance.

Sam smiled smugly "Ghost hunting it is, then."

Danny instantly frowned. "Geez, Sam, you really know how to kill the_ 'if'_ in a sentence, don't you?"

Tucker laughed, while Sam shrugged, amused.

But then Danny's eyes widened slightly as he remembered something from that morning. "Oh, crud. I _do_ have one other thing for today. Paulina asked me to come by for some party she's having, and well… I didn't want to blow her off, since I've done that the past two times…"

Danny looked significantly at Sam, clearly pleading at her not to get upset.

Sam scoffed in response, and replied irritably, "She really can't take a hint, can she?"

"I told her I was taking you," Danny added with a smile. But then looking at Tucker, he added, "You can come, too, Tucker. I'm sure Paulina knows by now we're all kinda a package deal."

"Yeah, dude, count me in! I mean, I have to do some stuff at City Hall; but Valerie's going to eat out with her dad tonight, so I have no problem crashing Paulina's party!"

"I do," Sam finally spoke up. "Danny, if it's all the same to you, I rather skip out. You know Paulina and I aren't… compatible."

"But, Sam!" Danny instantly protested. "You can't leave me there by myself! She'll suffocate me!"

"You'll be fine, Danny. Plus, Tucker's going with you," Sam said with a small shrug.

Danny frowned, clearly unhappy; but he knew when it came to 'popular people parties' Sam rarely went—if at all.

"Fine, but you owe me," Danny said with a sudden smirk.

"Oh yeah? I don't see how I do," Sam challenged with her own smug look.

And knowing where this was going, Tucker rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, this is a good time for me to go find Valerie. I'll see you lovebirds in a bit."

Danny and Sam didn't argue with the 'lovebird' title, and just watched as Tucker walked off. They then looked at each other and laughed.

But then, Danny added with a grin at Sam, "Come on, _my lovebird,_ let's continue our conversation at our table."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me 'your lovebird'?"

"You know you liked it," he replied cockily, raising a teasing eyebrow.

Sam rolled her eyes, but smiled, unable to deny she liked Danny's sweet talk, even when it was cheesy sometimes.

"Whatever. Go get your food before you say anything else to embarrass yourself, Romeo," Sam answered sarcastically.

"Romeo, eh?" Danny grinned. "I didn't think myself as poetic, but if you think so…"

Sam laughed outwardly this time. "Okay, you _definitely_ need to go get some food now."

"I've already got it," Danny answered smugly before pointing at their table.

Sam was surprised to see another Danny already seating there with a food tray. He winked at her before he vanished from the seat, and the Danny beside her glowed green as his clone returned to him.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, though she was trying not to smile.

"Gotta use my ghost powers to help myself out from time-to-time, too, you know," Danny answered.

"Speaking of which," Sam said as she and Danny finally reached their table and sat down. "I'm surprised everyone's not begging you to eat lunch with them as usual."

"Like I said, Sam, I gotta use my powers to help myself once in a while, too," Danny repeated before pointing in another direction.

Sam raised an eyebrow when she saw a 'Danny Phantom' in the distance being crowded by their peers. Obviously, it was a clone, but the kids didn't seem to realize it as they followed him to the farthest lunch tables like lost puppies.

"You've really got the duplication thing down, don't you?" Sam muttered, impressed.

"It's easier with two, but I can manage four if I need to. But yeah, it's gotten a lot easier to control my copies," Danny answered before digging into his lunch.

"As long as it buys us some peace and quiet for our lunch period, I think I'm okay with this," Sam said with a smirk.

"I should have done this sooner, right?" Danny agreed after swallowing a piece of burger.

Right then, Tucker returned. But he wasn't alone. Danielle was with him, all but dragging a reluctant Valerie with her.

"Hey, Dani," Sam and Danny greeted the younger girl as she got close enough to their table.

But then the couple turned their gaze on Valerie who had stopped a few feet behind Tucker and Danielle, and seemed to be trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

Sam just frowned in displeasure; but Danny hesitantly said, "Uh, hey, Valerie… Um, how are you?"

Valerie finally looked at Danny and then at Sam. But seeing the goth girl's calculating stare, Valerie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Seemed some things would never change…

Deciding to play it cool, the dark-skinned girl nodded. "I'm doing good; uh, thanks." But she then looked at Tucker, and said, "Listen, I'm not eating lunch today. I really need to go talk to one of my teachers about something, and I rather do it now instead of after school. So, I'll just see you at City Hall, okay?"

Tucker frowned, but before he could reply anything, Valerie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she smiled at Danielle, and said, "Later, Dani. Call me when you get home." She lastly glanced at Sam and Danny, but said nothing else, and walked off.

Danny watched her leave before lowering his gaze and sighing.

And having nothing to say, Sam just placed a hand on one of her boyfriend's own and squeezed it slightly in support.

Tucker and Danielle sat down; but seeing Tucker place his food tray down and just frown at it, instead of digging in as usual, Dani sighed loudly.

"Okay, we really gotta figure something out!" the younger girl said seriously. "There's gotta be some way to get Valerie to forgive you, Danny!"

"Can we just talk about something else?" Tucker muttered quietly.

Danny glanced at his troubled friend, and felt even worse. He knew this was hardest on Tucker—more than Danny himself, actually. But he had done all he could! He had tried to get Valerie to accept him as a friend again so many times in the past year! But she would either make a quick exit, or get uncomfortably quiet.

"So we're just going ignore the huge elephant in the room each time Valerie's around?" Danielle asked, somewhat annoyed. "Sooner or later, we won't be able to do that! Come on! She's my best friend, and Tucker's girlfriend!"

Sam tensed with worry since Danny still hadn't said anything yet, and Tucker seemed to be holding something in. No, she did not want another argument like this morning, and like the many others because of Valerie. It was the main reason Sam disliked Valerie now. She was just this shadow over everyone, and she hated how it upset her friends every time her name came up!

"Look, it's been a year, Dani," Sam finally spoke up for everyone. "Valerie's not going to change her mind; so we just have to keep on dealing with it."

Danielle scoffed, but said nothing else. There was a brief silence before the younger girl sighed, and asked reluctantly, "So, how has everyone's first day back from break been so far?"

Danny looked up at his cousin. She had also done some growing. Not so much in height, but she was now a few months shy of turning fifteen and she had now taken to wearing white skirts and a red top.

She had also grown out her bangs and now her black hair just cascaded to her back and she had added red highlights to it. She still liked wearing hats, though, which the current one she had on matched her outfit well.

Danielle's biggest change, though, was the course of her life itself. After the Disasteroid event, Danny had shared many things with his parents, and one of them was of the existence of a girl version of himself. Naturally, his parents at first had been disgusted and disconcerted about finding out just how far Vlad had crossed the line in his obsession to get Danny on his side. But they eventually accepted it, and further realized that it wasn't Danielle's fault.

But when they found out the girl lived in the Ghost Zone, Jack and Maddie had refused to allow 'a Fenton' to live in such conditions—especially a young girl.

Danny loved his parents; but the day they told him that they wanted Danielle to live with them and that they wanted to adopt her into the family, his love and respect for his parents grew twice as strong.

Soon after that, Danny had gone into the Ghost Zone in search of his cousin. When he found her and told her about his parents' offer, she had been unsure at first, saying she didn't want to be a burden to anyone, because she wasn't their responsibility. But Danny had eventually convinced her, and since then, Danielle had been living at FentonWorks and going to school like a normal human girl.

Fortunately, since they had managed to stabilize her way back before the Disasteroid event, she had had no further problems using her powers—even though there was something odd about them. In the two years that she had now had her powers, she had not developed any new ones and her energy level was still the same level since Vlad had cloned her.

Also, Danny didn't get as lonely with his cousin around since Jazz was now gone for most of the year since she had started college.

He smiled with his brief thoughts before sighing them away, including his previous ones about Valerie.

"Well, my homeroom class reeks," Danny finally answered. "Mr. Lancer is forcing us to write-up entry essays for college and fill out mock applications. It's like having another class to worry about now."

"Oh, man, that does reek," Tucker spoke up at last, clearly eager to focus on this new topic. "I'm so glad I don't have Lancer for homeroom!"

"I have Tetslaff for homeroom," Sam added, almost pouting. "—and she insists on making us spend our free time on a morning workout. Don't get me wrong; I love physical activities, but not at eight in the morning! I'm still trying to wake-up at that time! So, Danny, I'd gladly take Lancer's essay assignments over Tetslaff's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Yeah, well, guess what I get to do?" Danielle then said. "Prep work for the CAT. I gotta take it before the end of this year. It's SO boring and confusing."

"Heh. The CAT test," Tucker said with a nervous smile. "Word of advice, Dani: don't cheat on it."

"Hilarious, Tucker," Danny dryly said, rolling his eyes, though he ignored the slight pang in his heart at the memory of _that_.

But that's all it was: a memory.

Sam smacked Tucker's arm, earning a protest of 'What?'

But she ignored it, and said to Danielle, "You'll do fine. It's not as hard as all your teachers make it sound. We all past it on the first go and got pretty decent scores."

But not having missed the exchange between the trio, Danielle raised a questioning eyebrow. She did not know about that 'future timeline'.

"In any case," Danny said before the younger girl could ask, "I can always help you study; and Jazz is going to be around for another two weeks, since she doesn't start her next semester in college until the end of the month. She could help you out, too."

Danielle smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Danny."

"Speaking of Jazz, how's she liking her first year of college?" Sam asked with a smile. "As you know, I haven't had a chance to really talk with her with all the holiday stuff and with… everything else."

Danny rolled his eyes, but a warm smile curled his lips, too. "It's like she was born for college. She loves her psychology major. But she's considering a double major, and adding pharmacology to her endeavors."

"I'm still shocked she picked Wisconsin University. I mean, she could have gone to Yale or Preston!" Tucker said.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know why she picked that, either. I think it was just the _closest_ pristine university to Amity Park she liked. My parents are thrilled she chose their alma mater, though."

"Well, it doesn't surprise me at all," Sam answered. "We all know Jazz could never move too far from you, Danny. She's too overprotective to leave you alone more than necessary."

"Got that right!" Danielle agreed with a laugh. "When she started college last August, she called every day and then chatted with him on-line every night. She even left _me_ text messages on my phone, asking me about Danny and about the ghost activity. I'm surprise she did so well her first semester when she had been so busy checking up on Danny."

"She wasn't that extreme," Danny argued weakly, though he blushed.

"Yeah, she was! And Danny would always run to get the phone or get on his computer, too," Danielle continued with a mischievous smirk. "Everyone knows he missed his 'big sister' more than she had missed him—and that's saying a lot! Oh, and you should have seen how excited he got when she got home for Christmas break!"

Tucker and Sam laughed and cooed at their half-ghost friend, who grew even redder.

"Go ahead and keep it up, Dani. I can always wait 'til we get home, you know," Danny threatened playfully, and the younger girl giggled.

The four continued to chat throughout their lunch break, and then continued the rest of their school day as usual.

Danny had only stepped out once to deal with a ghost near Casper. He then had to escape 'the mob' after school. Though this time, it had been harder than in the morning.

And yet, this was all part of Danny's now daily life as a famous superhero.

By three in the afternoon, Danny and Danielle had gotten home. And while Danielle went to the guest room, which was now her own room, Danny headed to his room, with TJ wagging his tail after him.

The one-and-a-half-year-old Dalmatian had reached his full fifty-pound weight and size now. And though he was better behaved now, the young dog was as hyperactive as always. Difference now was that Danny had learned the best way to expend his dog's large amount of energy:

Frisbee and fetch at the park!

Dumping his bag on the ground, Danny then fell back on his bed with a spent sigh. TJ quickly jumped up and stuck his nose in his master's hair before licking his face.

"Gah! TJ, stop! Gross!" Danny protested, pushing the dog's face away from his.

The dog didn't seem put off in the least and instead sat down on the bed, his tail still wagging as he stared down at his grumpy master.

Danny wiped his face clean with his shirt sleeve, while grumbling, "Two words for you, dude: breath mints."

The young half-ghost closed his eyes and smiled slightly as the thought of a nice nap began to buzz around his groggy mind. It was nice to be alone in his room, where his hectic life didn't exist. It was like for a moment he could just forget everything except the relaxing feeling of his bed as his body slowly eased into blissful slumber…

"Knock-Knock!"

The boy startled awake just as he heard an all too familiar voice ask, "Danny? You in there?"

And without waiting for a response, the person opened his door.

Danny groaned as he rolled to his side, ignoring how TJ stood and began to mess with him again.

"Jazz, go away. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

But his sister strolled further into the room, as she said in her cheerful voice, "Sleep? I'll only be here for two more weeks! We need to make the most of my time before I head back to Wisconsin!"

"And we will do that after my nap," Danny grumbled, wagging a hand at TJ to get him off again before covering his eyes with an arm.

"So, I finally finished planning your schedule all out," Jazz said, ignoring her brother's words as she sat next to him on the bed. She opened an agenda in her hand as she continued, "First, don't worry. I've already programmed your school schedule to meld with your other schedules. So, now that you're back from school, we can go on patrol right now and make sure there's no ghost problems. That way, we have the night off. The reason for that is because Mom and Dad want to check you over to make sure you're ghost half is healthy; and we can further use the time to also check out your powers' progress. Oh, and I'm sure they'll want to check Danielle, too. We can make that work…,"she added, quickly scribbling something down in the agenda.

Danny finally sat up and looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow, "Uh, Jazz?"

"Wait, let me finish," Jazz quickly interrupted. "Tomorrow, while you are in school, I'll work on setting up that photo-shoot Tucker's been begging you to do at City Hall. I'll schedule it right after school for you. Then, we'll set up that appointment with the Guys-in-White Sam says you've been holding off on. But we'll have our parents go with us because I don't trust those crazy hunters."

"Jazz, you really don't—" Danny tried again, only to be interrupted.

"Furthermore, we received some international calls. They want to set up some appointments with you, too. One of them is a simple meet-and-greet. Another wants you to be in some festival; and there is also one, in Greece, that wants you to be there when they sign some treaty. I talked to our parents already and we thought we could fit a few of them this weekend. We'll go through the Ghost Zone to make our trips faster, of course. Oh! Which reminds me! We need to head into the Ghost Zone. Perhaps pay visits to some of your allies, and you know… it would be good if you made more; that way…"

"Jazz!" Danny finally exclaimed, cutting her off.

The girl looked up from the agenda and blinked at her brother, "Yeah?"

Danny stared at her for a moment, trying to decide how to say what he wanted without hurting his sister's feelings.

He sighed before rubbing his tired eyes. "Listen, Jazz. I appreciate that you want to organize my schedule and all, but… I doubt we'll be able to fit everything I need to do in just _two weeks._ Plus, you have your own things to worry about…"

"Don't worry about me, Danny," Jazz dismissed with a wave of her hand. "I know how to keep a good schedule for myself. It's you I'm worried about. And I don't except you to have all this done in two weeks. It's why I've wrote everything you need to do down in an agenda and set up dates for all of it. All you gotta do is just go by the this schedule and you'll be fine for the next three months, which by then I'll be back for Spring Break."

"But I—"

"Danny, I'm just trying to help," she cut him off with a frown, placing the agenda on her lap. But then Jazz lowered her gaze as she added more quietly, "I'm not around all the time anymore, so I can't be there for you like I want. It's why I'm trying to do what I can for you. I know how much harder and busier your life has gotten since everyone learned your secret. It's why Mom and Dad are doing all they can for you. As for me… Well, I figured this is the best way I could help you…," she muttered, fingering the pages of the agenda on her lap.

Danny's eyebrows creased before he sighed and said, "Okay, Jazz…" When his sister looked up, he smiled weakly and added, "And I appreciate all you and our parents do. I would have gone crazy by now without you all helping me—and Sam, Tucker, and Danielle, too, of course."

"We're all happy to help, Danny," Jazz said, returning the small smile.

But before she could say anything else, her brother's cell phone rang.

He raised a finger at her, signifying this would only take a moment, before he pulled out his cells phone from his pocket and opened it.

"Hey, Tucker, what's up?" Danny asked, having already seen on the caller ID it was his male friend.

"_Hey, Danny… Um, listen," _Tucker said over the phone, and by his tone of voice, the young half-ghost already knew what his friend was going to say next._"An emergency came up at City Hall, and it's probably going to take me all afternoon to get it resolve, and I still have to do my homework… So… I'll have to bail on you for Paulina's party. I'm really sorry, dude…"_

Danny's smile fell, even when he wasn't surprised by the news. The trio's plans to hang out seem to be more often canceled than they ever got the chance now-a-days.

Still, keeping his voice light, Danny answered, "Don't worry, Tucker. I wasn't going to stay long there, anyways. I'm just going to show up, take a picture or two with her family, and then go. Plus, Jazz tells me I have more things to do today than I thought…"

_"Yeah, I'm sure… So, see you tomorrow at school, then,"_ Tucker answered, sounding a bit put down.

"Yeah," Danny replied back, his own voice falling, too, before hanging up the phone. He turned his eyes to his sister, and wasn't surprised to see her looking back at him with a troubled and thoughtful frown.

"So, you have plans to go to Paulina's?" Jazz asked, though Danny was sure it wasn't what she wanted to ask.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, she said her family's coming over and she wants them to meet me… I guess I couldn't say 'no' this time since I've blown her off like two other times before… You know there's no way Sam is going; and Tucker just canceled on me…"

He paused and frowned, thinking how he did not want to go alone to Paulina's house. The girl got way too overzealous with her 'support' for him.

Danny suddenly turned his focus back on his sister with his next idea.

"Hey, Jazz… Could you go with me? I just really don't want to go alone. You know how Paulina gets…"

Jazz smirked. "On one condition."

Danny scowled. "What?"

"You have to _promise_ to keep to the agenda I've made for you no matter how much you hate it," Jazz compromised.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. _I promise._ Just at least tweak it a bit to also let me get a minute to breathe, okay?"

Jazz grinned. "Of course I already added that. I even added times for you to take care of TJ, eat, and even a small afternoon nap here and there."

Danny's lips curled hopefully. "Really? And when do I get a nap?"

"Right now, but it's about to be over in one minute…."

"Aw, come on!" Danny protested, but Jazz just laughed.

Danny had been about to throw his pillow at his sister before a banging sound came directly from below.

"_Danny! Son!"_ he heard his father's muffled voice. _"You up there?"_

Another loud bang came from the boy's floor, and Danny rolled his eyes, realizing his dad was hitting his floor with something from the basement directly below—_again_.

"You coming, Jazz?" Danny muttered as he stood up from the bed and morphed.

Jazz smiled in a mixture of amusement and sympathy as she replied, "I'll meet you down there in a sec."

Her brother nodded before he turned intangible and phased right through his floor.

He landed right next to his dad, and changed human again. His father jolted slightly with the flash of white light, but then grinned as he threw the broom down he was using to get his attention.

"There you are, Danny Boy!" Jack beamed. But then he frowned as he looked up at the cracked ceiling. "You know, we need to do something about that… Hey! What if we rip down the ceilin', so your room and the lab are one big area? That way I wouldn't have to keep callin' you down 'cause you'd already be in here! Ha!"

"Dad, I don't think—" Danny began, only to be interrupted by his mom.

"Jack, Danny's a growing boy. He's almost a man, honey. He needs his privacy," Maddie reminded him in her calm voice.

Danny instantly blushed; but before he could even think of what to say, he finally noticed his cousin was down in the lab when she suddenly laughed.

"Not to mention," Danielle added with an amused grin, "I don't think Danny wants the ghost portal to be next to his bed…"

"Are you kidding?" Jack replied. "_I_ would sleep with that glowing baby if I could!"

Danielle and Maddie giggled, while Danny stared weirdly at his father.

"Anyways, what's going on?" Danny asked, deciding to change the subject.

Right then Jazz walked into the lab with TJ right behind her… But everyone only noticed her.

"Oh, didn't Jazzy tell you?" Jack quickly questioned, but readily added, "We gotta check out your powers, Son! You know, make sure you're in top-notch condition to help us kick ghost butt!"

Danny smiled with amusement. The teen knew all too well how his father was convinced that he ran the ghost-fighting business in the family, while everyone else—including Danny—was just his helpers.

"Oh, yeah, Jazz told me. But we're doing that later tonight, Dad," Danny answered. "I have this party I need to go to since I promised I would. Not to mention, we gotta go on patrol."

"Yeah, Dad," Jazz spoke up. "Remember the schedule I talked to you and Mom about?"

Jack pouted, but didn't protest since he had just remembered.

"Are we splitting up like last time?" Danielle suddenly asked Danny. "You know, you, Sam, and Tucker take the south and west side of Amity, while your parents and me take the north and east?"

"It worked well the last time," Danny said with a shrug. "But Tucker won't be on patrol with us today. He's busy with some mayoral stuff."

"Well, okay, sweetie," Maddie then said with a smile. "We'll wait for you to return from your party."

"Well, don't take too long!" Jack said before he grabbed a huge weapon off one of the lab tables and showed it to Danny. "I made a new ghost weapon and we can test it on the vile spooks we hunt down—no offense, Son!"

Danny raised a dismissing hand, and his father grinned as he continued, "I call it the Fenton PARA-normalyzer! If it works right, one zap from this baby will temporarily paralyze any spoke within a fifty-foot radius!"

"But, like all our weapons now, we have programmed it to bypass yours and Danielle's ghost signatures," Maddie added sweetly.

"Huh," Danny replied, but then nodded. "Yeah, okay. We'll try it out later."

"Why not now? It would only take a few minutes…," Jack said, wagging the weapon suggestively.

"Sorry, Dad," Danny answered with a small smile. "I'm going to go walk TJ before heading to Paulina's. So, I'll see you all later."

"Aren't you going to eat something, sweetie?" Maddie questioned, as Jack put down the ghost weapon with a disappointed pout.

"Naw, I'll grab a hotdog at the park or something." Danny answered before he morphed again. He then looked at his sister and added, "I'll be back in like fifteen minutes. Be ready so we can head to Paulina's afterwards. Bye!"

TJ perked up; but before he bolted out of the lab, he grabbed something without anyone noticing…

Everyone watched Danny fly back up to his room before Jack suddenly grinned and ran over to Danielle, "Want to see what my new weapon can do? I captured the Box Ghost this morning!"

"You mean Mom captured the Box Ghost this morning," Jazz corrected him.

But Jack ignored her as he ran over to where his new weapon was—only to find it gone.

"Uncle Jack, I don't know if it's safe to try it inside the lab, especially when Danny's not here…," Danielle answered warily.

"Honey, this lab is ghost-proof!" Maddie said, not bothered by her husband's suggestion. "Ghost Weapons won't cause any major damage."

"Weird. I thought I put the Fenton PARA-normalyzer right here," Jack muttered, scratching his head.

"Why don't you both use this time to check out Dani's ghost energy and progress?" Jazz recommended.

"Danny?" Jack asked, looking at his daughter. "But he just left."

"Dad, I meant the _other_ 'Dani'—Danielle? She's right here," Jazz corrected him dryly.

"Oh! You meant 'Squirt'!" Jack answered with a chuckle, before wrapping one of his arms around the small girl's shoulder and pulling her towards him. Obviously, he had forgotten about his missing weapon.

Danielle yelped, but managed to stay on her feet even as Jack ruffled her hair.

"That's actually a great idea, Princess!" Jack beamed.

"Wonderful!" Maddie exclaimed, running to another part of the lab. "I'll start setting up the computers!"

"And I'll set up the exercise stuff!" Jack added excitedly, quickly releasing Danielle and running to the opposite side of the lab from his wife.

"And I'm going to keep watch, since clearly I'm _still_ the only responsible adult around here," Jazz muttered, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"And I'm just going to go along with all this since they're clearly stuck in 'kids in a candy store' mode again," Danielle added with a resigned sigh.

* * *

Danny reached his room, but found TJ was not in his room where he had left him; and that was because, of course, he had not noticed that the dog had been in the lab.

Shrugging, Danny floated over to his dresser, searching for his dog's leash and Frisbee. He moved around the clutter on top of dresser, but all he found was the leash.

"Where did the Fenton Frisbee go?" he mused out loud, turning around and scanning his room.

But still not seeing anything, he walked over to his bed and got on his hands and knees. He reached under the bed and felt around for the dog toy, hoping it had somehow ended up under there.

He felt a few boxes before his hand touched cold glass. He blinked in confusion before he finally poked his head under to see what the heck it was.

Green ghost eyes widened a bit when he realized it was a certain water globe…

"Oh, that," he muttered with no real emotion in his voice.

He had forgotten he had stuck Vlad's gift under his bed—a while ago if the layer of dust on it said anything about it.

But spotting the black Frisbee with the word 'Fenton' in green on it very close by, Danny smiled and quickly grabbed the toy before getting off the floor.

Right then, TJ walked in shaking something within his mouth.

"There you are! What? TJ! No!" Danny quickly exclaimed, floating over to his dog and pulling his father's latest invention out of his mouth.

Danny cringed as he inspected it and saw it was smoking slightly from all the slobber that got into its motor, plus it had a few wires pulled out from the inside somehow.

"Darn it, TJ! What's with you and ghost weapons?" Danny said with an exasperated sigh.

To this day, the boy had no idea where his dog had learned the bad habit of destroying every ghost weapon he could get his mouth on. Then again, before his parents learned his secret, his dog's little quirk had saved him from a lot of close ones.

Danny chuckled helplessly before he bent back down and pushed the weapon under his bed. He then got back up and said, "So, okay. You covered for me; I guess that means I gotta cover for you…"

TJ just wagged his tail. But then his master raised his Frisbee, and the Dalmatian began to bark, excited.

Danny smirked and gave the dog the toy before he stretched out his arms and said, "Come on. We're taking the 'scenic route'."

All the more excited, the dog quickly jumped into the boy's arms. The dog settled down a bit as Danny floated off the ground, making sure to hold his dog and the leash tightly before he turned them intangible and flew out his window.

As if in a car, TJ wagged his tail and sniffed around as his master took them higher and higher. It was surprising the dog didn't drop his toy from how excited he was. But then again, the Dalmatian was use to this form of transportation after so long.

The Ghost Boy looked below at the busy streets of Amity Park. Besides the increase in population and popularity, not much had changed. There were a few new buildings popping up here-and-there; but nothing really significant.

Well, he supposed the biggest change was the huge statue of his ghost-half near City Hall. That thing attracted more tourist than Floody Waters and the Amity's downtown carnival.

A small frown melded on the boy's face at the thought of his fame. It was a life he had never wanted. At least, not after experimenting it once… a long time ago with an all-but-forgotten older hybrid… But the teen had also had a similar bout of it—and the riches—when his parents had momentarily come across a large sum of money thanks to the Guys-in-White.

Danny knew how empty the life of fame and fortune was _all too well._ And though he promised himself he would never let all this stuff go to his head, he felt… it was still slowly consuming him even when he didn't want it to.

Danny's eyebrows furrowed and his lip tightened at his thoughts before he shook his head, banishing them. It was pointless to think about it. What was he supposed to do? There was no changing the past now. So, he just had to deal with this new life the best he could.

Seeing the park quickly approaching, Danny turned invisible and moved lower, searching for a secluded place. The last thing he wanted was to be seen by anyone…

He would never even get to throw the Frisbee once for his poor dog otherwise.

Finding an opening surrounded by large trees, Danny quickly flew down and landed.

He dropped his invisibility just as he put down TJ. He then placed the leash down on the ground beside him before taking the Frisbee from the expectant dog that was now in front of him.

Turning human, he threw the flying toy for his dog and just took pleasure in doing something so simple. Nowadays, it was these quiet and calm moments that helped the boy relax and wind down.

He still loved flying, but… he now had to do it very high up or while invisible. Otherwise, there were always people looking to take pictures or shout out praises at him as he went by.

He could rarely take Sam flying anymore, either. The air was too thin for her as high he would need to go to stay out of anyone's 'attention radar', especially when the media just loved using helicopters to take 'surprise' pictures of him. And intangibility and invisibility only did so much when there were companies, like Axion, who sold ghost equipment to the public—and the media. Seemed invisibility-detecting goggles and cameras were 'all the rave' now-a-days.

But simply ignoring all the attention was out of the question, since Sam was even more annoyed by the fans than the media itself.

"Oh crud! Sam!" Danny exclaimed, quickly pulling out his cell phone. He told his girlfriend they would go up to their 'private hangout' place tonight… but now with his parents wanting to check him, he wasn't sure if he'd have time. After all, they had school the next day!

Ignoring TJ, who returned with the Frisbee in his mouth, Danny speed-dialed Sam's number. As he waited for her to pick up, he grabbed the toy from the dog and threw it again.

"_Hey, hotshot, what's up?"_ Sam greeted him.

Danny smiled as he replied, "You mean I need a reason to call my cool and pretty girlfriend?"

"_It depends. Is my 'boyfriend' complimenting me because he's being nice, or is he buttering me up to ask me to go with him to Paulina's because Tucker canceled on him?"_ she retorted smugly.

"You already know about that?" Danny asked, surprised. But then he frowned. "Actually, that's not why I'm calling…"

"_Oh, so you were just being nice? That's sweet. I'll have to 'thank you' when we see each other on patrol this evening. Or, since your folks and Danielle will be there, maybe we'll leave it for our private meeting afterwards…"_

Danny would have grinned if it didn't remind him of what he had called to tell her.

"Actually, Sam… we'll have to reschedule our date," Danny answered soberly.

"_Oh…,"_ Sam replied. But then she added, _"That's okay, Danny. We'll do it another time then…"_

In spite of the carefree tone of voice, Danny could tell Sam was disappointed. And he didn't blame her. This was the third time they canceled their date. In fact, they hadn't been on an actual one for almost three weeks!

"I'm really sorry, Sam," Danny said with a sigh. "My parents want to check my ghost-half again. And you know I've been holding off on that, too. And with Jazz here, she's trying to get me back on schedule and you know how she gets about trying to 'help me' in any way she can."

"_Seriously, Danny. It's fine. I understand. When we decided to start dating, we agreed we would make it work around everything else. Remember? So, don't think I'm mad. I'm not. I mean, I do want us to spend some time together, but we'll find a day soon." _

Danny was quiet for a brief moment before he said sincerely, "What would I do without you, Sam?"

It amazed him even until now how much this girl supported him and _put up_ with him. The care and admiration he felt for her could only be described by few words—ones, he knew he would utter to her someday soon.

Sam fell quiet for a few seconds, but then with a more emotional voice—one pretty rare for the tough goth girl—she replied, _"Don't worry. You'll never have to find out. I'll always be here for you, Danny."_

Danny smiled warmly.

"_So, when are your parents running these tests_?" Sam asked, her voice changing back to her normal one.

"Well, as soon as I get back from Paulina's, we're going on ghost patrol. Oh, and speaking of Paulina, Jazz is going with me to her house."

"_You know, I do trust you, Danny. You don't have to—"_ Sam began more seriously.

"Yeah, I know, Sam. And thanks," Danny cut her off. "But I want to bring Jazz along. _I'll_ feel better that way. Anyways, after patrol, we're going to do the tests."

"_Oh, then count me in. Well, as long as it's not too late, since we have school tomorrow and I don't want my parents flipping out. It's a miracle they're still letting me continue ghost hunting with you from how overprotective they are!"_

Danny chuckled. "Well, they do like me now. And me being a hero and all, I'm sure they trust me to keep you safe."

"_Pfft. And what happened to all the times I've kept __**you**__ safe, Mr. Hero?" _Sam retorted playfully. _"And I'm not sure if my parents 'trust you' as much as you think. Or, did you forget they have banded you from coming into my room again?"_

Danny pouted. "Hard to forget. And though I understand why that is, I can't say I'm happy about it."

"_Well… what they can't see won't hurt them_," Sam said mischievously. _"And last time I checked, my boyfriend can turn invisible…" _

Danny rolled his eyes. Typical rebellious Sam.

"And last time I checked, your boyfriend doesn't want his girlfriend's parents on his bad side again. So, he'd rather stick to their rules."

Sam sighed. _"Such a 'hero' answer…" _

Danny laughed. "Okay, well, I'll let you go. I'm at the park with TJ and then I gotta get going… Heh. I'll tell you how it went with Paulina when I see you on patrol."

Sam agreed and said her good-bye before the couple hung up.

But right then, a soccer ball rolled between the trees into the area Danny was. And not a moment after, a woman ran in, searching for said ball...

However, she instantly spotted the boy and his dog, and froze. What followed next was sadly not surprising to Danny anymore.

"Look! Danny Phantom is here!" the woman screeched in amazement, and a large commotion could be heard, followed by numerous footsteps racing towards the covered area.

Danny gasped before he called over to his dog. "TJ!"

The boy morphed just as several people circled around him and began to take pictures.

"Sorry, good citizens! I gotta go do… uh, 'hero' stuff! Later!"

Danny grabbed his dog, turned invisible, and fled the scene.

He frowned when he saw from above how more and more people were running towards the area he had once been.

Danny smiled weakly at his dog which was holding his Frisbee in his mouth again.

"Would you mind too much if we finish this game in the backyard?"

And getting a whine in response, Danny Phantom sighed tiredly and flew off back to his home…

But he never noticed the white-claded agents watching him through binoculars from a nearby building…

* * *

It has been said that no one is more dangerous than the man with nothing left to lose. He is one to be feared, for he is capable of _anything_.

So, then, what is there to be said of a man who has lost everything, yet still possesses unspeakable power…?

Deep underground in a secluded area of Wisconsin there was such a man. And although just a year ago he was considered one of the most famous, wealthiest, and successful men on the planet, a single grave mistake had turned him into _the_ most _infamous and wanted_ man in the world.

His fame had turned into disgrace. His fortune into misfortune. And his success into failure.

All because of one single choice.

Then again, his destruction had not come as suddenly as most believed. There had been a series of events that had led him to make such a foolish decision long before any asteroid had come his way.

It had started long ago with the lost of a family. And in his need to flee from the pain and sorrow, he unknowingly ended up falling into a series of events that had granted him unimaginable power. It was as if Fate had placed him in a cruel game, like a pawn on a chess board, meant to lose in one form or another no matter what move he made.

Imprisoned within a hospital for years, he had let his sorrow fester, which turned to hate. Hate for his own decisions. Hate for the world. And hate for the one whom he had once considered a brother and had then abandoned him to fate's cruel hand. He gained supernatural powers, but lost the possibility to have a new family for himself. He gained money and respect amongst humans and ghosts alike, but in his heart he was all alone.

And yet, twenty years later he had been presented with a chance. A chance to change. A chance to veer from his own path of destruction.

A single boy. The son of his most hated rival. The only other being like him—with the same unimaginable powers.

Another series of events had placed the child within his grasp—forced by the man's own hand, yes. But all the same, their time together had been fated, for this boy had given this man the one thing he was missing.

And for a fleeting moment, even with the darkness that consumed his heart, this man had seen it—he had seen the light within this child and how it had been offered to him. He had come to realize that the only one like him could indeed save him from his destructive path. But even more grand was that this man further saw how a chance at love had been presented to him for a third time—love in the form of a son.

And this man had reached for it, like a dying man reaching for one last intake of air. And he had been _so close_ to reaching that life-line—that love from a son that would have given him hope once more. His heart had brushed this chance at love. He had tasted what it would be like to have the boy as his on for a single moment…

But all too soon, betrayal had pulled this chance out of his grasp.

Or so, that was what the man had convinced himself about.

Consumed with sorrow and hate once more, he had been unable to understand that this boy with a heart so pure had been meant to be shared with others—that he was also _needed_ by the world. But the man had refused to share the boy.

His own selfishness and inability to forgive had broken the bond he had made with this child—it was through his own choices that he had forsaken his second chance.

Overtaken, then, by something worse than hate and revenge, the man retaliated against the world, determined to bring it to his feet for ripping _love_ from him for the _third_ time. But this man's vengeful grief did not stop there. It extended to the very beacon of goodness he loved.

With the feeling of betrayal driving him, he had been determined to make the only other one like him pay—and pay through the means which hurt this child most: snuffing out 'his light'—the hope and goodness which drove the boy to do good.

It had been easy, actually. After all, the child's own goodness was his greatest weakness. He chipped away at all he had believed true, and also at his heroic nature and his need to save those in need. The man had ruthlessly set out to disprove all the boy's beliefs and twist his morals… And though the child had never stopped being the hero he was, the man knew he had scarred his heroic heart forever…

A man with nothing to lose is dangerous; but a man with nothing to lose yet wields unspeakable powers is a tragedy waiting to happen.

It was a shame this man realized too late, though, that in trying to destroy this boy, he had been destroying himself…

He had caused his own tragedy. He had lost at his own game.

Vlad Masters had thought he had lost everything the day the love of his life married the man responsible for his unique condition. Vlad Masters had further believed he had lost his last chance at 'love' through a son the day Daniel Fenton abandoned and betrayed him.

He had been convinced that there was nothing left for him, for all he had ever wanted had been love; and each time it was near enough, he would only shatter it if he so much as touched it, as if it were a fragile treasure never meant for him.

And so, he gave up on it. He gave up on love.

It had been _the single choice_ that led to his destruction.

By giving up on everything that had once mattered to him, he had convinced himself that he had nothing left to lose.

He had been so _very_ wrong…

His destruction had not come quick; but deep within, he had known it had been inevitable. After all, what other fate is there for a mere… villain?

It was what he turned into the moment he lost the young hybrid.

The truth was that though all his plans had been cruel and calculated, they had been unperfected by his emotions—those dark emotions that sought out retribution. In his clouded mind, he had sworn that if he could not have love, he would have everything else—he would have _the world! _But in conquering the world, he would also teach the boy a lesson he would never forget—a lesson that would be a stake to the boy's good heart!

But the plan the man had thought to be flawless, had turned out to be disasterous.

He had set himself up to lose from the very beginning.

By the time the fog in his mind vanished and allowed him to think clearly, it had been too late. He realized too late he had taken things too far—that he _indeed_ had had _many_ things left to lose.

And now, he was in the darkest place any human being could be.

He had _truly_ lost everything now.

A year seems insignificant when compared to the decades people normally live. But for a man who had lost _even his freedom_, a year might as well have been a lifetime.

It was particularly painful for Vlad Masters, though. His previous experience of having been restricted to a hospital bed for years had left him fearful of confinement. In fact, he almost had a phobia of it. But that was only part of the problem.

From the day he had gained ghost powers—from the day he had been given the ability to defy all laws of nature and granted _true_ freedom—confinement was unthinkable for the powerful half-ghost. His mind simply could not wrap around it.

So, now that he was being forced to hide away—being forced to _confinement_ in fear of being captured and put under a worse imprisonment—Vlad felt like he was a fish being asked to _breathe air. _

And after a year of it, he was quickly suffocating.

And yet, it was his need to be free again that kept him sane—kept him focused. It was his experiences of being restricted that ironically now gave him the tolerance to bear it…

But no matter how strong he was, he knew his mental strength would only last so long—and, honestly, he was close to his end…

So, for the past couple of months, Vlad Masters had been doing what he did best:

He had been devising a plan.

Currently in ghost form, there really wasn't any real difference to him after a year. He held the same appearance; the same calm and analytical look; and the same wisdom and coldness in those red orbs.

His eyebrows creased as he stared at the mainframe in front of him. It was nothing compared to what he once had, but it served its purpose.

He typed something into the computer and it beeped once in response.

"Where are you?" he muttered, glancing at the watch-like device on his wrist. Luckily, it told time, amongst its other more advanced features.

But, unfortunately, knowing the time of day didn't exactly answer his question. And he no longer had the means of finding out its answer like he had in the past. His limited resources and lack of simple freedom made even the simplest things hard now-a-days.

Plasmius floated over to a lab table, which had two things on it. The first was a simple plant; but it was wilted.

And the second item…

It was pretty much his only lifeline—or, rather, his only chance to regain his old life again. Or, at the very least, some normality in it.

Unfortunately, this second item worked in balance with a _third _item, which he did not have. And even if he did have it, the third item would be of little use to him when the only one who could use it wasn't… around, per se.

Plasmius brushed his fingers above the second item—the object of interest— watching as it disintegrated into red ashes with his touch.

It seemed odd; but even before he had lost everything, Vlad had learned this reaction to his touch was just this object's safety mechanism. Well, _just_ _one_ of several safety mechanisms of this object.

After all, the Spirit of Order had made certain not just anyone could use her… Order's Crystal.

Indeed Vlad had learned many more things about the crystal since his time with Daniel; but… not all. He wasn't _completely_ sure how to use it. And just as important, he wasn't sure _all it did._

But he knew enough to be sure it was the solution to his current problem. What better way to 're-order' his chaotic life than the _Order's Crystal?_

"Shame it insists on Daniel's presence near the other half of the crystal to allow me to properly use my half," Vlad commented in a mixture of annoyance and bitterness. But then his eyes narrowed and a hint of a dark smirk curled his lips. "It's a good thing I plan ahead, then, isn't it?"

He ignored the small voice in his mind reminding him that even when he had planned ahead it had not prevented his current predicament…

Instead, he focused on the matter at hand.

He knew he needed to time this just right. The crystal wouldn't even allow him to touch it unless its specifications were met…

At first, it had baffled him why the Order's Crystal—once shaped like an egg and held in the claw-molded stand—had cracked right down the middle and had been released by the talon. It had occurred shortly after Daniel had left during the time he had been with him. It was like the crystal had broken, like their bond had broken all that time back.

Even stranger, though, was how its gold glow had vanished and the two broken pieces of the crystal had turned another color—one red and the other green.

And while the red one turned to ashes with his touch, the green one would burn him—but from how cold it was!

So, after some research and thought, the older hybrid had come up with a theory—a theory he put into motion the night he had returned Daniel's belongings a few days after the boy had abandoned him.

Vlad's smirk curled higher. "You never did find out that I destroyed the original water globe from Germany, did you, Daniel? Otherwise, you probably would have learned the truth a long time ago. But as always, you remain oblivious, which is just fine with me." A flash of hate passed through his eyes as he whispered darkly, "Your cluelessness has always been to my advantage; and even when I couldn't care less what has become of you, you at least still serve your purpose."

Three beeps suddenly sounded from the computer system, and Vlad grinned at it.

He then quickly looked back at the crystal, and touched it.

And this time, it didn't turn to ash.

He had also long since proven his theory right. One of the Order's Crystal's safety mechanisms was that when its chosen wielders were in some kind of discord—which he and Daniel had become—it broke to weaken its power. After all, in perfect order, the crystal required two beings to balance its power.

Naturally, the hotter part of the crystal belonged to Plasmius—though it had taken him longer to figure out why it turned to ashes with his touch.

And the green one, the cold-based side of the crystal belonged to its second master:

Daniel.

So, _of course,_ Vlad had to make sure the young hybrid _unknowingly_ held in his possession the part of the crystal that belonged to him…

But even then, the crystal could not be used.

Vlad had further discovered the second safety mechanism of the crystal. As mentioned before, the pieces were untouchable by either of its wielders while they were in discord, unless _both its masters_ were near the crystal. It's why the red stone turned to ashes with Vlad's touch—as the green stone would turn to ashes if Daniel were to touch it without Vlad being close to his part of the crystal.

However, should either of the two masters attempt to put the two pieces together to try to make the crystal work, they wouldn't be able to. Instead, the piece that they had no command over—which was the green one when it came to Vlad and the red one for Danny—would burn them as soon as they would touch it. That was the third safety mechanism. It was designed to keep them from commanding the crystal's full power _individually._

Therefore, the reason Vlad could _now_ at least touch the red piece of the gem meant only one thing:

Daniel was close to his own half of the crystal.

Of course, the boy had no idea. And it had been that way for over a year-and-a-half.

Vlad had never stopped trying to unlock the secret and power of the Order's Crystal. It was too alluring for him not to. But now with his predicament, he was more determined to gain full control of it.

He had heard rumors, mostly from Skulker, that the crystal could change one's very fate. Its master could pretty much change the order of any event—_rearrange its sequence. _And… it could even change the order of happenings in human and ghost minds…

Skulker had told him that the Order's Crystal had once been used to place Pariah Dark under the spell of Forever Sleep and had reordered the Ghost Zone, freeing it from the chaos the Ghost King had placed over it.

It was why no one truly knew of the terror during Pariah Dark's time, except that it had happened. No one could recall what the Ghost King had done _exactly_ because the Order's Crystal had completely erased the chaos from the actual zone and from its inhabitant's minds. All they knew was that it had happened—like a part of history people knew existed but did not know it fully.

But there was more.

Because it was a spirit artifact, it could also be used against _spirits_.

A power like that was surely the answer to his own chaotic and broken life now!

Picking up the red broken crystal, Plasmius carefully placed it on the talon, and watched with satisfaction as the claw instantly closed around it, holding the piece of the crystal in place.

Plasmius glanced at his beeping computer frame to make sure all was in order before closing his eyes and imagining what he wanted. In fact, the crystal worked very similar to the Infi-Map. You visualized it, and the crystal fulfilled your request.

The red energy within the crystal began to seep out and curled around the older hybrid before it penetrated his core. Plasmius tensed and opened his eyes as a fume of red smoke eked past his lips.

Spirit energy.

Somehow, he could sense it. And he honestly did not know how that was. Not to mention, it raised a lot of questions from the past…

But having done before what he was currently doing, he remained calm, even as the red energy came back out of his core and penetrated the crystal again. However, as if it were a conductor, the crystal shot the red energy back out of it and hit the plant next to it on the bench.

Vlad watched with bated breath as the wilted plant began to move before its leaves slowly brightened and it bloomed. However, it quickly passed over that stage and the leaves began to curl into themselves, getting smaller and smaller, and its stem shortening until… it was complete gone.

Vlad then turned his hand intangible and reached into the pot's soil.

He pulled out a small seed.

Vlad smiled as the crystal did exactly what he had wanted:

reversed the order of the plant's growth…

Suddenly, the beeping on the mainframe slowed and then halted.

Vlad gasped as the seed in his hand suddenly began to shake and just as quickly it began to expand and germinate. And all too soon, he had an unrooted plant in his hand.

"Blast!" Vlad suddenly exclaimed, throwing the plant on the table. "The spell became undone again!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down and think. "How? How can I make it permanent? There just has to be a way to bypass this crystal's safety mechanisms without Daniel's direct involvement in it!"

Removing his hand from his face, he sighed tiredly and looked at his quiet mainframe. He thought about how he had set up the computer system to detect Daniel's presence. It actually was a similar device to the black bracelet he had made long ago for the boy.

Of course, that bracelet had been destroyed. But he had had the blueprints for it. So, it had been easy to make a similar device to detect not only Daniel's energy, but, also any movement near said device.

The water globe had been the perfect cover, too. Vlad had learned the crystal almost forced feelings of allurement to it into the boy—just as it allured the older hybrid. It was the crystal's need for both its masters to be in accord. So, that feeling prevented Daniel from doing away with the water globe—and unknowingly to him, with destroying the crystal hidden inside.

But the boy was also too sentimental to throw or break the gift he had given him in their special time in Germany. Or, he had been at first. Vlad was sure if it wasn't for the crystal's allurement, Daniel would have thrown that water globe away by now…

The man tried not to think about it; just like he had forced his fatherly feelings he once felt for the boy away. Now, he just focused on finding a way to fix his own life.

It's all he wanted now.

So inserting the Order's Crystal green half and a cube-like device within the water globe's large base had been the best thng he could have done. Then again, he had taken a lot of precautions since he decided to… 'play the villain'. He knew he had risked it all for nothing. But back then, because of his grief and resentment towards the young hybrid, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Now, he regretted it.

But at least in his moment of insanity he had had the foresight of securing his more… precious assets.

Vlad frowned, realizing he was straying away from what he was trying to figure out.

The energy-and-movement-detector he had hid within the water globe was highly advanced, but its functions were very limited in comparison to the bracelet he once made for Daniel. So, he had no means of knowing all that much about Daniel, except when he was within his home or in his room. He could also deduce by the amount of movement the device detected whether Daniel was awake or asleep or out of his room.

It was tricky because he knew from experience that at times when the crystal was being touched or used, it lit up. Luckily the globe's own fiber optics hid the side effect. Still, Vlad had not wanted to risk Daniel discovering what hid within the seemingly harmless gift. So, even to this day, the man always made sure to attempt to use the crystal when either the boy was asleep or when he was at his home but away from his room.

Luckily, with some help, Vlad had learned that the boy had the water globe under his bed which made it all the more easier for him to experiment with the Order's Crystal without being found out.

Vlad wondered if bringing the boy closer to the crystal would somehow allow him to create stronger, _lasting_ spells…

But the question was how to do that without the young hybrid's finding out…

"Well… there is one way," Vlad muttered, rubbing his chin. "I wonder, though, if it would raise the boy's suspicions…"

He did not want Daniel or anyone close to the teen to know he was alive. He had gotten his hands on newspapers after all, and most papers and tabloids were convinced the man was dead. 'His evil lost forever in space' as many put it.

However, it wouldn't surprise the man if Daniel didn't believe that. After all, the child knew how their half-ghost bodies worked. They didn't need as much oxygen in their ghost forms as they did in human form. So, surviving an hour or so in space without a mask wasn't that difficult. Furthermore, Daniel knew from their time together that he somewhat had the ability of creating portals; of contacting his allies; and many other tricks up his sleeve to prevent a sure demise for anyone else.

The point was, though, that he didn't want Daniel to know he was 'back' for the lack of a better word.

After all, he had been back since that very day Jack had purposely abandoned him out in space…

Vlad's eyebrows creased as he once more recalled that day. It was hard to forget about it. In fact, he probably thought about 'that day' almost every day since. He just… didn't understand…

It had been strange. One minute, he had been sitting on a slab of space rock trying to be optimistic and convince himself that things could be worse, and the next, a large asteroid had smashed into him.

Or, he had thought it was going smash into him and turn him to dust.

In reality, right when the rock had been about to collide with him, a portal had formed in front of it. He had not even seen it, since he had closed his eyes to activate his teleportation powers after thinking he was about to be hit by the asteroid.

But when he had opened his eyes, he had found himself… in the Ghost Zone instead of a different place in space.

It was after he concluded that a portal had somehow formed in front of him and he unknowingly went through it, instantly disappearing from space and ending up within the relative safety of the Ghost Zone.

To this day, he wasn't certain what had happened. Even if he had teleported to safety, it did not explain how he ended up in the Ghost Zone. From what he knew, he could not teleport between the ghost and human planes—just distances in one or the other. What if he had instinctively opened a portal along with teleporting to avoid being hurt or killed that day…? Or, could it have been plain luck, and a random portal opened in the nick of time. After all, temporary portals formed anywhere and without warning. So, it was possible. Unlikely, but possible…

The man sighed and glanced over at his mainframe. He had been depressed for a good month after that. He had even wished he would have just died in space. But like the many times in his past when he had hit rock bottom, he just couldn't lie down and die. Something within him just urged him to fight. And now, _finding a way_ to be at peace again—to just be able to go wherever he wanted without fear of being hunted and captured—was what kept him going.

He glanced around his rocky home—or, what had been home for a year now. He had never thought that the hidden cave on his property in Wisconsin would now be his only refuge. It was a cruel irony. He had once thought of using it for more daring experiments and secret projects—which is how he had a mainframe and other equipment here.

Now, it was the only safe haven he had in the 'Real World'.

But even then, he didn't dare come out of the cave. He would only do so here-and-there so he wouldn't forget what the sun and sky looked like. The only other place he went was the Ghost Zone. It's where he got all his supplies from. And yet even there, his freedom was limited. He simply couldn't risk one of Daniel's allies or even the boy himself spotting him. So, he usually traveled stealthily there, too.

In spite of all his allies, though, Plasmius didn't have many left to rely on, either. With nothing to 'buy' their services, he had quickly discovered who his true allies were. Honestly, though, it didn't surprise him. He had known that for most of the ghosts who worked for him, it was strictly a business thing.

The vultures and ecto-pusses were nowhere to be found. As for Fright Knight… his relationship with the knight was growing stale. The ghost was 'programmed' to follow and serve the most powerful being; and as of late, Plasmius didn't have much 'power' to show the ghost. The man was sure it was only a matter of time before the Fright Knight betrayed him for a more powerful master—as the medieval ghost did to Pariah Dark for him.

As for all his ghost servants… Well, they were somewhere safe, and he was sure they were well taken care of. Still, they were useless to him.

Really, now-a-days, he had only one ally left to truly rely on…

Vlad glanced at the swirling portal at one end of the cave, wondering if he should pay said ghost a visit and perhaps have him help him with this whole 'Order's Crystal' bit…

But it was actually late. Very late.

"It will have to wait until tomorrow…," he muttered.

With another sigh, he floated back over to the mainframe and shut it down. He then grabbed the Order's Crystal and its stand and floated deeper into the cave, following a long narrow passage.

He soon came to a junction and took the right entrance, where there was a small secluded section. Inside was a simple 'bedroom'. Really, just a small bed, a table, and a TV.

The man sat on his bed, before placing his part of the Order's Crystal and its stand on the nearby round table. He then picked up the remote and turned on the TV. But instead of it having normal programming, a set of surveillance images came on the screen.

With a flash of black light, Vlad Masters replaced Plasmius. However, his human appearance was now slightly different. He still held his hair in the same ponytail. But other than that, he seemed like a different man. His skin was very pale and he had lost a noticeable amount of weight. His regal posture was all but gone, and he no longer even wore a suit. Simple white slacks and a black polo shirt had replaced it.

His sunken eyes stared at the TV as he flipped through the surveillance cameras, searching for something in specific. But when he found what he was looking for, a bit of light returned to his eyes and he smiled sadly.

It was a shame that he had realized too late what he had had. But he supposed that was how it went: you don't value what you have until you lose it…

If he regretted anything, it was how foolishly blinded he had been…

Why? Why had he left Florida? Why did he ever befriend Maddie and Jack? Why had he ever allowed himself to develop a fatherly love for the young half-ghost?

The Fentons might as well have caused his demise. They had destroyed him in every way possible.

He cursed the day fate ever put them in his path! It was because of them that he had lost the only good things—or should he say, _people_, in his life…

"You are both as beautiful as I remember," he whispered, staring at the image of the woman and her daughter curled up on what once use to be _his_ entertainment room belonging to what was once _his_ castle.

Oh, how he missed them.

He wished he could visit them. He wished he could ask his childhood friend to help him find a way out of his predicament—as she had helped him so many times before.

But whatever selflessness there was left in him kept him from letting them know he was so close—yet so far.

He had ruined their lives and hurt them enough. The last thing they needed now was to be aiding a wanted man.

He wasn't even sure how they would react to his presence. It was possible they hated him—especially Annabelle who surely knew all the evil he had done… who now knew how he wasn't the upstanding man she had believed him to be.

No, he had lost Stephanie and Annabelle and didn't deserve them—not that he ever did.

Still, being able to see them—even through a TV screen—from time-to-time helped him make it through each day.

He was certainly fortunate that Stephanie had kept his castle instead of selling it… Otherwise, he would not be able to see them at all now.

He watched the two sleeping forms for several minutes. Clearly, they had accidently fallen asleep on the couch together. But Vlad didn't mind. It was an endearing sight. Actually, the best sight he could have hoped for before he also went to bed. Perhaps he would dream of them tonight….

He could only hope.

His eyes saddened as he whispered, "Good night, my dears." And with that, he turned off the television.

He lowered his hand from the remote as well as his now sober gaze. He really hoped he would dream about them. Perhaps it would be of a time when he was still with them. Or perhaps it would be of what never was…

In any case, he just wanted a nice a dream…

A dream in which he was free and he wasn't imprisoned within this dark and cold cave.

A dream in which he had never met Daniel or Jack Fenton…

* * *

**And there you all have it! Man, this chapter was hard to write. There's just so much going on and so many things have changed because of Phantom Planet. Geez! Heh! Well, this is only the beginning. Next chapter should be fun since we get to dive a bit into what's coming... heheh.**

**Anyways! I got news for you all! So, not sure if you all know, but there are two other club sites on DA aside from 'The hidden Pearl'—all founded by fans, like you all! XD In specific, the DP-Checkmate club is having a contest! Now, just because it's DA doesn't mean you gotta draw, and this contest is also taking 'written entries'. The contest is called, 'Season-three tie-in Contest'. Quoted by the club site: _Basically: Find a way to tie in a scene/theme/etc. from Checkmate to a scene/theme/etc. from Season Three._**

**There will be prizes to choose from: Free DA subscription; one-chapter beta by me; Spoiler from one of my stories; or a drawing by Metaltrude! **

**So, if you haven't joined the club, so join and then join the contest! It should be fun, and I always enjoy seeing all you guys come up with! :D**

**This is the club site just remove () and spaces: **

**ht (pp) : / / dp-checkmate. deviantart . c om**

**Okay, well, that's all I have! Let me know what you think as always! Ta for now!**


	3. Chap 2: Threats come from all Directions

**Hiya, Everyone! First, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Your support certainly means a lot to me! Second, I apologize for the delay. This chapter took longer than I thought to prepare, but it certainly came out all the better thanks to that! So, without further delay, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. *winks***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. And Ombre belongs solely to Truephan. **

* * *

**Chapter two: Threats come from all Directions.**

* * *

Skulker was in his workshop early in the morning sharpening his blade. He planned on going on a special hunt tonight, and he needed to have all his tools in prime condition. But besides the hunt, today was a special occasion. It was his three-year anniversary with Ember. So, he planned on giving her a dinner and a show… so to speak.

He smiled wickedly at the thought, but his pleasant musings were brought to a halt by a sudden knock on his door.

Skulker frowned. Could it be Ember? But they had agreed not to meet until the evening…

Curious, the hunter put down his blade and floated out of his workshop. He soon made it to the entrance and didn't hesitate to open the door. But the second he saw who it was, he tensed, barely squelching a gasp.

"Plasmius…," he whispered in surprise.

Vlad smirked weakly at his ally. "What? You didn't think I crawled into some cave and died, did you?" he asked with morbid amusement.

But Skulker frowned with uncertainty. "It has been months since I last saw you… Honestly, I was beginning to think…" But the hunter didn't finish. Instead, he sighed and silently gestured for the half-ghost to come in.

Vlad didn't say anything, and just floated in. He glanced around the room and turned to face the hunter after he heard him close the door.

Skulker silently studied his ally's physical appearance for a couple of seconds before asking, "Where have you been?"

Plasmius lightly shrugged. "Wisconsin, mostly. I was… looking into something."

"Something to restore your name and status in the human world?" Skulker questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Vlad frowned. "It's all I have left to fight for, I suppose…"

Skulker didn't respond, though it was clear the hunter wanted to say something more. However, he thought better of it, and calmly said instead, "Let us go to my dining table. I was about to have breakfast. You can eat with me while we talk."

Not waiting for a response, the hunter turned and floated off. Plasmius just quietly followed after him. Sitting down on one of the chairs, Vlad silently watched as the Skulker floated around his kitchen pulling out plates and utensils. The hunter had already cooked something, since there was a frying pan on the stove still steaming.

Once he got everything, the hunter placed the plates and utensils on the table and brought the pan to the table, too, and just placed it in the center.

"Thank you," Vlad muttered as his ally then handed him a pitcher with some glowing purple juice in it. But the man thought nothing of it. He had seen his fair share of ghostly food before.

"Here," Skulker said, further handing him a small pill bottle.

One of Vlad's eyebrows hitched in slight confusion.

And already knowing what the man was silently asking him, Skulker replied, "Ghost vitamins. I'm sorry to tell you this, but… you do not look very well, Plasmius. Have you even been eating?"

Vlad smiled bitterly as he opened the pill bottle and pulled one out, examining it. "Here and there…," he said off-handedly. "I forget sometimes. Besides, I cannot afford to allow my body to be at full strength. First, I no longer have the means of using my simulation room to exercise my powers; and second, my elevated ghost energy could be detected by ghost hunters." He took out two more pills and swallowed all three with a quick drink of his beverage.

"So, you are keeping yourself in this state on purpose?" Skulker asked with an uncertain look, though he grabbed the jar of juice and poured himself a glass.

"It is the lesser of two evils," Vlad answered with a light shrug before taking another sip of his drink.

For a few minutes, the two males fell into silence and just busied themselves with their meal. Still, Skulker shot fleeting glances at his ex-employer, an odd frown on his face. He didn't say it out loud, but the hunter was greatly troubled by the older half-ghost's appearance. It had been at least four months since he last saw him. And though he had noticed Vlad's deterioration then, it was worse now. He wondered how long the man would survive like this at this point….

"You know, you do not have to stay out there, Plasmius," Skulker suddenly spoke up again, but the tone in his voice was sincere, a rarity saved only for a privileged few. "I already told you. My abode is big enough to accommodate you. No one would dare try to bother you here, and there is plenty of room for you to exercise your powers and keep your energy stable. And you further know that I have plenty of human technology to feed your innovative side… All you need you can find at my home." Skulker sighed before muttering, "Vlad. Just stay here."

The older hybrid lowered his gaze to his food and frowned at it. He was quiet for a moment before saying, "I appreciate your offer, Skulker. I really do. But… I do not belong here. I'm not a simple ghost. I… I would die in here, Skulker."

"You are already dying, Plasmius," Skulker answered back gravely.

Vlad looked up at his ally and answered gravely, "I would rather die out there. Where I belong."

Skulker shook his head, and looked down at his food, and took a bite of it.

Vlad smiled before he teasingly asked, "Just how do you eat in that suit?"

Skulker rolled his eyes, and answered annoyed, "If you must know, the food goes down into a duct and then into my actual ghost body."

"But wouldn't it be easier to just come out of your suit and eat naturally?" Vlad further asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And wouldn't it be easier for you to just stay here, instead of living in hiding and keeping yourself weak?" Skulker retorted sharply.

But surprisingly, Vlad chuckled and said, "Touché, Skulker."

The hunter sighed with all traces of annoyance gone, and his expression melded into seriousness. "I need to be honest with you, Plasmius. We have spent many years as allies. We have helped each other in countless of ways. And… we have been through much together. So, it is only fair that I tell you what I think."

Vlad smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Skulker's eyebrows creased. "I think it is time for you to accept that you are not regaining your old life back, Plasmius. There is no going back anymore. So, instead of wasting your life by trying to regain something that is gone, perhaps you should put an effort into finding something new to live for. The Ghost Zone might not be your home or you might think it is not where you belong, but it is the only place you have left to start a new life. Don't forget that you are also part ghost. So, if you simply _try_, you will find the Ghost Zone _can_ be your home. And… I would like to help you start anew… if you are willing to do it…"

"Hmm," Vlad answered before taking another bite of his breakfast. He had no idea what he was eating. It looked like eggs with something. Honestly, he didn't care to know.

"Looks like the hunter knows how to cook a decent meal," he said with a teasing smirk.

Skulker laughed. "Why do you think Ember enjoys coming over so often?"

Vlad chuckled, but it soon died off and he frowned again, knowing he couldn't ignore their serious conversation forever. "Perhaps you're right," he said with a sigh. "But I have never been a man who easily admits defeat. And until I have exhausted all the possibilities of restoring my old life, I will not settle for anything less."

"What possibilities are there?" Skulker asked with a skeptical look. He was beginning to question his ex-employer's sanity at this point.

Vlad reached into his jumpsuit and pulled out a small glowing wooden box and placed it on the table. "Do you remember how I had been doing research on the Ancient Scrolls?"

Skulker pulled the box towards him as he slowly nodded. "Yes. It was a while back. You even had Fright Knight do some searching around the Ghost Zone for any clues of their whereabouts." He opened the box and frowned when he saw a red crystal inside it and a green clawed-hand, which looked like it had come from some sort of bird-of-prey.

"That's right," Vlad answered calmly. "But what I never told you was that I found the whereabouts of one of those scrolls—specifically the one belonging to the Spirit of Order. It was during the time I had Daniel at my home and threatened him with his sister's life. You do remember?"

Vlad watched the hunter nod to his question before the ghost picked up the bird's claw and inspected it curiously.

It was obvious to the hunter what the object looked like, but he knew better than to judge a book by its cover. So, the ghost had no clue what the bird's claw really _was_, let alone what it did.

"But that is not all," Vlad continued as his ally continued to study the bird's claw. "The scroll actually led to the location of an ancient relic: The Order's Crystal."

Skulker instantly looked up at Vlad before looking down into the box. He then let go of the bird's talon and turned his gaze once more to the older hybrid. Pointing at the gem inside the box, he said with slight panic, "Don't tell me that _that_ is the Order's Crystal?!"

"It's only half of it," Vlad said with a small smile. "In reality, the Order's Crystal looks like an—"

"I know what it looks like! I have seen and read the books!" Skulker interrupted with a troubled look. "Where is the other half? Or, more importantly, _who_ has it?"

Vlad raised a surprised eyebrow. "How do you know the crystal requires two masters?"

Skulker frowned in annoyance. "Plasmius, I have been around for a very long time. Perhaps not as long as Fright Knight, but long enough to know most of the dark legends around here. And the legend of the Order's Crystal is as old and as dark as they get. You realize that the Spirit of Order used that very same crystal when the Ancients defeated Pariah Dark, right? It has the power to place any being under the Spell of Forever Sleep. Not only that, but there are rumors that the Spirit of Order used the crystal to all but wipe out the Ghost Zone's memory about Pariah Dark's reign! It is probably why all that any of us can remember is that Dark was once the King of All Ghosts and that his reign of terror was ended by the Ancients. No one, not even Fright Knight himself, can tell you more than that, which is why it is believed the Ancients 'destroyed most of the evidence' for the sake of restoring order to the Ghost Zone!"

"Yes… I recently became aware of that about Dark… Well, not the latter part of what you said…," Vlad replied with a hesitant voice. But he then asked, "What else do you know about the crystal?"

Skulker looked down at the broken crystal. "I know its power can only be used between two beings sharing a _tangible_ connection. It can be used to cast temporary spells and even rearrange the fabrics of Order and Time." The hunter paused as he realized something. He looked at Vlad with uncertainty as he suddenly questioned, "Are you trying to use this crystal to regain your human life back?"

"Like I said, I am willing to try all possibilities," Vlad answered seriously.

Skulker sighed. "Plasmius, this is not going to help you. In fact, it will only make matters worse. This crystal might as well be a curse, because the moment you use it, you will bring upon yourself the Spirit of Order's wrath—that is, if you haven't already by taking the crystal in the first place!"

"I am not seeking to bring about any chaos or destruction, Skulker," Vlad argued. "I _have_ read the warnings. I only wish to bring back order into my life."

"You should know by now that these things are never that easy," Skulker replied, "You do not know if doing anything to change the outcome of what has happened to you could have consequences to the natural order of things at some point somewhere. These matters are very precarious, which is why no one in their right mind dares to mess with them!"

"So, you think I am not in my right mind?" Vlad asked with slight amusement.

Skulker frowned. "I think you are desperate, and it is the only reason you are doing this. Otherwise, I think you would know better than to challenge a _spirit _by taking its relic!"

"And why wouldn't I? Does it look like I have anything else left to lose, Skulker?" Vlad asked bitterly, all traces of amusement gone. "You can see it yourself. I need to do something, or it'll be the end of me. I cannot…" The man paused, his eyebrows creasing before he continued more quietly, "I cannot live confined like this…_not again_. So, if I must risk my life to get it back, then so be it," he added with determination.

"And if you lose it in your attempt to get it back?" Skulker asked seriously.

"Then so be it," Vlad answered without hesitation.

Skulker nodded, but said nothing, now seeing how important and necessary this was for the man.

"Don't worry, though," Vlad said in a lighter tone of voice. "I am making sure I have this well figured out before I go sticking my hands into the fire. But I do need your help. As you know, I cannot get this crystal to work unless I have my 'light' in agreement with me."

"And who is the other wielder of the crystal?" Skulker questioned.

Vlad chuckled. "Come now, Skulker. It cannot be too hard to guess… Who is like me and yet so different from me?"

Skulker's eyes widened. "The whelp? You must be joking!" The hunter passed a hand through his flaming hair, and muttered mostly to himself, "Why am I even surprised by that?" But then suddenly realizing something, he frowned at Vlad and said, "How did you even convince the Ghost Child to help you get this crystal in the first place? It is not as if you could force him, or it would have never worked."

Vlad looked down at his drink as he said in a detached tone of voice, "Like I said, I discovered the Ancient Scroll when the boy was at my side. We… ended up seeing eye-to-eye at some point, and well, we went in search of it together… Clearly, we managed to find the crystal."

"And… when he came back home, he just let you keep it?" Skulker asked skeptically.

Vlad shrugged. "I do not think he is really aware of how powerful the crystal is, and what it can do. I did not tell him much, and since… he trusted me at that time, he just accepted the fact."

Looking back at Skulker, he added, "The crystal split in two with his departure. But knowing it would be of some use to me sooner or later, I hid the other part of the crystal close to him. I have been trying to run different experiments in hopes of finding a way to use the crystal…. But without the boy's agreement to it, even when he is near, I cannot use it for very long. That is why I need your help…"

Skulker warily stared down at the red crystal and the bird's claw. He didn't plan on touching those things again; that was for sure. But… if he could help his ex-employer somehow… He might as well. Perhaps, if he made sure Plasmius did things correctly, he could also keep him out of trouble with the spirits…

"Skulker," Vlad suddenly said with a small gasp. The hunter looked up and saw the man press a hand against his forehead. "What…? What was in those pills?"

Skulker barely contained his smirk of triumph. It certainly took longer than he had expected. "Ghost vitamins…"

Vlad glared weakly in response.

"And... a sedative," Skulker finished. "It looks like you haven't slept in years, Plasmius. I am doing you a favor. Believe me, you will feel better when you wake up."

"Remind me to blast you when I wake up!" Vlad growled back, though he suddenly leaned forward and cradled his head in his hands. Everything was spinning. But the man suddenly stood, though he floated unsteadily on his feet. "I'm sorry. I cannot stay here, Skulker… I-I have things to do."

"Don't make me tie you down, Plasmius," Skulker warned, standing up and grabbing one of the man's arms before he fell backwards.

Vlad turned his eyes on him, looking stunned. "Did you just… threaten me?"

"It's for your own good. Come on. Stop being stubborn," Skulker muttered and escorted the man to one of his many rooms further inside his abode.

Once he got his ex-employer to sit down on the bed, Skulker floated back a bit, and told him, "I have a book I recently discovered. I'll tell you about it later, but… I think it might help you find a way to use the crystal since you are so bent on it. I'll see what I can find in it, or other books I have on spirits. In the meantime…well, you know," Skulker added with a smirk, seeing the man was barely listening to him.

Skulker turned and was about to leave the room when he heard Vlad whisper, "I-I don't understand… Why…?"

The hunter looked back at the older hybrid with a sigh. "We are allies, Plasmius, and I have always held a great deal of respect for you. You have helped me in my hardest times, too. But even though I do not wish to go announcing it around the Ghost Zone, since _I do_ have a reputation to keep, we both know the main reason why. Just… don't get all sentimental on me, and we will be fine. I shall see you in a few hours."

Vlad watched the hunter leave before he closed his eyes in hopes of stopping his spinning mind. And yet, even when he knew he was about to pass out, he couldn't help but smile at what Skulker had just said. Yes, he knew why the ghost was helping him; and maybe he also would never admit it out loud, but… it was nice to know that aside from still having an ally, he still had… a friend.

And with that relieving thought, the man blacked out.

* * *

Clockwork frowned with slight worry as he looked through his Viewing Orb. Something was wrong. For some reason, no matter which way he viewed the current timeline, there was no steady movement as there always had been. It was just… stopped. It was something he had never seen in all his existence:

A Time Rift.

The question was why. And yet, Clockwork suspected its cause. He switched from his overall view of time and focused on one specific young ghost hybrid. The Time Master then quickly ordered the Viewing Orb to move forward, watching the boy's timeline play out, only for it to freeze two weeks ahead of the current time.

Clockwork's eyebrows creased slightly. Could it be?

Once more, he switched views and focused his powers on the first human-ghost hybrid. He immediately frowned even more when he instantly saw a view of Vlad Masters holding part of the Order's Crystal. He lingered on the current view for only another moment before he fast-forwarded the older hybrid's timeline.

Clockwork suddenly froze it once more when he saw someone in it that shocked the spirit.

Clockwork saw himself.

"So… this is what has been chosen," Clockwork muttered. "Out of all possible outcomes, it has come to this one…"

The Time Master moved the older hybrid's timeline forward again, only for it to freeze on him two weeks into it, just like it had with Danny's…

There was no doubt. The rift in the time stream would occur in two week's time and it would originate from the two hybrid's timelines…

And the most worrisome part of it was that Clockwork could no longer see anything beyond this rift. And if he couldn't see into Time, then… he had no means of knowing how this would all end, let alone how to fix it.

Clockwork had seen this as a possible outcome ever since the hybrids' time together. And with every choice they had made since, the probability of this outcome had only increased. Still, the Time Master had hoped the time stream would not veer into such a dangerous and unknown direction…

But it had. And there was now nothing Clockwork could do about it, except… prepare.

Clockwork sighed before he gripped the top of his staff and it began to glow blue. He then spoke, "Niane, I need you to come see me as soon as you can…"

He then let go of his staff and turned from the Viewing Orb. He calmly floated towards the only hallway leading out of his main room.

The long hallway was dark at first; but as the time spirit continued forward, he could see the slightly brighter area looming just ahead. He was soon at the threshold of a rope-like bridge that led from the main tower to a smaller one. He looked briefly out into the green open space of the Realm Beyond Time that was partly blocked on either side of the bridge by two sets of very large, interconnecting time cogwheels that were in eternal movement. The cogwheels had actually been strategically placed there to hide the rows of doors that lined either side of the bridge connecting the two highest towers of Clockwork's lair.

As he floated along the bridge, he glanced briefly at the various doors he was passing. Through any particular door he could reach any period of time or realm if he chose. But he did not stop at any one for now. Instead, he continued forward until he reached the end of the bridge and entered the main room of the smaller tower.

The room was filled with various types of clocks. They all ticked away at different rhythms and patterns. But the Time Master ignored them and headed to a couple of tables in the far side of the room. There were all sorts of gadgets on them, mostly all related to time-keeping. There were even broken clocks on the tables and tools to fix them. However, Clockwork's gaze was on a certain small table isolated from the rest. Or, more specifically, his eyes were on the object resting on said table:

A battered and worn Fenton Thermos.

In spite of the creature inside it and its efforts to escape its confines, the device still held strong. It certainly was an impressive piece of human technology. There were visible cracks and dents, but it remained intact. Clockwork knew the creature inside it was not going anywhere without intervention from an outside source.

The time spirit floated forward; but just as he was about to pick up the thermos, he heard an echo of his name.

"_Clockwork!"_

The Time Master sighed in annoyance before he turned and floated towards the room's exit. However, just as he reached the door way, the two Head Observants materialized in front of him.

"Clockwork! There you are! It is most urgent we speak with you!" Justeco, the Observant leader, said gravely.

"Yes, there is something wrong with the time stream!" Konsilisto added, sounding more nervous than his brother.

Clockwork's face tensed. So, they had already seen the time rift?

"What do you mean?" Clockwork asked calmly all the same.

Justeco quickly clarified, "He means that we were observing the time stream, and found we could not do so! Something is wrong. We are unable to see anything past the present time!"

Clockwork raised an eyebrow. So, they could not even see the events that were about to take place two weeks from now? Well, that was certainly interesting… and perhaps, beneficial. He could not have any interference. More than ever, he could not allow anyone to prevent what was about to happen, or else, things could turn out worse… At least, there was still a chance this way.

"Do you know anything about this, Clockwork?" Justeco then asked with a worried look.

"Yes, do you know the cause of our vision being inhibited? Has yours been impaired, too?" Konsilisto added, looking just as troubled.

For once, Clockwork hesitated to respond, wondering briefly if he should just tell them the truth. But then he replied, "No, my view of the timeline is fine. Perhaps a higher power has blocked your view of future events for a reason… I do not see anything wrong. Everything is as it should be in my opinion…"

Justeco's eye creased in uncertainty as he said, "But this has never happened before to us."

"I'm sure it is only a delay. That _does_ happen to you all on occasions, yes?" Clockwork answered. "It is possible the time stream is rearranging itself, and it will soon reveal to you its changes…"

"Yes, it is possible," Justeco muttered thoughtfully, calming down a bit. He nodded. "Well, then, as long as your own vision is not impaired… But be sure to let us know of anything significant if you see it first."

"Don't I always let you know of any significant occurrences in the time stream?" Clockwork asked innocently.

"No," Konsilisto answered right away with a light glare.

Clockwork almost smirked. "Well, I _do_ inform you all of what _I_ believe to be significant and necessary for you all to know… So, do not worry. I will keep you informed."

"I expect so," Justeco said with slight warning in his voice.

Clockwork frowned and soberly answered, "In spite of what you all may believe, I do respect the Observants' authority. But _I am_ the Master of Time—something you all sometimes seem to forget."

"We do not forget it. We just do not agree with how you handle things on occasions. _You_ seem to forget you do not work alone. And that is a dangerous thing to disregard," Justeco said soberly.

"Dangerous for whom?" Clockwork asked, staring emotionlessly back at them.

"For everyone, Clockwork," Justeco answered. But then he sighed and shook his head. "But I suppose I am just wasting my words. You never listen. Would you just inform us of anything significant—at least until we get our vision back, _please_?"

Clockwork regarded them both, but then just nodded.

The two Observants were a bit surprised at their employee's sudden submissive attitude. But then they dismissed it and vanished.

Clockwork remained still, though a hint of sadness past over his face as he stared at the spot his employers had been.

But whatever he was thinking was interrupted by a dark and sinister chuckle echoing softly from far across the room.

"_It's annoying to have someone meddle in your affairs, isn't it, Clockwork?"_ the voice mocked.

The Time Master slowly turned around and turned his eyes to the direction of the voice.

"Very," Clockwork agreed before he floated forward and headed right over to the Fenton Thermos. He then added, "Unfortunately for you, there is nothing _you_ can do about _my_ meddling… It is what you are alluding to, isn't it?"

There was a snarl from inside the thermos, which also shook just slightly.

"_Keep mocking me, Clockwork. We'll see who has the last laugh," _the voice inside answered forebodingly.

"Indeed," Clockwork agreed dismissively before he turned his eyes to his staff and began to wind up the time piece on the top of it, needing to readjust it for a certain purpose he had in mind.

But as if sensing something, the voice inside the device spoke again, this time sounding a bit hesitant, _"Are you still there, Clockwork? What are you up to? I know you did not come here just to chat…"_

"I can assure you, if I wanted to chat, I would not come to you unless it was a choice between you and the Observants," Clockwork answered off-handedly.

The figure inside suddenly chuckled sinisterly. _"That's right. I almost forgot how afraid of me you are, Time Master…"_

"_As afraid as you are of your younger self, I suppose,"_ Clockwork retorted, looking up from his staff.

"_Oh, please,"_ the ghost scoffed. _"I could destroy my pathetic younger self without even breaking a sweat, especially now that I exist outside of time…" _He chuckled_. "For the Master of Time, you can be really near-sighted, if you thought placing me outside of time was a good idea. You're going to wish you had destroyed me, Clockwork… Oh, wait. That's right. You __**can't**__."_

"How someone who is trapped inside a soup container by his supposedly pathetic younger self can be so overconfident is beyond me," Clockwork said with a slightly mocking voice.

"_It is __**you**__ who is overconfident, you meddlesome fool!" _the dark creature inside snarled. _"We both know it is only a matter of time before I escape this pitiful device, and __**when**__ I do, you, Clockwork, will be the first thing I destroy!"_

"Well, until then, I'll continue to do as I see fit," he answered coolly before he raised his staff at the thermos and shot a blue beam at it. The ghost trap instantly turned a bright blue before it dimmed, leaving a barely visible blue hue around it.

With that, the time spirit turned and floated off towards the main part of his lair, ignoring the shaking thermos and the enraged snarls coming from inside it.

Just as he got to the main room, Niane floated in. The servant ghost quickly flashed a bright red, changing her blue-colored ghost figure to her more human-like spirit form. Pulling back the red hood off her head with a pale hand, Viviane Masters smiled at her superior, her blue eyes glowing with mirth and affection.

"Greetings, my good and 'most wise' Time Master…," she curtsied playfully before asking, "Did you call me?"

Clockwork returned the smile. "Niane. Charming as always…"

The young spirit giggled, her childish side getting the better of her. "Well, I figured the Master of Time deserves some praise from time-to-time," she said with a smirk.

Clockwork smiled wickedly. "Be careful. Too much of that might turn me as egotistical as the Observants…"

This time, the girl laughed. "Oh, heaven forbid! Let me stop then, before such a loathing characteristic befalls you!"

Clockwork smiled again, though weakly so as he then said, "I wish I could say I have only called you to enjoy your company… But we have a serious matter on our hands…"

Niane's smile vanished and she sighed. "When do we not, Clockwork?"

"This one is as serious as it gets, Niane…," Clockwork replied gravely. "I believe you might have an idea of what I mean."

"It is the Order's Crystal, isn't it?" Viviane asked with a frown. "My brother has been trifling with it for almost a year now. I fear he will do something foolish with it; and with the fact that he is now in hiding, he has become more desperate. I am forced to watch from afar through my telepathic connection with him as he continues to play with fire."

The spirit girl suddenly paused and ran a hand tiredly through her brown curls. "Of all possible outcomes my brother's timeline could have taken, it had to be this one. I do not understand, Clockwork." She shook her head before looking sadly at her superior and asking, "Why am I even here? Why did you ask the Ancients to bring me back as a spirit if this was going to be the outcome?"

"I asked them to bring you back to help me—and help him," Clockwork answered calmly.

But the girl shook her head again and asked in sudden desperation, "How? _How_ am I helping him or you? I am stuck being Niane! I am stuck being a servant ghost inside a house where my brother no longer resides for the purpose of keeping up this false persona! It's not like I can even reside here with you! And worse, I cannot even be close to my brother anymore! He has hit rock bottom and is about to make matters worse if he continue to mess with the Order's Crystal. I can do nothing about it! So, tell me how am I of any use?" She paused again as she felt her throat constrict with emotion. "I feel useless, Clockwork… I thought my brother would have seen the errors of his way by now… I thought I would have been able to help him somehow by now."

The room fell quiet as Niane lowered her gaze to hide the tears spilling down her cheeks. She was supposed to be some powerful spirit, but she felt even more useless and ashamed with her inability to control her emotions.

Clockwork regarded the young spirit for a moment before sighing. "You know, Niane, there are a lot of things in existence that make sense—that can be explained through logic. I am the Master of Time, and so I _see_ the things to come before they even happen. Everything I have ever done is based on the fact that I know the outcome of my decisions. But…in real life and existence—_in everything_—there comes a moment when things cannot be explained or known. There comes a time when nothing is certain, except one very single powerful thing. It is something unseen, untouchable—unexplainable... It's faith, Niane."

Clockwork moved forward just as he switched to his child-like form. He then had to float upward in order to come to eye-level with the spirit girl who was now looking intently back at him after hearing his words.

"The truth is, Niane, I do not know how you will help me or your brother—or anyone for that matter. The fact that you stopped being part of time so long ago does not allow me to see your future outside of your ghost persona—because it no longer exists. But the day I looked into your past timeline and saw you, _I had faith_ that you would make a difference at some point in time. I _believe_ I made the right choice in having you brought back. I have faith that, even when I might not always know the outcome, Time will always find its way on its own. All I do is help it along by intervening here-and-there. That is why you are here, Niane. I have faith in you, too."

Clockwork switched to his eldest form and reached down to capture one of the girl's sparkling tears from her cheek. He raised it to his eyelevel and studied it thoughtfully. "A spirit with human emotions…" He smiled down at Niane and told her, "You have no idea of the gift you have…"

Niane stared back at Clockwork before she sighed deeply and wiped away her tears. She stayed quiet for another moment before asking softly, "What are we going to do about the Order's Crystal?"

Clockwork suddenly turned from the other spirit and floated over to his Viewing Orb. He waited until she floated over to his side before answering, "I told you, Niane, there is nothing we can do in regards to that matter. Fate chose for the Order's Crystal to end up in the half-ghosts' hands—whether it is for better or worse. If your brother decides to use it in the wrong way, he will have to accept the consequences."

"Serenity will come after him _and_ Danny, Clockwork. We can't allow that!" Niane answered worriedly.

Clockwork looked at the girl and said, "If she does, you must not interfere. The Ancients brought you back, and so they can easily banish you out of existence again—especially if you break your vows by opposing any of them."

"I'm not afraid of Serenity, Clockwork," Niane said with a firm frown on her face. "I do not want to cross her, but if she tries to hurt Vlad or Danny, I _will_—regardless of what she can do to me."

Clockwork stared soberly at Niane before shaking his head. He knew it was pointless to convince the younger spirit otherwise. It would be like telling Danny to leave his own family to their luck against evil ghosts. Sometimes love went beyond logic.

"Clockwork," Niane suddenly said pleadingly, grabbing one of the time spirit's arms. "Please, talk to Serenity. She listens to you. Maybe _we_ cannot interfere with matters of the Order's Crystal, but _she_ could. She could take away the Order's Crystal from Vlad before he does anything bad with it!"

Clockwork's eyes narrowed a bit. "Serenity has never listened to me… We have different ways of doing things; and knowing her the way I do, she is hoping and waiting for your brother to use the crystal incorrectly. She wants to destroy him and Danny—just like she wants to destroy you, Niane, which is why I keep telling you not to involve yourself in this matter. When Serenity sets her sights on something and she has deemed it a threat to her definition of order, nothing is going to change her mind about it. She won't rest until she makes sure she has eliminated that threat."

"Then… we are just going to let her destroy Vlad and Danny?" Niane asked fearfully.

Clockwork sighed. "I wish I could say Serenity was the only threat to them right now… I wish I could say she was the reason I called you here…"

Niane's eyes widened.

But before she could say anything, Clockwork turned to the Viewing Orb and brought up Vlad's timeline and let her watch what was about to happen in two weeks' time. However, just before it came to the end, the girl gasped and reflexively cried out, "No!"

The screen went black and she just stood there stunned before staring in horror at Clockwork. "You… No, this… this cannot be! No! Clockwork, tell me this isn't really going to happen!"

Clockwork looked back at her and answered soberly, "I had seen this as a possible outcome, but… I suppose I had hoped otherwise. There is no stopping this now. We just have to hope for the best."

Niane gawked at him. "What? Clockwork, we cannot just 'hope for the best'! This is serious! I hate to sound like the Observants, but this could very well mean the end of all Existence! This must be stopped. No, I will not allow this to happen!"

"You _will_ allow this happen," Clockwork said back firmly.

Niane stared in shock but then shook her head. "No, I—"

"Viviane," Clockwork said with a hard voice. "This is not up for debate. I am _ordering_ you not to interfere. You _will_ allow this to happen. It _must_ happen."

Niane's eyes swelled with tears again. "But… I cannot allow you to just…"

"Your only responsibility is towards your brother—you will guard and protect him, and only him. Do you understand me?" he said just as sternly.

Viviane looked away but nodded. There was a long silence before she asked, "Do the Observants know about this?"

"Not yet," Clockwork replied, turning towards the Viewing Orb and watching how it continued to go black every time he tried to look any further than two weeks into the future. "They will know when it is necessary."

"Do you know what will happen after… that?" she whispered.

Clockwork smiled to himself. Indeed, it was ironic that for the first time he didn't know _everything_. And in a way, experiencing any new emotions surrounding the unknown would be thrilling if so much wasn't at stake.

"…No," he finally answered. "For once, I do not know what will happen. But I have faith it will all be for the best."

He turned to the younger spirit and said with sympathy, "I am sorry for forcing this on you. But you must understand that if I am, it is because I know at least it is necessary to see this through. As I said, I had seen this as a possible outcome so I am prepared for this. Don't forget that my responsibilities are to Time foremost, as yours are to your brother…"

"So, I am only to watch as everything falls apart?" she asked despairingly. "As…"

"Yes," Clockwork replied. "But as I said, your duty is towards your brother. So, I trust you will know when to watch and when _to act_ when to the time comes." He smiled at her. "I also trust I have instructed you well in all these years, Niane—that at least you have learned how important the power you hold is. Bonds. Connections, especially those that form out of love. There is nothing stronger. And you of all people should know that—"

"—everything is connected," Niane finished sadly, though she now seemed to understand.

"Yes," Clockwork replied. "_Everything_ is connected. Remember that. And… make _them_ see it, too."

Niane nodded before she suddenly flew forward and hugged her superior. "I'll see you soon, Clockwork," she said sadly.

As the girl pulled away, her form melded back into her ghost persona. She looked at Clockwork for another moment before she turned away and floated off towards the Clock Tower's exit.

"Niane…," Clockwork called, stopping her departure. He watched as she turned to face her and saw she was crying. He smiled sympathetically before assuring her, "I trust Danny's judgment. Do not forget this, either."

Niane's eyebrows creased, unsure of why Clockwork would say something so random; but she nodded and flew off.

However, as she made her way out of the Realm Beyond Time, she closed her eyes to see what her brother was up to. She frowned as she saw things already setting into motion to bring about what she now knew would happen in just a couple of weeks.

But she refused to just stand and do nothing about it.

Her eyes narrowed in determination as she muttered, "I might not be able to interfere, but… I know someone who can."

Meanwhile, back at the Clock Tower, Clockwork was looking through his library. He calmly pulled out a specific book and said quietly, "Hello, old friend. I require your assistance… It's time."

The book suddenly floated out of the time spirit's hands and opened.

Clockwork smiled at what he saw inside its pages, and then said, "It will require we make a trip into the past. I think one day back will suffice."

And with that, Clockwork pressed a button and he and the book vanished within a turn of a clock hand and a flash of blue light.

* * *

Plasmius leaned forward as he sat on Skulker's guest bed and pressed his face into his hands. "Blasted Skulker…," he muttered quietly. Looking up, he glanced at the clock again and sighed. He had spent too much time asleep, thanks to the hunter; and although he felt better than he had in weeks, he still wasn't very happy with all the time he had just wasted—not when there was so much to do.

Standing, he floated out of the room in search of his ally. But after several minutes of searching, Vlad could not find the hunter anywhere in his home.

Frowning in confusion, Plasmius made his way to the back of Skulker's house until he reached a door with a high-tech locking system.

'Password' a computerized voice requested.

Vlad rolled his eyes before replying, "Skulker is the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter."

The system immediately accepted the response and unlocked the door.

Plasmius floated through and found himself outside with the hunter's foreboding forest a distance away. The half-ghost made sure to stay on the path, knowing that it was the only path on the island that wasn't bobby-trapped—which was why it was only accessible through a password-protected door. Still, Vlad knew there were ways around the hunter's traps if one really put some thought into it; but he wasn't about to shoot down his friend's belief that his home was impenetrable.

Soon, Vlad reached the greenhouse similar to the one he used to have, except that this one was hidden amongst a gathering of large trees.

He went inside, and instantly spotted the hunter searching through a cabinet containing a variety of jars filled with goos, pills, and strange liquids.

Plasmius smirked and quietly floated up behind the hunter. He then cleared his throat.

Skulker jumped and almost dropped the jar of goo in his hand. Whirling around, he reached for his blade only to pause when he saw it was his ally.

"Must you really do that?" Skulker grumbled, lowering his hand from his blade.

Vlad's smirk widened. "Consider it payback for drugging me."

"Oh, yes. About that…. You're _welcome_," Skulker answered, smugly raising an eyebrow.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?" he questioned before something caught his attention. He reached past Skulker and pulled out a jar with orange glowing pills inside it.

"Searching for that," Skulker quickly replied, grabbing back the jar with a smile.

"Energy Enhancers?" Vlad questioned curiously.

"Precisely," Skulker replied before closing the cabinet and floating off towards the greenhouse's exit. "Let's go back into my house and I'll explain everything."

Vlad raised an eyebrow but then shrugged and followed the ghost. However, just as he almost reached the exit, something caught his attention. He paused and smiled as he changed directions.

Seeing this, Skulker frowned and paused at the entrance, watching his ex-employer.

"I see my own ghost plants have adapted well in here," Vlad muttered as he looked at the ghost Venus flytrap he once had.

"Yes, they have all acclimated well," Skulker agreed. He still remembered the day his employer suddenly told him that he wanted to give him all his ghost plants. The hunter had not understood why back then, since the man had spent a lot of years collecting his unique collection, and he knew it meant a lot to the once-billionaire.

But now, Skulker understood why he had given them away. The man somehow had known his life was going to change. Skulker doubted Plasmius knew he would lose everything to _this extreme_; but his ex-employer must have suspected it to some point; otherwise, he wouldn't have taken so many precautions to secure the things most important to him. What was clear, though, was that Vlad had taken a huge gamble… and had lost.

Nodding absently, Vlad suddenly turned human before he reached forward and stroked the plant on the bottom jaw. Its eye-like sensors opened up but it did not snap; instead, it purred…

_Danny's head tilted in pure bafflement when he began to hear a very familiar sound coming from the plant. "Is that thing…. __purring__?"_

_Vlad shrugged. "I suppose you could call it that. It produces the sound when it begins to settle back into its dormant state. Come here and touch it; you'll see what I mean."_

_"Uh, no, thanks," Danny said warily, not moving from his spot._

_Vlad smirked as he teasingly remarked, "Oh, Daniel, you cannot possibly be afraid of a mere plant, can you?"_

_"No!" the boy replied defensively, before approaching the man and the ghost plant._

_"With these types of spectral plants, you have to touch the underside of its feeding opening," Vlad began to explain, once the young half-ghost was beside him. "Raising your hand above it triggers its sensory receptors—its 'eyes'—and therefore, its defense response. And touching it on the __upper side__ of its feeding opening will make it believe you are food. You just did __both__," the older hybrid ended, a smirk back on his lips._

_Danny briefly scowled at him, but then looked back at the plant. The red color had just about drained away from it, but it was still purring. With a bit of hesitation, the teen finally placed his hand against the plant's lower 'jaw'… And immediately feeling what the man meant, the teen looked up at him with an enlightened smile…_

Vlad frowned at the sudden memory and quickly moved his hand away from the plant. He stared at it with an odd look on his face before he shook his head and turned away from it. He quickly morphed into Plasmius again and just silently floated past Skulker, ignoring the questioning expression on his face.

The two said nothing as they headed back inside Skulker's home. It was only when Skulker had lead them into his library, which was inside his trophy room, did Vlad speak up again.

"So, what are those pills for? And you mentioned something about a book to me before that sedative knocked me unconscious…," the man said, a mixture of annoyance and curiosity in his voice.

"I did. And the pills also have to do with it all. Hold on," Skulker replied, and floated over to his library. He then pulled out a small, ornate brown book. "I recently found this book," he explained as he turned and floated over to Vlad. "And when I say recently, I mean just yesterday. So, it definitely is quite ironic, since it might just help you now… His name is 'Ombre'."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at his ally as the ghost handed him the book. He didn't understand how a book could have a name, let alone be considered a 'he'.

But taking the book, Plasmius saw it began to glow and then felt the book shudder and grow warm under his touch before a familiar heat curled inside his core and forced itself past his lips.

Gasping a bit, Vlad muttered, "It's a spirit book…"

"Yes," Skulker said before raising an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

Plasmius seemed captivated by the book as he lightly ran his fingers over the cover, watching the book shudder again.

"I… ," Vlad sighed as a red vapor escaped his mouth again. He then finally looked up at Skulker and said, "Do you remember how I told you I found the entrance to the spirit realm some time back?"

"Yes," Skulker answered curiously. "You said the whelp had found it and you acquired the map from his own ghost files. You also told me you went there…"

"I did," Vlad replied. "It is when I discovered the existence of the Observants and Vortex. But that is not all I discovered, Skulker…" He placed a hand against his chest and confessed, "I can sense them… I can sense spirits."

Skulker frowned. "But ghost energy and spirit energy are different. How can you sense them when you are part _ghost_…?"

Vlad shook his head. "I'm not sure. But since I discovered this power, I have been trying to understand it. And what I have found so far is that my spirit sense is the same as my ghost sense. It's just that it has developed into a deeper level. It is the same sense that is stimulated whether in the presence of a ghost or a spirit, but I can differentiate between them—or, at least, now that I am aware of it, I can. But the most obvious difference between them is that I feel a stronger reaction from my core in the presence of a spirit. So much so that my usual inner sense becomes visible."

"The red vapor…," Skulker stated, and Vlad nodded. "So, it's like the Ghost Child's sense? His is visible, too."

"Daniel's core just has a strong reaction to _ghost_ energy, which is probably because he has more unstable energy than me," Vlad answered. "But I am certain he cannot sense spirits. At least… from what I last knew of him. His ghost sense isn't that developed. I can't say if he could ever develop a spirit sense. But my point in telling you this is that I further learned something else about myself… I cannot only just sense spirits… but I can use their timeless magic," Vlad said with a growing smile.

Skulker's eyes widened. "But legend has it that only spirits can wield timeless magic! And how do you even know you can?"

"Well, I guess I am the exception," Vlad replied with a smirk. "And I learned of this when I invaded the Observants' territory. I wanted to harness Vortex's powers for my personal gain, you see; so I had no choice but to rescue him from the Observants. To make a long story short, I used their own weapons against them. Skulker, those weapons run on timeless magic and I was able to use them! Do you see, then, how my risk to use the Order's Crystal is well-calculated? Even if the Spirit of Order would dare come after me, I have an advantage over all spirits. Not only can I sense them, but I can use their own timeless magic against them!"

"You have to get your hands on timeless magic to begin with," Skulker answered with a frown, clearly not convinced. "Then again, if you gain control of the Order's Crystal, you could very well use its timeless magic against its own creator. Just remember, Plasmius. You might be able to injure a spirit, but you cannot destroy it. They are invincible, unlike ghosts and humans… _and hybrids."_

Vlad studied his ally for a moment before he said, "You really are against this, aren't you? Do spirits frightened you that much?"

Skulker's eyes narrowed a bit in annoyance. "I would not say I am afraid of them, so much as I am respectful of them. Plasmius, a wise hunter knows when to go on the hunt and when not to. I do not bite into something which is too much for me to chew. And neither should you. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly. But as I said, I know what I am getting myself into, Skulker. You don't have to worry," Vlad said in disregard before looking down and opening the book. But he frowned when all he saw inside were blank pages.

Skulker sighed and said seriously, "You think so now… and I hope you are right. But even if I think this is a bad idea, I am willing to help you, because I know you _need_ to do this… Plus, you will do it regardless, so I might as well make all this as painless as possible by helping you."

"And I thank you for that," Vlad said, glancing seriously at his ally. "Now, tell me, what is this book? Ombre?"

But the moment the older hybrid said the name, the book shuddered and on one of the blank pages words began to appear.

"**Hello… Vlad Plasmius…"**

Vlad stared in disbelief at the book. How did this thing even know who he was?

"What?" Skulker asked, seeing the shock on his ally's face. He quickly floated closer and jolted when he saw what was written. "Strange. How does it know your name?"

"How should I know?" Vlad asked, annoyed. "You're the one who found the book. Wait. Where did you find it exactly?"

Skulker shrugged and replied, "I was on a hunt and it led me into the Forbidden Region of the Ghost Zone. I'm not sure how it happened, but at one moment I was at one place and in the next I ended up at some other place with this book in my hand."

"You said this happened just yesterday?" Vlad asked curiously.

Skulker nodded. "Yes. But talk to the book. Ombre is said to know almost anything you can ask him."

"And how is that?" Plasmius asked, reluctant to speak to the book. It was just… bizarre. And coming from a man who had seen unbelievable things, that said a lot. Plus, Vlad couldn't help but think this was all too much a coincidence.

"The legend of Ombre is very old. It is said he was once the leader of a spirit race called the Spectre. But his friend, Varjo, betrayed him and all but destroyed him. The story is very long and tragic, but ever since, the Spectre leader has been within the book. It further ties into the legend of the Master of Time. Supposedly, he was the one who bound Ombre to this book to save him; so it is because of all his time spent with the time spirit that the spirit of this book knows so much… Or, that is what is said. I'm not sure about the latter part of the story."

Plasmius just stared at his ally before saying, "I think the story may be more than accurate. It's all true…"

"How can you be so sure? Did you know of the Spectre story?" Skulker asked curiously.

Vlad shook his head, "No, but I know of the Master of Time… What if I told you I have evidence that proves the Time Master's existence?"

Skulker raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

Vlad smirked. "Daniel's ghost files. Skulker, the boy has not only seen the Master of Time, he has interacted with him. I am still shocked by that discovery, and it has been about a year-and-a-half since I learned of it. I do not know exactly what happened, but there was a general explanation recorded. Supposedly, Clockwork—that is the time spirit's name—helped Daniel travel through time on more than one occasion. He also said the spirit helped him save his family and friends and fix his future. The point is, what if the Master of Time has purposely _allowed_ this book to fall into my hands?"

"That is too outrageous to believe, Plasmius," Skulker answered. "Why would the Master of Time just discard such a powerful book and give it to me, no less give to you? He must know what you are thinking of doing, so why help you?"

Vlad looked down thoughtfully at the book. He hesitated before asking, "You just talk to it?"

Skulker nodded. "That is what the legend says. But I tried to speak to it yesterday and while you were alseep, and it wouldn't respond or react to me; so you certainly have gotten further with it than me… And clearly, it knows who you are…"

Vlad's eyebrows creased before he cleared his throat and said, "Hello… Ombre… How do you know my name?"

"**Simple. I know all about you and the other hybrid: Danny Phantom. An old friend has taken an interest to you both… He wishes for me to help you…"**

"An old friend? What old friend?" Vlad asked suspiciously. "Is it… Clockwork?"

"**It is of no concern to you who my friend is."**

Vlad frowned in displeasure, but then he nodded. "Very well, what does 'your old friend' wish you to help me with?"

"**That is what I would like to know… What can I help you with, Vlad Plasmius?"**

Plasmius thought for a moment before replying, "I want to restore my life… I want to erase or rearrange the events that have cost me all I had just a year ago. Could you help me do that?"

"**Repair your past mistakes? No, I cannot help you with that, hybrid."**

Now aggravated, Vlad asked in annoyance, "Then, what can you help me with?"

"**I do not know. You must tell me."**

Vlad snapped. "I am telling you, you blasted—!"

"Plasmius!" Skulker scolded, cutting off the man before he could say anything more. "Insulting the book isn't going to get you anywhere. I told you it knows almost anything there is to know, not the answers to your life. Ask it something it _would_ know."

Plasmius scowled at the book, but then sighed to calm down. He stared at the blank pages as he thought of what he needed and how the book could help him obtain it…

He smiled at his idea.

"I apologize, Ombre," Vlad said smoothly. "Perhaps there is something else you might help me with… You see, I need information on a certain Ancient relic…. The Order's Crystal."

"**The Order's Crystal was formed by the Ancient, Serenity. One of the two females in the Ancient Clan, she was marked through divine will to be the Spirit of Order and protect the natural order. Like most guardian spirits, she posses a timeless magic relic that both protects her powers and amplifies them. The Order's Crystal was formed from the Spirit of Order's Life Energy. It is both connected to her and has its own conscience. In this way, the Ancient can always assure herself that her own sense of order is never swayed, for the Order's Crystal must also agree for her to make a decree in matters of order. So, while the Order's Crystal serves as judge when in her possession, she acts as the executioner. But in perfect balance, the roles can be inverted when necessary." **

Skulker stared warily at the book, not liking the sound of that at all.

But Vlad was even more interested. He did not know the Spirit of Order was a _female_, or that the relic contained her Life Energy. He then asked, "What of someone else besides the Spirit of Order using the Order's Crystal?"

The book replied, **"The Order's Crystal is protected by timeless magic. However, it is also guarded by the Ancient Serenity. And only if the crystal and she permits it can the crystal be taken and used by anyone else. To do that, certain requirements have to be met. But the main one is that those who wish to possess the crystal must have within themselves balance and perfect order which mirrors and gives justice to the crystal's own perfection at all times. Just how the Order's Crystal works in unison with its creator, it also requires two beings in perfect unison to wield its powers. That is why through time, very few beings have ever been able to find, let alone use the Order's Crystal. They have all met dark fates in their attempts." **

Vlad frowned. He couldn't help but be wary of what the book was telling him, especially the part about the crystal's only being used when _permitted _to. He wondered: with what purpose would a powerful spirit _permit_ others to use her mysterious relic?

Still, his uncertainty wasn't enough to deter him; and with a tensed expression on his face, he asked his next question, "I posses the Order's Crystal, Ombre. How can I use it?"

"**I am aware that you hold the Order's Crystal in your possession, Vlad Plasmius. And you can only use it when in unison with Danny Phantom—the other temporary master of the crystal."**

"What if he does not want to use it? How can I go about using it on my own?" Vlad pressed.

"**You cannot. He must share your desire."**

Vlad sighed and glanced at Skulker, who shrugged in response and said, "It seems there is no way, Plasmius. It's not like you could force him to 'share your desire', as Ombre just said—not that I understand what that even means."

Vlad blinked before a cunning smile curled his lips. "You're brilliant, my friend," he said. And ignoring the surprised look on his ally's face, Vlad turned his eyes back on the book and evilly asked, "Ombre, is there a way for me to force Daniel to do what I want so that I may use the crystal?"

The book seemed to hesitate this time, but eventually replied, **"In its need to feel unity and order between its two masters, the Order's Crystal connects both masters' desires. It is why when you wished to find the crystal, Danny Phantom felt the same desire. And when he was repelled by the crystal, you also felt the need to keep away. As long as the crystal believes you both to be its masters it will continue to keep your desires connected. Aside from this, you both share a natural connection, which the crystal has sensed and locked into. However, since you are both separated both physically and psychically, that connection has slowly become dormant—maybe even broken—and as a result, the crystal was also severed and made all but unusable. The simplest solution to activate the crystal's powers would be for you and Danny Phantom to regain that natural balanced connection willingly. But by your question, it is clear to me you seek a more… dangerous route to regain use of the crystal…" **

Ombre paused, but when Vlad said nothing, he continued,** "Therefore, to use the crystal's power as broken as it is now, that connection between you two must not only be reestablished, but also elevated into a deeper level. You must share your **_**wills**_**. If you wish to go this route, you must both bear the sign of order within your cores. Only then can you both impose your wills on each other—but remember this: the one with the stronger will is the one who dominates and decides how the crystal is used." **

"That sounds extremely dangerous, Plasmius," Skulker muttered. "Branding yours and the whelp's core? Binding your wills? What if he ends up dominating? You'll end up being his puppet!"

"He cannot dominate me if he doesn't know about this," Vlad said wickedly. "Besides, I have always been stronger in both mind and body."

"Then, he will be _your_ puppet… I know you are angry with the Ghost Child, but… do you really want to do that to him?" Skulker asked uncertainly.

Vlad looked away from the hunter and stayed quiet. But then tensing, he looked back at the book and unemotionally asked, "How do I mark my core and the boy's with the 'sign of order'?"

"**The Phoenix's Hand." **

Skulker raised an eyebrow. "What is that? Phoenixes do not have hands."

Vlad also frowned in confusion; but then his eyes widened in realization. "Hold this," Vlad suddenly said, handing Skulker the book before he floated out of the room.

Skulker blinked in confusion before looking down at the book and seeing its pages go blank. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Um… Hello? My name is Skulker."

"**I have never heard of you,"** the book suddenly replied.

"What?!" Skulker exclaimed before gripping the book harder and pulling out one of his weapons on his shoulder. "I am known by all! My name invokes fear into the cores of all ghosts! I am the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!"

"**Says who?"**

Skulker was about to blast the book when Vlad suddenly came back in and took it away from him. "Honestly, Skulker. It's only a book. You can only ask it things it's _supposed_ to know," Vlad mocked.

The hunter crossed his arms and grumbled, "Well, it's supposed to know me!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow when he felt the book shudder in quick jolts. Was the book actually laughing?

"Hmm," Vlad muttered before he placed the box he had brought with him on a table and then pulled out the bird-claw-like stand that once gripped the full crystal in all its four talons. Vlad raised the stand a bit so Skulker could see it and said, "Phoenix's Hand."

Skulker's eyebrows heightened in surprise, but then he frowned in understanding.

"Ombre… How do I use the Phoenix's Hand?" Vlad asked calmly.

"**You must allow it to replace your hand with its own…"**

"I see…" Vlad muttered, though he only had an idea of what that could mean. "Ombre, both Daniel and I must 'replace our hands with the Pheonix's Hand', correct?"

"**Correct."**

Vlad nodded before he looked over at Skulker and said, "I need your help with Daniel."

Skulker nodded hesitantly. "I will do what I can… The whelp has grown stronger in this past year, Plasmius."

"Ah, yes," Vlad said thoughtfully before closing the book and placing it down. He rubbed his chin before saying, "He is just a few months shy of turning seventeen, isn't he? He should be at the peak of puberty by now, which means his ghost half's energy should also be hitting one of its more intense growth spikes…"

"Indeed. Last time I got a reading on his energy, it was close to level eight," Skulker said with a frown.

Vlad nodded. "We cannot let him suspect anything, Skulker, so we will have to approach this with much discretion. Daniel might be older and his powers growing, but he is still _Daniel_. All we need is to catch him off guard, and he won't know what hit him."

Plasmius chuckled for some reason. "He really does have the worst luck, doesn't he? If my interest did not lie elsewhere, I would have loved to see the look on his face when he discovered that the very thing he helped me obtain is the very thing that will be his undoing… Or, I can only hope," he added darkly.

"There is one condition to my services, Plasmius," Skulker suddenly said. And when he saw his ex-employer frown at him, he added, "You might not be wary of upsetting any spirits; but I know enough about them to know you _should_ be. And if you get on the Spirit of Order's bad side, you will not have a chance against her—even with your ability to sense and use timeless magic. You need to bring your energy back up to its normal state."

"I already told you, I cannot do that. It will make my signature stronger and increase the chances of being discovered by ghost hunters," Vlad said with an aggravated look. "I will be fine. This isn't about physical strength, but mental strength. I know what I am doing."

"As I said, you are stubborn," Skulker grumbled. "But I am not giving in this time, Plasmius. You need to stay here—at least until you set all this up. Then, you can do as you want. That's my condition. Remain here and regain your strength, and I will help you."

Vlad glared lightly. "Why are you so set on me staying here?"

"Two reasons. One, I do not wish for you to be killed. And, two, if you tick off some spirit, I want you to be at full strength because I can't have one of those creatures begin to wreck havoc in the Ghost Zone. If that happens, I expect for _you_ to take care of it. Get it?"

Vlad chuckled in understanding. "Relax. I am not going to bring about some apocalypse. I just want to reclaim my old life. If anything, if I tick off this spirit, she will be coming after me and that will be the end of it."

"My point still stands," Skulker replied, though he frowned at how little regard the man had at the thought of losing his own life. It only prove all the more to the hunter how desperate his ally had become at this point.

Vlad looked away, though his mind was on something else he had remembered with Skulker's comments. The hunter had no idea it was his satellite in space that had pushed the Disasteroid on the collision course with Earth. So, in a way, he had almost caused an apocalyptic event a year ago. But Skulker didn't need to know that, and he certainly wasn't looking to do anything like that again, anyways. He just wanted to be free.

"So, do we have a deal?" Skulker suddenly asked.

Vlad nodded. "Yes. I will still need to make errands into the human world, but I will spend most of time here from now on. Is that what the Energy Enhancers are for? To help me recuperate faster?"

Skulker, remembering the pills, raised them up a bit and replied, "Yes, but I also had something else in mind… I had a feeling I would need to confront the whelp for you… And since his energy is so elevated lately, a frontal confrontation will be too problematic and it might raise suspicions. So, I had an idea on how we can take him down quickly. Tell me, what happens when you enhance a ghost's energy when it is already unstable—and in the whelps case, spiking into another energy level?"

Vlad's lips slowly curved into an evil smile. "Ah, Skulker, you never cease to amaze me…"

Skulker just grinned back.

* * *

The next day, Danny's school day had gone along as always—meaning, lots of school work and lots of peers chasing after him. However, after school, he had been unexpectedly ambushed by the press. After a year of this, he had thought he had gotten use to the flashes of light and the media frenzy.

But he had been wrong.

It happened so fast, he didn't know what to think; plus he really didn't want to be rude. Still, the bombardment of questions made it hard for him to make sense of any of them. So now, he was trapped amidst the chaos.

"Danny!" Sam yelled over the crazy reporters.

And seeing his friends were also surrounded by media and had somehow got separated from him, Danny gasped in alarm. He attempted to move towards them, only to have mics shoved in his face.

"Danny Phantom! In two days time we will be celebrating the Disateroid anniversary! It has been a year since your heroic actions, which saved the Earth. How do you feel after all this time?"

"Do you believe the ghost attacks have decreased since your brief collaboration with all those ghosts?" another reporter asked.

Before he could even open his mouth in an attempt to say something, a third news person said, "You are close to finishing high school, what do you plan to do next?"

"Do you plan on marrying your high school sweetheart?"

"Will you even be able to have a life outside of Danny Phantom?"

"Danny! Everyone wants to know! What do you think happened to your arch-enemy?"

"Do you believe he is dead like everyone else does?"

"How does that make you feel?"

Danny jolted with the last question. And suddenly frightened by the severity of their questions and the emotions that they invoked in him, he began to back up.

He heard his friends calling to him and also yelling at the press to leave them alone, but all of it was muddled with the continuing questions. He was just about to turn invisible and flee when an unexpected voice ended the madness.

"**The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn! That is enough people!"** Mr. Lancer yelled, standing in front of his student and glaring at the reporters.

They all silenced, and Mr. Lancer continued, "If you want to question Mr. Fenton, then you need to do it in a proper setting. He is still on school grounds, and therefore, he is a simple student at this time and under **my** supervision. Now, you all either leave at this moment, or I will call the police on you all for accosting a minor!"

Tucker suddenly jumped in and said, "There will be a press conference at town hall on Friday afternoon!" He shot his half-ghost friend a quick knowing look before turning his eyes back to the press and adding, "Danny Phantom will be present. You can ask him questions there. And I will also be answering questions. Now, please leave."

The reporters grumbled unhappily but still nodded in agreement. They soon began to disperse.

"Are you alright, Danny?"

Danny, still shell-shocked, slowly turned his eyes to Mr. Lancer at hearing his question. He saw the concern and sympathy in his eyes and just nodded.

"Yeah…," he muttered before looking away, his shock melding into barely concealed annoyance—and maybe even anger. He didn't want the man to see his face right now since he knew at this moment that he couldn't fake what he had been trying to hide for a very long time.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed just as she reached him and then hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine,_ Sam," Danny said a bit harshly. But realizing his tone of voice right away, he sighed and mumbled, "Sorry."

Sam's eyebrows creased in worry, but before she could say anything, she was interrupted.

"Dude!"

"Danny!"

The half-ghost jolted at the sound of other voices rushing over to him, and then silently tensed.

"Man! You almost got eaten alive by those sharks!" Dash exclaimed. "It was awesome!"

"Mr. Baxter!" Mr. Lancer scowled. But then looking at everyone hovering around the half-ghost, he added, "Unless you are all staying for _after school detention_, I suggest you all begin heading home or to your buses."

The students needed no more urging at the sound of that underlying threat. They scattered as quickly as a flock of startled birds.

Tucker sighed and came up to his friend at last. "Sorry, dude. I thought the press would wait until the actual anniversary to start harassing you."

Danny was about to reply when suddenly his ghost sense went off. Now truly annoyed, he said sarcastically, "Perfect timing."

He glanced at his teacher and forced a timid smile on his face, "Thanks, Mr. Lancer. Uh, I'll see you tomorrow."

The teacher smiled and nodded.

Danny then told his friends, "It's more than one ghost. Can you guys call my parents? I'll call you to let you know where they're at."

Just as his friends nodded, his bright white rings washed over him and turned him into Danny Phantom. He then took to the sky, following his ghost sense.

"I do not know how he does it," Mr. Lancer muttered out loud. "And to think… he was doing all this in secret only a year ago…"

"Believe me, Mr. Lancer. Things were much easier when Danny's powers were a secret," Sam said with a bitter sigh. She smiled weakly and added, "But thanks for the help."

Lancer nodded. "You are welcome. Go on. Mr. Fenton might need your help." With that, the teacher walked off.

Sam and Tucker glanced only briefly at each other before they ran over to Sam's car and jumped in.

"Hey, where's Danielle?" Sam questioned, now remembering the girl half-ghost.

"She went with Valerie," Tucker replied. "She said Val was going to help her with her homework and then they were hanging out. Good thing she left before the whole craziness with the press."

"Yeah," Sam agreed; but then as she turned on the car, she said, "Could you call Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Tucker?"

"On it," he replied, pulling out his PDA.

As Tucker dialed the Fenton house, Sam reached across him and pulled out a ghost device from her compartment. She quickly turned it on just as Jazz answered the phone.

"Hey, Jazz," Tucker greeted her. "Are your parents home? Danny's detected some ghosts in the area and he says there's more than one."

"_My parents already left. They also picked up some ghost activity—but I'm not sure if it's the same ones Danny picked up. Either way, I'm on my way out. Where are you guys, so we can meet up?"_

Tucker briefly lowered his PDA and asked Sam, "Hey, where are we heading?"

Sam looked down at the ghost device in her hand, which was actually a different version of the Fenton Boomerang. She then replied, "According to this, Danny's heading towards the pier. So, that's our destination. Tell her to bring a thermos."

"The pier, Jazz," Tucker said over the phone. "Bring an extra thermos just in case."

The girl agreed and they hung up.

Meanwhile, Danny looked down and could see the pier just ahead. But then he frowned. He felt two ghost signatures in the vicinity, but couldn't see any ghosts.

Right then, his phone began to vibrate. He quickly turned his hand intangible and pulled out a Fenton earphone that had been modified to receive incoming calls from his cellphone. He put it in his ear before he flew down and began searching the area.

"Hello?" he replied.

"_Hello, sweetie!"_ his mother's voice came in.

Danny smiled. "Hi, Mom. Where are you?"

"_Your father and I are downtown. There are some level-two ghosts wrecking havoc over here. And you? How was school?"_

"Well—," he began with a weak chuckle, only to be interrupted.

"_Hold on, Danny."_ Maddie said before letting out a battle cry and attacking whatever ghost she was fighting.

Danny briefly heard his father 'whoop' in victory, before his mother came back on. _"Sorry, you were saying, Danny?"_

"Oh. School was fine. I just…," He paused and instead said, "I'll tell you when I get home. I'm actually at the pier. My ghost sense went off… I haven't found the ghosts, but they're definitely not weak ghosts."

"_Oh. Well, we are almost done here. We'll come help as soon as we can. Oh, and Danny?"_ Maddie said.

"Yeah?" he replied, his tone distracted as he paused in mid-air when he thought he saw a shadow fly into a large warehouse ahead.

"_Be careful, sweetie. Remember your ghost energy has been a bit unstable lately. Don't overdo it, okay? We'll get there soon. Love you."_

Danny frowned, but answered, "I'll be careful. Love you, too, Mom." He hung up before he flew down and landed on the ground. He walked forward, heading towards where he had seen the shadow. He walked into the warehouse, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was sure he detected stronger ghosts, he would have thought it was the Box Ghost again.

Right then, his ghost sense went off and he gasped when he felt a ghostly presence behind him, and a chilling voice to match it.

"Well, Well… If it isn't the little runt…"

Danny whirled around and he took a step back as he stared at a ghost he never thought he would see again. "Dazzler?" he questioned.

Last time he had heard of the ghost, he had been in Walker's prison. How did he escape?

But suddenly, a blast hit Danny from behind, throwing him forward. Dazzler stepped back with a cunning grin as the boy landed on his face in front of him.

Danny quickly rolled onto his back and aimed a hand at his other attacker, only to feel an intangible force stop him from shooting an ecto-blast at none other than Spectra.

"I can't believe it. Even after all this time, I can _still_ control you!" Dazzler said with a sharp laugh.

"He might look all grown up, but he's still the same freaky little boy with the same freaky little powers—only a bit more famous now," Spectra teased cruelly. "In fact, I think all the glamour has made him lose his edge."

Danny's eyes suddenly glowed a stronger green before he smirked and replied, "This is where I prove you both wrong…"

The teen suddenly pushed away the controlling-ghosts' power and teleported.

The two siblings gasped and when they whirled around, they jolted at finding Danny standing a few feet from them before he split into two.

"Seriously, is causing me grief your idea of brother-and-sister bonding time? Because if it is, you two should find something less _painful_," Danny said with a light glare before he and his copy suddenly extended their hands and fired a set of ecto-blasts.

The two shadow ghosts flew up, evading the attacks before they lunged forward, each attacking one of the two Danny's.

But the teen was ready and he blasted Spectra away, while his copy flew up and around Dazzler before kicking him behind his head.

The two siblings yelled in pain; but then they quickly turned invisible.

Danny had been about to attack again, only to pause when he lost sight of his targets. He knew they were still here, though, because he could sense them. But… he couldn't pinpoint their location. He usually could do it with one ghost, but not two. And lately, his energy had been doing strange things, making it hard for him to focus it.

Suddenly, Danny gasped as a pair of hands grabbed his own from behind and wrenched them behind his back. Danny quickly called his copy forward, only for it to be physically stopped by Dazzler's controlling powers as he reappeared in front of the real-and-apprehended Danny.

Danny was briefly surprised when he realized his copy could not break through Dazzler's power like he had expected. But before he could think of what to do, he yelped in pain. Someone had roughly grabbed him by his white hair and had jolted his head back!

He immediately knew it was Spectra when she hissed into his ear, "I would be lying if I said I'm not getting some enjoyment out of watching you squirm, Danny. After all, we never got to pay you back for your last little number on us with that _other freak!" _

"Ah, yes. I heard he got his," Dazzler said with a cruel grin. "And it's about time you get yours."

Danny glared at the male ghost, while he struggled against Spectra. She had always been surprisingly good at restraining him; and even now that he was stronger, she could manage to get a good hold on him—much to his growing aggravation.

Still, refusing to admit defeat, he stalled for time as he thought of a way to escape. He scoffed at what they had said and answered, "Seriously? Are you two still blaming me for your issues? It's not my fault you both are so shallow you gotta feed off people to feel even remotely happy with yourselves. But whatever. I've learned a while back that you're both just plain psycho!"

Danny hissed when he felt Spectra's claws dig into his skin. "Do you hear him, Dazzler? Even his mouth grew." Gripping him even harder and jerking him by the hair, she smirked darkly. "You think you're untouchable now, don't you?"

Danny narrowed his eyes in challenge at Dazzler, and answered smugly to Spectra, "I wouldn't go as far as that, but I'm pretty sure I'll be kicking both your butts into the Ghost Zone before dinner. So, why don't we just get it over with? I'm pretty hungry."

Danny suddenly formed ice energy in his still-held hands and fired it.

Spectra screamed as her hands were frozen up to her shoulders, but Dazzler reacted quickly and fired a blast at Danny.

The boy gasped in pain as the energy-beam slammed into his stomach and he almost doubled over; and yet, much to his surprise, Spectra refused to let go of him, even when her hands were covered in ice.

"_Okay, that was a bad idea,"_ Danny thought as he tried to recover from the close-range blow.

Dazzler sneered and his eyes began to glow that hideous gold color, "How pathetic. You're still the same stupid runt who has no idea what he's up against."

Spectra poured energy into her hands which melted the ice; and Danny cringed as he felt the heat threatening to burn his own restrained hands.

"You think ghosts like me and Dazzler are what you should worry about?" Spectra continued for her brother. "You have no idea the real threat lives in your very own town. That's my consolation, though. That someone will finally manage to destroy you, you little freak."

Danny grunted, but kept his glare on Dazzler, knowing the ghost was the more dangerous of the two. Even if he was being restrained by the female shadow ghost, he was more worried the male ghost would try to use his other power and try to take his life energy.

But having heard all Spectra said and finally regaining his breath, Danny irritably snapped, "What are you talking about, Spectra?"

"We are talking about _your issues_, Danny," she answered mockingly.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, nice try, Spectra. But the whole 'insecurity route' you like to take to go feeding off my misery isn't gonna work anymore."

Spectra let out a mocking laugh. "Who are you trying to fool, Danny? I can feel _every one_ of your insecurities."

"And I can feel your _fear_, runt," Dazzler added evilly, his eyes glowing an even brighter golden color.

Danny briefly became dazed, so much so that he stopped struggling. But as quick as it had come, the boy shook his head clear of the ghostly influence and then glared fiercely into Dazzler's eyes. There was no way this sick ghost was ever going to control him again, especially now!

But before he could say anything, Spectra suddenly 'tsked' at him and said, "It must be terrible to have everyone love Danny Phantom so much that they are _burying_ Danny _Fenton_. You don't even know who you are anymore, do you?"

Danny gasped as he felt Spectra begin to scratch the surface of certain contained emotions inside him with her powers. And for a brief moment, a wisp of misery rose off of him, and Spectra didn't hesitate to devour it like a ravenous lioness does a piece of meat.

But feeling his core jolt with an increase of energy, he balled his fists and growled, "I'm warning you, Spectra. _Let go!"_

But the female shadow ghost gave no heed to his warning while her sibling merely crossed his arms over his chest. But Dazzler wasn't looking at the two. He was warily looking around, as if he were expecting something to happen…

"You don't even know where to go from here—growing up and all, and with no future but to be everyone's little _toy hero,"_ she mocked cruelly. "You're no more alive anymore than that statue of you outside of Town Hall. And the most ironic part, Danny… Even when _everyone loves you,_ you feel _all alone_… Because you really are, aren't you? Tell me…" Spectra leaned into his ear and whispered, "How does it feel to be the _only_ freak like you _left_?"

Danny's eyes flashed a brighter green, and he screamed with sudden rage, releasing the wave of ghost energy that had been mounting within his core. But unable to control its strength, it exploded outward as a large ripple, pushing the two shadow ghosts away and further destroying the warehouse he was in.

Danny gasped as the building began to rumble; and he quickly turned intangible and flew out of the building just as it collapsed in on itself.

Right then, two helicopters approached the scene, and his eyes widened when he saw one was from the press and the other… was the Guys-in-White.

But soon more of the government's ghost hunters appeared in land vehicles and surrounded the area.

"Just great!" Danny grumbled.

Today really was turning out to be one of those stressful and just plain old bad days. Even in light of the whole Disateroid event, the Guys-in-White remained as closed-minded as they had always been.

In short, they still hated his guts. Not only that, but they were still convinced all ghosts were evil and needed to be destroyed. In a way, he shouldn't be surprised about their black-and-white views. After all, the whole alliance that had happened between humans and ghosts because of the Disasteroid had been temporary. Both parties had known they needed each other to save their 'lives'; so the truce had only been out of common interest. It was really the only reason Danny had even managed to convince the entire Ghost Zone to help him turn the Earth intangible. Then again, he didn't need to do much convincing after telling them Earth was about to be destroyed if they didn't help—and, of course, in turn, their own homes.

That's why nothing much had changed. Ghosts still came out and caused trouble, and ghost hunters were always after them to catch and destroy them. It really was a vicious cycle that Danny sometimes got tired of. But there was no way to stop it—unfortunately. And worse, now that everyone knew ghosts existed, there were more people looking to hunt ghosts. There were now ghost hunting agencies all over the world.

Yes, there were a few groups who protested against hurting ghosts, and fought that ghosts could be 'friends' and not 'enemies', if things were 'talked out'. But when there were ghost attacks every day, causing harm and destruction to people and their homes, these groups didn't get very far in terms of supporters.

There was only one ghost who the world had unanimously deemed an ally and friend. And that was, of course, Danny Phantom. And since he had proven he wasn't evil and was also part-human, Danny had world-wide immunity, and no hunters would harm him.

Too bad it didn't stop the Guys-in-White from giving him grief. In fact, he was overdue for another 'discussion' with them on ghost protocol here in Amity Park. Jazz said she would be making that appointment—and he really did not look forward to it because these guys were just impossible.

With a helpless sigh, Danny reluctantly floated down and landed in front of the ghost hunter in charge.

"Phantom," the Guy-in-White sneered. "You do know that destruction of public property is a crime, right?"

"I know that, and I can assure you it was an accident," Danny said with a frown. "Plus, I have everything under control. I already defeated the ghosts and I—"

"I'm sure you have," the leader cut him off with deep sarcasm. He then barked out orders to his team who quickly surrounded the destroyed warehouse.

Right then, Dazzler and Spectra appeared from out of the rubble, their shadow forms transparent and weak. The two gasped at the all the hunters surrounding them.

"You high-level ghosts are under arrest. Come quietly, so you may be subjected to experiments… _painful_ experiments," one of them said.

Danny gasped and quickly protested. "Look, these two might be annoying, but they aren't much of a threat anymore. Just let me capture them in my thermos and—"

"And what?" the leader interrupted again. "Release them? No. In case your _mayor friend_ has not yet told you, the government has passed a new law in light of the increase in ghost attacks in other parts of the United States. And this new law now permits us to capture _and destroy_ any specters above a level two if they put the lives of people in any form of danger."

"What?!" Danny exclaimed. "You can't do that! I won't let you!"

"It is also a crime to go against the government," the leader sneered. "I can assure you_, even you_, with all your _popularity_, won't get off easily if you try to intervene in official matters. Then again, _go ahead_. I would love to finally arrest you, punk. Then, we can finally show everyone that underneath the whole 'hero act', you are just another evil ghost."

Danny glared and balled his fists. "Look—"

But he was cut off by Sam, Jazz, and Tucker's concerned voices, "Danny!"

Turning his eyes on them, he focused on Tucker and said, "Is it true, Tuck? Since when did the government pass a law to destroy ghosts higher than a level two?"

His male friend cringed before replying, "I was meaning to tell you, Danny… I have been trying to fight it, so I guess I was hoping it wouldn't pass, and it wouldn't be a problem… But now, any ghost higher than a level two that puts the lives of humans in danger can now be arrested and destroyed."

"See? Right from the mayor's mouth. Now, stay out of our way, Phantom, if you know what's good for you!" the GiW leader said smugly before pushing past the half-ghost teen.

Danny stood in shock as he watched Dazzler and Spectra get captured. But knowing what was going to happen to them, he shook his head and said, "I can't let this happen!"

"Danny, wait!" Sam exclaimed, but her boyfriend had already flown away and gone over to the GiW leader.

"The law says the ghosts have to have endangered lives to be destroyed," Danny said, getting the leader's attention again. "Well, they haven't endangered any lives!"

"By the destruction they have caused, they have," the GiW agent snapped.

Danny hesitated. He looked around and saw that the press had increased in numbers. In fact, they were barely being kept away from the scene by the Guys-in-White troops.

But making a quick decision, Danny blurted out, "They didn't cause this. I did. _**I**_ destroyed the warehouse!"

Everyone went dead quiet, and the GiW leader smirked smugly. "Really? Then, that changes everything. _You_ are under arrest."

"**No!"** Sam, Jazz, and Tucker yelled when the ghost hunter leader snapped his fingers, and Danny was suddenly restrained by his men.

But right then, Maddie and Jack arrived.

"What's going on here?" Maddie exclaimed. And seeing her son restrained, she hissed, "Let go of my son this instant, or I'll show you what I do to those that mess with my kids!"

"Yeah! What she said!"Jack said, glaring at the hunters.

"Your son has just endangered human lives by destroying a large warehouse. He just admitted to it," the leader said smugly.

"But my brother has immunity!" Jazz protested. "He's Amity's hero and everyone knows that destruction of property is possible in his efforts to protect the town against ghosts! You can't arrest him for doing his job!"

"That doesn't make him exempt to the laws!" the leader growled. "And he just endangered lives with his carelessness!"

"You're _not_ arresting my son!" Maddie hissed, standing in front of her son and glaring at the hunter.

"I suggest you all back off," Tucker suddenly said, putting on a brave face, and also jumping in front of his friend. "Unless you want this whole town to kick your agency out of Amity Park and the rest of the world against you for arresting their hero, you _better_ back off!"

The GiW agent glared at Tucker before glaring at the rest of them as they joined Tucker and Maddie, and also stood firmly in front of Danny. But seeing the press filming all this, the GiW leader frowned in displeasure and nodded silently at his men.

They instantly let go of Danny.

The Guy-in-White leader scoffed before he said, "We are still taking in these two ghosts for questioning…" He waved in the press's direction before saying mockingly to Danny, "I'll let you deal with the media… Seems that's all you're good at now-a-days."

Before anyone could say anything, the leader barked out orders for everyone to move out. And with no one keeping the press at bay, they attacked like a swarm of bees.

The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker gasped as they were soon surrounded by the media's flashing their cameras at them and asking questions, while the Guys-in-White moved out.

But Danny ignored them, and instead, his eyebrows creased as he watched the Guys-in-White leave, taking his two captured ghostly enemies with them. But then, he felt his mom grab one of his arms.

"Danny. Let's go," she said urgently.

His family and friends managed to pull him out of the madness and got him into the RV.

"Everyone, to the house," Maddie ordered.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker nodded before they ran over to their respected vehicles and got in.

It took a moment, but they were able to escape the media and drive off.

Knowing he was safe from the media, with his friends and sisters following behind in separate cars, Danny leaned forward and pressed his face into his hands as he turned human again.

Maddie and Jack glanced at one another in concern before Jack turned his eyes back to the road. Maddie stood up from the passenger seat and made her way to the back and sat beside her son.

"Danny, it's alright. You know these things happen sometimes," she said gently.

But pulling his face from his hands, he angrily exploded, "That's just it, Mom! It's _every day!_ And now, not only do I have to watch my back with the Guys-in-White, they are now destroying ghosts! Mom, I can't let that happen. I know most are evil, but… but it isn't right!"

Maddie hesitated for a moment. True, she and her husband counted themselves among those who believed all ghosts should be destroyed. But after learning that her own child was part-ghost, just the thought of destroying any ghost was enough to make her stomach roil with disgust. Not only that, what if her child was captured and…

She squelched the thought. But then she sighed and said, "Danny, I'm sure we can fight this; but we have to do it the right way, alright? But, sweetie, you also have to understand that not anyone is as compassionate about ghosts as you. The truth is that most ghosts are evil, Danny, and they hurt people. And even with their help with the Disateroid event, you know it was only a temporary truce, and they are back to causing trouble."

Her eyebrows creased in sympathy for her son as she further said, "Even if we can keep the Guys-in-White from destroying ghosts here in Amity, it will happen everywhere else. It happens all the time, Danny. After all, they are not the only ghost hunters. You also know that since the Disasteroid, the number of ghost hunters around the world has increased, and most hunters catch ghosts with the intention of destroying them… or worse."

Danny looked away, not wanting to think about that. He sighed as he calmed a bit. "I know… I just… I wish there was a way to protect everyone without having to resort to… _that_."

Maddie nodded, but then she asked, "What happened, Danny? Was the ghost fight _that_ bad?"

Danny cringed, knowing his mom was asking about the destruction of the warehouse. He frowned before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He sighed before muttering, "The ghosts I fought were shadow ghosts. It was Spectra… the ghost that tired to waste Jazz some time back. You remember how we told you about that and how it's when Jazz had learned my secret?"

Maddie nodded, but frowned at the thought of that horrible ghost. She hated it the moment she learned it had tried to harm her babies. She might not destroy ghosts anymore, but the thought of that female shadow ghost made her want to reconsider that.

"Well, she has a brother. His name's Dazzler… and… He used to work for Vlad," he admitted reluctantly.

Danny gasped as the assault vehicle suddenly jerked to the side before it steadied again. Danny stared up, and saw how his father was now gripping the steering wheel in a vice-like grip and he could see through the rearview mirror the dark hateful look on his face.

Danny only saw that look on his dad's face when Vlad's name came up, and it honestly troubled and frightened him. It was like… like seeing _Vlad_. His father hated Vlad as much as the older hybrid had once hated his dad…

Maddie bit her lips, seeing the fearful way her son glanced at Jack, but then her son looked away.

"It was during the time Vlad forced me to stay with him by threatening Jazz with the nanobots…," Danny continued quietly.

Maddie tensed herself this time. Ever since they had learned Danny's secret, he also had told them the truth about everything else. Well, _almost_ everything. Still, at this point, there was very little they didn't know about Danny's enemies and what they had done.

"Anyways, I was fighting them now, and I guess I got really upset because my energy got really elevated, and next thing I know, I let out a blast of energy and I couldn't control the intensity. It just… burst out," Danny said before sighing tiredly. He shook his head. "I thought my ghost powers were supposed to get easier to control as the years went by—not harder."

"Don't worry so much about it, Son," Jack suddenly spoke up, his face now relaxed and his voice encouraging. "Your mom and I have been doing some studies on your growing powers, and like we said to you before, it's only spiking because of your human half's growth spurt. It'll settle back down eventually."

"In the meantime, just do the best you can," Maddie advised. She wrapped her arm around her son and pulled him close, saying, "Remember that you have us now, Danny. And we'll help you with anything that comes your way. Whether it is dealing with some closed-minded, well-dressed _jerks_, or your ghost half acting up, we'll be right there to help, okay, sweetie?"

Danny chuckled, surprised to hear her mom call anyone a 'jerk', but then he nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Mom." Feeling a bit better, he shrugged and said, "I just gotta take all this as it comes. And it'll be fine, because I have you both and everyone else to help me with it."

Maddie nodded and gave him a kiss.

Danny blushed and muttered, "Come on, Mom. I'm almost seventeen. Geez." But he was smiling, nevertheless.

"Seventeen or seventy-one, you're still going to be my baby boy, Danny. I thought you learned that by now," Maddie replied with a smile.

Danny rolled his eyes but just sighed in defeat. As he looked out the window, though, his smile faded away. He didn't want to admit it, but Spectra had hit a sore spot. And having to see Dazzler again had not helped matters.

He had once known who he was and where he was going… but with how everything had changed so quickly and drastically, he was beginning to doubt again. Yes, he was thankful for his friends and family, but there was something missing. And even when he had tried to ignore it all this time, it was times like this when it was hard to—especially when everyone seemed to rub it in his face.

He didn't understand. He had everything anyone could want. The fame. The respect. He was finally seen and appreciated as the hero he was. He was growing stronger, so ghost fighting wasn't as hard as before. Plus, he had the help and support of all his loved ones. He had everything. His life according to anyone else would be deemed, perfect.

So, then, why did he not feel as fortunate as he was? Why did he feel… trapped and alone?

* * *

Clockwork appeared at the Spirit of Order's vanishing isle home. He looked around as he floated forward, taking in the view. He didn't remember how long it had been since he had stepped foot here. At least a millennium…

And yet, he remembered it well. How could he not when it was once like his second home so long ago?

He frowned at his thought before he dismissed it, and continued onward towards the ancient ruins ahead. It was a bit troubling to see that the isle had completely changed. It used to be beautiful and mystical. Now, it was gloomy and foreboding. This was certainly not as he remembered it.

And as he approached the temple ruins, he wondered if the destruction was from long ago, or if it was something recent, like the Order's Crystal being taken from the isle. At least, the time spirit knew that the crystal gave the isle some stability. But that was clearly all gone, since most of the landmarks he remembered were now under a foreboding mist or seemed to be missing all together—except for that volcano in the center of the ruins. Not only was it clearly visible, but it was also slowly spurting out lava from its top and shaking the land slightly at random intervals with its activity. The lava continued downward and oozed to the ground and beyond, creating various streams made up of the red, hot liquid.

This place was certainly not where someone would expect to find the Spirit of Order.

The isle was usually always frozen in time. But now, with Clockwork's presence, time was shifting and affecting it in a very odd way. The closer he got to the ruins, the more they seem to grow newer, repairing themselves. And by the time Clockwork was standing at its grand archway, the ruins were no longer ruins, but a golden palace revolving around the now still volcano. Streams of cool crystalline water instead of hot lava now flowed down from the mountaintop and gently bathed the isle.

He looked up at the statue perched on the top of the archway. The golden phoenix's wings were fully outstretched and its eyes seemed to stare down at him.

"Serenity," he called calmly.

Suddenly, the statue's eyes turned red and they blinked with life. But just as quickly, the statue turned into golden ashes which slid down the arch and spilled onto the ground. The golden sand moved like it was a rippling pond. Then, the ashes slowly built on themselves, forming into a humanoid figure right in front of the Master of Time.

Green skeletal hands formed in plain sight, while the rest of the body was hidden inside a purple-hooded cloak. Red eyes then opened from within that hood and locked on Clockwork.

Serenity just stared silently at the Master of Time. Her gaze seemed indifferent, unemotional; but Clockwork knew the Spirit of Order as well as himself, and he could see the confusion and curiosity hidden inside her calm façade.

"Clockwork… It has been so long," she said quietly. "I never thought you would step foot on my isle again."

Clockwork kept a stoic face as he answered, "Neither did I. But it was necessary that I overcome my dislike for you—for the moment, anyways—and come see you."

Serenity reached forward and lightly placed her hand on his hand holding the time staff. Slowly, the green skeletal hand melded into a soft pale feminine one. But that was not all, Clockwork's white glow suddenly melded into a golden hue similar to the female spirit's, while her own turned brighter.

"Did you miss me, dear Clockwork? Is that why you are here?" She removed her hood, and her blond hair immediately fell and caressed her shoulders. Her ruby lips and eyes then curled into a soft and serene smile as she further asked, "Have you returned to me?"

Clockwork looked at the female for a brief moment before he pulled away, forcing her to stop touching him. And as the gold hue disappeared from his body, he calmly answered, "No, Serenity. If I have not 'returned to you' for over a thousand years. What makes you think I would suddenly do so now?"

Serenity smirked subtly. "But you _do_ miss me… Do not deny it, Clockwork. I can see it and feel it. It's alright; I miss you, too." She glanced around at the island, and with her usual tranquil voice, added, "And my home has missed you… It has been so long since I have seen it… like this…" She looked back at him with a specific gleam in her eyes. "We certainly have such interesting effects on one another, do we not?"

"Time out," Clockwork suddenly commanded, and in an instant, time stopped once more on the isle and it returned to its original ruined state.

Looking around, Serenity briefly frowned. "Hmm."

Clockwork only saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes before her passive nature took over completely. She raised an eyebrow at him as she causally said, "You know, my isle was not in such pitiful conditions before. Yes, it was a bit worn, but it was presentable. Then, your protégé and his elder counterpart came along and stole my crystal, and with it, whatever stability remained in my home. I am quite disheartened by it," she said with a slight pout, which contrasted drastically with her unemotional tone of voice.

"Serenity, you cannot fool me," Clockwork said seriously. "We both know you wanted them to take it. You wanted the chance to challenge me in regards to the half-ghosts. But they are not some wager between us, Serenity. These two beings are very important to Time, and if you interfere—"

"What will happen?" she interrupted him calmly, but coldly. "What can you do to stop my interfering? Why should I have any regard towards your interest when you clearly have no regards towards mine?"

If it had been anyone else, there would have been a dark and angry look in her eyes; but the Spirit of Order held no emotion on her face, which only made her words sound more foreboding to Clockwork.

"Is this why you are doing this? Because you are angry at me? Out of revenge?" Clockwork asked, his own voice now cold.

Serenity raised an eyebrow before she shook her head. "I am the Spirit of Order. I do not feel such feeble emotions, let alone ones that are so disorderly. No, dear Clockwork. I am not out to oppose you, as you seem to _always_ believe. I have a duty. And it just so happens that on more than one occasion, we have set our eyes on the same powerful beings. However, while you see the infinite outcomes of their futures, I see and weigh the amount of destruction each of those possibilities could bring. Sadly, none of your protégées have ever chosen the path of order. Therefore, I have had no choice but to destroy most of them. I must protect the natural order, even if it means opposing you, my dear Clockwork."

"Danny is different, Serenity," Clockwork said softly. "If you give him a chance, he will prove it to you."

Serenity looked calmly at the time spirit before she tilted her head as she commented, "You have been spending too much time with that spirit girl, Viviane… Her human emotions are… affecting you. Then again, you have always been soft, Clockwork."

"One of us must be," he replied without hesitation. "Showing compassion does not make you weak, Serenity. It makes you _just_."

"I am unfamiliar with 'compassion', but I know of justice. And they do not go hand-in-hand," Serenity answered seriously. "In fact, they could be considered opposites. And yet…" She paused thoughtfully before smiling lightly; but like all her smiles, they never reached her eyes. "We, too, are opposite, and yet, go hand-in-hand. Perhaps, then, you may have a point, dear Clockwork..."

"Why must you always bring our discussions back to us?" Clockwork asked tiredly.

"A question which you know the answer to," Serenity muttered. But when the Time Master did not react or say anything, she turned their discussion in another direction and suddenly asked, "Do you remember your last protégé, dear Clockwork? You assured me he was different, too. And look how he turned out. If I did not destroy him, it was only out of consideration for you."

"Well, you _should_ have destroyed him," Clockwork said angrily. "It would have been more merciful than locking him in a sarcophagus for all eternity and putting him under the spell of Forever Sleep!"

"Yes, the spell was my own. But the Ancients and I agreed, Pariah Dark did not deserve to be destroyed, Clockwork," Serenity replied with a frown. "Yes, he went crazy with power since he got his hands on those Ancient relics—the crown and ring. But before then, he was a tranquil ghost. He was a proper king who created order in the Ghost Zone. The Observants wanted you to watch over him, so his future would not turn bleak; but it still did…. Tsk. It seems you never were much help to him or any of your other 'assignments'. So, then, how will this 'new one' have any other outcome than failure like the rest?"

"I cannot make someone pick the right choices. I can only show them the ones they have," Clockwork said coolly. "If you would have kept those ancient relics from Pariah, none of that would have happened. But you taunted him with them, just like you have baited the half-ghosts with the Order's Crystal now."

"He needed to be tested," Serenity answered unemotionally. "Creatures as powerful as he—as powerful as the _crossbreeds_—must be tested so they may prove themselves worthy of their gifts. It is not my fault they have all failed and have shown to be a threat to Order and Time. But… if it is of any consolation, I will only destroy the crossbreeds if absolutely necessary." She smiled calmly. "I prefer to… restructure them and put them in proper order."

"I know what you mean by that," Clockwork said angrily. "And I will not let you do something as cruel as that to them, especially Danny. They do not deserve it! If you give them _both_ a chance you will see it. You will see what they are capable of. _Why_ they are necessary to Time and even the natural order."

"That is hard to believe after what I have seen," Serenity answered with a frown. "The crossbreeds' stability is highly questionable. And the saddest part is that your protégé is the more unstable of the two. Yes, I will admit there is a potential for balance _between_ them—otherwise, they would have never been able to find my Order's Crystal… But it's a very meager possibility, especially how things are now. It won't take long for the older crossbreed to… _entice_ his younger counterpart through the crystal and then cause chaos with it… And when he does…the moment _they_ use my crystal in the wrong way… they will wish they had never touched it." Her voice stayed placid, yet the air seemed to heat up forebodingly around the area as she vowed, "I will not rest until I have reaped from them any and all chaos. I will not rest until Order prevails."

"What if I told you that if you carry through with this absurd test with the half-ghosts, it could lead to the destruction of what you care about most?" Clockwork asked seriously. "What if _I_ _asked_ you not to go through with this for your own sake?"

"Are you?" Serenity asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clockwork nodded. "Take back the Order's Crystal, Serenity, and stay away from the half-ghosts. I _am_ asking you." He paused in brief hesitation before he added, "If… I really do mean something to you, then for once, listen to me. I might not like you or agree with your way of doing things, but I do not wish for your downfall."

Serenity searched Clockwork's eyes, seeing actually worry in them. She smiled softly and the heated air and darkness around them lifted away. She then placed a hand against his face, and for once, he did not pull away, but did not react, either.

"You still care," she said with a small sigh. She lowered her eyes in thought and was quiet for a moment. But when she looked up, there was conviction in her eyes as she replied, "But like you, my duty comes first. I am sorry, but I cannot do as you ask."

The Time Master pulled away, and the female spirit's hand slipped off his face. There was a grave look in his eyes as he said emotionlessly, "I cannot stop you from doing as you want. After all, you are my superior in terms of power. But we both know I am in control in other ways. As you always say to me, Time and Order are bound—and so are their Masters. I am sorry, too, because you will regret not listening to me. Good-bye, Serenity."

With that, Clockwork turned away and vanished within a spin of a clock.

Serenity frowned as she quietly asked to herself, "Hmm… What are you up to, Clockwork?"

* * *

Agent C, the leader of the Guys-in-White unit in Amity Park, entered the ghost holding-cells. He walked over to the glowing green jail-cells and stopped in front of two cells holding both Spectra and Dazzler.

The ghost hunter smirked, and said, "You both did an excellent job. Not only were we able to prove how unstable Phantom is, but the press saw how destructive he can be." The GiW chuckled. "It will only be a matter of time before that punk messes up, and then, no one will be able to save him from us."

Spectra and Dazzler just glanced at each other before the male shadow ghost spoke up in a cold voice, "Yes, well, we kept our end of our bargain. Maybe it's time you keep yours. Let us go."

"And Bertrand!" Spectra quickly added angrily. "You said if we helped you, you would let him go!"

"Ah, yes… your partner," Agent C said with a smug look. "Well… at the moment, he is a bit busy undergoing some… _exams_."

Spectra looked horrified before she said, "You promised to let him go!"

"And us!" Dazzler said angrily.

"Only if you kept your end of the bargain, and I believe there was another part to it." Agent C extended his hand and said, "Did you get it?"

Spectra scowled, but knowing she had no other choice but to comply, she extended her fisted hand and opened it up, revealing a few strands of silvery-white hair resting in her palm.

The hunter grinned and took the hairs from the ghost before pulling out a test tube from his jacket and carefully putting the hairs inside it.

"Yes… this will certainly yield enough of Phantom's DNA to complete our secret weapon."

Spectra glared and asked, "Yeah, well, good for you. Now, let us go!"

Agent C smirked. "Of course… once we complete a series of tests on you…"

Spectra and Dazzler gasped in fear, but before they could say anything else, the hunter turned and walked away.

He studied Danny's white hair as an evil smile grew on his face.

"Keep playing the 'famous hero', Phantom punk," he sneered. "Meanwhile, we'll work on a way of getting rid of you and your kind once and for all."

* * *

**And so the plot begins! Heheh! Seems our Ghost Boy's perfect life isn't as perfect as it seems… Hmm. **

**Anyways, a few announcements. There are some fun activities happening at the Hidden Pearl. **

**The first is that there will be a chat this weekend, so go to deviantart to find out the exact day and time. You know I love talking with all of you, especially when I can't reply to reviews like I once did; so it certainly allows me to answer any questions and hear your thoughts on current chapters through another method. If you have nothing going on, come join me and Vlad muse! *winks***

**Second thing: I am trying something out that I've seen other authors do here and there. And that is character interviews. I thought it would a fun thing to try. And, of course, it gives you all a chance to get into the character's mind from different stories. Currently, we are interviewing Vlad and Gregor from Dawning of a Sun. That is also going on at the HiddenPearl. So, come asks your questions! **

**Third: I wanted your opinion on something. I have currently been updating two DoaS chapters for every one EG chapter. I wanted to give DoaS more priority because it went neglected for so long. So, my question is, do you all like this system? Or, would you prefer jumping back and forth—one for one? Let me know! I write to please you all—and Vlad muse! :D**

**Well, that's all for now! I hope you liked this story! Let me know! Ta!**


	4. Chapter 3: Unraveling by the Seams

**Hello, my dear readers. Sorry for the wait, but I am doing what I can with the stuff going on in my life. Still, I really appreciate all your continuing support and your reviews! I wish I could reply like I would used to before, but alas… But I do want you all to know that your thoughts mean the world to me, so thank you! **

**Okay, on to the story. Quick recap: Vlad had been hiding out in his secret cave in Wisconsin, keeping his ghost half weak to prevent any hunters from detecting him. But in the past year, he has been looking into the Order's Crystal, which it's said to have the power to re-order events in the timeline. He has gone to Skulker for help, and is now staying with him at his abode. Skulker further found a spirit book, which has told them a way to use the Crystal by forcing one of the two users to overcome the other's will and submit him to their own will. Meanwhile, Danny's perfect life has been plaguing him with uncertainty, especially with the Disasteroid anniversary coming up. He is also suffering another power spike because of his growth spurt, and that has been stressing him out even more. Still, Danny is trying to keep optimistic about the changes in his life, and is trying to take the crazy press and adoring fans in strides. The Guys-in-White are also up to something and are against Danny Phantom being a hero since as usual, they hate all ghosts. If that is not enough, Clockwork has found a time rift in the timeline, which has Niane quite shaken up. And as you all know, things will be getting worse before they get better; so onward! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. But the OCs in this story are my own. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unraveling by the Seams**

* * *

Deep in the secluded countryside of Wisconsin, the once Masters Estate remained seemingly untouched. The castle seemed frozen in time; nevertheless it still held its grandeur yet foreboding air with its beautiful yet over-the-stop features.

And yet, nothing was the same anymore for the owner of the home was now gone. Now, the large castle housed two normal and pretty average people—it now housed the family that it never had.

It was early morning as Vlad's once-secretary walked down the main stairs, wearing a cream-colored business suit and carrying a large folder of papers tucked under her arm.

Stephanie had not physically changed. She still wore her hair up in Chinese pins and her large, cat-like green eyes glowed with an air of calmness and confidence but still held a hidden softness reserved for those that truly knew her.

With a sigh, the woman remembered it was Friday. And not just any Friday—or _any_ day, at that. It was _the_ _day_. A year ago today… everyone's life had been changed forever. And that certainly didn't exclude her or her… daughter.

She frowned worriedly at the thought of Annabelle… She was doing better. Much better; but that didn't mean her daughter was fine. Stephanie wasn't sure she ever would be.

The woman sighed again before walking into the kitchen. She was greeted by what once was an unusual sight. But now, it hadn't been that way for her—or her daughter—for a while.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Hui!" George greeted her with a bright smile. "What will you be having for breakfast?"

Stephanie smiled. "Good morning, George. Oh, just the usual."

"Coffee and a fruit parfait it is!" he beamed before he floated off deeper into the kitchen towards the fridge.

The woman watched him with a sad smile, feeling a sense of melancholy that she had not felt for some time. She knew why it was, though. She had been feeling like this all week. She just simply could not push out of her mind what had happened a year ago. And it didn't help matters that the 'anniversary' of it was being announced all over the blasted news.

It shouldn't surprise her, though. To most, today was a day to remember and celebrate. And though she could agree to some extent—after all, who _wouldn't_ be happy that the Earth was not destroyed by an asteroid?—she didn't agree to the extent that she would want to celebrate anything. Quite the contrary.

Pulling the folder from under her arm, she then pulled out a seat and sat down on one of the kitchen table chairs. She quietly opened the folder, and pulled out the stack of papers. She then flipped through the stack, not really reading them but simply looking at them. After all, she had read them over so many times that she had all but memorized the mountain of legal documents.

And yet, there was one piece of paper she had memorized from how often she had read it… And as she finally came to said paper, she paused, remembering with a burning pain in her heart the last real conversation—or, rather _argument_—that she had had with the man who had given her this very folder and all its contents…

"…_Don't you care what you've become? Don't you care what your deceased family would think of you?" she yelled at him._

_"__**They are dead!"**__ Vlad screamed back, quickly approaching her. "Everyone I have ever cared for in my life has abandoned me, so why the blazes should I care what __**anyone**__ thinks of me?"_

_"No one has abandoned you! And those that might have did so because you've __forced__ them to!" Stephanie yelled back._

_"Exactly. So, leave!" Vlad growled at her, his eyes red again._

_But Stephanie narrowed his eyes and said with matching anger, "I swear if you dare threaten me one more time, I am going to punch you this time!"_

_Vlad scoffed bitterly and replied, "As if that frightens me. I've destroyed ghosts with my own hands. What makes you think you would even stand a chance against me?"_

_"Vlad…Are you saying you would… hurt me?" Stephanie whispered, her anger quickly vanishing as another stronger emotion swept over her with his words._

_Vlad's harshness instantly vanished and before he could stop himself he pulled his friend into his arms and hugged her. "No. No, t-that is not what I meant. I… I'm sorry," he said quietly._

_Stephanie suddenly gripped his jacket and cried against him. "You're breaking my heart, Vlad!" she whispered. "Why are you doing this? This isn't you! It can't be!"_

_Vlad slowly let her go before he moved away from her and went to retrieve the two envelopes on his desk. When he returned, he briefly studied his friend's flushed face as she quietly sniffled and kept her gaze lowered._

_With a sigh, he placed both envelopes in the woman's hands._

_"The smaller one is for your daughter. The other is for you, but I am going to ask you not to open it—that is, unless you feel it __**absolutely** __**necessary**__…"_

_He paused; but when his friend wouldn't look at him, he gently grabbed her face in his hands and waited for her to look at him. When she did, he smiled sadly at her and said, "I am sorry about all this… I truly am. You __have__ been a good friend—more than that because only someone with a heart as big as yours could have possibly put up with me for this long. But you are right, Stephanie. You no longer belong or fit in my life. So, I'm doing you and your daughter a favor: I'm letting you both go, for your sakes."_

_He then unexpectedly leaned forward and placed a kiss on his friend's forehead before sadly whispering, "I wish things could have been different between us. I… truly do." He finally pulled away from her and quietly begged her, "Please leave now."_

_Stephanie just stared at him for another moment before she shook her head and turned to leave, her hands shaking as she held onto the closed envelopes. She hardly cared what they were at the moment._

_But just as she moved and reached the door, she paused and without looking at him asked, "What are you going to do now?"_

_Vlad shrugged offhandedly and answered, "I have decided to put up my companies for sale. Well, all except, DALV, Vladco, and Axion Lab…"_

"…_I am getting rid of everything—and in that everything includes all that I've gained unjustly. I have my reasons for keeping Axion; but I am keeping Dalv and Vladco because __they__ do mean something to me. You know I have gained and built them up fair-and-square and with much effort…"_

_The man paused. "…I might go down from a billionaire to a millionaire, but as I said, I want to focus on other things. Oh, and I am also selling all my horses."_

_"Even Ginger and that black stallion?" Stephanie asked sadly._

_"Yes. I've never had time for them—and now much less. So, if you know someone who wants them, give them my number and they can have the horses."_

_Stephanie looked down at the envelopes in her hands. _

_"Stephanie," Vlad suddenly called, and when she looked dishearteningly back at him, he pointed at the envelopes and stressed, "What you hold in your hands is very important. I mean it. Do not ever open the one for you unless you feel it is necessary."_

_Stephanie searched her friend's eyes and fearfully asked, "Is this… your __will__, Vlad?"_

_"No, that's something else," Vlad said with a small smile. "My will is still with my lawyer. You know he takes care of that. But that in your hands is just as important. It is assurance—for you and your daughter, but also for me as well. I am selling my other companies because they do not mean much to me, but the things for which I have worked hard all these years, I will not risk losing. So, make sure you do not lose that envelope..."_

She had respected his wishes. She had only opened the large envelope in her hands when she had felt it was necessary.

She had opened it the day she watched her best friend reveal his identity to the world, hold the world for ransom, and then his plans go up in smokes before he was lost forever in space…

Stephanie closed her eyes, feeling them begin to water. Even after a year, it hurt. It hurt to have felt so helpless as she watched the boy she grew up with—her best friend's brother and at one point her high-school sweetheart—destroy his life, especially after all the years he had spent becoming who he was.

She felt guilty in a way because she just knew she had failed Viviane. But… she also felt she had failed Annabelle. It had been terrible to have seen Vlad's hate finally ruin him, but it had been a _tragedy_ when her daughter had discovered the truth.

She had never seen her daughter cry so hard in her life. It was like telling a young girl her father had been killed in some horrible accident. The only difference was that aside from the grief of losing her '_baba'_, Stephanie knew her daughter had also cried over the betrayal.

In fact, the mother now wondered if the love her daughter had once felt for Vlad Masters had turned into hate. She didn't know. Annabelle had stopped wanting to talk about the older hybrid after that day.

"Morning, Madam," a voice said, pushing Stephanie out of her thoughts.

She looked up and saw Derek smiling down at her with a tray.

"Good morning, Derek," she answered and tentatively grabbed the stack of papers and its folder in front of her and pulled them against her chest, as if protecting them.

But Derek paid no mind and placed her breakfast down in front of her.

"Thank you," she replied before she relaxed again and placed the papers to the side. She then reached for her black coffee and took a slow and long drink.

Derek smiled a bit as the sight of the woman reminded him of his previous employer. He also liked black coffee in the mornings. Unlike her, though, Mr. Masters would only drink it in the mornings. The rest of the times he loved tea. The man was all but addicted to the stuff.

"Derek?"

The ghostly butler snapped out of his thoughts and blinked rapidly before asking, "Yes, Madam?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "I asked if you knew whether or not Annabelle is awake…?"

"Oh," Derek answered embarrassingly. "I apologize. I got a bit distracted… But, I am not sure, Mrs. Hui. I will go check, though."

"Could you?" she replied. "And if she is not, would you tell her I said she needs to wake up? Her tutor will be here in less than an hour and she has not had breakfast."

"Of course, Madam," Derek said with a small bow before he disappeared.

Stephanie did not react to the disappearing act and just took a sip of her coffee again before putting it down. She then turned her attention to the stack of papers and grabbed the single sheet she had been looking at before—the only one in the stack that was hand written and she had read so many times.

And yet, as she began to read _the letter_, it felt like the first time all over again…

_Dearest Stephanie,_

_There is so much I wish to say to you, but I have long since understood that the time for many of those unspoken words has passed by long ago. I will confess one thing, however: as I write this letter, I come to realize that my happiest time since I lost my parents and sibling was the day I was with you in that hospital room and I got to see the birth of a beautiful miracle. For a moment, it was like everything was right in the world—more importantly, in my life. I should have realized sooner. But… I have never been a man to live in the past. And I will not let my last words to you be of foolish 'what ifs' or remorse. No, it would do neither of us any good now._

_If you are reading this, I do hope it is only because you felt the upmost necessity to do so. I am sure that is the case since I have always been able to trust you to respect my wishes—even in times when you have been against them._

_You might wonder why I have done all I have done. I could try to explain, even justify my actions, but it would be pointless. Nevertheless, I feel I should at least attempt to make you understand to some extent…_

_It is truly ironic that it took Daniel's betrayal to make me accept the hardest truth for anyone to face: I know now I am a man who was never destined for love. It is the price I must pay for who I am and for the power which was thrust into my hands. And yet, the day I learned of another like me, I had hoped in vain that I could change my destiny. He somehow became my only means to escape this darkness that has plagued me so….But it was never meant to be—I can never escape what I am. And now that I have accepted it, it feels as if something has been ripped from within me, and I am slowly unraveling from the seams. This boy… the only one like me, has turned out to be my curse. I understand we share more than just a metaphorical connection: I am his villain, it seems, and so my destiny is to be defeated—destroyed by him..._

_It is possible I have lost all sense of logicality. I do not know anymore, and it no longer matters to me. So, I am forced by either obsession or fate to finish this. It must be done. And though I do not know how this will all end, I am certain that my secret will not come out intact. And so, it is with what little certainty I have left that I write this letter and make my last worthy decisions._

_As you know, I have had many things in my time of success. But very few of those things have truly meant anything to me. And so in good conscience, I simply cannot abandon to their luck those few things. I must protect what matters—ensure their continuance even beyond my own life. In some ways, I am like most men. I wish for my name to live on. But most importantly, I needed to repay my debts to those who have been loyal to me…_

_I know what you must be thinking: this must be a will of some sort. No, my dear. The papers that are attached to this letter are much more valuable, in my opinion. And I just had to give them to you—the one person who knows me more than anyone else. The one person I have always been able to trust and who has never betrayed me. You, Stephanie, have been my only true friend. And I wish I could say this was a way to repay you for all you have done for me, but there are some things that can never be repaid. In actuality, I am asking you for one last favor, dearest. I am asking you to protect those few things that have ever had meaning to me._

_There is no doubt that once the world knows of my evil side, the authorities with step in, and they will attempt to destroy everything connected to me. But, you see, in some ways, I am not like Daniel. I cannot drag those loyal to me down with me. That is why I fired you. I had to push you away yet again to keep you from sharing my end—whatever it may be. So, I do hope you can forgive me. I hope Annabelle can forgive me… But I am not sorry, because I know that for once I am not acting out of selfishness. Whatever humanity is left in me will not allow me to cause you and your daughter anymore harm by continuing to involve you in my life. _

_I leave no incriminating proceedings. I have done away with all my illegal and questionable dealings to make sure the government cannot take away what is mine. As I am sure you know, I do speak of Dalv and Vladco. After all, we built those companies from the ground up. I cannot have some fools attempt to destroy my precious hard work—But not just my hard work, Stephanie; __yours__ as well. I have never told you this, but my __true__ success would have been impossible without you. And since I will no longer be fit to continue to lead Dalv and Vladco, it is only fair I pass them on to you._

_That's right, Stephanie. The papers attached to this letter are the deeds and legal rights, signed by me and my lawyer, naming you as sole owner of Vladco and Dalv. While my testament and will cannot be disclosed or carried out until after a year of my confirmed demise, these documents are immediately valid. All they require is your signature… Present them to the board and they will be irrefutable. I have full confidence that Vladco and Dalv will be in the best of hands. _

_We both know there will be gossip—when is there not?—and the government might even __attempt__ to collapse and destroy the companies; but I have made it so they will be untouchable—except by you. I… do hope that you will carry on in my place; but the companies are now yours, Stephanie… And as much as it pains me to say it, I sincerely wish for you to do as you see fit with them… That means that if you decide to tear them down and sell them… you can. I just wanted to make sure it was __your__ decision._

_There is one more thing: a request, really. Perhaps even a plea. I have further given you the deeds of my castle in Wisconsin. It now belongs to you as well. It's not so much that I have any real attachment to it, but rather, that I want to make sure all my debts are paid. I know you have met Derek and Carl, and you are aware of their ghostly nature. However, what you do not know is that they are not the only ones, Stephanie. All my staff are ghosts. And… they have been with me for a very long time. The castle is their home. My request is that you come live at my castle after I am gone, so that they can continue to live there. It is possible that the government's ghost agency will come search the house after they have learned my secret, but my staff knows quite well what to do in those cases. I have further insured that those white-clad buffoons will find nothing, and therefore, cannot legally take possession of the house, especially when it is no longer under my name. Please, stay with my staff. As I said, the castle is their home and they would be lost or even in danger if they were forced back into the Ghost Zone._

_Well, then, my dear, we have come to the end. Don't forget to give Annabelle my letter. And do not ever let her doubt my love for her. Thank you, Stephanie. Thank you for keeping me human all these years—for never giving up on me. It might be too late for things to have ended differently; but know that it wasn't your fault—but mine._

_If I could turn back the clock, I would tell you all those things I have failed to say in this lifetime. If it would matter anymore, I would tell you that I love you—and that I have realized I never did stop loving you. I see now that my past twenty years have been wasted in an attempt to bury my true feelings under an obsessive pursuit of an illusion I had called love. But as I said, regret is a silly notion. And I am done with living in the past._

_Good-bye, Stephanie. I wish you and your daughter the very best. You both certainly deserve it._

_Your eternally grateful friend,_

_Vladimir Masters. _

Stephanie put down the letter and frowned sadly at it. She still remembered her thoughts after first reading this: _'You foolish man.' _

It really was the only words to describe Vlad's actions. To think, his obsession with Daniel Fenton had become so great that he had convinced himself that the boy held his destiny in his hands and that that destiny was his destruction?

It was a senseless thought, but it spoke of how much the boy's time with her friend and then his departure had affected him. It seemed Daniel finally opened his eyes on the truth regarding his feelings of Madeline and Jack Fenton. It seemed Daniel had opened his eyes to much more than that, too… But it also seemed that the revelation of the fact that he had wasted away more than twenty years of his life—that _he_ had wasted away his youth on hate and obsession—became too much for Vlad. Instead of using this to start anew, her friend had set out on a path to self-destruction. He had convinced himself that he was a villain, and that his only purpose from then on was to fight the hero—Danny Phantom.

If she had not seen on television all what her friend had done, Stephanie would have never believed it. He had left his home in Wisconsin to live in Amity Park and become mayor. He had left all he knew in pursuit of what he believed was his only purpose in life. It had been painful to see Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius fight all those times on television, knowing that the two humans under them had once shared a bond beyond normal comprehension. It had been awful to watch them slowly destroy each other and being powerless to stop it.

Perhaps, then, it was why it did not surprise her when things came to such a dramatic end. She knew Vlad Masters. If he had gone to the extreme of holding the world at random, it was not because he truly cared to rule it—why would he want such a thing when he had pretty much already ruled the world through his financial power as billionaire? No, it was about Daniel. It had always been about the boy.

She didn't know if Vlad had fulfilled his true purpose in all he had done in the end, but she did know it had ended as he had _predicted_. Things had concluded with his downfall…. with his demise. And yet, the man's genius astounded her even amongst this end. He had been right, after all. After the whole incident with the asteroid, the first thing the government and police had done was to invade all of Vlad Masters' properties and companies. They had frozen all his accounts and put all his companies on suspension until they investigated everything. And just like Vlad had said, they—not even the government's ghost hunters—had found a single incriminating thing on her friend. He had cleaned up his tracks and done away with any illegal evidence perfectly.

The government ghost agency—the Guys-in-White—had searched and searched. They had bombarded her, her daughter and even Vlad's company staffs with questions about the man. She and Annie particularly got the worse of it, of course; especially when they learned Vlad had left his castle home and companies under her name and they could not seize any of it. They did get a search warrant, though, and they checked every last corner of the large home, and investigated Vlaco and Dalv thoroughly, insisting that Vlad had to have some kind of evil and secret lab somewhere.

Stephanie had no idea what they were talking about—and even to this day, after living at the castle for almost a year, she had found nothing of the sort. The oddest thing she had discovered was a plain white room. It clearly was some sort of specialized room, but even when she had been at the control room, she had never been able to turn it on. It did nothing.

Naturally, it had been a shock when she opened these papers and learned Vlad had left her the castle and had further made her the owner of his companies. The rumors were perhaps the worst, and mostly for Annabelle. The press had accost them for months before they gave up and made up some story about Stephanie being Vlad's mistress and that Annabelle was the product of their fling. According to them, that was the only reason the billionaire would have left his empire to them.

Stephanie had been annoyed by all of that more than anything; but it still hurt, especially when it had destroyed her daughter's life. Annabelle had been ridiculed so much at school that her daughter had cracked one day and begged her mother to take her out… That is why she was now being home-schooled. It was nice to see her more often, but it was also sad because she had given up all her Extracurricular activities she had loved so much. Now-a-days, Annabelle only went out with her old friends and her boyfriend. Before all this turmoil with Vlad, Henry had managed to ask Annabelle out and her daughter had finally agreed. It was of no surprise to Stephanie. She had known the boy had had a crush on her daughter for some time, and even with his somewhat out-of-control personality, he was a decent boy and she was glad Annabelle finally gave him a chance. Now, they had been dating for over eight months. It was nice. It kept her daughter occupied at the very least.

Of course, Henry knew all about Vlad Masters—as did everyone else. But he had figured out the subject was a sensitive one for Annabelle after his one attempt to talk about the man to his girlfriend. They had been at the castle when Stephanie had heard Annie yell at Henry. But since then, the boy had wised up and not touched the subject again. Though, on occasions, Stephanie had heard Henry ask about Daniel. Apparently, he thought it was 'cool' to have met in person the famous half-ghost hero. Annabelle would just smile at that.

But the fact that Annie knew a bit too much about Daniel had led Stephanie to the conclusion that her daughter still talked to the boy even after he had left—even after everything. It surprised her, really. But for a girl that never had believed in ghosts, Annabelle had been adapting very well to the fact that she was now surrounded by them every day. And although Stephanie had first been unsure about coming to live at Vlad's home, after meeting his ghost staff she was glad she did. Vlad was right. These ghosts needed this home. It meant their entire after-life to them. And they were just wonderful at all they did.

George was an amazing chef with such a warming personality. Then, there was Derek who was in fact a very shy and lovable ghost, but when he needed to step up to complete his roles, he was confident and determined. In fact, the day the Guys-in-White had come in an attempt to seize the house, Derek—and Carl—had confronted them with such bravery that Stephanie had been shocked. While the other ghosts had somehow vanished from the house, they had continued playing their parts as if they were not risking their after-life. She had feared they would get discovered, but the Guys-in-White had waved their ghost detectors everywhere, and they never once realized that two ghosts had been standing right in front of them. She had later learned that Vlad had invented some devices a long time ago that suppressed a ghost's energy signature and both Derek and Carl had said devices on them at all times.

Speaking of Carl, the chauffeur was certainly an oddball with his strange obsession with cars. He was so laid back that it surprised Stephanie that Vlad had ever tolerated having such a spirited ghost as his driver. The gardeners Jasper and Bennie were just the sweetest things. They spent most of their time outside; but every morning they would come in to put fresh cut flowers inside the castle and bring a rose to Annabelle.

Lastly, there were the maids. The eldest two were an interesting duo, but it was hard to follow their conversations sometimes. Still, it was pleasantly amusing. Well, except that she always had to keep an eye on them whenever they were around Annie's cat. For some reason, they were always trying to find ways of 'cleaning' the poor creature.

The third maid… was odd at best.

She seemed very skittish. In fact, Stephanie rarely saw her. And if she did, it was glances of her. She had attempted to speak to her once, and the young ghost maid had stared at her feet the entire time and seemed highly nervous. George said the young maid was just shy. And it seemed so; but eventually the young maid had at least warmed up to her daughter. Annabelle liked her and that was enough for Stephanie.

There was also one more ghost around. The Dairy King, he called himself. But he only showed up from time-to-time; so Stephanie did not pay him too much mind. The only thing was that they were always running out of cheese…

Yes, at first she had come to live here just to fulfill Vlad's last wish; but after a year, she had grown to care for the ghost staff herself and now she could never imagine abandoning them to their luck.

But there were the other things that Vlad had left her that had never sat well with her:

His companies.

Even when she had stepped up to the challenge and had been running Vladco and Dalv, it was still stressful. However, that stress did not come from leading such multi-million dollar companies. It did not even come from all the gossip and horrible things she had heard about herself. The stress she felt was an emotional one. It was torture to have to come into Vladco and Dalv and be reminded of her lost friend every day. Everything at his companies reminded her of him. Not even the castle was as painful to be in as was being at the place they once worked together. True, on occasions she had visited Vlad's castle before all this. She was quite familiar with it.

But… Vladco and Dalv…

Vlad and she had practically spent _years_ of their lives there together. It was where they saw each other almost every day and where they talked the most. Dalv and Vlaco had over a decade-worth of memories. And it was so painful to have to walk into either of those companies every morning and be hit with the same cold reality:

Vlad was gone.

Even when she knew there was no life left here for Vlad, Stephanie had clung to the hope that her friend was alive—that he would return. But after a year and not a single sight of him, she had been forced to accept that Vlad really had been lost in space. Her friend and love-of-her-life was gone forever.

And though she had managed to bear the constant pain for almost a year, Stephanie could do so no more. One year. That was what she had vowed she would give him. One year to at least give her any sign that he was alive. That even if he could never return to his position, he was still around. She had just needed to know that and she would have continued to run Vladco and Dalv for as long as she could. But today had marked a year and she had received no sign that Vlad was alive. So, she had come to a decision:

She was going to sell Vladco and Dalv.

And though everyone was currently focused on the anniversary, she would be announcing the sale today. She doubted anyone could buy them as a whole. They were simply worth too much money. So, the most likely scenario was that they would be sold in pieces and both grand companies would be ripped apart until they were no more.

Stephanie's eyes glistened with tears at the thought. But though it pained her to do so, it hurt more to continue to hold her friend's legacy in her hands. She could not do it anymore. The companies were preventing her and even Annabelle from properly healing and moving on from all this. It had to be done. Besides, in a week's time, Claire would be reading Vlad's will. She wasn't sure whom Vlad would give his money and remaining assets to, but Stephanie knew what she would be doing with the money that she would get for Dalv and Vladco.

Vlad had talked about repaying his debts, and Stephanie felt he had forgotten one debt. Perhaps the greatest one he had. And that was to the Fentons. Yes, she would give all the sell money of Vlad's companies to them. She wasn't sure if they would want it, but that was up to them. She would settle her friend's debt to the Fentons in the only way there was left to do it. What they did with all the money afterwards was their choice.

Stephanie's frown deepened at the thought of the Fentons. She didn't hate them for what had happened. Vlad's actions were his alone, but she felt a bit resentful towards them, knowing that if they had been better friends all those years back, maybe, _just maybe,_ Vlad's choices would have been different. She supposed it was a biased thought. But then again, everyone defends those they love even when they are wrong.

With a sigh, she glanced back down at the letter on the table, reading again a certain part of it…

…_If it would matter anymore, I would tell you that I love you—and that I have realized, I never did stop loving you. I see now that my past twenty years have been wasted in an attempt to bury my true feelings under an obsessive pursuit of an illusion I had called love._

Brushing her fingers softly against the letter, Stephanie whispered sadly, "Yes…. If it had only mattered, I would have said, I loved you, too, Vlad Masters. I always have… I always will…"

* * *

Annabelle was wide awake, ready for school, as she sat at her computer desk, staring at her laptop screen…

It had been blinking the same message to her for the past thirty minutes:

Message from Danny Fenton:_ "Hey, Annie…"_

It had been about four months since she chatted online with Danny. Ever since she had learned his and Vlad's secrets, things between them had become tense. Although she had been shocked by the fact that ghosts—and half-ghosts—existed, she did not blame Danny for not telling her. After all, he had not even told his parents.

So, although she was not mad at him and she certainly did not blame him concerning Vlad, things were never the same. Before, they would talk at least once a month, just to catch up. After her mom, Danny had even been the first person she had shared the news about Henry and she becoming a couple. And she remembered when Danny told her about him and Sam…. They talked about everything friends would talk about… except for one thing: Vlad Masters.

She wasn't sure when their conversations began to decrease in numbers, but Vlad's demise had been the trigger for it. Annie knew why, too: It hurt.

While Danny reminded Annie of Vlad; she was certain she reminded Danny of the man. And they were joined together by one hard painful truth:

They had both failed with him in some way.

Annie wasn't sure what was more saddening: to have learned that the person she once loved like a father was an evil half-ghost bent on revenge and harming others, or that she was never able to make Vlad see that the love she and her mother had for him was all he had needed.

It was horrible to hear all the media had said and still said about 'her _baba'_. They didn't care about how when she was little, he would hold her hand or how he would take her for ice-cream. They didn't care that he would call her 'the most beautiful girl to walk the face of the earth' or how he would secretly indulge her when her mom would not. And they certainly didn't care how he would never forget her birthday, and would call her to wish her the best one no matter how busy he was. All they said about Vlad Masters was that he was pure evil—a monster, they would say. An obsessive ghost. A ruthless man. _A freak._

When she had been at school, her peers would ask her what it was like to know a heartless tyrant. They asked her if he had ever used his 'voodoo powers' on her and her mother. They had even spread rumors that she and her mom were under Vlad's mind control and that he would feast on their blood at night. And her teachers were not any better. They did not say it, but she could see in their eyes that they ridiculed her. They thought her untrustworthy because she had known the 'evil half-ghost billionaire.' And things only got worse when everyone learned Vlad had left his castle and companies to her mom.

Her mom had said that Vlad had pushed them away so that no one could try to involve them in his evil schemes—or say they were his accomplices. But just because her mom could not be blamed for being Vlad's partner-in-crime didn't mean they were not _involved_ in this whole mess. It didn't matter what he had done to prevent it, her _baba's_ bad choices had ruined her life and her mom's, too. Vlad had let her down, and Annabelle wasn't sure she could ever forgive him for it.

But most importantly, Annabelle could not forgive him for _abandoning_ them. She had never met her biological father, so the fact that he abandoned her and her mother meant little to Annabelle. But Vlad… She had given him her love and respect. She had given him a daughter's heart, and it wasn't enough for him. He had promised he loved her—but even when her mom would assure her this was true, his actions spoke louder than his words.

If he had loved her, he would have stayed in Wisconsin with them. If he had loved her, he would have given up all the evil he did. And if he had loved her, he would not have abandoned her now.

Now, he was gone forever, and had left her with nothing but a false letter and a ring. Neither meant anything to her now.

She glanced over at her jewelry box, remembering the ring and the last part of the letter Vlad had left her…

…_I am certain you found the ring by now. Your mother will surely recognize it. It was my mother's, after all. My father gave it to her when they first got engaged. My mother left it to me after her death with a note saying she wanted me to give it to the person I marry and love… I doubt I will be marrying anyone at this stage in my life, but I do know who I love enough to give it to. So, I am giving it to her—that is, I am giving it to you._

_I hope that with it, you will always remember my love for you. No matter what, that much has always been—and will always be—true… Take care of your mother for me, and continue to make me proud…_

She had wanted to continue to believe that—she had wanted to keep assuring herself that Vlad had loved her. But after watching him hold the world at random, after watching how little regard he had for his own life and fate, Annabelle knew that whatever love Vlad Masters had felt for her was little in comparison to the hate he felt towards Danny and his family. So, how can someone capable of _so much hate_ ever know what love was?

She had ripped off that ring from her finger the very day she had learned this cold truth. And that day had been a year ago from now…

Annabelle frowned back at her computer screen, still debating on whether or not she wanted to talk to Danny. Why would he pick today of all days to write her? Wasn't it painful enough for the both of them? But even when they did not speak much about Vlad, the few things they had after she had learned the truth had been enough to know Danny felt the same for Vlad Masters as she did.

Like her, Danny didn't know what emotion was stronger inside him: hate for what Vlad Masters had done or sadness for the man destroying all that he had been.

Right then, there was a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" she called. "Come in."

Derek walked in and greeted her, "Good morning, young miss. Your mother wanted me to see if you were awake. She wishes you to come down for breakfast before your tutor gets here."

Annabelle nodded. "Yeah, I'm already ready. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Derek nodded before he walked over to her and handed her a pink rose. "Jasper and Bennie wish you a wonderful day."

Annabelle grinned as she accepted the rose. "Thank you. And tell them I said thank you and that I'll come by later to help them water the flower garden."

Derek smiled and nodded before he turned to leave.

But then the girl abruptly called, "Hey, Derek?"

"Yes, young miss?" he questioned, looking back to the girl.

"Have you seen Niane? I haven't seen her in a few days, and it's weird because she usually comes by and at least says 'hi' to me," Annabelle said with a confused frown.

But Derek shook his head. He knew that Niane had taken a curious liking to the teenage girl in front of him; but like most things the younger maid did, he had no clue why—especially when Niane acted the exact opposite to the girl's _mother_.

"I have not seen her, either, Ms. Annabelle," Derek answered. "She has a knack of vanishing every-once-in-while. It is possible she might go to the Ghost Zone. But I do not know. Perhaps if you ask George. He seems to be closer to Niane."

"Oh, okay. I'll do that. Thanks," Annabelle replied.

"Of course, young miss. Excuse me," the ghost butler said and then finally left the room, closing the door after him.

Looking thoughtful, Annabelle brought the pink rose closer and inhaled its lovely scent. She smiled warmly before she reached forward and put the rose on a flower vase on her desk. But her smile melded away as she looked back at the screen…

With a sigh, she tentatively wrote back at last, _"Hey, Danny…"_

It took a few minutes before he finally wrote again. "_I know it's been a while. I'm sorry about that. But, you know, it gets busy over here sometimes. Still, I wanted to write before I have to go to school. You know… just to see how you're doing…" _

Annabelle knew the boy meant more by that than he let on and replied, _"Don't worry. I know how crazy fame can get. And I'm sure it's worse for a hero… I'm doing fine. I'm still being tutored and things with Henry are going great. He's as crazy as ever, but he's really sweet to me, too. Um… Mom's doing good. Heh. Still running Dalv and Vladco. Keeps her busy. Maybe too busy, but that isn't anything new. Anyways, how are you doing? Liking the popularity? lol."_

Danny seemed to pause even longer than before this time before he finally wrote again, "_Popularity wears on a guy. But there's nothing much I can do about it, so I just deal with it. I'm glad to hear things are going well, especially with Henry. I didn't get to hang out with him much the time I was over there, but I could tell he's a cool guy. Tell him I said 'hi' if you get the chance. As for me… *shrugs* I'm the same. Have to escape from mobs, fight evil ghosts, and defend my goodness against the jerks-in-white. The usual. Sam and Tucker and the family are doing great. I wish you could meet them someday… heh. Sam and I, well, things couldn't be better. She's amazing. We're gonna be celebrating a year soon. Can you believe it? Time really flies…"_

Annabelle bit her lip nervously, finally suspecting the true reason Danny was writing her today, and so early in the morning, too… They usually chatted at night.

"_Yeah… it does," _Annabelle wrote. "_I heard on the news that you're gonna be giving a speech at a conference today for the celebration of the Disasteroid anniversary..."_

"_Uh… yeah," _Danny wrote back. "_It really bites, but Tucker told me I really needed to do that, especially when people keep asking me questions about that day and… about 'him'…"_

And knowing who 'him' was, Annabelle questioned hesitantly, _"Yeah…? Like what?_

"_Mostly? If I think he's still alive."_

"_Do you?" _she typed back.

The boy didn't reply right away but then said, "_I don't know. Honestly, it was why I was writing. People are gonna ask me and I don't know what I should say… I didn't want to ask my parents or sister for obvious reasons. And, well, I don't want to worry Sam or Tucker with talk about… Vlad. So, I needed to ask you. I mean, it's possible, he's still around. The guy was powerful and all, but… it's been __**a **__**year**__, and I don't know if Vlad could…"_

"_Bear to hide for so long?" _Annie finished for him. _"No, I doubt it. My mom said he had serious issues with confinement because of all those years he was in the hospital."_

"_So, you don't think he's alive?" _Danny asked.

Annabelle felt her eyes swell with tears as she stared at the screen for several minutes.

_"Annie?"_ Danny wrote questiongly.

With a resurfacing pain in her heart, she finally wrote back, "_It wouldn't matter either way, Danny. We both know Vlad was lost even before that whole asteroid thing. So… why does it matter? I buried him the day he betrayed my love for him with all his terrible actions… I think you should do the same, too."_

There was a long pause of silence, and if it wasn't for the fact that she could see the boy was still online, she would have thought he had disconnected. But then he finally replied,_"…But burying someone doesn't make you forget them, Annie…" _

"_Yeah… but sometimes it's all you can do…I gotta go. Good luck today, Danny,"_ she typed before she shut her computer.

Annabelle wiped at the tears sliding down her cheeks. Unfortunately, Danny was right. As much as she wanted to just forget and move on, she just… couldn't.

She got up and then walked out of her room. She wiped her lingering tears, not wanting to worry her mom. Heaven knew her poor mother fretted over her enough from all that had happened in their lives. But though they were both continuing on with their lives the best they could, Vlad was like one of the very ghosts that haunted this castle. Except, the man haunted their minds and hearts; and despite Annabelle's efforts to forget, deep down she knew that he would always 'haunt' her…

* * *

Sitting in front of his computer, Danny sighed deeply as Annabelle abruptly logged off. But he didn't mind. Vlad was never an easy subject to touch and most of their conversations about him ended like that—abruptly. In fact, the teen had really fought with himself about even writing the girl today. But he needed to ask her what she thought...

After being bombarded by all those questions from the press two days ago at school, Danny could not stop thinking about that single question that had struck him most.

'Do you think Vlad Masters is alive?'

But that led his mind to come up with another more troubling question: Did he _want_ the man to be alive?

The worst of it was that he didn't know. He felt a pang of pain and even an _emptiness _in his heart at the thought of the older hybrid being gone forever; but… the guy had also caused him _so much grief._ Vlad had hurt him in ways that no one ever had—and probably ever could. Danny had forgiven him for so much, but even he had a limit. And the things Vlad did to him in the last year of his being around was just too much, especially towards the end…

_"So, here we are…," Vlad's projection finally spoke up, smirking. "At the end of our game. And if this recording has been activated by your presence, then I'm sure it ended as you wanted: the hero triumphant and loved by all, and the villain… defeated and lost." He chuckled bitterly. "You were such a quaint boy, Daniel. Maybe this world was meant for you. After all, who doesn't love such a classic ending, hmm?"_

_"…And yet, if there's any consolation for me, it is that deep down, I have also defeated you in some way," he continued, his eyes narrowing and voice darkening. "You remember our pact, yes? I surely never forgot it. So, you see, you have lost, __**Danny Phantom**__**.**__ And yet, I did this for you, Daniel. After all, who else could be more fitting to teach the hero the hardest lesson for him to learn than his arch-enemy? …._ _Good-bye, Daniel. It is with my destruction and your defeat that I shatter whatever lingered of this painful bond between us. And whatever my fate has been, I can at least say I have freed my heart of you at last…."_

Danny's eyes narrowed coldly. Annie was right. It didn't matter. Alive or not, it would change nothing now. Vlad could never fix all the damage and the pain he had caused. It was too late. And Danny had decided a long time ago that he would not live in the 'what ifs'. He would not live in regret for the things that never happened. And most certainly, he would not let Vlad control his life ever again. So, just because all this anniversary stuff was bringing back unwanted memories and emotions, Danny refused to let himself feel regret or sadness for Vlad Masters's end—an end _he_ chose. None of it was his fault, and Danny wasn't going to live with any sort of remorse for the man.

Pushing off his chair, the young hybrid dismissed all thoughts of the older hybrid. He would just go to the celebration and give his speech, answer questions, and take a few pictures. It would just be a few hours and then he could forget about this whole mess. He would put his thoughts of the older hybrid back were they belonged: in the past.

Besides, he really should be focusing on something _worth-while: _Sam and his one-year anniversary.

Danny smiled at the thought as he grabbed his backpack and then walked towards the door. But suddenly pausing, he glanced over at his bed to his sleeping Dalmatian.

"TJ. Come on," he called.

The two-year-old dog instantly woke up and sprinted off the bed with an excited bark.

Danny ruffled the dog's head as he closed the door after him and headed downstairs. But much to his surprise, he only found Jazz sitting at the table.

"Morning, Jazz. Where's everyone?" he questioned curiously as walked over to fridge to grab a drink.

"Morning, little brother. They're down in the lab," she answered, lowering the book in her hand to briefly look at her brother. "Dad said once you've finished breakfast to go down there. I think he wants to check your energy level again."

Danny sighed as he poured himself a drink. "I think him and Mom are worrying a bit too much. I've had energy spikes before, and they always go away on their own."

"Maybe, but you can never be too careful, Danny. And it's not like other times, you know," she replied. "You leveled an entire warehouse with a simple burst of your normal ghost energy just a couple of days ago."

Danny cringed at being reminded of that, but he then took a drink of his juice before answering, "Well, yeah, but I'm almost one level higher on the ecto-scale. And you know how annoying Spectra can be. Now, add her brother Dazzler to the mix. It wasn't pleasant."

"I'm sure," Jazz answered, though her eyes were now scrutinizing him.

Danny rolled her eyes at her, and warned, "Don't start." He then turned and grabbed a bowl for cereal.

"I haven't said anything," Jazz calmly replied.

"You don't have to. I know that look, Jazz," Danny answered, slightly annoyed.

"What look?" Jazz said, playing it off. "That I'm worried about you? Of course, I am. Your ghost half is unstable, and—"

"My ghost half isn't _unstable_," Danny interrupted her with a light scowl. "My energy is just spiking. _It happens_ when you have a regenerative core."

"Your human half is at the peak of puberty," Jazz continued, as if she had not been interrupted. "You're also having problems with the Guys-in-Whites and their crazy laws, and today so happens to mark one year since everyone learned your secret."

"And?"

"_And_, that's pretty significant. Not to mention, Vlad Masters…"

"Jazz," Danny cut her off, turning to look at her. "Why are you pointing out things I already know? So, what? What's your point?"

"My point is, Danny, that we all have reason to be worried about you; and maybe you should be, too. At least a little."

"Alright, fine. I'll show more concern for my 'out-of-control ghost half'," Danny answered sarcastically as he sat down with a bowl of cereal at the table. "Now could you let me enjoy my breakfast in peace or are you gonna continue to stare at me and attempt to psycho-analyze me? I know you are eager to start school again, but I'm not about to be your 'homework'."

Jazz seemed unfazed by his jab, and instead propped an arm up on the table and rested her chin on her knuckles. She silently regarded her brother for another moment before abruptly asking, "Do you think Vlad Masters is still alive?"

Danny briefly tensed, caught off-guard by the question. But then he exhaled tiredly, and muttered, "I don't know. Why?"

"Well, because if he is alive, I was thinking: what better day for him to strike a revenge plot than today?" Jazz replied, raising an eyebrow.

Danny, who had been about to take a bite of his cereal, paused mid-way and frowned at his sister. "Revenge plot? Jazz, if Vlad wanted 'revenge'—though, I don't even see why when he did all this to _himself_—he would have done it a long time ago. Besides, it would make no difference. Who is he going to take revenge on? The world? Us? All he would do is make things worse for him. It wouldn't take back the fact that everyone knows the truth about him and it wouldn't erase the fact that he's a wanted man and that the second he would try to show up, he would be arrested."

"So, then, you think he's dead," Jazz concluded calmly.

"Seriously?" Danny asked angrily. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Who's asked you that?" Jazz retorted curiously.

But Danny didn't answer. Instead he stared bitterly at his breakfast. There was a brief silence before the boy finally said, "I don't know, Jazz. And, honestly, I don't even _want_ to know, alright? It… wouldn't change anything."

"You sound like you would want something to change," Jazz answered, deep worry in her eyes now.

Danny shook his head. "Why would I want to change anything? Things have never been better. Sure, there's problems, like the Guys-in-White and the constant mobs, but it's no big deal." He suddenly smiled up at her and said confidently, "I have you and our parents' support; an awesome girlfriend; a mayor as my best friend; and a crime-fightin' cousin. You guys make anything worthwhile. So, don't worry so much. I'm fine."

Danny stood up as he said, "I better go see Dad. I still have to go to Sam's house before heading to school. Later, Jazz."

Jazz just nodded as she watched him walk out before glancing back at her brother's untouched cereal. "But I don't want you to just be fine, Danny. I want you to be happy," she whispered sadly.

Meanwhile, down in the lab, Danielle was struggling to duplicate while hooked up to a machine. Her aura was a bright green and her limbs were shaking and rippling as she attempted to split her form. But she could not even form two heads as Danny once had when he was still inexperienced.

"Okay, Danielle. You can stop trying now, honey," Maddie said as she typed something up on the mainframe's computer before it powered off. But then glancing at her husband, she added, "Jack, dear? Could you give me a reading on Danielle's energy-level, please? I put the Fenton Ecto-Scale Reader on the bench behind you."

"On it, baby!" he answered. And ran over to a bulky square device and powered it on. He then moved over to Danielle, who was supporting her weight against a lab table.

Jack instantly frowned. "You okay, squirt?"

Danielle nodded as she passed a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired… and frustrated. I keep pushing as much energy into attempting to duplicate and nothing happens, except that I tire myself out. I don't get it! Danny explained to me how he does it, and even when I try to do the same thing, nothing happens!"

"Chin up, Danielle!" Jack answered with a smile. "All you gotta do is keep on tryin'. It'll come to ya sooner or later. You got Fenton DNA in you, and us Fentons always figure things out!"

Standing up straight again, the half-ghost girl smiled and said, "Thanks, Uncle Jack."

"Shucks! Just sayin' the truth. Okay, so hold still while I get a reading," he then said. The instrument beeped and then a horizontal laser scanned the girl from head-to-toe.

A few seconds later, the ecto-scale reader beeped again, marking its completion before a computerized voice came from it, **"Ghost signature detected with a stable energy-reading of level six on the ecto-scale. No sign of energy growth or fluctuation."**

Though in some sense the reader's stats were good, Danielle still frowned in disappointment and then began to pull off the electrodes on her body. She sighed, muttering, "I don't get it. Why am I not getting any stronger? That can't be normal."

"Actually, Danielle," Maddie spoke up as she walked over to the girl with the latest readings she got from the computer. "It is very _normal_. All ghosts we have studied have had one thing in common: they have a fixed energy reading. Once a ghost has reached its final formation, its ghost energy level stays forever at the level it has acquired."

"But, Danny," Danielle began, but was cut off by the woman.

"Sweetie, it is possible that Danny is a unique phenomenon," Maddie said gently, taking the electrodes and wires from the girl's hand and setting them aside on a bench.

Jack nodded as he fiddled with the ecto-reader still in his hands. "Yup! _We_ still don't even understand it all when it comes to Danny-boy and his powers."

"I know there're things that are unexplainable, but my powers still shouldn't be so different from Danny's," Danielle insisted worriedly. "My… um…" She briefly glanced at Jack and stopped herself from mentioning Vlad. Instead, she said, "I mean, I know ghosts have fixed energy levels, but _half-ghosts_ are not supposed to. That's the main differences between us and normal ghosts. Our cores. Half-ghosts have regenerative cores. It's what lets us grow stronger and learn new powers, so… why can't I? I have not learned one single new power since… I've been alive. And once I was stabilized, my energy has remained the same. I don't understand."

She paused again as she thought about her unanswered questions; but almost instantly, she considered a troubling answer, "What if…? Am I…not really a half-ghost-half-human? Maybe the reason I'm not getting stronger is because I'm not a real hybrid… Maybe I'm just a ghost infused with human DNA."

"Danielle, that's nonsense," Maddie said with a frown. "You are as human as any of us."

"Yeah, squirt!" Jack agreed. "You're human through and though! You're just different than Danny-boy, that's all!"

"Your uncle is right, dear," Maddie continued. "We cannot explain why your energy is not increasing, but that doesn't mean anything. We can see you're a normal and beautiful girl with your whole life ahead of you. Your ghost half might not be growing stronger, but _you_ are. And if that doesn't convince you, then, look at the data."

Danielle looked down at the papers in the woman's hand as Maddie insisted, "Your heart and other human organs are as normal and healthy as anyone your age. Your physical growth is progressing normally, and your DNA, in spite of your… _origins,_ is also normal."

"But not unique…," she muttered.

"But it is! Your DNA does not completely match Danny's own," Maddie corrected her. "Yes, you share strong similarities to Danny's, but however you were formed—and maybe it didn't happen intentionally—you came out a unique being. _Not a clone,_ but a true person. You are you, sweetie, and as you continue to grow, you'll see those differences physically, too. _I_ see them already."

"Me, too! So, stop your worryin', squirt," Jack said, putting down the instrument in his hand at last and wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Besides, you're an awesome ghost hunter, so who cares if your energy isn't growing. You can still kick butt, and that's what counts in my book!"

Danielle smiled at last, though she still seemed unsure. But before she could say anything, Danny walked in.

"Hey, Dad. Jazz said you wanted to see…," But Danny trailed off, instantly noticing Danielle's uncertainty. "Is everything okay?" he asked, looking at his parents then at Danielle.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Danielle replied for all of them, forcing on a brighter smile. "We were just checking my energy reading."

"And no change?" Danny asked, though he began to suspect what was wrong.

Danielle's smile faltered, but Maddie replied, "No, sweetheart. But it is not something to be concerned about. Danielle's ghost half is stable and her human body is healthy. That is what really matters."

"Definitely," Danielle agreed before suddenly transforming. "I better get going. I'm gonna meet up with Valerie and walk to school with her. Thanks for the help, Uncle Jack. Aunt Maddie. And I'll see you at school, cuz."

With that, Danielle flew out of the lab.

Maddie looked after her with a sigh before looking over at Jack. "Honey, I think I left the core temperature reader in the living room. Could you grab it?"

"Sure, Maddie," Jack said before he ran out of the lab.

Danny glanced over at the lab table next to his mom and saw that said instrument was right there on the counter. His mom had just wanted to get his dad out of the lab.

"Danny, I didn't want to say this in front of your father because we both know how he gets when anyone mentions… Vlad," she said with another sigh, and Danny tensed.

"What about him?" he asked tentatively.

"Well, it has to do with Danielle. The truth is, I finally discovered why her energy isn't increasing…," she began hesitantly, glancing down at the data in her hands. But then her eyebrows creased as she added, "She lacks the mid-morph sample of your DNA."

"So, is that why her ghost half is stagnant? But, wait, how is she stable without the mid-morph DNA?" Danny asked worriedly. "I thought that was what was in that serum I told you I injected into her when she was unstable back then… Remember, Dad made it to—"

"I remember, Danny," Maddie cut him off calmly. "But, no. That serum did not contain mid-morph DNA. How could it? We wouldn't even know how to make it when it's exclusively found in yours—and I am assuming in Vlad's—DNA. And by the fact that you told us Vlad had wanted to force you to give him a sample of it when he tried to clone you—which, by the way, I still think it is the sickest thing he did," Maddie added with a look of distaste. "—it only tells me that even he did not ever find a way to replicate that unique DNA sequence that is solely found in half-ghosts."

"So, how did Danielle become stable, then?" Danny questioned, still confused.

Maddie answered, "Well, because what the serum had—among other things—were purines and pyrimidines." But seeing Danny blink in confusion, the woman smiled and explained, "They are the bases that make the nucleotides that in turn form DNA, Danny. You see, upon injecting that serum of purines and pyrimidines into Danielle, the increase in these bases must have simply triggered Danielle's body to repair her incomplete DNA. But you see, sweetie, as a half-ghost, your human DNA and ghost DNA are intertwined. And so is Danielle's. However, the ghost part of her DNA was _incomplete_, making her ghost half unstable, and in turn, putting her in mortal danger. So, upon closer analysis, I have found that when the serum helped Danielle's body repair her broken DNA, it did so the only way it could: by creating more _human_ DNA to fill in the gap where her mid-morph DNA should be."

She paused when she saw her son's uncertain look, and said more directly, "Danny, Danielle is stable because she _isn't_ half-human-half-ghost… Danielle is three-fourths human and a quarter ghost."

Danny's eyes widened in both shock and understanding. But still unable to believe it, he stuttered out, "But how is that possible…?"

"Sweetie, the human body does amazing things in its attempt to sustain itself. It was the only thing Danielle's body _could do_ to keep her alive. The fact that she lacks the mid-morph sample of your DNA has prevented an equal division of her ghost and human DNA, so her human side dominates. Furthermore, I can hypothesize that the mid-morph DNA contains the written sequence—_the genetics_—which give hybrids their unique regenerative core. She lacks that distinctive core, and without a regenerative core…"

"Her ghost half will never grow stronger," Danny finished for his mom. "But what does this have to do with Vlad? And why didn't you tell this to Danielle, too?"

"Well, I did not tell Danielle for two reasons. One, your father was present and you know how he gets when Vlad's name is even mentioned," Maddie said with a small frown. "But also because I wanted to tell you first so that you can decide if she should know or not. She's been so troubled over this lately, and if we tell her, I thought it would be best if she hears it from you…"

"As for Vlad…" Maddie sighed. "Since I've been studying Danielle's DNA, I have been able to compare it to yours and find the area where the mid-morph DNA _should be_ in her genes… I am almost certain it is possible to insert your mid-morph DNA into Danielle and in turn make her a true hybrid. There is no danger of rejection, since her DNA is so closely related to yours…"

"But you can't do it. Only Vlad can. Is that what it is?" Danny asked with a frown.

Maddie nodded. "Vlad was the only one who knew enough human and ghost genetics to make a successful transfer—not to mention, I'm sure he knew more about _hybrids_ than your father or I could ever learn. I hate to say it, but your father and I might be scientists, but we are nowhere as gifted as Vlad Masters was. He was the only one who could have done something for Danielle. Like I said, I just wanted you to know so that you help Danielle understand. You must make her see that what matters is that she is stable and nothing indicates she will ever have problems again. Talk to her, okay, sweetie? I hate to see her so upset about this."

His thoughts still more on Vlad, Danny shook his head and bitterly muttered, "It seems he has left his mark on all of us…"

"What was that?" Maddie asked.

But Danny shook his head again, banishing his thoughts. "Nothing, Mom. Don't worry. I'll talk to, Danielle. I know she's worried because she wishes she could get stronger to help me more than she does, but I'll get her to understand that she helps me enough as she is."

Maddie smiled and nodded.

Right then, Jack came in. "Uh, Maddie? I couldn't find it…"

"Oh, yes, here it is!" Maddie said, feigning ignorance and grabbing the thermometer from the bench. "Sorry, Jack. Must have forgotten I left it down here, after all."

"That's fine, Maddie. So, can we now have Danny help us with the new improved Ecto-converter?" Jack asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Jack, first we need to check Danny's energy level. It's important we monitor it as often as possible until this power spike passes," Maddie reminded him.

"Oh, right! Right! And _then_ we can have him help us test the Ecto-converter, right?"

Danny chuckled as he finally spoke, replying for his mom, "Of course I will, Dad. But it's gotta be quick. I told Sam I'd pick her up for school today and we'd take the… scenic route." The boy grinned.

"Oh, that's so sweet, honey," Maddie beamed before she lowered her gaze to the core temperature reader and turned it on.

"Yeah, that's swell, Son!" Jack agreed as he picked up the ecto-energy scale reader and turned it on again. But then he looked up at Danny and asked, "So, when are ya gonna tie the knot with her?"

Danny choked on his own saliva and coughed loudly before stuttering out, "W-What?"

"Jack!" Maddie reprimanded.

"What? He likes the girl, right? Makes sense to me," Jack said with a shrug.

"Dad! I haven't even finished high school yet! What gives?" Danny exclaimed, more embarrassed than upset.

Jack blinked, but then grinned sheepishly. "Oh, that's right. You're still in high school… Heh! Sorry, Danny-boy! You're growing so fast I sometimes forget you're still a minor! Actually, you're growing up _too_ fast…"

Jack sniffed, but then he perked up as he remembered, "But that's okay! It's not like you'll be leaving for college, like Jazzy-pants! I mean, now that everyone believes ghost are real, you can pick up a ghost-hunting major anywhere, even here at the local college!" The man only grinned wider and quickly pulled his son to his side, beaming, "Oh, it'll be great, Danny! We'll be hunting ghost together for years to come! And then I'll look forward to the day you take over the Fenton Ghost Fighting business, and you go from being my side-kick to calling the shots! You'll be a man after my own heart—and hazmat suit! I still have yours hung up for the day you are ready to carry on in my footsteps!" Jack laughed and slapped his son hard in the back.

Danny slightly stumbled forward, but then smiled weakly at his father, not knowing what to say to all that.

Thankfully, his mom spoke up, "Jack, now don't get too ahead of things. There's certainly time _for Danny_ to decide what he wants to do after high school."

"Decide?" Jack asked. "What's there to decide? Danny's a ghost hunter through and through! It's what he's meant for! Why would he want to do anything else?"

"Well, maybe he—" Maddie began, only to be interrupted.

"Could we talk about this later?" Danny asked with a frown. "I gotta get to school, remember?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, sweetie," Maddie said with an apologetic smile. "Would you change, then?"

Danny nodded before he morphed into Phantom. He then silently watched as his parents got his ghost readings from him. The thermometer was always weird, though. It went in his mouth, like a typical oral thermometer, except this one would cause a strange tingle in his core, which triggered his ghost sense. Apparently, the blue smoke that would escape his mouth when it was triggered was the same temperature as his actual core; so that is what the instrument read.

Maddie and Jack were done in a matter of minutes, and they both frowned when the ecto-energy scale reader gave them the same reading it had been for the past weeks.

**"_Ghost signature detected at an energy level of 7.9 with abnormal elevation. Ghost highly volatile. Energy too unstable for conclusive data…"_**

"What did you get on the thermometer?" Jack asked, for once a serious frown on his face.

Danny also looked up expectantly at his mother. She hesitated, but then said, "Your temperature has dropped two degrees since yesterday, Danny."

Danny just thoughtfully placed a hand against his chest. He was a bit worried because he knew these power spikes tended to bring him serious problems. He still remembered his most two unpleasant ones. The first had been while he had been at Vlad's against his will and the lack of energy usage had accumulated his reactive energy within his core to the point that it cost him almost complete loss of control over his powers…. The second had been when his ice powers fully activated. His human body had almost died of hyperthermia from all the pent up ice energy his core had been spurting out then… Both times had been a total nightmare, and he really did not want to go through something like that a third time… But, it seemed that came with being part-ghost.

Or, that's what Vlad had once explained to him. Their regenerative cores created changes in their ghost-half bodies as their energy level increased, and their human bodies were not always quick to adapt to said changes. But at least Danny had no reason to suspect it was anything he had not been through before. He got through this those last two times; so surely he could get through this next energy spike as well…

Realizing he had zoned out and that his parents seemed highly worried as they stared down at the instruments in their hands, Danny quickly spoke up, "Mom. Dad. It's fine. Trust me, this is normal. It'll pass soon. And if it doesn't, I can always go to Frostbite. I'm sure he'll help me get past this energy spike if it gets too wild, okay?" Then, switching topics, he smiled at his father. "So, Dad? You said you upgraded the ecto-converter?"

Jack quickly perked up, seemingly pacified by his son's confidence and assurance that he was fine. He ran over to another bench and picked up his new converter which was half the size of the original.

"Okay, so you know that this baby can absorb ghost energy and turn it into a natural source of power to fuel almost anything, right?" Jack questioned; and too excited, he didn't even let his son answer, as he continued, "Well, not only does it do that _without_ hurting the ghost, but it can now _condense_ ghost energy, too! With enough collected energy, I can make concentrated ghost energy with a press of a button, Son! Know what that means? We now have a way to make an unlimited supply of ecto-filtrators!"

"Yes, the process to make concentrated ghost energy is very tedious since it requires several titrations and mixture process," Maddie spoke up. "So, having a machine that does it for us will definitely save us time and energy!"

"Well, that's great," Danny said with a smile. "So, you need some of my energy to test it out?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Jack said with a grin. "We got some from that annoying Box Ghost yesterday before throwing him back into the Ghost Zone, and also from Danielle just now. We just need a bit more before we can ask the machine to condense the stored energy into concentrated energy to make a filtrator!

Danny raised an eyebrow as he asked, "So, what stops the machine from taking out too much ghost energy from a ghost and weakening it? " He wasn't worried, just curious. After all, he knew his parents would never try anything out on him or Danielle that could actually harm them.

For once Jack explained, "Well, we calibrated it to each ghost's energy level. But, now that you mention it, we could probably use this as a weapon, too. Instead of havin' to fight a ghost to weaken it, if given the chance, we could trick them into touchin' the converter and it would suck up enough energy to weaken them so they can be sent back into the Ghost Zone." Jack rubbed his chin in thought. "I'll have to work on that… Maybe I can take the converter's design and mold it into a gun to weaken ghosts by taking away their energy!"

Danny shrugged before he placed a hand on the Ecto-converter to get it over with so he could leave.

Maddie quickly moved closer and checked the readings, wanting to make sure Jack had calibrated it right and it was safe to use on Danny. They didn't want to absorb too much and weaken him, after all.

"Okay, sweetie, here we go," Maddie said, satisfied that this was now completely safe for her son.

Danny said nothing as he watched the device light up green as well as his hand; but just as he felt the familiar pull on his core as the converter began to pull away his energy, it stopped and something completely different happened.

Danny gasped as he felt his ghost hue flare brightly just before he felt this sudden punch of energy come _into_ his core. In turn, the converter overloaded and exploded.

Maddie and Jack cried out in surprise; but when they saw their son collapse to his knees with a cry of pain, they both yelled out, **"Danny!"**

The two worried parents dropped to their knees next to their son, watching fearfully how his brightly glowing white hue turned green and began to pulse.

"Danny! Danny! What's wrong? Answer me!" Maddie cried in a panic, trying to make sense of what had happened.

But Jack looked as equally frightened. Oh no. He had harmed his son! He had hurt him unintentionally—again!

Right then, Jazz ran in, clearly having heard the commotion. "What's going—? Danny!" she exclaimed when she saw how he was on the ground with their parents hovering over him.

Danny gasped like a fish out of water and squeezed his eyes closed, not hearing his parents or sister at all. He was too busy fighting with his core's sudden flare of energy. He knew exactly what was happening. The horrible feeling had been impossible to forget even when it had been over a year since he had experienced it:

A cold flash. Something had caused his core to flare up, in turn triggering a series of cold flashes that were now threatening to overwhelm him!

And hearing his sister gasp and exclaim how cold he was only confirmed what Danny felt. He could hear his family panicking as the air in the lab began to turn frigid as the cold flashes worsened. And the attack was coming in swelling waves, making it hard to breath.

But Danny refused to panic. If he panicked and lost control, it would be worse.

"_Fight it! Fight it!"_ he mentally yelled at himself. But managing to crack an eye open, he rasped out, "P-Portal… Open the portal!"

"Jack!" Maddie yelled.

The man instantly got to his feet and ran over to the portal's control and pressed his thumb into the scanner. The doors of the ghost portal quickly opened.

Danny gripped at his chest with one hand and the ground with the other. He could feel the accumulated energy throbbing painfully inside him. He could feel his cold core beginning to freeze as his accumalating power turned into ice energy…. And he had to get rid of it fast!

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Danny focused on forcing the sudden excess of energy in his core to travel towards his hands. It would probably be better to do as Frostbite had shown him and let it out in a way of ice energy. But he was in his parents' lab and his family was there, too. He would freeze them and everything else if he did that. So, that left only one other thing—something he had not really done in a while…

With gasped of pain, Danny forced his hands forward and shot two dark green rays of his condensed ghost energy right through the open portal. The energy beams vanished into the green atmosphere.

Almost instantly with the release of his accumulated energy, the cold flashes stopped and Danny dropped back on his hands with a pained groan. But now his pants were coming out steadily as the pain ebbed.

"Danny!" Maddie whispered, scared out of her mind. "Sweetie, say something. Are you okay?"

"Danny, are you hurt?" Jazz further asked, sounding just as frightened.

Danny slowly nodded before he sat back on his bottom and took a deep breath. "Yeah…" He rubbed his aching chest before passing a hand through his sweaty locks. "I mean, I'm okay… Guess the converter still has some bugs to be worked out…"

"One of your ghost devices caused this?" Jazz instantly exclaimed, and finally noticing the smoking converter, she said angrily, "How could you guys test something on him that you weren't sure wouldn't hurt him?"

"Jazz, we didn't—" Maddie said quietly, sounding guilty now. "We… I don't know what happened. It wasn't supposed to hurt him! We checked it thoroughly!"

Jack, who was still at the console, frowned in confusion as he shut the portal again. "Your mom's right, Jazz….Not to mention, I used it on the Box Ghost yesterday, and just a little while ago, on Danielle. It worked fine… It never… It shouldn't have…" Jack trailed off, now really upset, too. He walked over to his son and knelled down on one knee, as he said with a serious look on his face, "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean…"

Danny's eyebrows creased with sadness as he almost instantly forgot his fading discomfort. His father and mother looked utterly guilt-stricken, and he hated that look on their faces.

"Dad," Danny said, grabbing one of his arms in reassurance. "I'm okay." He looked at his mom and assured them, "And this wasn't your fault…" He sighed as he lowered his gaze, only to realize his ghost hue was glowing too brightly than what was normal. "It's… really happening again…," Danny muttered worriedly.

"What is, sweetie?" Maddie asked, pressing a hand on his shoulder as she continued to look at him with worry and fear.

Looking up at his parents, specifically his dad, he replied, "You're right, Dad. There's nothing wrong with the converter. It's this stupid energy spike! It's now causing me cold flashes. It's like the equivalent of fevers in humans in that they, uh, sorta mean that something's off. But the flashes can also… well, they made me lose control of my powers the last times I got them…" he admitted quietly.

Maddie and Jack's eyes widened, "Danny, why didn't you tell us this before?" his mother gasped out.

"And what do you mean _before_?" Jazz further asked, nervously. "Just how many times in the past have you had these 'cold flashes'?"

Danny blurted out, "Just on two other occasions. And if I didn't say anything to you guys until now it's because it's only happened when I have had _really strong_ energy spikes, and since I hadn't gotten any signs of it being serious until now—and I _feel fine!_ Really!"

His parents looked at each other, while Jazz frowned, clearly unconvinced.

But Maddie spoke again, "Okay, Danny. We believe you. But promise us if you begin to feel any signs of these 'cold flashes' coming on, you'll tell us right away. In the meantime, I think we better play it safe and keep you off ghost hunting for at least a day or two…"

"What? No!" Danny exclaimed, standing up. "I-I mean, not using my energy could make it worse! If anything more ghost hunting will be _better_ for me. Please, trust me. I've been through this before. I know how to handle it."

Maddie and Jack stood up, too, before the woman replied, "We know, sweetie. We know you know your body and your powers better than any of us, but… we still want to help you. You're not alone in this anymore, darling. You must remember that."

Danny's tense posture melted away and his eyebrows creased. His mother was right. But sometimes he did tend to forget he didn't have to bear through things on his own. He supposed it was just a bad habit he needed to break.

He smiled. "Thanks, Mom. You're right. And don't worry. I'll let you know if anything else happens."

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not hurt, Danny?" Jack suddenly asked, still looking upset.

Jazz added, "Maybe you should stay home from school."

Danny gasped. **"School!"** He abruptly flew towards the lab's exit, quickly saying, "I gotta go! And I'm fine! Everything's cool! Er, sorry about blowing up the new converter. We'll talk more about this later! Love you all! Bye!"

With his quick words, the boy left the lab and flew at top speed towards Sam's house, leaving behind two troubled parents and sibling…

* * *

"Are you sure it is wise to involve her in this, Skulker?" Vlad asked as he shot a series of ecto-blasts at the stationary targets that were part of Skulker's testing field.

The area was wide open but surrounded and hidden by thick bushes and large trees. The ground was covered completely by glowing green gravel and there were targets and different training equipment around the area.

Skulker was calmly inspecting a blade he had just sharpened as he answered, "Of course I am certain. If we are to keep the Ghost Child from suspecting anything, it's best that someone who isn't connected to you is the one who will be the first to attack him. She will keep him distracted long enough for me to take the shot… Then, the rest will be as effortless as using this blade to slice off one of my quarry's heads!"

Vlad's latest ecto-blast suddenly went askew, and instead of hitting the target it slammed into a tree. He briefly glanced in annoyance at his friend and asked, "Must you come up with such horrid imagery?"

"Horrid? I consider them pleasant dreams," Skulker answered with a vicious grin. But then his eyes narrowed dangerously as he said, "Think fast!"

Plasmius jolted as Skulker's blade suddenly came slicing towards his neck; but he reacted quickly and raised an arm, creating a shield around it just as the sharp green blade struck.

There was a loud _bam_ as the shield blocked Skulker's strike, but then almost as instantly, the shield cracked like glass and shattered.

Skulker slowly lowered his blade. "I see your reflexes are as quick as always…"

"But I am still not at full power yet," Vlad finished, saying what the ghost would not. The older hybrid reflexively rubbed his aching core, feeling weakened by such a trivial thing as coming up with a sudden shield—one that barely held together. He was weaker than he thought… It wasn't until now when he was trying to get up to par that he really realized how badly in shape his ghost half was.

"Fortunately, we have plenty of time," Skulker said, not reacting visibly to his friend's weakened state, though internally, he was extremely worried. "As I said, it is too close to the Disasteroid's anniversary. It would be too suspicious to strike now."

"I agree. I do not want Daniel suspecting of my plans," Vlad answered, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at his hand and willed blue electrical energy into his palm. "Let him continue to believe in the lie that is his perfect life. We will let him continue to bask in his victory and glory for a few more days…." He fired and a bolt of blue energy struck the target turning it to dust. "For soon enough I shall bask in mine," he muttered.

Skulker critically eyed Plasmius before he asked, "This is about getting your life back, correct? You are not taking such high risks for only revenge against the Ghost Boy, are you, Plasmius?"

Vlad sighed feeling his core protest even more after firing the ecto-bolt. But lowering his hand he scoffed. "Of course not. I no longer seek something so trivial when there are now more important things. And yet…" His eyes narrowed hatefully. "I will not deny that I will not get some pleasure out of making _that brat_ suffer one last time."

But before Skulker could answer another voice did, "Pff. Still sounds like revenge to me. And trust me, I know all about that."

Vlad and Skulker instantly tensed; but when they saw who it was, the two frowned but for different reasons.

Feeling quite smug about catching the two males by surprise, Ember strolled closer to the two as she haughtily said, "So, it's true. The once great and powerful Vlad Plasmius is still alive! And here I thought Skulker was becoming delusional when he told me yesterday that you were back from the grave—at least the whole Ghost Zone's been bettin' you were dead. So, where've you been, hotshot? Still got your tail tucked behind your legs after all your plans of world domination came back to bite you in the butt?"

"Ember…," the older hybrid drawled out. "At least it is safe to say you are capable of some element of surprise, even if your banter is so predictable…"

Ember instantly scowled.

"How did you make it this deep into my lair without falling into one of my many traps?" Skulker asked, confused. Sure, his girlfriend visited all the time, but he had never brought her into his training area.

Rolling her eyes, the ghost diva turned her attention to her boyfriend. She further crossed her arms, replying dryly, "Through your password protected door, of course. And yes, I do know the password. It is not hard to figure out: '_Skulker is_ _the_ _Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter._' Don't need brains to figure that one out, right, Plasmius?"

Vlad narrowed his eyes with the indirect jab. But Skulker also glared at his girlfriend's poke at his home's security. However, before he could say anything, the ghost diva floated over to him and pressed herself against the hunter, cooing, "Don't worry, though, baby pop. Your secret is safe with me…"

She then glanced over at Plasmius and smirked wickedly as she pawed affectionately at the hunter and asked, "Did you tell your ex-boss man about all the fun we had on our date last night…?"

Skulker suddenly coughed awkwardly and discreetly pulled away from the ghost girl. "Well, that does not exactly…"

"I hardly care what you both do," Vlad answered coolly for his friend. "In fact, I rather save myself from such unpleasant knowledge."

Ember chuckled; and although Skulker had moved away, the hunter was close enough for her to put an arm on his shoulder and lean up against him. "Or, maybe you just wouldn't know anything about that," she replied in challenge at the hybrid. "Seriously, you should get yourself a girl. In fact, have you meet the wishing ghost, Desiree? Oh, I think she'd like you… Well, if she could get pass the fact that you're a male."

"Skulker… I strongly suggest you _muzzle_ your little girlfriend before something unpleasant befalls her," Vlad warned darkly.

Skulker looked highly nervous as he quickly said, "Ember, perhaps…"

But the ghost diva cut him off as she stood to her height and pulled her guitar forward. "Oh, yeah?" she answered the hybrid, her eyes narrowing and a vicious grin curling her lips. "Come on, then, hotshot. Let's see what you got. I might not have a ghost sense like you or a great sense of smell like my lollipop here, but it's obvious you're outdated, _old man_."

Vlad gritted his teeth, her insult reminding him too much of Daniel.

"Strange you would call me old when you are more _outdated_ than I am," the older hybrid sneered. And when the diva gasped in outrage, he added with a smug smile, "What? Did you think your _youthful_ _appearance_ fools me, my siren friend? You are as used up as your washed-up music."

The ghost diva was frozen in disbelief at first, but then her blue hair burst into flames and she abruptly spun to glare at her boyfriend. "Seriously?! Is this why you called me here? To take insults from some creepy, pompous and _old_ halfa! Why should I lift a hand to help him, Skulker?!"

"Let me spare you the trouble, wench!" Vlad snapped back. "I do not need your help!"

Ember glared back at the man for a moment before turning her eyes to her boyfriend, "Why the heck are you even helping him again, Skulker? He's just gonna get you involved in one of his many lame plots and you'll end up havin' to clean up the mess! It's what he's always done!"

"**Enough!"** Skulker sneered, finally fed up with all the arguing. "That is my decision, Ember. I asked you to come because I would _like_ your help; but if it is so much of a problem for you, then you are in no obligation to do anything!"

"You're defending him over me?" she exclaimed furiously.

"You started this with your sudden hostility, and do not dare deny it!" Skulker answered firmly.

Ember scowled back, but fell quiet. That was what she hated about her boyfriend's relationship with the older halfa. Skulker got so bent out of shape all the time to help the creep! And it infuriated her that he would always drop everything—_including her_—the moment the guy called or showed up! It was like Plasmius was more important to him than her! It was annoying! She had thought the guy was dead and that she wouldn't have to deal with that anymore. Obviously she was wrong.

But then, in some way, she liked Skulker's loyalty to the man because it proved the ghost had integrity—a rarity among their kind, it seemed. It was one of the reasons she felt sure about their relationship. Unlike her other love-interests in the past, she knew the hunter would always be loyal to her. He would never break her heart—er, core.

Rolling her eyes, she eased up and said with a playful glare, "You're lucky you're cute… and that I'm in a good mood from our time together yesterday." But looking darkly back at Vlad, Ember added, "But you better tell your friend here to lighten up. I'm not gonna take crud from him."

Skulker frowned when the older hybrid just stared coldly back. But then he said, "Don't worry, Ember. I'm sure he _realizes_ how valuable your assistance is for his plans…"

Catching the hint, Vlad rolled his own eyes before he suddenly turned around with a dramatic wave of his cape.

And seeing the man floating off, Skulker quickly asked, "Where are you going?"

"To visit someone," he said without halting or looking back.

Skulker just watched him go while Ember shook her head and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

The hunter shook his own head. "No… But we are still allies and I am going to help him, regardless."

Ember sighed dramatically. "Well… I don't know what exactly you two are planning, but since this clearly is important to you, then… I'll do whatever you want." She paused and added with a growing evil grin. "Besides, if it means messin' with the dipstick then, why not? I'm always up for a bit of payback myself…"

Skulker suddenly grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her towards him as he said with a smile, "And I will also get to show off a few my newer hunting skills to you …"

"It's a date, then, baby pop. Just say my name and I'm there," she answered seductively.

Skulker grinned in delight.

* * *

During lunch, Danny, Sam, and Danielle were sitting at lunch, while Tucker was off with Valerie. Today was one of the more 'normal' days since it was Friday and people were more excited about their weekend plans than to stalk and crowd 'the World's Hero' during his lunch break.

Danny welcomed this moment of peace, especially when it gave him the moment to talk about a serious matter at hand.

"Seriously, Danielle. I want you to be careful," Danny said with a frown. "In fact, it's better you don't go out ghost hunting by yourself. The Guys-in-White have gotten really dangerous, and they wouldn't care if they 'accidently' hurt you in their determination to take down all the ghosts around here—_especially_ when they are trying to prove to the world that _Danny Phantom_ is as much a menace as any other ghost."

"Don't worry, Danny," Danielle replied. "I don't want any trouble with them anymore than you do."

Sam's eyebrows creased as she asked, "Do you really think they would hurt Danielle just to get to you, Danny?"

The half-ghost boy sighed tiredly. "I hope not. But, I rather be safe than sorry. I mean, just look at all the crazy laws they are supporting! And since they are part of the government, it just makes it all the more easy for them to get these laws against ghosts passed!" Narrowing his eyes a bit, he muttered angrily, "And I have a feeling they are not going to stop until they can convince the world that all ghosts are evil! You remember, right? That time they tried to eradicate the whole Ghost Zone?"

Sam nodded, and Danielle frowned, recalling hearing her cousin and his friends mention that.

"Look, Danny," Danielle spoke up. "I know you have every reason to be worried. I get the Guys-in-White are a serious problem. But if their intention is still to destroy all ghosts and the Ghost Zone, then they won't ever be able to do it. You know why? Because they will never be able to convince the world that you're anything but a hero! And they can pass whatever laws they want, but the people trust you. And as long as you are against the Guys-in-White taking things too far, the world will support _you_!" The young teenage girl smiled confidently and added, "They won't ever be able to turn anyone against you because you have proven you're good and that your main priority is to help others. So, they can do what they want, but as long as you're around, they won't get very far."

Danny nodded and smiled appreciatively at his cousin's support. But then, he suddenly remembered he still had to have that 'talk' with her about what his mom had told her regarding Danielle's ghost half. But that could wait until they were alone; so he made a mental note and focused back on what they were talking about.

"Well, I know at least that as long as I'm around, I won't let them waste ghosts just to do it," he said determinedly. "We all know that not all ghosts are evil, and most are more of a nuisance than any real danger to people anyways. The Guys-in-White might have succeeded in getting that law passed, but that law says that a ghost has to pose a _serious threat_ to lives in order for them to be able to waste it without question."

"And besides, we have always been quicker than them when it comes to ghost hunting," Sam added with a smirk. "By the time they get themselves primped and organized, we've already sent most ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. So, we'll just have to continue to be faster than them."

Danny nodded once more in agreement, but he looked thoughtful now. "You both are right, of course, but… I still can't shake this bad feeling, especially after that meeting yesterday with the Guys-in-White…"

"Yeah, I wasn't allowed to go—again," Danielle pouted. It annoyed her, because she wished she could go with him and support him in those 'meetings'. And unfortunately, she knew Danny could not get out of those confrontations with the government hunters.

Now that everyone knew his secret—and hers, too; though they did not know about her being a clone—the U.S. government had required that Danny allied himself with the Guys-in-White division. The agreement was made so that Danny would be allowed to continue to intervene in national security and protection of the world against ghosts without being 'an official worker' for the government.

"Well, they never let anyone but Danny and his parents attend those meetings," Sam said with a raised eyebrow. "And if it wasn't because Mr. and Mrs. Fenton insisted, they probably wouldn't let them come in, either."

"Yeah, from the beginning, my parents told them there was no way they would leave me alone in a room full of ghost hunters," Danny said with a small smile. His parents' protectiveness of him was always touching when he thought about it.

But shaking his head, Danny said, "Anyways, as I told you guys, it didn't go too well. I couldn't get them to change their minds about the new laws; and they said if I had a problem with them that I needed to go to Washington to meet with their head officers and 'try' to refute them. They also keep insisting that my parents need to register all their weapons with them."

The nearly-seventeen-year-old hybrid sighed. "Of course, my parents refused. And that led to another argument and the Guys-in-White pretty much ended up threatening them that if they would not willingly 'support the government' that they would take up the matter with their officials in Washington to get warrants to _make _my parents disclose their weaponry." OK

"I think it's all talk," Danielle said, rolling her eyes, having already heard since yesterday all that had happened at this meeting with the government hunters. "As long as your parents do not do anything illegal or anything to threaten public safety, they can't force them to share their technology with them."

"Yeah, it is against our constitutional rights," Sam agreed.

"Yeah, well, I never thought they would get a law approved to destroy high-threat ghosts, but they did," Danny replied bitterly, not convinced. "Those guys will stop at nothing to get what they want. Can you believe they accused me of withholding critical information from the government just because I won't let them run 'tests' on me?"

Sam glowered. "They are still insisting on that, too?"

Danny nodded. "And that's not the worst of it…"

And now he had time, he finished telling Sam what had happened at the end of his meeting with the Guys-in-White yesterday….

_Inside a plain white room with a rectangular table in the center of it, Danny and his parents sat across three government ghost agents. So far, all they had been discussing had gone from bad to worse, with seemingly no form of compromise in sight…_

_By now, the Ghost Boy was seriously frustrated… _

"_No, I'm not going to agree to have tests run on me—or my cousin," Danny replied with annoyed frown. "I thought that was clear to you guys after the fiftieth time I said, 'no'."_

"_Yeah, my son isn't some lab rat!" Jack protested._

"_And especially not for an agency which we know does not have any good intentions for him," Maddie added with a glare._

_The Guys-in-White leader lowered his sunglasses as he said in a detached-tone-of-voice, "We may not agree with some unstable half-ghost teenager flying around doing the job of __**professionals**__, but that does not mean we would deliberately harm your son, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. We are with the government and so we do follow the law. And unless your son suddenly became an evil menace and a threat to people, by law, we cannot do anything against him."_

_Then shifting his eyes to the half-ghost teen, Agent C said, "As for your comment, Mr. Phantom, we are not asking to run experiments on you—but __**tests**__." _

"_What's the difference?" Danny asked, crossing his arms and staring untrustingly at the ghost hunter._

_The Guy-in-White agent smiled almost evilly as he assured him. "Believe me, there is a significant difference between the two. The __**tests**__ we would like to perform on you—and the other half-ghost living with you—is for the safety and security of the nation. It would help us understand ghosts more, and find more effective ways of keeping them from harming people."_

"_You mean by destroying them," Danny said with a displeased look. "I'm not going to help you create better weapons so you can go trigger-happy and attempt to destroy the entire Ghost Zone. Not only would that be inhuman, but you would destroy our world with it. I don't know why you don't trust me. I've done all I can to win your trust and work in peace with your agency. I've even shared with you as much as I can about my knowledge of ghosts. So, I don't know what else I have to do to convince you that there's no need to resort to such extremes. Like I've told you before, not all ghosts are evil, Agent C."_

"_Yet those that are tend to be the most powerful," the government leader said, narrowing his eyes. "Or, have you forgotten the invasion just years ago with the Ghost King and his army? Have you forgotten that the third one of __**your**__ kind almost __**enslaved**__ humanity?"_

_Danny tensed, and before he could say anything, Agent C continued, "You think that because you have been given some supernatural powers that you have everything under control, Mr. Phantom. But I can assure you, I have been doing this longer than you've been alive. I have seen things you cannot imagine, and I know that the best way to protect against future disasters is to be __**prepared**__ to face the worst. Tell me, can you guarantee me that another Pariah Dark will not appear and attempt to waste all human-kind?"_

_He suddenly stood and leaned forward against the table, his face now closer to Danny as he whispered, "Can you, Danny Phantom, guarantee that another half-ghost won't rise and wreak havoc on the world? Can you assure me that your supposed arch-enemy will not return to exact vengeance? We both know that you creatures could be more of a threat to humanity than any ghost in existence if you chose to turn against us."_

"_Now, wait just a minute!" Maddie said, standing up to defend her son. "You cannot assume that just because Vlad Masters used his powers for evil that Danny or Danielle will, too! They are not a threat to anyone!"_

"_And what are you takin' about? Plasmius ain't comin' back!" Jack growled. "And half-ghosts don't just __**happen**__."_

"_And yet there are three when they should be an impossibility" Agent C replied coldly, though he took a seat again. "As for the eldest hybrid… You, Mr. Fenton, might want to 'pretend' that your college friend no longer exists, but until we find a body, __**I will not**__ assume Vlad Plasmius is no longer a threat." _

_He looked back Danny, who was still quiet, and said, "Mr. Phantom here knows better than all of us that __**his **__**kind**__ is resourceful. And clever. After all, they remained in hiding, yet living amongst us, for years—in Vlad Masters' case, for decades. And yet, it is of no surprise. After all, only a year ago very few believed in the existence of ghosts—let alone, in the existence of human-ghost-hybrids. But here we are… Tell me, Mr. Phantom. Have you ever wondered if your… 'condition' is genetically passable?"_

"_What?" Danny asked, though he looked a bit uncomfortable now._

"_Don't play coy, young man," Agent C said with a chuckle. "Ever since we discovered your kind, we have been asking ourselves that question. Tell me, what would happen if your offspring inherited your unique condition and went rogue? What if your younger cousin had children and they turned out with the same mutation and then turned __**evil**__? Or… what if Vlad Masters has some hidden offspring with his powers and evil traits somewhere? Then what, Mr. Phantom? What is there to stop your kind from overtaking humanity? What would stop, say, a spawn of Vlad Plasmius from doing what his father failed to do?"_

_Danny's mouth fall open in a mixture of horror and disgust. _

"_**That is enough!"**__ Maddie exclaimed. "How dare you ask my sixteen-year-old son such lewd questions!"_

"_Yeah, the whole birds-and-the-bees talk is my job!" Jack protested with a glare._

"_As I said, I think of all possibilities, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," the ghost-hunting leader said calmly. "I think of __**future**__ threats—and the existence of your son's kind has the potential of being a __**serious**__ future threat. That is why it is your son's job to help us understand what he is, so that if any of those scenarios I mentioned ever happened, we would have the resources to protect the world's citizens."_

_Danny's mouth closed into a thin line as he said seriously, "First of all, I don't have a 'kind'. I am human, Agent C. As human as you are. I just happened to have had an accident that gave me ghost powers. And if by some crazy luck, my—or Danielle's—powers were passable to my future kids or whatever, we would never let them go evil. It would never happen because I would make sure they knew that our gifts are meant only for good and to help others. As for Vlad Masters having some kid somewhere…" Danny scoffed. "Sorry, but the guy was too obsessed with my mom for that. Trust me. I know."_

_Danny suddenly stood, and his parents were awed by the amount of maturity he showed as he further said, "I know what you are trying to do. I've dealt with manipulative guys like you too many times before. And you might have been 'doing this longer than I've been born', but __**you**__ haven't learned the things I have. And as long as you remain as narrow-minded as you are, you will never understand the big picture, like I do. So, while you keep fighting ghosts, I'm going to continue to fight against __**evil**__, Agent C. And if you ever want to help me do that, all you gotta do is ask. But I won't help you with your cause because it's wrong! And if I've learned anything in these years, it's to always seek to do the __**right**__ thing—even if it means going against jerks like you! This meeting's over!"_

_With balled hands, Danny stomped towards the door, but then Agent C stood and said angrily, "Fine, then, Phantom Punk! We will see who is truly wrong! I suggest you watch your steps, because the moment you step out of line, it'll be me who will tighten the noose around your neck!"_

"_That's it!" Jack yelled, pulling the Fenton anti-creep stick from seemingly out of nowhere. "Now, you've asked for it!"_

"_Dad!" Danny yelled, getting his father's attention. "It's not worth it. Let's go home," he said seriously._

_Jack turned his glare back on the ghost hunter but still lowered the bat. "You're lucky my son's such a good kid," he muttered before turning and following his son out._

_Maddie was the last to leave but before she left, she warned the ghost hunter, "You know, Agent C, I think it is you who needs to watch your steps. Because I swear that if you ever touch my son, you'll learn the meaning of the word 'regret'."_

Danny passed a hand through his black hair as he said, "It was by far the worst meeting with those guys, and I'm including all those times they attempted to waste me before everyone knew my secret… Like I said, I have a real bad feeling… I think they are plotting something. After all they said about hybrids… If we're not careful, my ghostly enemies may end up being the least of our worries…"

Sam shook her head in disbelief as she said, "I cannot believe they just labeled you like that, as if you were some alien or something! And to say your kids could have ghost powers and turn evil…" She suddenly paused and a sudden blush colored her cheeks as she added more hesitantly, "Is that even possible?"

"My kids being evil?" Danny asked, appalled.

"No!" Sam quickly said, her face turning redder. "I meant them having powers!"

Danny blinked. "Uh, I don't know… I-I've never thought about it, let alone thought about having, er, kids… I'd have to get engaged and then married and then…" The boy suddenly turned bright red and said, "Can we talk about something else?"

Danielle suddenly giggled. "Yeah, Danny's too young to be thinking about little 'half-ghost Sams and Dannys' flying around!"

"**Tucker!" **Sam and Danny reflexively yelled, only to jolt and blush some more.

Danielle burst into laughter as she said, "I didn't know I looked anything like Tucker!"

"Yeah, well, you're starting to sound like him," Danny grumbled.

Sam quickly jumped at the chance to change topics and asked, "Where is Tucker anyways?" She paused and then rolled her eyes, answering herself, "With Valerie, of course. Doesn't he see enough of her on their dates and at Town Hall?"

"Well, we see each other all the time, and I don't get enough of you," Danny countered with a cocky grin.

Sam blushed all over again. "Great, now even my boyfriend's trying to embarrass me…" she scowled playfully.

"What can I say? Red's a good color on you," Danny quipped, only to get punched on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"And black-and-purple is a good one for you," Sam retorted, narrowing her eyes in threat, though there as a small smile on her lips.

Danny quickly raised his hands up in surrender and chuckled. "Okay! Sorry! Geez, I don't remember signing up for an abusive relationship!" And when he saw Sam about to punch him again, he quickly exclaimed, "Kidding! Just Kidding!"

"Um, going back to Tucker, there's something I wanted to ask you, Danny…," Danielle said hesitantly, and her tone-of-voice quickly got Danny and Sam's attention.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"Well… Tucker and I were talking yesterday, and we thought about how we haven't really gone out as a group together in a while… You're either really busy with stuff, or he is, or you guys have dates and Valerie doesn't want to hang out together…" She trailed off. "The thing is, we really want to do something together—_all of us_. And since tomorrow's Saturday, I thought it was the best day. Would you be up to it, Danny? All of us? We could go to the carnival…"

Danny frowned, knowing that by 'all', she meant Valerie, too. But before he could answer, Sam did.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Danielle. You know Valerie doesn't want anything to do with Danny since she found out his secret."

"That's just it," Danielle replied quickly. "Tucker convinced her. She said… yes."

Danny's eyes widened. "Seriously? She wants to?"

"Well, she said she would for Tucker, since she hates that he always has to be choosing who to hang out with. So, she would give it a try…" Danielle replied.

"Oh," Danny muttered. That really bummed him out. He had hoped Valerie would finally forgive him and give him a chance so they could be friends again. But… she was just going to 'tolerate' his presence, and that would mean a really awkward outing… But Danny also knew Danielle was right. They rarely went out as a whole group anymore. Tucker was now either at Town Hall or on a date with Valerie. Even during lunch, they only ate together, like twice out of the five days! It really reeked because he missed his best friend. He missed their trio.

But, of course, it wasn't just Tucker's fault. It was his, too. He was also always busy. He rarely got time for Sam, let alone Tucker. It was one of the harder parts of everyone knowing his secret. So, then, he wasn't about to waste this chance to finally hang out all together…

Smiling, Danny nodded and said, "Sure, count me in."

"But, Danny," Sam began worriedly.

"Relax, Sam," Danny cut her off gently. "The worst that could happen is that Valerie won't talk to me the whole night. I mean, she has stopped haunting ghosts ever since the Disasteroid thing. So, it's not like she's going to come after me with guns blazing like she used to. Besides…" He smiled encouragingly. "—maybe I can win her over and she'll forgive me at last… It never hurts to try, right?"

Sam looked uncertain, but she smiled anyways and nodded.

"So, it's a yes, then?" Danielle asked, hopefully. And when Danny nodded, she squealed in delight. "Awesome! I'll be right back! I'm gonna go find Tucker and tell em'!"

Danny and Sam watched Danielle run off before the couple looked back at each other. And seeing Sam's worried look, Danny grabbed her hand and said, "You worry too much. Really, it'll be fine…"

Sam lowered her gaze to their joined hands and said, "It's not just that, Danny. It's… everything. I'm worried about the whole thing with the Guys-in-White. I'm worried about the fact that everyone's breathing down your neck all the time… I just can't help but think how we'll have to put up with all this for the rest of our lives…"

"No, Sam," Danny quickly said. "Come on, it'll get better. It has to! I mean, it'll eventually die down. The media and public focuses on the latest scoop, and as soon as someone more exciting and newer than me comes along, they'll move on—maybe not completely, but it'll get much better. We just gotta deal with it for now. As for the Guys-in-White, I can handle those losers. I always have…"

Sam glared at nothing in particular as she muttered, "I think that's the only good thing Vlad Masters ever did: keep those jerks in line…"

"Yeah, well, he had the money to keep them in line and keep them off his tail—and _on_ mine," Danny said bitterly. But realizing he was thinking of Vlad again, he shook his head and said, "Look, let's forget about all this craziness, alright? Today's our anniversary. You know that's more important to me than the whole Disasteroid celebration…"

Sam looked up at him and smiled, her eyes brightening instantly. "Yeah, it is our anniversary, huh?"

Danny nodded and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "It is… And I say after I give my speech at Town Hall, we head to our own place at the park to have our own celebration…"

Sam grinned mischievously, "You mean, we're gonna escape like last time?"

"I was thinking of more, like, _vanishing_ into thin air," Danny said with a wave of his hand for effect. "You know how good I am at that…"

Sam laughed. "Oh, I know. And you can count me in, if it means I'll get my own private flight—you know the kind _you're so good at_, too…"

Danny chuckled, but then he leaned forward and kissed her before replying, "Anything you want, Sam."

Sam smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, replying, "I just want you, Danny. And as long as we're together, that's all I care about…"

"Oh, then I guess I don't need to bring you the blue roses and the present I bought you then, huh?" he teased.

Sam jabbed her elbow in his side, but still kept her head against his shoulder.

Danny chuckled again before wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. "Alright. I'll bring them."

* * *

Vlad Plasmius landed in front of Pariah Dark's keep. Even when he had released Fright Knight from Dark's iron-fist rule, the ghost continued to reside here. The man wondered if it was because some part of the powerful ghost still remained faithful to the former Ghost King; or, if it was just out of habit and he considered the place his home.

The older hybrid suspected it was something of both. But ever since he turned the knight and toppled the Ghost King, the Fright Knight had been loyal to _him_. The creature was powerful. In fact, they were close to the same power level and the ghost knight's Soul Shredder made him dangerous as a foe. But Vlad was used to dealing with ghosts like Fright Knight—those with a strong sense of loyalty and purpose.

It had been difficult at first to turn the Fright Knight against Pariah Dark. The ghost was programmed to serve the strongest ghost in power. He was created to blindly obey. Loyal to the end. However, Vlad used the method he used with all ghosts that were like Fright Knight. He played them the 'freedom card'. If there was one thing all ghosts yearned it was freedom—to be their own masters. All Vlad had to do was offer Fright Knight his freedom—in return for his allegiance. It was easy to make the ghost believe that he would treat him as an equal as oppose to a servant—as Pariah Dark had.

But even though that had worked, even though he had gained allegiance from Fright Knight, Vlad knew that if the ghost ever believed him weaker than he, that same card he had used to 'capture' the Fright Knight could be turned on the hybrid. Now that the creature had gotten a taste of freedom, he could easily rebel against his new 'master', especially if he sensed any sort of weakness. And with Fright Knight being so powerful, Vlad doubted that in his current condition he would stand a chance against the keeper of the Soul Shredder.

So, all Vlad could do was hope the ghost's previous sense of loyalty was stronger than his new 'free will'. He could only hope that even after a year of not seeing him the ghost had remained grateful with him enough to not bite the hand that once fed him, so to speak….

Closing his eyes briefly, Plasmius willed his core to circulate more energy through his system. He felt his central region protest against it, but it obeyed nevertheless. Being in the Ghost Zone and those energy enhancers Skulker had given him were really helping him recuperate quickly. In fact, if he went to the human world at this point and a ghost hunter so happen to be near, it was likely his signature would be picked up by ghost-detecting devices—at least in his ghost form anyways.

In the last couple of years, he had learned to suppress his ghost signature while human. It was quite beneficial during the time he had been living in Amity Park and so near many ghost hunters. Of course, that meant he could not access any of his stronger powers while suppressing his signature as a human, but it had still been beneficial because he no longer needed to wear any ghost-energy suppressing device—like he had used before he learned that trick.

Standing tall, the ghost hybrid floated forward, entering the grand castle. The bobby traps were a passing thought since he had been here so many times now. In fact, Fright Knight had shown him a secret passageway in the castle to avoid most of it.

Vlad soon made it to the east wing, where the knight often liked to reside. The place had beautifully woven tapestries, large gold pendulums as decor, and armors lining the halls. But the hybrid knew that the reason the ghost knight liked this part of the castle was because of the medieval _paintings_ decorating the walls as well.

Vlad had almost found it comical that such a fearsome ghost enjoyed something so… delicate and mundane. Not only that, but the creature also enjoyed _painting_. And that was something that not even Skulker knew—and he probably wouldn't believe it anyways.

But Vlad knew. In fact, the medieval painting of himself on a horse that he once had in his home in Amity Park had been _made_ by Fright Knight. He still remembered the first time he had caught the knight painting in one of the rooms here, the ghost had been so embarrassed and begged his forgiveness for doing something so 'weak'.

Apparently, Pariah Dark had prohibited him from spending time on such 'weak' hobbies. And although it was surprising to find out that his strong ally had such a soft side, a lot had made sense to Vlad that day. Before then, he had noticed the way the ghost always floated around _his_ castle in Wisconsin, staring at the artwork on the walls. Vlad had thought back then that he just did it out of boredom. Needless to say, the hybrid now knew he inspected his art collection out of _appreciation_ for it.

Vlad had realized that Fright Knight was just like any other ghosts—with obsessions and hobbies. He simply kept it all hidden because he had been programmed to focus solely on serving the Ghost King.

But there was something else the creature did while he was alone in this castle….

Not finding Fright Knight in any of the east wing rooms, Vlad turned back around and headed out of the castle and around it, where the courtyard was. He smiled when he found Fright Knight grooming Nightmare and talking to her… Another of his hobbies.

"Yes, my faithful mare," Fright Knight said with a smile on his face, unaware that he had company. "We shall go forth together at twilight, when the Novas change their tones. We shall spread your wings until we reach the dragon's lair. Perhaps Prince Aragon and Princess Dorathian will know where else we can find those silver apples you enjoy so much…"

"I do believe I have seen them at the Forest of Emotions, Fright Knight," Vlad spoke up, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

The medieval ghost jolted and whirled around. But at seeing the older hybrid, his eyes widened and he gasped out, "M-My liege… You are alive!"

"What? Did you believe the gossip all these pathetic ghosts have been spreading about me? You should know it takes more than being exiled from the human world to defeat me…" The older hybrid smirked and further said, "I am practically invincible, Fright Knight."

But the ghost just stared back at him, clearly still in shock. Since the hybrid had disappeared almost a year back, Fright Knight had been lost in his purpose. He was use to occupying his time in serving his master. So, though he had been granted freedom from his prison and given the liberty to do what he pleased in his own time, the ghost knight had been troubled by his sudden lack of purpose. It had taken him some time before he forced himself to stop waiting for the hybrid's return and sought to find his own purpose. So, he had taken to traveling the Ghost Zone with Nightmare and familiarizing himself with all there was. After all, the realm was quite different than when Pariah Dark reigned—something other ghosts did not seem to remember much about. He had enjoyed his traveling all the same. He had forgotten how beautiful some parts of the Ghost Zone were and he had even reconnected with ghosts he had not seen for centuries—the most important of them being Prince Aragon and his sibling….

But now Vlad Plasmius had returned—and with it, his 'lost purpose'…

"I-It has been almost a year…," the Fright Knight finally spoke up, looking uncertain. "I had thought the worse. Why…? Why did you not return until now?"

Plasmius frowned. The ghost had never questioned him before. But refusing to show how much that troubled him, the older hybrid waved a hand dismissively. "Perhaps I should have made myself known to you before, but I have my reasons for not doing so sooner. In any case, they do not matter anymore. What matters is that I am here _now_. Or… have you forgotten where your loyalties lie, Fright Knight? Must I remind you who freed you from your oppression in return for your allegiance?"

Vlad narrowed his eyes at the ghost knight and willed more of his hot energy to come to the surface. It instantly heated up their surroundings.

And feeling the burning power radiating off the older hybrid and seeing his displeased look, the Fright Knight instantly fell to his knees and bowed forward so his face was just inches from Vlad's feet. "No, master! I have not forgotten! I am your loyal servant and forever in your debt!"

Plasmius grinned evilly but then his expression melded back into practiced indifference as he took a step back and said, "Good. You may rise."

Fright Knight stood once more and watched as the older hybrid floated around him and moved over to Nightmare. The horse snorted as the man grabbed her lower jaw and lifted her snout up to get a good look at her. Still, the ghost horse remained submissive, understanding her own master was submissive to this creature and so she had to respect him, too.

But with the sight of the ghost mare, Vlad's mind jolted with unwanted memories. He remembered how he had sold his own mare after Daniel had left him. Ginger was gone… And so was his black stallion—Phantom. It pained him to think all he had lost in return for nothing. The few things that had mattered in his wretched existence he had practically thrown away. Of course, he could blame Daniel to some extent. But… in the end, it had been his own weakness. He had been a fool for letting the younger hybrid's betrayal hurt him so much. He had acted rash and illogical, and all for _some bond_ he had thought to have had with the boy. He indeed had been weak! But no more! Not ever again! He _would_ regain what really mattered in his life; and this time, he would not let his emotions get in the way—he would not let _anything or __**anyone**_ get in his way!

Letting go of Nightmare, Plasmius turned back to face Fright Knight and said calmly, "I require your services once more, Fright Knight."

"They are yours, my liege. What do you desire?" Fright Knight asked with determination.

"Well, a few things really," Vlad replied. "You see, I am seeking to learn more about a certain _spirit_. I believe you might be familiar with her: the Spirit of Order?"

Fright Knight's eyes widened. "You know of her?"

"Why, yes. I believe she is one of the many Ancients who are responsible for your former master's imprisonment. Not only that, but the Spell of Forever Sleep was casted on Pariah by her—Serenity."

Fright Knight narrowed his eyes as he recalled his memories of the spirit and said, "You are correct, my liege. She further rearranged the natural order so no one would remember all Pariah Dark had done. Not even his heir, Prince Aragon, remembers his father's days as ruler."

Vlad instantly raised an eyebrow. "Aragon? He is Pariah's son?"

The ghost knight nodded. "Indeed. However, King Dark banished and cursed him because the Prince sought to take his father's power and reign. And believing Princess Dorathain, too, was plotting treachery against him, she met Prince Aragon's fate as well. I have recently learned that the two created their own separate kingdom from their father's and quite a distance from here, too."

"Yes, I know where it's at," Vlad muttered, looking thoughtfully at Fright Knight. The ghost really did know a lot about Ghost Zone's history—perhaps more than any _ghost_ in existence. And that meant he was the perfect resource to find out more about the spirit race.

"You said no one remembers this? Not even Aragon or his sibling?" Vlad questioned.

Fright Knight frowned. "It is quite upsetting. The Prince and Princess do not even remember they are the offspring of King Pariah Dark. They remember nothing, my liege. The Spirit of Order made it so. By her words back then, she said she would all but wipe out King Dark from the Ghost Zone's history so that no one could have a chance to uncover his power and pose a threat to Existence once more. The less anyone knew, the less likely that anyone would attempt to seek out the King's crown and ring. Not to mention, anyone fears the unknown. And so she did just that—she rearranged order and erased almost all knowledge of King Dark and his power, leaving only enough knowledge in the Ghost Zone's inhabitants' minds for them to fear and keep away from the Ghost King's abode. She then also created the Behemoth to protect the Skelton Key."

"But why did she let _you_ remember everything?" Vlad said, genuinely confused.

"I do not know. She wished to destroy me, but the Master of Time prevented my untimely demise. I can only suppose, then, that she spared me upon the time spirit's request. And yet, she deemed me a threat because of who I am. And so she cursed me as well. She locked me up inside a pumpkin for all eternity. It was a worse sentence than being sent to Oblivion…"

Fright Knight's gaze become distant as he continued, "It was the worst kind of imprisonment, Master. I was _aware_ of being locked up all those centuries… as I am sure King Dark is aware of being trapped in that curse of Forever Sleep. These spells she weaves, they keep you conscious yet it is as if you are in a dream that never ends…You know you are trapped in a dream world with no possibility of ever waking up… Perhaps it is like what a human would feel if they were buried alive and could never die…"

Focusing on the hybrid again, Fright Knight's eyes glowed with fear—something Plasmius rarely saw the ghost express—as he warned, "She is as dangerous as she is ruthless, my liege."

"So I've been told," Vlad replied thoughtfully. But then he sighed and pulled out his half of the broken crystal and showed it to the ghost knight and added, "It is why I need to find out all I can about her. I need to learn her strengths—and more importantly, her weaknesses. She might be a spirit, but everyone has an Achilles' heel, Fright Knight. I just need to learn what hers is…"

But Fright Knight did not answer. His eyes were fixed on the crystal in Vlad's hand. Clearly, he knew exactly what it was.

"Where is the other half?" he suddenly asked with quiet dread.

"Daniel unknowingly has it," Vlad answered.

"Are you aware, my liege, that if you and the Ghost Child hold the Order's Crystal, it can only mean there is a tangible link which you both share? Furthermore, it means she has her eyes on you and the Ghost Child. As long as you hold that, it is unlikely you could get anywhere near her without her knowing."

"I do not plan to confront her, Fright Knight," Vlad replied. "If all goes well, I will not need to. But I have to cover all sides. I have to take precautions. And knowing more about this Spirit of Order will allow me to do that. _If_ she comes after me, I will know how to defeat her."

"Then, you have some catching up to do, Master," Fright Knight answered gravely.

"What do you mean?" Vlad questioned, confused.

"You say everyone has an Achilles' heel. Well, you can be certain that by now she knows of your own and the boy's own. And she will not hesitate to use it against you, sire."

"There must be a way to outwit her, Fright Knight. And I will find it," Vlad said determinedly. "I want you to search for her floating isle home. I am confident that if anyone can locate it, it is you, Fright Knight."

Although it would be difficult, Fright Knight was sure he could find the Spirit of Order's home. After all, he had a vast amount of knowledge about spirits—especially _this_ one.

"I will not let you down, my liege. However, if what you seek is to defeat her, there is only one way. There is only one that can stop her—her Achilles' heel."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The Master of Time," Fright Knight replied.

"Clockwork?" Vlad gasped out, his mind instantly going to all he had learned about the ghost from Daniel's private ghost files. In fact, in his thoughts of regaining his life, Vlad had thought on more than one occasion about the time spirit—and the fact that he knew how to get to his abode thanks to the boy…

"What does he have to do with the Spirit of Order?"

"Everything," Fright Knight answered. And he told Vlad all he knew.

* * *

It was an hour before the press conference at City Hall. And while the media were already setting up for their 'grand event', everyone else was rushing to get there to grab a 'good spot'. In fact, even people from outside Amity had flown in just for this event. And though they were all looking forward to the festivities at Amity's Central Park right after, they were just as excited to hear the Ghost Boy's speech at the conference.

Luckily, school had let out early today, so Danny had been able to rush home and get himself ready—or, as ready as he could be for these press events. However, this conference was more significant than most of the others he had had in the last year because of the fact that today marked the one-year anniversary of the Disasteroid event.

Saying the Ghost Boy was nervous about it was an understatement. It was worse because he wasn't even going to be able to go into this with his family or friends next to him. Usually, his family, his friends—including Sam—and him drove together to these press conferences. But because this one was different, Tucker had asked him to make a 'grand entrance'. Danny had been annoyed by that, but he reluctantly accepted, if only for his male friend.

That was why his family—including Danielle—was meeting him over there, while Sam would be arriving with her own parents. Tucker was already at City Hall, busy with the preparations.

Danny sighed as he grabbed his speech notes on top of his dresser. His family had already come in to wish him luck and assure him they would be standing in the front row cheering him on. And yet, he was still feeling really insecure about this. The funny thing was that he wasn't worried about the speech. He was worried about what the press would _ask_ after it…

Staring at himself in his dresser mirror, he frowned at his appearance. He was wearing an actual suit—not that it would matter since he was going as Danny Phantom, because it was who everyone wanted to _see_. He still remembered when his ghost half had been branded a menace, and now, it was all everyone talked about: the great hero Danny Phantom.

_"It must be terrible to have everyone love Danny Phantom so much that they are __**burying**__ Danny Fenton. You don't even know who you are anymore, do you?" _

Danny suddenly morphed and his frown only deepened at the sight of his ghost half. It was really ironic. He had once not wanted his powers because keeping them a secret was such a burden. And now that his ghost half was no longer a secret, he felt even more burdened. Of course, he tried to make the most of this. He tried to keep an optimistic attitude so his loved ones wouldn't worry so much about him. But when he was reminded of how _tied-down_ he felt now that everyone knew, he couldn't help but wish things had turned out differently.

Everyone seemed to be celebrating this day and they held him as their 'guest of honor'. Little did they know that Danny found very little to celebrate about the whole Diasteroid event. If they only knew that he had lost so much that day. His freedom; his future dreams; and his thoughts of heroism had been taken that day. Yes, everyone thought him a hero; but since that day, Danny had stopped believing himself as such. He helped others. He fought for good. But he was no hero.

So, maybe Spectra had been right. Maybe he had lost part of who he was. While Danny Phantom had grown more powerful and confident in this past year and while Danny Fenton had grown physically and mentally, deep inside of him, something was gone. And he had recognized that he lost it on _that_ day.

And yet… He didn't want to regret all that happened. Yes, he had lost part of himself and his freedom, but he had his family's support, and the love of the world, and… Sam.

The sudden thought of his girlfriend pulled him away from his troubling thoughts, and just as suddenly he _needed_ to see her. So, he quickly turned intangible and flew out of his house.

"_I gotta stop thinking like this,"_ he thought firmly. _"It's just this stupid anniversary thing! Once it's over, I can forget about… __**all that.**__ I don't regret what's happened! I can't!"_

Danny soon made it to his destination and he invisibly floated outside of Sam's room window and knocked. He smiled as he heard his girlfriend trip over something inside and curse before she all but threw open the dark black curtains of her room.

When she opened the window to let him in, he grinned wider and greeted her, "Hello, Beautiful. Just wanted to come by to get a 'good luck kiss' before the conference."

Sam had been surprised to see her boyfriend. She had thought he would be on his way to Town Hall by now. But hearing his words, she suddenly didn't care and smiled at him before grabbing his hands and pulling him into her room. She kissed him as he landed down on her carpet.

"How was that? Are you feeling lucky enough now?" she asked teasingly after pulling away.

"I don't know. I might need _extra luck_ for this one," he answered with a clever smirk.

Sam rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer for a longer kiss. But when she felt him wrap his own hands around her waist, she suddenly felt that he was really tense.

Danny reluctantly pulled away from their kiss, but then he pressed his forehead against Sam's and took a deep breath. "Can you believe it's been a year? Time really flies…"

She smiled before she raised a hand and caressed his black locks. "Maybe Clockwork's messing with you again?"

Danny chuckled lightly and he seemed to relax a bit, but not all the way; and soon his smile faded. He pulled his hands away as he drew away. Instead he lifted his hands to grab her own hands to gently hold them in front of him.

"I really don't want to go to this," he said quietly after a moment of silence.

"Then, don't," Sam said with a small frown, finally realizing why her boyfriend was so tense. He was nervous about the press conference. It didn't surprise her. He had been really stressed in the past week with this whole 'anniversary' thing over his head.

But Danny shook his head. "I told Tucker I would. He really needs me to. And… I can't avoid the inevitable anyways. I just… I don't know what to say. What if they ask me things I don't know the answer to, or I don't want to answer?"

"Danny, you don't have to tell them anything you don't want," Sam said seriously. "I know you want to keep everyone happy and all that, but sometimes you try too hard, you know? You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Just…" Sam removed one of her hands from his hold and placed it against his face. And seeing him looking right at her, she smiled warmly and said, "Just be yourself. Be Danny Fenton."

"But all they care about is Danny Phantom," Danny blurted out bitterly before he could stop himself.

Sam's eyebrows drew together. "Danny, you're _both_. Fenton or Phantom: there's no difference, and if anyone thinks otherwise, then they're wrong."

She paused when she remembered a time when she had for a brief moment thought there was a difference. It had been during the Disasteroid event, no less. Danny had removed his ghost powers, and she had been so upset at him that she had said selfish things—things that had made it seem that she cared more about Phantom than Fenton. But… she knew now for sure that the boy she cared for was both—his two halves were one and the same. But people who didn't understand easily forgot that sometimes…

Sam suddenly smiled warmly as she assured him, "Look, I'm sure you're gonna do fine. And if by some slim chance you don't, then you'll still have me, Tucker, and your family backing you up. You'll be great to us no matter what."

Danny finally grinned before he moved forward and kissed his girlfriend again. When they parted, he said, "Thanks, Sam. You always know what to say to make everything better."

"That's because it's all true. You sometimes seem to forget it, so I gotta keep reminding you," Sam answered with a smirk.

"Meow."

The couple's eyes instantly went down to the cat at their feet rubbing against them.

Danny chuckled and letting go of Sam, he bent forward and picked up the cat. He lifted her up to his eye level and said, "Hey there, Maddie. Catch any mice lately?"

The cat purred, and as Danny pulled her against him, she placed her front paws on his chest and rubbed her head against him affectionately.

Thanks to Sam, the cat had lost all her excess weight and now looked more like the kitten Danny had once found abandoned in the park a year-and-a-half back. The cat of course was no kitten anymore and her once yellow eyes were now blue. She was also a lot furrier than when Danny had first found her. But she was as sweet and beautiful as ever—and less spoiled now that Vlad wasn't her master.

"Pfft. Yeah, right," Sam said, rolling her eyes, though she grinned in amusement. "Maddie would probably show the mice where the cheese is rather than hunt them. She thinks she's the 'Queen of Amity Park' or something."

"Guess once spoiled always spoiled," Danny answered, though his smile fell significantly as the sight of the cat suddenly brought him _other_ unwanted memories. It was inevitable, though. How could he not think of Vlad Masters whenever he saw _his cat?_ Or, rather, _their_ cat—since Maddie had once been his, too. But the teen had gotten good at ignoring those emerging thoughts over the past year. But today—and as of late—Danny hadn't had as much luck with it.

"_I can't wait for this whole 'Disasteroid anniversary' thing to blow over," _Danny thought once again with a growing frown. He was certain it was the _only reason_ his arch-enemy kept coming to his thoughts.

"_Sammy-kin_s!" Pamela suddenly yelled from somewhere in the house.

Sam growled at the nickname before stomping over to her closed bedroom door and opening it slightly. She then yelled, "Mom! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Clearly ignoring her protest, her mom answered,_ "Are you almost ready, Sammy? We must leave soon! The ceremony is going to start in an hour! You don't want to be late for your boyfriend's important event, do you? You said you wanted to be in the very front and if we don't leave early, that won't happen!"_

Sam blushed, knowing Danny was hearing everything. But when she glanced back at him, she saw he was grinning back. But… she also noticed something she had not before. Still, she quickly looked forward again and answered her mom, "Give me five minutes, Mom! I'll be right down!"

Just as quickly, she closed her door again as Danny said smugly, "So, you want a front-row spot at the conference, huh? Does that mean that aside from being my girlfriend, you're also my biggest _fan_?"

But instead of replying to his teasing, Sam approached him and touched one of his shoulders, asking, "Why are you glowing like that?" But as soon as she touched him, she pulled away, finally noticing that she could feel just the barest tingle course through her hand. It was like rubbing your hand on a charged piece of fabric—a cold piece of fabric…

Danny quickly looked down at himself and readily frowned when he finally noticed his ghost hue was still glowing brighter than normal.

"It hasn't gone away?" he questioned himself, confused.

"What do you mean?" Sam quickly asked.

Danny looked back at Sam and explained, "My parents made this new ecto-converter and it short-circuited on me. It left me… like this. I guess the effects haven't completely gone away."

But Sam looked even more confused. Why would the ecto-converter make him glow like that? And why would it short-circuit? Maybe since her boyfriend's ghost energy had been elevated lately, the machine had absorbed too much of it? But that didn't explain the intense glow. If anything, Danny should have been weakened by it… not super-charged or… something.

"I better get going," Danny suddenly said, handing Maddie to Sam. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll go away eventually.

Sam nodded uncertainly; but when the cat meowed in displeasure when she grabbed it from Danny, the girl frowned down at the cat and lightly scolded it, "Oh, hush. You don't complain when you curl up beside me on the bed at night."

Danny's smile returned and he retorted. "Hey, she just knows an awesome guy when she sees him, too." He then reached forward and scratched the cat behind the ear and she quickly purred as the teen said, "Don't worry, Maddie. You're still my favorite!" But then Sam stepped on his foot and he yelped and raised his hands. "Kidding! Just kidding! You're my favorite!"

"I better be," Sam answered, narrowing her eyes playfully at him.

Danny grinned but then winked at Maddie. But before Sam could say anything, he suddenly transformed and waved, saying, "See you in a bit!" And with that, he vanished with a puff of green smoke.

He reappeared high in the sky above his girlfriend's house before he took off towards his destination.

In about ten minutes, he was at City Hall. He phased right through the building and landed right inside Tucker's office, only to jolt when he found just Valerie inside.

The girl gasped with Danny's sudden appearance, but then she tensed and asked in a slightly annoyed tone of voice, "Aren't you a bit too early? Not even your adoring fans are here yet—unless you count the press setting up outside. "

Danny smiled sheepishly and answered, "I just wanted to see Tucker before all this starts…. Is he here?"

But before Valerie could answer, Tucker walked in talking on the phone via his PDA and an attached phone piece in his ear. "Correct, sir. That is exactly what we need. Has the catering company confirmed their arrival time? We can't have them be late."

Tucker noticed Danny in the room and smiled, but then he focused back on his phone call. "What…? Yeah, that's right. The number? Give me a sec. I gotta pull it out of the folder…" He quickly muted the speaker and asked Valerie, "Hey, where's the catering folder for the festival?"

Valerie walked over to Tucker's desk and quickly sorted through a stack of folders on top of it before finding the right one.

"Thanks," Tucker said when Valerie handed it to him. He then went back to the person on the other line and said, "Okay, I have it…. The receipt, too? Okay, then give me a few seconds. I'll just have to fax the whole thing to you, then."

Tucker muted the speaker again and this time regarded Danny. "Hey, dude. Give me a few minutes, okay? Still getting' some of the stuff set up for today's festivities. Just hang in here, man. I got drinks and snacks in that fridge there."

Danny nodded and watched his friend walk out again. "Wow… He's really busy, isn't he? Is this how it always is?"

"Not always, but most of the time," Valerie replied with a shrug. But realizing she had been left alone with her once-enemy, she frowned and began, "I gotta go—"

"Wait, Valerie," Danny said, quickly reaching forward to grab the girl's wrist. But she instinctively retracted from his ghostly touch, and the Ghost Boy tensed. "Valerie, I…I wanted to thank you for accepting to hang out tomorrow…"

"I'm doing it for Tucker," she immediately replied.

Glancing away, Danny mumbled, "I know, but…" He paused, and suddenly his eyebrows creased, and he looked back at her, saying seriously, "Valerie, you realized it's been—"

But whatever he was going to say was lost in a gasp when blue smoke curled out of his mouth.

Valerie frowned even more, this time a gleam of distrust in her eyes. "Ghost?"

Danny nodded as he looked around, though he was trying to pin-point from which direction the ghost's signature he was detecting was coming. But realizing the signature of the ghost he was feeling was really strong, the ghost boy quickly said, "Tell Tucker I'll be back. I just gotta go see what ghost is around…"

Valerie shrugged with indifference and walked out, leaving him alone.

Her own coldness saddened Danny, but he then sighed and turned intangible. He shot through the roof of City Hall and took off, following his ghost sense. Either, it was more than one ghost, or the ghost he was sensing was strong. Neither possibility was good.

Danny found himself heading towards the forest part of the Amity's Central Park. But just as he landed down, he heard a whisper, so soft that it was like it was _inside_ his head.

"_Danny…"_

The boy whirled around and quickly brought ghost energy into his hands as he demanded, "Who's there? I really don't have time for run-arounds!"

"_Danny."_

Suddenly, he heard the whisper of his name again; but before he could react he saw a sudden cloud of red smoke rise from under his feet.

Danny yelped as it instantly consumed him and he felt himself teleported!

With a gasp, Danny dropped to his hands and knees as he landed on solid ground and the red smoke evaporated around him. But the teen quickly jumped to his feet, and recognizing he was now deeper into the secluded forest, he went on high alert.

"Nice trick! Too bad I've seen it!" Danny yelled. "Now, quit messing around, and show yourself!"

"It is only me, Danny," a distantly familiar voice immediately answered.

Danny's eyes widened and he whirled around to face the voice; but confirming with his eyes the voice he had recognized, he gasped out, "Niane?"

The ghost maid stood just a few feet from him. She was still wearing the same maid outfit he remembered, and she looked exactly the same as when they first met… almost two years ago. But it had been a year-and-a-half since he had seen her. It had been the day he had left Vlad's mansion after his time with the man; the very day he had went back on his word and Vlad had almost wasted his sister with the nanobots…

And the same day Niane had helped him save Jazz and Danny himself had learned the truth about the ghost maid.

And now she was suddenly right in front of him.

"I'm sorry for alarming you… I just needed to speak with you alone…," Niane said quietly.

But all Danny could do was stare back at her. Just the sight of her brought back _so many memories. _

"Niane…," Danny whispered out again. But, suddenly, he flew forward and wrapped his arms around the girl in a tight hug. "Oh my gosh! I-I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" he choked out in a mixture of disbelief and other emotions.

Danny was so happy to see the girl that he didn't notice how Niane cringed with his physical touch.

And unable to bear it any longer, she phased right out of his hold and floated back. Niane stared nervously at him as she instantly realized something: the boy's powers… They were highly elevated.

Danny blinked at her skittishness, but then he frowned. Was she mad at him? Maybe she…?

"Forgive me," Niane whispered before the boy could think the worse. "I just…" But the girl trailed off, still looking highly wary. "You have grown so," she said instead with a small smile. "You look wonderful, Danny."

The boy blushed lightly and replied, "Oh, uh… Thanks." His smile returned and he shook his head, still shocked at her appearance. "Man, it's been so long! Where have you been?" He paused and then asked with a growing grin, "How are the others? Your sisters? Carl? George?"

Niane smiled more warmly this time, and replied, "They are all well. They still live at the castle."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, Annabelle told me that she and her mother are living in the castle, and that…" The boy looked away as he finished, "…that Vlad handed his companies over to her, too…" He then glanced back at the ghost maid, and knowing how much she had cared about the older hybrid, he added soberly, "I'm… I'm sorry about your employer. I guess Vlad just wasn't ever able to find that light at the end of the tunnel…"

Niane didn't reply this time. There was a small silence before the ghost girl said soberly, "You have no need to pretend, Danny. I know you know who I am."

The boy's eyes widened. "You do?"

The ghost maid nodded. "The way you looked at me that last time we saw each other, I was certain you finally figured it out…" She glanced away and muttered, "It's probably why I should not be here… But, I needed to come."

Danny was confused by her troubled expression, but thinking it was because of Vlad, he gently replied, "I don't hold anything against you. It's not your fault what your… er, brother did, after all." He smirked weakly as he suddenly asked, "So, since you know I know, what should I call you? Niane? Annie? Or… Viviane?"

The ghost girl smiled sadly. "'_Niane_' _Please_ call me, 'Niane'." But her smile fell quickly and her eyes glowed with a deeper distress as she pleadingly said, "Danny, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Danny quickly asked, alarmed.

Niane shook her head, feeling tears already stinging at the corner of her eyes. "Everything, Danny. _Everything_ is so wrong. I-I have never felt so helpless before. If you only knew the horrors I know…"

Danny quickly moved closer and grabbed one of the ghost girl's arms in comfort; but the moment he did, she cringed. But this time, he felt his core jolt with a strange sensation and a small headache began to form at the center of his forehead.

He slowly let go, a bit troubled by that; but feeling the sensation slightly ebb, he focused on the girl in front of him again.

"Niane. Look, it's alright. Whatever it is you can tell me, and I'll do what I can, okay?" he said comfortingly.

"It's my brother, Danny," Niane whispered, staring up at him with distressed red eyes. "He needs help… Oh, you must help him!"

But the teenage half-ghost jolted and took a step back with fear, confusion, shock, and a number of other emotions on his face. "Vlad? He's…alive?" But suddenly more anxious than anything else, he shook his head, noticing his headache was now getting stronger. "No… that can't be. He was stranded in space! It… it's been a year! No, he's dead, Niane! He must be!"

The girl studied him worriedly before she asked sadly, "Is that easier to believe? Or, do you just wish he was dead?"

Danny opened his mouth, but no words came out. He lowered his gaze, trying to figure out what to make of this. He felt so many emotions curling around his heart that he didn't know which to act on!

"Danny, I can understand how angry and hurt you must be with him…" Niane began.

But her words suddenly swelled those very emotions in him—emotions he had locked up tightly for a year now—and he looked angrily back at her and quickly cut her off, "No, you can't understand. You have _no idea_ all he did to me after I left. And just because I wouldn't choose him over my own family!"

"I know all he did to you…," she assured him. "And it hurt me, too, to see him hurt someone he loved so much…"

But Danny scoffed and crossed his arms. "Love me? Vlad? No, he was just a good actor. He never cared about me, let alone _loved_ me. He didn't want me as his son. All he wanted was a pawn in his twisted game—his selfish game in which the only one that won was him. No, Niane. You don't hurt the people you love!"

Niane frowned, but then glanced nervously behind her before saying, "I have not come to convince you otherwise, Danny. I came for a higher purpose. You must push aside your resentment for him. Danny, you _must_ help him!"

"You're kidding, right?" Danny asked with a hard frown. "If he's alive, as you say, then he should consider himself lucky that everyone thinks otherwise and hasn't found him yet! He brought this on himself, Niane! He never wanted my help anyways. So, why should I even consider it now _after everything?"_

Niane exhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to contain her growing anxiety and frustration. If only she could tell him the truth—if only she could tell him all Clockwork showed her and why he had to help! But… she was bound. The boy might know she was Vlad's deceased sister, but he **could not** know she was a spirit and that she was connected to the Time Master.

But as she thought this, she had no idea that Danny had tensed even more as she suddenly looked so much like his arch-enemy to him now. It was so obvious to him now that the girl was related to the man. And it was still a wonder to him how Vlad never figured it out.

"Danny, you must trust me," Niane said, lowering her hand and looking soberly at him. "You have no idea all I am risking just coming here. But I had to, because you're the only one who can help him. Who can do _something_ about… _all this._ Vlad's in danger, Danny. And if you don't do anything, everyone else—including you and your family—will be, too! You have to help!"

But her words only put the boy further on edge and his eyes widened as he asked in dread, "What do you mean? What's he doing, Niane?" But then he paused as he remembered his sister's words about Vlad coming back with a vengeance, and his eyes immediately narrowed. "He better not be trying to harm anyone, especially my family; because I won't let him!" he growled.

"He just wants his life back," Niane said sadly. "And you could help him do that. You have the influence to get this world to forgive his deeds. I'm sure there has to be _some way_ to at least keep this world from persecuting him!"

Danny's glare melded back into a deep frown and he replied soberly, "It's a little too late for that, Niane. And even if it wasn't, I'm not going to defend him when _I know_ it was his fault that the entire world was almost destroyed."

Niane's eyes flashed red, and the boy was reminded how powerful the girl was. "Do you really think he wanted some asteroid to destroy earth?" she asked bitterly. "That is absurd, Danny! How would that have helped him gain anything? And do not forget, you were _both_ fighting in space that day—a fight which led to that space station being destroyed and the asteroid being shifted into alignment with Earth!"

"So, what? Now it's my fault?" Danny asked indignantly. "Forgive me, then, for trying to stop him from succeeding in his evil plots! He shouldn't have stolen the Infi-Map to begin with!"

"Danny," Niane began, her angry expression melting into sorrow and guilt. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to blame anyone. I'm just desperate! I don't know what to do! If you don't help him—"

"No, Niane," Danny said seriously, though he had also calmed down a bit. "Vlad brought this on himself. Perhaps he should have thought about all he was risking before he did something _so stupid _as to reveal himself and then go and hold the world in ransom!"

"You're right," Niane replied just as gravely. "It was foolish. And I know you think he did it just to get back at you, but the truth is that after you left, Vlad just wasn't the same again. He was consumed by sorrow and hopelessness—even if he masked it with hate. He stopped thinking clearly. He stopped caring about the consequences. He was blinded by grief, Danny." She sighed deeply before adding, "I am not justifying his actions, but I wish to only make you understand—to make you see that he _did_ care about you; so much that he didn't know what to do with it and it drove him deeper into despair!"

Danny's hands fisted against his sides as he felt his emotions begin to elevate his already elevated ghost powers. And after closing his eyes, he didn't see Niane nervously float back even more.

"Stop," he muttered before opening his eyes and looking seriously at the girl. "Stop saying he cared. It's not true! You know what he did? He tried to kill my sister! He tried to get my girlfriend burned at the stake! He tried to _melt_ my cousin—who is practically _his daughter!_ He also made me think he wanted my help, only to abandon me to some weather ghost! And he almost caused me to lose my powers with his tricks! He moved to Amity Park just to cause me grief! And the worst of it was that even when he destroyed his life, he destroyed mine, too!"

Danny now felt his own energy swelling inside him, but he didn't care as he suddenly expressed exactly how he felt about all this for the past year. "He didn't care, Niane, but** I** did! I tried _so hard_ to make him realize that things didn't have to be like that—we didn't have to be enemies! I never wanted him out of my life, **he** made me choose that! **He** wanted that! I always wanted to help him, but he didn't care for it! He destroyed his life just to prove to me that I was no hero! That I could never save someone when it mattered! And you know what? He succeeded! **He was right!"**

"Danny, please," Niane begged him. "Things are not always what they seem, and you—"

"I'm **not** helping him get his life back. And if that's the only thing you came to ask me, then you've wasted your time," Danny cut her off, his voice as cold as the ice unknowingly curling around his fisted hands. "I have to live with the mess his choices left me with, so he's going to have to, too!"

Niane's eyes widened in disbelief before she whispered, "What's happen to you? You are not the boy I remember…"

"No, I'm not," Danny answered coolly. "I'm not that naïve little boy who fell for his arch-enemy's twisted tricks and games! And if I have _anything_ to thank your brother for, it's for opening my eyes and showing me the world isn't what I had thought it was! Things don't always turn out how you want them. And not everything ends with a 'happy ending'."

He paused before bitterly muttering, "There's no second chance in life, Niane—not when you let it go by and _waste_ it. And as hard as it may sound, I can't save everyone—especially when they don't want to be saved. So, why bother?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Niane exclaimed a bit angrily.

"_I am_ doing the right thing!" Danny snapped back. "I'm looking out for those that deserve it! I'm not fixing Vlad's mistakes—**not anymore!** I'm done with it, and I'm done with him! So, you know what? He might as well _be dead_ because I don't care about him anymore! And if he knows what's good for him, he'll never show his face around here again!"

Niane bit her lip in utter disappointment; but as tears fell down her face with the realization that the only one who could prevent what was about to happen would not, she whispered, "Oh, Danny… you are going to regret this."

But the boy's eyes widened before they quickly narrowed as he hissed, "Are you threatening me?"

Niane shook her head. "I just know that you don't really mean all you are saying—you have let resentment cloud your heart again, Danny. And that has never led you to anything good…"

"Not every decision is meant to be made by the heart," Danny answered quietly, his anger melting into sad resignation. "Sometimes you gotta let your judgment make it. Everyone depends on me to keep them safe. They see me as their hero now, Niane. And I'm not going to let them down now—especially for a selfish man who has never done anything but cause harm to others. _I'm sorry_. I know he's your brother, and I don't blame you for blindly defending him, but…"

He paused as he felt a wave a guilt and sorrow wash over him. But taking a deep breath, he pushed back all his lingering emotions and said soberly, "I want you to know that I will always be grateful to you for helping me save Jazz, but I can't return the favor. It's too late for that. Vlad made his choice… And I made mine."

Niane looked at him for a tense moment; but then without another word, she vanished in a puff of red smoke.

Danny backed up until his back met a tree behind him, and with a groan of despair, he leaned forward and gripped his hair. He felt that mixture of sadness and guilt grip at his heart again; but he knew he had done the right thing. Still, it was painful. The feelings he had buried since the Disasteroid event were now raw and exposed—he felt just like he had that very night he discovered Vlad had been stranded in space and then later saw the last holographic message the man had left for him. A message meant to twist the knife that the man had embedded in his heart with all he had done to him.

Some small part of him wanted to be happy to know Vlad was still alive somewhere. Part of him wanted to _hope_. But that part had long since stopped being strong enough to override his common sense and his morality. He owed Vlad nothing anymore. His duty was to protect those that deserved it.

Taking a deep breath, he released his hair and straightened his body. He then briefly closed his eyes and teleported outside of the forest and out into the public area of the park. He glanced up at the sun, and knew it was time. If anything, Niane's arrival and being forced to acknowledge the emotions concerning all Vlad had done to him had allowed him to see things with cold clarity.

He realized that there was no reason for him to be upset about how things turned out. His life was perfect now. Things couldn't be better for him. After all, before the whole Disasteroid, he had always dreamed of finally having his parents' support, Sam as his girl, and to be recognized as the hero he was. It was what he had always wanted! And instead of letting some silly doubts plague him, he needed to make the most of it! And that's **exactly** what he was going to do!

Danny smiled at that, but then suddenly, he hissed as a jolt of pain unexpectedly attacked his head. He gasped and gripped his head, taking a few steps back as he was briefly disoriented by the unexpected pain. But as quickly as it had come, it vanished.

He frowned as he inspected himself and noticed his white ghost hue was _even brighter_ than before. "If this doesn't go away, I'm really going to have to talk to my parents," he muttered, a bit worried now.

But feeling the pain leave him, he shook his head and took to the sky in the direction of City Hall.

He would indeed make the most of his perfect life—a life where he was loved by all and there was _no arch-enemy_ to worry about! No more doubts—just enjoyment. And he would start now!

"_Here I come, then, Amity Park_!" Danny thought with a smirk. _"Here comes your hero: Danny Phantom!"_

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. I have half of the next chapter written, so with some luck, you'll see it sooner than this one. Share your thoughts, please! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Playing With Fire

**Yes, I know I was supposed to update 'DoaS' next. However, I had this chapter half-way done and I figured you 'EG' fans would enjoy the surprise. So, here is the next chapter! Still some more plot building, but we'll be getting into 'juicy' stuff soon enough. *winks***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. And Ombre the spirit book belongs to Truephan. Other OCs and this plot, however, is mine—actually, it belongs to Vlad muse. But you all get the point. Heheh!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Playing with Fire**

* * *

Tucker was growing really nervous. Danny had supposedly left to fight off some ghost, but he had yet to return! The press conference had started half-hour ago! And he was out of speech notes!

The plan—which Tucker had not even had the chance to go over with Danny entirely thanks to his friend's disappearing on him—had been that as soon as _the mayor_ finished his speech, Danny Phantom would take the stage. Tucker would give the press a small show by having some fireworks and confetti rockets go off with his friend's entrance. Then, Danny would give his speech. Once all that was done, they would allow the press a moment for questions. Tucker thought it would be less stressful for his friend if they were together on stage for the questioning part, and that way the press would also have two people to whom to direct their questions. It would be quick and easy.

But so much for that plan!

He glanced over at Valerie as he finished his introductory speech. She was standing at the far end of the stage with the rest of the people that formed the mayoral administrative group in Amity. But his girlfriend and secretary only shook her head at him and raised her hands to answer his silent question. She had no idea where Danny was, either.

With a mental groan, Tucker winged it and decided to take the press's questions meant for him right now.

"Mayor Foley, being that you are the youngest mayor in history, everyone has been watching your time in office very closely. It has now been a whole year and so far reports have shown your leadership of the town has been _fair_. We have also seen that your popularity poll amongst the town people has significantly dropped since your initial entrance to office. Why do you think this is? Do you think there is something you could possibly do better to increase your overall polls?"

Tucker kept a straight face. Not unlike Danny, he, too, had had to deal with the media on several occasions in the past twelve months. But unlike his ghostly best friend, Tucker had had people to 'train' him to deal with them. One of their constant advices to him was to never allow emotions like nervousness and anger to show, and to never allow emotions to overcome his rational thinking. They would also practice prepared answers by anticipating the press's questions. Luckily, this was one of those _rehearsed_ questions…

"Well, there's always room for improvement," Tucker answered calmly. "It would be unfair to Amity's citizens if their mayor settled for doing 'just enough' to get them by. The mayoral team is looking into the decrease in the ratings, and I can assure you we will work to get them even higher than when I initially started. As for my 'fair' leadership of the town, that is more of an opinion rather than fact. There _have_ been improvements; and let us not forget that I took office in less-than-favorable conditions because of our previous mayor's 'unexpected forced leave' of office. In light of this, we would be unrealistic if we were not to expect 'bumps in the road'. But what matters is that things are slowly _and_ steadily improving."

The reporters quickly jotted down things but they continued to question the young mayor.

"As we all know, re-elections are every two years in this town. Do you think you'll be re-elected in September?"

Tucker answered, "That is up to the citizens of Amity Park. But as long as I can and as long as they'll have me, I'll continue to run the town to the best of my abilities."

Although he was keeping calm enough to fool the press, internally, Tucker was anything but. _Where was Danny?_

As another question was asked, Tucker glanced down at the section in the very front that he had asked to be roped off specifically for Danny's family, Sam and her family, and of course his own family. But aside from giving their loved ones a place to stand amongst the huge crowd and the press, it also allowed them some space from the very media. After all, being friends and family of a famous hero also meant being stalked by reporters and fans.

But even with the rope, the press was always eager to ask Danny Phantom's loved ones all sorts of questions—especially Sam. But Tucker had asked them to direct their questions at him until Danny showed up. So for now, The Fentons, the Mansons, and the Foleys did their best to ignore the constant flashes of light from the press standing around them.

Tucker returned to answering questions, but Sam had noticed the worry in his eyes. She quickly realized something was wrong. She had been wondering where Danny was herself, but she had at first concluded that he was hiding until Tucker called for him. But… now Sam wasn't so sure.

Moving away from her parents, Sam moved closer to the Fentons and whispered to Jazz, "Have you seen Danny?"

And hearing the question, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton looked at the girls, and it was Maddie who answered with a frown, "He told us he was coming here early to talk to Tucker. We haven't seen him since he left. Why? Is something wrong?"

"He passed by my house, and he told me the same thing," Sam replied "But… Now, I'm not sure. Tucker looks worried over something, and I'm starting to think Danny might not be here…"

Maddie and Jack instantly looked troubled and began to glance around for any sight of their son.

Jazz also gazed over at the reporters and then at the other roped off area behind them. She could see the massive crowd of people present. And by the fact that she couldn't see where it ended, she was sure that more than just Amity Park's citizens were present.

"Maybe I should go look for him. He could be in trouble," Danielle suddenly said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Danielle," Jazz muttered, though she also seemed nervous. "We can't let anyone here think something's wrong, so let's just stay put for now. If Danny's missing, I'm sure he'll show up soon. I mean, he wouldn't just disappear. He knows there are a lot of people wanting to hear and see him."

Maddie nodded. "Jazz is right. Let's wait for a bit…"

Sam reluctantly agreed. She was worried, but they also couldn't get all worked up right now. They needed to wait a moment and see if things changed. Hopefully, Danny would show up soon…

"According to the polls, Mayor Foley, your candidacy has not been as efficient as Mayor Masters," a reporter commented. "In spite of Vlad Masters' criminal actions, no one denies that in his time as mayor, he has been the best one Amity has seen. In fact, some critiques believe that compared to Vlad Masters, you are inapt to be running for a mayoral position. What are your thoughts on this?"

Tucker frowned this time, unable to keep his annoyance completely off his face. He did not know if it was because this question bothered him, or if he was losing focus because of his concern for his best friend.

Still, the boy was able to reply with ease, even when this question was not one of those rehearsed. "I'm still learning many things as mayor. After all, it's no secret I don't have any previous experience with this. But I don't agree with 'the critiques'. And I don't think it's fair to compare me to Mayor Masters when he illegally took up this position. There might have been some snags during my transition as mayor, but the town is financially stable and just as importantly, safe from crime—ghostly or not. I have a city council team at my side, and they make up for my own lack of experience. After all, they take most executive and legislative decisions, _and_ oversee my own duties a mayor."

"Speaking of your team, Mr. Foley," another reporter did not hesitate to speak up. "We have had reports that the young Ms. Valerie Grey is part of your mayoral team now. Do you not find that unethical, considering you have a romantic interest in her?"

Valerie was still on the far end of the stage, and hearing the question she tensed a bit, especially when the flashing cameras were suddenly turned on her.

"Valerie's presence has only helped me become more efficient," Tucker replied, though he looked a bit nervous himself. He had not expected _this_ question. "I mean, we make a great team. How is that a bad thing?"

"With all due respect, Mayor Foley, but two teenagers inside the mayoral office by themselves is not considered a 'good thing' by most people's terms," the same reporter answered.

Tucker instantly flushed with embarrassment. "W-What? Are you implying..?"

But before he could finish, the chief administrative officer of his team walked to the center stage and calmly took the microphone from Tucker. And being more experienced in these matters than the teen, the man casually answered the press, "Our mayor's _personal_ decision in respect to Ms. Grey is an insignificant matter. She only serves as his private secretary, and I can assure you, they are never alone—not when there are so many staff members with much to do at City Hall. Now, I do believe any further questions for the Mayor can be left for another conference _specifically_ for that…"

With a practiced smile, the man then said in a more light-hearted voice, "Today, we have come with another purpose here. Today we are celebrating a very special event. In this very town, just a year ago today, a hero was born and he not only saved this town from a dark fate, but the entire world!"

The chief administrative officer paused and whispered to Tucker, "Is he here?"

Tucker was about to say 'no' when he felt a severe drop in temperature and an unseen entity's voice whispered in his ear, "Sorry I'm late. Got, uh… distracted. I'm ready to go if you are."

Tucker grinned in relief and whispered back to his invisible friend, "It's all you, man! Give 'em a show!"

"Mayor?" the chief asked, still waiting for his response.

Tucker finally answered, "I'll take it from here, Mr. Lopez. Thanks!"

The man frowned lightly, but then he nodded and handed him the microphone back.

Clearing his throat, Tucker then said with a grin, "Ladies and Gentleman. Dudes and Dudettes! I give you… DANNY PHANTOM!"

Everyone gasped as two spotlights came on, pointing directly upward at the evening sky. Then, suddenly, two firework rockets shot from behind the stage with a high-pitched whistling sound and they exploded in the sky in an array of colors.

But just as they rained down, Danny appeared in the sky in a puff of green smoke, the white light of the spotlights giving him an even more ghostly glow. With a grin on his face, he raised his hands as blue energy burst to life in both of them. The energies looked the same from afar, but in reality, one of his hands was burning with hot blue energy and the other was sparkling with his cold energy.

In an instant, he brought both opposing energies together and the combined powers exploded outward in all directions. The Ghost Boy's ears were filled with the roar of delighted screams and applause as sparkling blue, snow-like crystals rained down upon his spectators. He then swooped down and flew a few feet above them, creating more of this 'blue snow' as he went.

Another rocket went off, and this time, Danny sharply turned upwards and fired a blast of green energy at the whistling firework. His energy hit it dead on and it exploded along with the firework. But instead of the colorful explosion, it now instead exploded into bright ghostly green energy which illuminated the entire area.

Gasps and 'Ooos' sounded in chorus before Danny abruptly vanished. But before they could question where he had gone, he reappeared high above the stage standing on a levitating ice-disk the boy was obviously wielding.

Although Tucker had not expected his friend to pull off as big a spectacle as this, he saw everyone was eating it up and Tucker was more than ready to go with it. Cueing the sound guy, a electric-guitar song came out singing, 'He's gotta catch them all 'cause he's Danny Phantom'.

Danny almost rolled his eyes at hearing the song his friend had come up with. But he went with it all the same. And pouring more ice energy into the disk below him, it began to widen at the same time as he willed his levitation powers to lower him and his self-made ice platform down onto the stage. Then, just when he was a few feet off the ground, he suddenly phased right through his ice-disk and everyone clapped as he raised his hand and the disk—now three-times the size of a tire—floated right above his hand; yet it was spinning so fast that it looked like glowing blue energy rather than the solid disk of ice that it was.

Danny winked at his fans before he thrust the disk into the air like a freebee before he shot a beam of green energy at it. The disk exploded and little specks of ice crystals rained down but quickly melted in the seventy-degree temperature.

However, he was not done yet, and raising his hands forward, he created more ice energy and fired it a few feet in front of him on the stage. But this time, Danny molded the ice energy like clay until there was an exact ice-sculpted replica of himself—Danny Phantom. The sculpture had its hands on its hip, looking like 'super-Danny' minus the cape.

A smug smile grew on the Ghost Boy's lips before he fired more ice energy, but to the left of his Danny Phantom ice-replica; and just as quickly, he created more ice-sculptures, but these were of his parents and sister. He fired once more, and on the right, he made ice-copies of Tucker, Sam, and Danielle.

Everyone only screamed and clapped louder, amazed by the Ghost Boy's display and control of his powers.

Danny grinned even more, suddenly loving how everyone was just eating this all up. Maybe this 'fame' thing wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. He was actually having fun!

But he was having so much 'fun' that he did not notice his loved ones reaction to his over-the-top show. Tucker had been clapping, actually digging Danny's act; but upon seeing his last trick, the mayor's smile and approval diminished greatly. What was with the ice-replicas of them? It was weird… and kinda… insulting. It was almost like the time Danny had been rich and made 'robot-replicas' of him and Sam… Tucker didn't get what Danny was thinking right now…

And he wasn't the only one that was not approving of Danny's displays, either. Sam's mouth was hanging open by now. She had been so shocked the whole time as she watched her boyfriend show off. She didn't understand where this sudden impulse to make such a spectacle of himself had come from! Hadn't he just been at her house less than an hour ago, saying he did not want to do this? What was going on with Danny? This wasn't him! And… what the heck possessed him to make a replica of his loved ones?

As Danny continued to show off on stage, Jazz and Danielle glanced at each other in confusion, while his parents frowned oddly at their son.

However, Jack was the only one who voiced his thoughts. But he was more caught up on the ice-sculpture his son had made of _him_…

"Hey… I'm not _that_ big…" he muttered, but then pouted.

Valerie was also less than impressed. In fact, unable to stand Danny's act any longer, she scoffed in disgust and suddenly walked off stage.

Of course, Danny was oblivious to it all and after a few more ecto-blasts up at the sky he decided it was time to end with a bang. Grinning, he finally raised his hands and blasted his Danny Phantom ice-copy into oblivion and took its place next to the replicas of his loved ones. He draped an arm around the closest of the ice replicas which happened to be the one of Sam and smirked smugly at the crowd.

"Not bad, eh?"

But then he removed his hand from his ice-sculpted girlfriend and in an instant melted all the ice-sculptures. Just as quickly, however, he remolded the water before it could slide off the stage and turned it into his emblem—one on his left and one of his right.

He finally bowed and everyone cheered and began chanting again, "Danny Phantom! Danny Phantom! Danny Phantom!"

Standing tall once more, he raised a hand to quiet everyone down. And once they were back under control, he began his speech, "Greetings, Citizens! It is an honor to be here amongst all of you! And I would like to also greet our friends joining us from other parts of the U.S and the world—_and, _of course, those watching via television! Welcome! I hope you all liked the small show just now…"

He chuckled as people hooted in reply.

"—But the _real_ show is in about an hour over at Amity's Central Park. So, I'm gonna be quick, because I don't know about you all, but I'm starving!"

The citizens and even the pressed laughed and some even voiced their agreement.

Danny smirked, but then he cleared his throat and said more seriously, "I was actually asked to give a speech about how I saved the Earth from the Disasteroid, but I don't really agree with that. I don't believe that's what's really important about today. What we are really celebrating today is how a year ago we were able to see beyond our differences and work together towards a common goal. Today we celebrate a year of _triumph and victory!_ And although I feel honored to be seen as your hero, I can't take credit for what we _all_ accomplished a year ago. If we are here today, if we can celebrate, it's thanks to everyone—ghost and human alike! What we're _really_ celebrating today is the _coming together_ of an _entire_ _world_ to save their planet—to save our loved ones; our friends and neighbors! What's really amazing is that we have proven to each other that when it matters we can stand together and fight! We can fight _and win!_ So then, the real heroes are each and every one of you who _believed_—who fought to save your world even when it seemed impossible! Congratulations, then, citizens of Earth! **You** are the heroes!"

A thunderous applause sounded and Danny smiled, even when they continued to chant "Danny Phantom!"

He finally looked down at his family and saw they were smiling proudly at him. But when he glanced at Sam, he found she was looking at him with an unreadable frown on her face. Was she upset? But why?

Right then, Tucker and his mayoral team walked over to the Ghost Boy. And while Tucker gave him a quick hug, the rest of the people shook Danny's hand. They thanked him for all the work he had done and _was_ doing to keep the town safe. And then Tucker presented him with a large glass and gold plaque, assuring Danny that without his help, they would have never been successful in stopping the Disasteroid. There were other words said by the chief administrative officer before Danny was finally left alone on stage and the press was given the chance to ask him questions.

And, of course, they began with the most difficult ones…

"Danny Phantom, does it trouble you that only a year after allying yourself with the ghost population to save the earth you are now at odds with them once more? After all, you are part of them. Does it not bother you to fight your own kind?"

Danny's eyebrows creased a bit, but he answered without hesitation, "I fight for what's good. And although not all ghosts are evil, I can't just sit by and let those that are evil hurt innocent people. And that has nothing to do with me being part-ghost."

"So, do you consider yourself more human than ghost?" the same reporter asked.

Danny shook his head, and forced himself to keep calm. He could get through this. He just needed to focus.

"I'm both," Danny replied calmly. "But I will always be human, first. This is my home."

Another reporter spoke up. "Danny Phantom, there is a question that has been hanging over everyone's head. Even with all the search attempts from the government, not a trace of the other male ghost hybrid—Vlad Plasmius—has been found. Do you think he has passed away? Is there any chance he could return? And if he does, what would you do?"

The teen fell quiet for a brief moment, trying to decide how to answer this: his most dreaded question. But thinking of his talk with Annabelle and then with Niane not too long ago, he made up his mind. After all, as he told Niane, Vlad had made his choice… and Danny had made his.

"I don't know what has become of Plasmius," Danny replied without a hint of emotion. "But if he's alive, I think he knows better than to return. He knows better because just like all the times before, I'll be there to stop any of his evil schemes. As long as I'm around, he's always gonna lose." His eyes narrowed slightly as he added, "But in the end, it doesn't matter if he lives or not, he isn't a threat to anyone anymore."

There was a small silence after the boy's serious words, but then another reporter spoke up again, "So, it doesn't matter that he was once an intimate friend of your family?"

However, before he could answer, someone else quickly asked, "And if he were in your hands, would you turn him into the authorities?"

Danny's cool expression never faltered as he answered, "You said it. He _was_ a friend of the family—that's water under the bridge now. He never deserved my parents' friendship anyways. And like I said, I fight for what's right. So, if he would return, I _won't_ let him cause trouble."

But the boy purposely evaded answering the second reporter's question. And luckily, no one seemed to notice when soon another interviewer shot out another inquiry.

"Were you aware that _some_ people still do not believe Vlad Masters was also Vlad Plasmius? In fact, some argue that there is no proof of Vlad Masters ever doing anything against the law, let alone that he had ever hurt anyone. Others say he was perhaps possessed by the evil ghost Plasmius…"

Danny scoffed and sarcastically replied, "Sure, that could be true—if you could ignore the fact that _he himself_ admitted to being the evil Vlad Plasmius."

"Yes, but we cannot ignore _another_ fact—and that is that before Vlad Masters vanished, there were rarely any ghost sightings reported in Wisconsin, but _now_ there is a noticeable increase of ghost activity—so much that it is tied to Amity Park's ghostly activity. Is it possible, then, that Vlad Masters has left not only a void in the financial world, but also a void of power amongst the ghosts?"

Danny frowned this time. He knew it was true. Vlad's disappearance had indeed left a significant void of power—especially in Wisconsin, which was once the man's ghostly territory. Then, there were all the ghosts under the man's employ. Apparently, more were allied with Plasmius than Danny himself had been aware of. The problem with that was that without the man controlling them, they had been left to wreck havoc on their own. In fact, for the first few months since Plasmius vanished, Danny found himself working over-time to defend Amity Park from high-level ghosts.

It also turned out that Vlad had claimed Amity as his territory when he had become mayor—and that was one of the reasons Danny got so angry at the older hybrid that he sent the Guys-in-White to trash his Wisconsin castle that one time. But after the Disasteroid incident, high-leveled ghosts sought to take over Amity, just like Wisconsin. But with the help of his friends and family, Danny was able to defend _his_ territory—even if he had yet to learn how to 'mark' it. Sadly, Wisconsin was still a free-for-all, so the chaos had not ceased over there.

"Mr. Phantom?" the reporter that had asked the question called to him when he had failed to answer.

Danny hesitated for a brief second more before he hardened his resolve and answered, "A void? All Plamius has left a void in is in the realm of evil. Apart from that, I haven't noticed his absence affecting anything. Actually, things have never been better. And as for Wisconsin, well, the Guys-in-White division is already covering that situation. So far, all the ghost attacks have been minor. Of course, if anything significant were to happen, I would see to it myself."

The questions about Vlad eventually ebbed and they began to turn more personal.

"Danny? How is your relationship with Ms. Samantha Manson? Does all the fame of being a hero put a strain on your relationship?"

Danny shrugged lightly. "Not really. Sam's always been supportive, and she knows dating a famous hero comes with its ups and downs. So, I'd say things haven't been better!"

He glanced down at Sam and smiled at her, but he was surprised when she didn't return the smile. Okay, something was definitely wrong with his girlfriend.

Danny coughed as a reporter asked him something else about Sam; and thinking that that was what was upsetting Sam, he answered, "Like I said, Sam and I share a strong connection that goes beyond just being boyfriend and girlfriend. But that's our personal business; so I would appreciate it if no more questions were asked about the subject."

The media begrudgingly agreed, and turned their inquiry to another aspect of Danny's life…

"Danny Phantom. You will be turning seventeen in just a few months and you are in your junior year of high school? Have you already planned out what you will do after high school? And how will it affect your job as protector of the world?"

Danny hesitated for the second time that evening. He glanced at his father, remembering what he had told him just this morning. Apparently everyone believed his future was to just be 'the hero of the world'. But being the hero also meant losing his own dreams for his future.

"I…. have not decided what I will do yet…" Danny felt his heart jolt with sadness, but he still forced himself to say, "But as long as Danny Phantom is needed, he will be there!"

Everyone clapped their approval, and at that time, Tucker came back on stage and ended the interview.

"Danny Phantom, everyone!" Tucker said, waving a hand towards his friend.

Danny forced a smile on his face and raised a hand as the crowd's thunderous applause echoed in his ears.

Once everyone calmed down, Tucker thanked everyone for coming and then reminded them that the festivities would be at Amity Park's central park in half-hour.

Ignoring the media's flashing cameras, Danny grabbed Tucker's arm and flew them down to where their families were. The Ghost Boy was quickly greeted with praises from not just his family, but the elder Mansons and Foleys.

"Oh, sweetie, we're so proud of you!" Maddie beamed as she hugged her son.

Jazz, Danielle, and Jack also joined them, and shared a family hug. However, at that same moment, he felt his headache return. But now there was a strange buzzing in his head. He blinked a few times, trying to clear the haze in his mind.

"You okay, little brother?" Jazz asked him, noticing his 'off' look.

Danny glanced down at himself and was slightly relieved when he noticed his ghostly hue was back to its normal glow. All the energy he had used to put on a show had probably helped him lower his elevated energy.

"Um, yeah. Just a headache from all this stuff," Danny answered with a smile.

He looked over at Tucker who was also being showered with praises from his own parents.

"Hey, Tuck?" Danny called, and grinned at his friend.

The dark-skinned boy smiled back and walked over to his friend, and gave him a 'high five'.

"That was pretty cool, Tuck. The spotlights were over-the-top, though," Danny teased.

"Pfft. Look who's talkin!'" Tucker answered, but was still smiling, clearly having no hard feelings towards his friend's strange stunt with the ice-replicas. "I'm just glad you showed up! For a moment, I thought you wouldn't!"

"Yeah, Danny, where did you go?" Jazz asked.

"Oh…," Danny rubbed his neck. "I sensed a ghost… I guess I got distracted…." But not wanting to talk about that, he quickly looked around for his girlfriend—the only one who had not spoken a word to him.

He noticed she was quietly talking with her parents about something, and walked over to her.

"Hey, Sam?"

The girl looked over at him and frowned slightly. "Hey…. I'm going to meet you at the park, Danny. I'm going to drive with my parents over there."

But the young hybrid's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "But… I thought we were going to ditch the festival and do our own thing…"

"Yeah, well… We wouldn't want to deprive your adoring fans of their hero's presence, right?" Sam replied almost bitterly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Danny replied, catching the sarcastic edge in her otherwise serious voice.

Sam glanced at the media still flashing their cameras at them and then shook her head. "Never mind. I'll see you over there."

"What? Sam!" Danny called, but the girl walked off, even leaving her parents behind.

The Mansons blinked at the young hybrid before they rushed off after their daughter, calling, "Sammy-kins!"

Danny just stood there, floored. What the heck was up with Sam?

He glanced at his family and friends who were now all looking at him.

"I don't get it. What did I do?" he asked.

Everyone just looked at one another before Tucker hesitantly answered, "Um, well… you did go over the top with the ice-replicas… Maybe she's still upset about that…"

"What?" Danny answered, now slightly annoyed. "I was just trying to make a statement about how important you all are to me! How is that bad? Plus, I didn't even want to do this, Tucker! You made me!"

Tucker quickly scowled. "What gives, dude? I didn't make you do anything!"

"Danny, calm down. The press is still here…," Jazz reminded him.

Danny glanced around at the media but then he shook his head. "Whatever. Seems I can never please anyone without ticking off someone else." He scoffed before adding, "I'll meet you all at the park."

"Danny," Jazz began worriedly, but her brother quickly took off into the sky.

"Come on, Tucker," Mrs. Foley suddenly spoke up as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "I'm sure it's just all the stress talking. You kids will feel better once you are all together and having fun…"

Tucker smiled at his mother and nodded. After brief words with the remaining Fentons, they left to head for the festivities…

The Fentons were the last to leave. And while Jazz and Danielle talked quietly about Danny, Maddie and Jack also did the same.

"Jack, I think something more than his power surge is bothering Danny…," she muttered worriedly.

"Yeah, he's been acting odd these past few days," Jack surprisingly agreed. "You best talk to him when we get home—I mean, I would, but you're better at getting through to him than me…"

Maddie nodded. She indeed was going to have a talk with her son.

* * *

Currently alone in the ghostly room with which Skulker had provided him, Plasmius was sitting on the bed, studying the Phoenix's Hand that had once held the whole Order's Crystal.

The spirit book—or as it called itself, Ombre—was also on the bed, its blank pages wide opened. The older hybrid had been speaking with the book, trying to get more information about the dangerous spirit relic. But ever since Fright Knight told him the story between the spirits of Time and Order, Vlad had been thinking twice about his plans…

He was now certain that the Master of Time had purposely put Ombre in his hands… But the frightening question was 'Why?'

"There is more to this than meets the eye…," Vlad muttered to himself. He raised his left hand with his palm facing him and brought the bird-like claw just inches from his wrist. The man watched with a mixture of fascination and dread how the semi-closed talons opened, ready to grip his wrist. But the more frightening part was how the claw would glow a brighter red the closer it got to his person and he could feel burning heat radiating from it, like burning iron brass…

Vlad knew in order to carry on with his plans he not only had to brand Daniel with the 'sign of order', but himself… And Ombre had just told him how to do it. The blasted spirit book would not reveal to him what exactly would happen, but he had a general idea and it did not sound pleasing…

Suddenly, the older hybrid felt a vibration and he looked down at the book on the bed next to him. He watched as words began to form on the blank pages…

"**Are you afraid, Vlad Plasmius? Perhaps you should trust your instincts and abandon your quest to dwell into things beyond your comprehension**…"

Vlad lowered the claw and placed it beside his half of the Order's Crystal within the ghostly box in which he kept them.

"Beyond my comprehension, you say?" the older hybrid replied with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm… Perhaps… But then again, how would you know what is beyond my comprehension? Unless it was your 'old friend' who told you this? I suppose the Master of Time would know all about me, wouldn't he?"

"**I do not need to know much about you, Vlad Plasmius, to know how ignorant you are… Only someone who lacks understanding would attempt to use the Order's Crystal. I have seen many beings like you make such a foolhardy choice and it has led to their demise—and it will lead to your demise, too."**

"Is that why the Master of Time placed you in my hands? To save me from such a tragic end?" Vlad mocked back. The book would not admit that the time spirit had sent it, but even so, Vlad was certain of it.

"Perhaps he should come tell me this himself," the older hybrid continued. "Why doesn't he come stop me himself if it matters so much to him? Oh, wait. I know why. He cannot 'interfere'."

The man chuckled. "Such hypocrisy!" But then Vlad's eyes narrowed as he said almost darkly, "You will not intimidate me, Ombre. I know all about _Clockwork_. Thanks to Daniel, I know exactly how 'he does not interfere'. And thanks to Fright Knight, I know the truth behind him and the Spirit of Order."

"**Fool. You know nothing…" **

"I know enough!" Vlad argued, rising to his feet. "And if by some 'luck' the Master of Time is watching us now, then let him know I am not going to be manipulated by his using you! And unless he wants me at his doorstep, I suggest he stays away! I will not allow his interference in my affairs! I am no one's puppet!"

Suddenly, there was a knock and Skulker called to him.

Annoyed, Vlad snapped at the closed door, "What?"

"_There is something I wish to show you that might be of interest to you…"_

"**Perhaps it will be more interesting than talking to a book…" **

Vlad scowled as Ombre shuddered with amusement, but then the half-ghost turned and walked towards the door. He opened it and stepped out.

"What is it, Skulker?" Vlad asked more calmly.

Skulker gestured at the hybrid to follow him as he replied, "I have been trying to find a way to monitor the whelp's territory without getting close. As we discussed, it is best to wait for the whole asteroid event to pass before proceeding with the second part of your plan. We cannot raise any suspicion with the whelp by getting close too soon."

"Yes, Yes. I know," Vlad said impatiently. "What is this thing that I might find interesting?"

Skulker rolled his eyes, but got to the point. "I realized the best way to safely monitor the whelp and his town is by using the human's own stream of information…"

The older hybrid raised an eyebrow. "The media?"

"Correct," the hunter agreed with a smirk.

They entered the ghost's living room, and Vlad quickly spotted a radio-like device on the large coffee table. A very large green antenna was attached to the top of it; and now that it was activated, a golf ball-sized green glowing portal was above it. With the portal open, the ghost radio could easily pick up the frequency of the media in the Real World.

"I was able to tap into the human's information steam with my own Real-World suit _and_ this contraption I had laying around," Skulker explained proudly while gesturing to the device on his table. But then he rubbed his neck as he added, "I suppose it would have been more practical to use a… visual contraption…"

But used to the way his friend spoke, Vlad dryly corrected him, "A television, you mean."

Skulker scowled. "_However_, I do not keep such a pointless thing in my abode. And the closest one I know of is at Ember's home. It would have been too much of a hassle to go there just to use her… 'television'."

Vlad smirked lightly. "And just how did you 'tap' into the Real World satellite signals to transmit their signal here in the Ghost Zone?"

Skulker coughed. "The…. whelp's male friend… He would constantly infiltrate my systems to… take control of my suit… I just inverted the same signal back…"

"Ah, so you learned to hack into Real World technology thanks to the Foley boy?" Vlad chuckled.

"Do you want to listen to this or not?" Skulker grumbled.

"What exactly are we listening to?" Vlad questioned, still smiling.

"According to the feeds I have been picking up… the whelp is giving a speech at the center of his town at this very moment… I'm sure you can guess about what…"

Vlad's smile vanished. "Really?" But not really expecting a response, the man nodded thoughtfully before he replied, "Alright. Let's hear, then. At the least it will give us a chance to see how the public feels about their… latest celebrity."

Skulker typed something into the controls on his wrist. In turn, the radio-like device on the table began to glow and hum…

Vlad moved closer and leaned slightly on the side of a couch and crossed his arms… Suddenly, the transmission came forward loud and clear…

"…_.What we really celebrate today is the coming together of an entire world to save their planet—to save our loved ones; our friends and neighbors! What's really amazing is that we've proven to each other that when it matters we can stand together and fight! We can fight and win! So then, the real heroes are each and every one of you who believed—who fought to save your world even when it seemed impossible! Congratulations, then, citizens of Earth! __**You**__ are heroes!"_

Vlad's eyebrows creased as he felt buried emotions stir within him upon hearing the young hybrid's voice after an entire year of not hearing it—let alone seeing the boy. He suddenly wondered if the boy had changed, and if so, in what ways. He knew the child had grown stronger in terms of ghostly powers; but had he improved in his battle tactics and mental strategies? Had he improved even more in school? And what of him personally? Was the young hybrid too mature now to even be called 'a boy' anymore? Had he grown so much that his feelings for that Samantha girl had developed into something more than a teenage crush? Was he… in love?

It was amazing how simply hearing the boy's voice jolted his heart—but the biggest feeling was just utter sadness. And that sadness wasn't only because he _recognized_ that boy's voice as if it were just yesterday when he had been standing face to face with him, but also because…

"His voice… sounds different…," he whispered unknowingly out loud.

Skulker had been focused on the controls in his arms to make sure the signal was steady, but the moment he heard his friend's words, he looked curiously at him.

"Of course… The whelp is growing up, Plasmius."

The hunter was confused, too. He didn't understand how that fact even surprised the man. Did he think the whelp would remain a child forever?

Vlad just nodded, though his eyes stayed fixed on the radio-like device. It really was amazing how much could happen in just one year… He couldn't help but remember what Stephanie had once said to him long ago…

_"He won't be with you forever, Vlad. He's won't even be with his own parents forever, either. Believe me, they grow up faster than you think."_

_"I… realize that," the older hybrid answered sadly. "But I'm going to enjoy him for as long as I can."_

Vlad sighed quietly as he sorrowfully thought, _"Why didn't you just stay with me, little badger?"_

No matter how much he would try to bury his memories and feelings during his time with the boy, they always found a way to sneak out. He still remembered like it had just happened yesterday all he had said and done to make the boy stay. And for a moment, he had thought Daniel had finally understood… He had been wrong.

_"Let me give you your dreams, son," the older hybrid said softly. "That is all I want. So, there is no reason for you to be afraid of my offer now. I swear that if you allow me, I will do everything in my power to help you achieve those wonderful aspirations that you have. Please understand. You are far too young to have your life revolve around so much danger and suffering…_ _I want you to realize how much things could change, but for the better, if you would stay with me. Daniel, we could both be better people. And for you—who are so concerned about the world—then I can assure you that our alliance would be for the better for everyone. And as for us, there will be no more of those ridiculous fights time and time again until one of us ends up doing something we regret for the rest of our lives…"_

Vlad's jaw clenched. He would never understand how Daniel could have walked away from all he had once offered him. How had he not been able to see that everything would have been so much better? For them. For everyone!

But no… The boy had not only left—he betrayed him. He broke all they had worked so hard to build together. They could have been great together…

Now, look at where they were: right where he had predicted. They were now both forced to live with the regret and consequences in which their fighting had resulted.

The boy was now the world's newest toy. And if Vlad knew anything about people, it was how terrible they could be. They were like cruel children, and soon enough they would tire of their 'little toy'. The world was going to eventually wear down all of the boy's brilliance and beauty until Daniel was as dull as an unkempt diamond.

As for him… Vlad had already lost everything. The world had worn him down long ago. But now…He didn't even have anything to call his own. He was left grasping at straws in hopes of finding something to cling to—to give him purpose again.

If Daniel had only realized all that time back that he had simply been trying to keep them away from these sad fates…

"_Danny Phantom, there is a question that has been hanging over everyone's head. Even with all the search attempts from the government not a trace of the other male ghost hybrid—Vlad Plasmius—has been found. Do you think he has passed away? Is there any chance he could return? And if he does, what would you do?"_

Vlad had barely caught the question the press had asked the boy. The only reason it had pulled him out of his musings was because of his ghostly name being pronounced. But nothing could have prepared Vlad Masters for what he heard next…

"_I do not know what has become of Plasmius… But if he's alive, I think he knows better than to return. He knows better because just like all the times before, I'll be there to stop any of his evil schemes. As long as I'm around, he's always gonna lose. But in the end, it doesn't matter if he lives or not, he isn't a threat to anyone anymore."_

Even Skulker was surprised by the Ghost Boy's response. He had never heard the child sound so… uncaring. He glanced at his employer, but it was hard to see what he thought of the whelp's words since his eyes were fixed on the radio-like device.

But Skulker could see how tense the man suddenly was and how his once-crossed arms slowly fell to his sides.

"_So, it doesn't matter that he was once an intimate friend of your family?"_

"_And if he were in your hands, would you turn him into the authorities?" _

"_You said it. He __**was**__ a friend of the family—that's water under the bridge now. He never deserved my parents' friendship anyways. And like I said, I fight for what's right. So, if he would return, I won't let him cause trouble."_

Skulker frowned this time. Had things ended so badly between the two hybrids that they despised each other this much? The hunter could only conclude 'yes' to his inner musings as he thought about what Plasmius was going to do to the whelp to get his own life back—and now to hear the Ghost Child speak in such a way about the only one of his kind…

Even Skulker found this pitiful.

But Vlad was also thinking something along those lines. He didn't know what was stronger in him; the renewed anger and feeling of betrayal… Or the pity he felt for the young hybrid when he realized just how much Daniel had changed in his absence… This wasn't the boy that had once believed everyone had good in them and were worth saving…

_"Daniel…Do you truly believe that your special abilities obligate you to help others?"_

_"…I don't know if I'd call it an obligation, exactly. I… don't even know if it's a responsibility, anymore… But I am sure it's the right thing to do. If it's in my power to help someone, in whatever way it might be, then, why not help them, Vlad?"_

_"What if the person whom you are trying to help doesn't deserve it?" Vlad retorted, looking over at the teen with a serious gaze._

_Danny quickly looked at the man, his eyes slightly widening. "Who exactly decides what someone does or does not deserve?" he finally answered. "Maybe a kind act is all someone needs to change."_

_Vlad frowned, before asking in a mixture of annoyance and disbelief, "So, you would sacrifice for those who do not deserve it with the false hope that it will bring about a change of heart from them?"_

_Noticing his tone of voice, Danny pursed his lips and coolly answered, "No, I would sacrifice for the greater good. And let's not forget that most people are __**good**__, Vlad…."_

Plasmius mentally scoffed. _"So, I made you realize the truth after all…. You have finally given up on saving everyone. You now understand not everyone deserves your sacrifice…"_

Vlad supposed he should feel accomplished for breaking the boy's blind belief in the 'goodness of humanity', but… in the end, all he had done was the opposite of what his heart had always wanted.

In some way, he had turned Daniel into a reflection of himself—a fate he had never wanted for the boy. But… the boy's betrayal had left him with no other choice.

Vlad had sworn to himself long ago that he would never let anyone hurt him as Jack Fenton had without paying dearly for it. And he had made Daniel pay—and pay dearly.

Except that by doing so…, Vlad had destroyed whatever remaining goodness and hope had been in _his_ cold heart.

"…_Is it possible, then, that Vlad Masters has left not only a void in the financial world, but also a void of power amongst the ghosts?"_

"_A void? All Plamius has left a void in is in the realm of evil. Apart from that, I haven't noticed his absence affect anything. Actually, things have never been better…" _

"Turn it off," Vlad suddenly said in an emotionless voice.

Skulker jolted in surprise. "But this could be important."

Vlad glared weakly at his friend before he turned and walked off. He didn't need to hear anymore to know Daniel _hated_ him. He had wanted it that way anyway. It made it easier to 'pretend' he hated the boy, too.

But it still hurt. It hurt because even when his pride would not allow Daniel to go unpunished for his betrayal, the truth was that Vlad had never stopped caring.

So, yes, he had lied to the boy, too. In the message Vlad had left him to hear after he was left in space, the man had told Daniel that their bond had been broken at last—and that Vlad had finally ripped the boy out of his heart.

But it was untrue. Vlad would never be able to truly tear out the young hybrid from his heart. If only it were possible, but, no… And he supposed that was the price he had to pay for all the wrong he had done. After all, it was probably hypocritical of his part to say he cared—_loved_—the boy as a son when he had hurt him so much. But it was true what was said about that: there really was a fine line between hate and love. And the biggest fuel for hate was betrayed love.

But Vlad had not chosen this. Daniel had. And Stephanie had been right when she once said his relationship with Daniel seemed to be able to only exist in extremes. It was either love or hate. There was no in between.

And by leaving, Daniel had chosen hate. They had destroyed each other in whatever ways they could.

Vlad shook his head. No. He couldn't go back to thinking of the boy. He had decided already he would put it all behind him. Whatever could have been was in the past—and Vlad could not live in the past any longer. It had destroyed him then, and it would destroy him now.

All Vlad had left now was to fight to regain his freedom—to be able to live without the threat of being persecuted or imprisoned. And maybe—just maybe—he could also get the chance to be close again to the two people that had always loved him and had never hurt him… That was the only thing that was important to him now.

He entered his temporary bedroom again, and went right to the Phoenix's Hand.

He gazed at it as he whispered, "Fate is cruelly ironic, isn't it, Daniel? It seems like yesterday that we were so close that we were able to obtain this together… And now… "

He felt a vibration on the bed and looked down at the still opened spirit book.

"—**You are so selfish that you are willing to harm those you care about just to obtain your desires… Face it, Vlad Plasmius. You are incapable of real love. Or, perhaps, you are so ignorant that you do that know that love is selfless and kind—that is does not seek its own benefit and that it suffers all…" **

"I have not asked you for your opinion, have I?" Vlad hissed back.

"**No, you pitiful creature! You have not! However, if you have failed to realize, I am trying to ****help**** you. But then again, it is like you to strike out against those that dare show the slightest concern for you…"**

"Enough!" Vlad growled, and he suddenly grabbed the book and threw it across the room.

His eyes narrowed in determination, he picked up the Phoenix's Hand as he angrily said, "I will not allow you or anyone to change my mind. I will have my freedom back, and if this is the only way, so be it!"

Raising his hand in front of him, he then moved the claw towards his wrist. And this time he didn't hesitate as the claw's talons opened, ready to grip his wrist.

Vlad hissed as the claw slightly brushed his skin when he pulled it nearer. And almost as eager as a famished animal waiting for its first bite, the talons reached out and gripped the man's wrist. Its sharp tips dug into the man's blue skin, drawing out beads of ectoplasm.

For a moment, all it did was glow bright red. But then, Vlad felt the Phoenix's Hand grow warm, then become hotter and hotter as the seconds passed.

As the heat intensified, Vlad's resolved faltered. He gripped the relic and tried to pry it off when it was becoming too hot for even him to stand.

"**Ahh!"** he cried out as it began to burn his flesh as if it were a branding iron.

Then suddenly, it burst into bright red flames and encased the man's hand before it traveled to his elbow.

Plasmius screamed in utter agony as he dropped to his knees and clawed at the Phoenix's Hand still locked around his wrist. The torture was tremendous as the claw devoured the hybrid's flesh, muscles, nerves and tendons.

Vlad wasn't aware that he was screaming so loudly that it echoed outward and away from Skulker's island. But when he saw bone begin to show as the ghost fire continued to consume his hand and lower arm, it became too much.

Plasmius passed out just before Skulker burst into the room. The hunter arrived just as all there was left of the man's left hand up to his elbow was bone—and only then did the Phoenix's Hand release its grip.

* * *

When Danny got to the park, he quickly returned to his human form. But he was even more upset to learn Sam had gone home because she had not wanted to go to the festivities. That had really hurt. Not only had she showed no support to him after the conference, but now she couldn't even be here with him—especially when he had not even wanted to come here! They were supposed to be on their anniversary date right now!

Danny tried to hide his frustration, especially when everyone else was having a good time. It had really turned out to be a really nice event after all.

Aside from being dragged away by his fans for pictures or just to play some of the carnival games with them, Danny stayed mostly with Danielle. His sister had stayed with them for a bit, too, but had eventually separated to catch up with her own friends. Meanwhile, Danny's parents had gone to the Ferris wheel to spend some 'alone time'.

It was a good hour later when Danny finally found Tucker with Valerie.

"Hey, can we talk?" Danny quickly asked after putting a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

The dark-skinned boy nodded; but Valerie also caught the hint, and she said, "Come on, Dani. Let's go on that sling-shot ride."

The younger girl quickly agreed and the two walked off.

However, before she left, Danny caught Valerie's quick disapproving glance. She also seemed to be upset with him—well, more than usual anyways.

Danny sighed before turning his attention to his friend. "Tuck, I'm sorry about what I said. I was frustrated. I just… I'm doing the best I can, you know? I figured that instead of being upset about all the attention, I should just… well, go with it…" He shook his head. "I guess that's wrong, too…"

"It's not wrong, Danny," Tucker quickly replied. "I, for one, was glad to see you havin' fun with this. But… you know how Sam is. She's always worried about the whole 'popularity thing' changing you. You remember last time?"

Danny smiled weakly. "Ugh. Don't remind me. But I learned my lesson. I'm _not_ going to turn into that again… But… I can't just try to avoid all the attention, Tuck! It's been a year, and I can't just keep fighting against it! We all gotta accept that my secret is out, and that things won't ever be the same again!"

"Yeah, you're right. So, just go find her, dude. Talk to her. You two have always been good at that," Tucker answered with a wink.

Danny smiled again. "I guess you're right. So, no hard feelings?"

"Naw! You know me," Tucker said dismissively. But then he smirked and added, "Just lay off with the ice-replicas, okay? Sorry, but even you can't replicate the masterpiece that _I_ am."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Riiight," he said sarcastically, but then he grinned and added, "Thanks, Tuck! I'll see you tomorrow. We're still doing that group outing, right?"

"You bet, dude! See ya, tomorrow!"

Danny waved before he morphed into Phantom and flew off. Feeling a bit better, he headed to his girlfriend's house. It was probably around nine by now, but Danny knew Sam tended to stay up late.

He found he was right when he saw her light on. He knocked on her window.

Sam was still dressed when she opened her window to let her boyfriend in.

Danny flew in and changed back as he landed inside her room. Trying to erase the tension between them, the boy grinned sheepishly at his girlfriend.

"We still have plans pending, you know…"

Sam's eyebrows creased, unable to decide if she was more worried or upset with Danny. There was just something off about him, and it troubled her that he wouldn't tell her…

The Ghost Boy's smile fell when his girlfriend didn't reply. He sighed before saying seriously, "Look, Sam. I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think how wrong the ice-replicas could be. Like I told Tucker, I was just trying to show how important you all are to me. I swear I meant nothing else by it…"

Sam finally reacted and she sighed, too, but in worry. "It's not that, Danny. I mean, it bothered me at first, but…" She trailed off before saying, "You have been acting so strange lately... What's going on, Danny?"

Danny frowned as his thoughts instantly went to his talk with Niane. Sam and Tucker knew about how the ghost had helped him with Jazz. After all, they had been present for it, but… Danny had never told them about her being Vlad's sister.

He had never told anyone.

"Nothing's wrong, Sam," Danny said quietly. "I was just stressed with this whole Disasteroid celebration—but it's over now!"

Sam crossed her arms and her lips pressed into a thin line as her annoyance began to return. "I don't understand you, Danny! Can't you see that the secrets are over? Why are you always so intent on keeping things from the people that care about you? Why won't you talk to _me_?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked a bit defensively. "I am talking to you! Why do you think I'm here! _You're_ the one who left me back there!"

"Yeah, because I didn't want to see you continue to act like an egotistical puppet for the masses and a complete jerk for the media!" Sam answered angrily.

Danny's eyes flashed with hurt, but then he fisted his hands as he replied, "Are you serious? What gives, Sam? I just did what Tucker wanted me to! And _you_ told me to just be myself! What happened with 'I'll be proud of you no matter what' speech?"

"That's just it, Danny!" Sam exploded. "How was that even you? I know what Tucker told you, but you took it overboard! Or, didn't you notice the surprised looks on even your own family's faces? And how could you have been so cold about Vlad? I know you don't like him, but saying you don't care if he's dead or not was wrong—and you know it!"

"I didn't say that!" Danny fought back. "And since when do you defend Plasmius?"

"I'm not defending that creep, Danny! But it seems every time he comes up you get all worked up about it—or do something stupid, like now!" Sam replied angrily. "You want to talk? Then, why don't you start with this: What happened between you and Vlad way back then, huh? Ever since then, you two were at each other's throats like crazy! And now that he's gone, you seemed intent on proving to everyone how much you hate the guy! So, I'm going to ask you again: what's going on?"

Danny silenced before he shook his head. "I don't know what you want me to tell you. I told you a while back what happened with Vlad a year-and-a-half ago. I tried to change the guy and it didn't work. You want me to go into detail? What for? How does that even matter anymore? I don't hate Vlad, but I don't think I need to remind you how miserable he made my life! So, of course, it upsets me to have _everyone_ drilling me with questions about him—when all I want to do is forget! Aside from Danielle, he was the only one like me, Sam. And you ask me why I get so worked up about it? And what about you, huh? You accuse me of hiding things from you when you are more closed up about your emotions than me!"

Sam opened her mouth to argue, but Danny cut her off, "But you know what's really messed up, Sam? That my own girlfriend doesn't support me on one of the hardest days of my life. That my girlfriend is more worried about 'the masses' and 'crud that happened _over a year_ ago' instead of caring for the fact that it is our one-year anniversary!"

The girl's eyebrows creased in sadness, but she could find nothing to say.

But Danny also seemed to deflate as he added, "You want me to be honest? …Our relationship is really _the only thing_ for me to celebrate about today… So much for that…"

He looked sadly at his girlfriend before he suddenly vanished from her room.

Sam wasn't the type of girl to cry over everything. They had had a few arguments in all the time that they knew each other, but every one of them always upset her like nothing else.

Blinking back tears, the girl sat on her bed with a troubled sigh. "I just want you to trust me, Danny…" she whispered.

Right then, there was a knock on Sam's door. She frowned in confusion, finding it strange her parents would be awake at this hour. Oh no. What if they had heard Danny's voice from their arguing? She would be in a lot of trouble for having him in her room by themselves!

"_Bubele?_ Are you awake?"

Sam sighed in relief when she realized it was her grandmother.

"Yeah, grandma. Come in."

The older woman did so and smiled warmly as she rolled into the room on her scoter.

"Hey, grandma," Sam said with a forced smile. "I didn't know you were awake."

The elder Manson stopped next to Sam on the bed, and replied, "Oh, well, since I was not able to go to the whole Disasteroid event, I wanted you to tell me all about it! I watched the interview at City Hall on TV, though! Whoo! That boyfriend of yours sure knows how to put on a show! Even got my knitting pins in a knot!" she said with a laugh.

But Sam sighed in response.

"Oh? You didn't think so?" her grandmother questioned, feigning surprise.

"I… I don't know, grandma," Sam replied, standing up. She walked over to the window and looked out for a brief moment before looking back at her grandmother. "You know I'm trying to be supportive of Danny as best I can, even if all the fame limits our time together and makes having a relationship with him ten-times harder, but… Is this how it will always be?" she asked miserably.

"Hard to say," her grandma replied. "But it does sound like too much work…"

"But it's not the work that bothers me, grandma!" Sam replied. "It's the fact that Danny won't share it with me! I know it's tough on him, and I just want to help him out with all this! But he always clams up about things that really matter! He thinks because he's the hero that no one can help _him_! And it upsets me that he won't trust me!"

"Well, that's not too surprising," Millie Manson answered with a small smile.

Before Sam could reply, the elder Manson said with a wistful sigh, "You know, when I was first married to your grandpa, we would argue all the time! I would always get angry at him because he would never share with me everything that happened at work—especially on the days I could tell he was upset about something. But he would also get upset because I would insist so much and accuse him of not trusting me."

Sam's eyes widened when she remembered how she had just accused Danny of that, too.

"How… How did you guys fix it?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I realized that our male counterparts are different than us," Millie answered with a shrug. "They tend to clam up when it comes to things that emotionally hurt them. So, I stopped asking!"

Sam frowned. "But… didn't you care anymore? How are you supposed to show your support by… doing nothing?"

"Oh, I did something alright," she replied with a smirk. "When he would get home, I would wrap my arms around him, give him a kiss, and tell him how much I loved him."

Grandma Manson laughed at her granddaughter's stun look. But instead of explaining, she said, "Anyways, any relationship takes work, _Bubele_—whether the 'work' involves having to deal with each other's different personalities, or ideas, or even… a little bit of fame and popularity. I guess it's like everything else in life. You can settle for the easiest things in life… Or you can fight for the _best_ things… And, I'm not talking about material possessions, dear."

Millie winked at her granddaughter before saying, "Well! Good night! Tomorrow I have a bingo competition to go to! I've been on the winning streak for the past two weeks! Can't break that now!"

Sam chuckled. "Oh, but… didn't you want me to tell you about the festival? Actually, I didn't even go to it, so I guess I can't tell you."

Sam instantly recognized the elder Manson's smirk. Her grandmother had known all along that she hadn't gone to the celebration and only just wanted the excuse to speak to her.

"Thanks, grandma. Good night," Sam said warmly.

"Anytime, _Bubele._ Maybe next time I'll tell you all about your grandfather's stories about his work…"

"What? But I thought you said he wouldn't share them with you?" Sam asked, now confused.

"Yup, that's right," Millie answered, grinning. But she didn't say anymore and left her granddaughter's room.

Sam sat back on the bed with a sigh. Her grandma had not told her right out, but she understood what she was trying to tell her. Sometimes forcing someone to see things your way did not work. She supposed it was just part of her 'activist' personality, but maybe it was something she needed to learn to control, too.

After all, her grandmother was right. Even if she wanted to know, she didn't _need_ to know what was wrong with Danny to _support_ him. And maybe, just maybe… he would tell her what she wanted to know if she was patient.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie! You're finally home!" Maddie said with a warm smile as her son walked into the house.

"Yeah, I stopped by Sam's house," Danny replied soberly.

"Danny, I hope you're not visiting her in her room. You know what we talked about. Plus, the Mansons—"

"I know, Mom," Danny cut her off. "I just went by to talk to her real quick. Plus, you know I respect Sam and her family. I wouldn't, well, you know."

Maddie smiled. "I know, sweetie. You are a gentleman through and through!"

"Mom!" he exclaimed, blushing. It was so weird when his parents would refer to him as a 'man'. He was almost seventeen, but he didn't feel there _yet_.

Maddie chuckled, but then, she patted the seat beside her, and said, "Think we can talk? And don't worry, it isn't about Sam."

Danny rubbed his neck. "Actually, I was hoping to talk with Dad. Would you mind if we talked tomorrow? I just really need to talk to Dad right now."

"Oh," Maddie replied, realizing with surprise that her son wanted to _talk_ with his father. It was rare that her son sought Jack for father-son chats. Not that they weren't close, but like in every other family, a child was always closer to one parent than the other in terms of opening up to them. And while Jazz was closer to Jack in that aspect, Danny had always been closer to her.

"Well, that's fine." she finally said, standing up. "I am going to bed, then. I will see you tomorrow, sweetie. I believe your father is in the lab."

His mom kissed him and Danny replied, "Good night, Mom. And thanks."

Danny watched his mother go upstairs before he walked to the lab. The door was opened, but he was surprised to find his father staring at the open portal with his pair of ghost gloves in hand.

"Dad?" he questioned.

The man jolted and spun around to face his son. "Oh! Uh, hey there, Danny boy… I see you're home. Talk to your mother yet?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "No… I actually needed to talk with you… But… what are you doing?"

Jack blushed. "Nothin! I was trying to fix up the ecto-converter, but then I began to notice I have a lot of junk around here… You know, like these Ghost Gloves. I was just gonna toss them out since I don't really use 'em. There're so many better ghost fightin' gadgets than these old things…"

Danny walked over to his father and took the metallic fighting gloves from him. He studied them for a moment before quietly saying, "You only used them once, didn't you?"

Jack frowned and glanced back over at the portal as he muttered back, "Yeah…"

The ironic part was that he had used them on his former best friend—a friend who had tried to waste him, attempted to destroy his family, and had betrayed their friendship…

There was a tense silence as Danny thought of what to say. His father wasn't saying it, but the teen had already pieced together why his father had been so serious in thought while holding the Ghost Gloves…

It reminded Danny of what exactly he wanted to talk to his father about. But… he was afraid. His father had not talked about Vlad since he learned the truth. And every time the older hybrid's name even came up, his father got all serious—even angry.

After his talk with Niane, Danny had been determined to speak to his father about Vlad. He wanted to know what happened _that_ day. But now… he was having second thoughts. Did he really want to bring up such a painful topic?

Danny smiled weakly and instead said, "Well, you can't just toss it into the Ghost Zone, Dad."

Jack smiled sheepishly. "I guess not…. I'll have to invent something that I can use to get rid of some of this old junk."

Danny raised an amused eyebrow. "You mean a 'trashcan'."

"It'll have to be a _special_ trashcan, though. A _Fenton_ trashcan!" Jack answered. "Can't have all this stuff go in with the normal trash." He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Those Guys-in-White might try to steal it and do something bad with it. To think, they used to be my heroes…" He smiled at his son and added, "But now, _you're_ my hero!"

Danny blushed. "Thanks, Dad."

"I heard you left early from the festival. Meet up with your spooky girlfriend?"

"Dad!" Danny exclaimed, annoyed.

Jack just laughed. "I'm kiddin', Son! You know I think Sam's a swell gal!"

Danny rolled his eyes, but then he sighed and leaned back against one of the benches. He crossed his arms as he muttered back, "I went to see her… We had an argument. Apparently, I'm an 'arrogant puppet for the masses'."

"That's too bad, Son," Jack replied sympathetically.

Danny passed a hand through his hair before saying, "Yeah… I think the worst of it was that she accused me of not sharing enough."

"Oh, it's that," Jack said with an amused shake of his head. "Well, if it makes you feel better, the ladies always complain about us guys not sharing enough when it comes to our feelings'. Maddie says I'm a bit better about it, though. But we've had our share of disagreements over this whole 'sharing' topic in the past."

Danny shook his head. "Girls are strange… I mean, I kinda see where Sam's coming from, but I wish she'd just trust me enough to realize that there are some things I can handle on my own—and the things I can't, I _would_ tell her… "

Jack placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I think your point-of-view is understandable, Son. And I agree. That's why for the most part, I'm always encouragin' your mother to not worry so much when she thinks you're dealing with something and won't tell us. But you gotta also see it in their point-of-view—in Sam's. I'm sure she trusts you just fine, Danny. But like all of us who care 'bout you, we worry. And if she wants you to share, she's just askin' you to 'cause she cares and she wants to help."

The man smiled warmly as he further said, "You don't have ta tell her everythin', but maybe you could tell her enough so she feels you are letting her in. Sometimes we gotta do things we feel are unimportant or uncomfortable to make the person we care about happy, you know? I don't know about you, but I'm the happiest when your mom's happy."

Danny smiled up at his dad. "Yeah…I like seeing Sam happy, too…" He sighed again but then asked with a frown. "Do you think I overdid it at the press conference?"

Squeezing his son's shoulder, Jack replied, "No. I just think you did what you thought everyone else wanted you to do—and not what you wanted. And you know, sometimes, you gotta look out for yourself, Danny boy. Don't ever think you gotta do things that are not 'you' in order to please others."

Danny nodded sadly. But he knew his father was right. He had done all he did in a rash moment. The whole thing with Niane had really upset him, and he had not really been thinking. Otherwise, he would have realized how out of character he had acted. And yeah, people loved it. But it wasn't him. And if he was going to try to make the most of this, acting _like that_ certainly wasn't the way to go…

"Your mother says you've been acting strangely in these past few days, and I agree," Jack said, suddenly serious. "But I can guess why that is, too." His father suddenly removed his hand from his son's shoulder and grabbed the Ghost Gloves from his son.

There was a moment of silence, and Danny looked questioningly at his father.

"You know, Vlad was really important to me, too," the man admitted, and his son stared back in surprise. Was his father actually talking to him about Vlad willingly? And he had noticed that he had been so upset lately, too? And if so, how did he know that it was because of the older hybrid?

Danny realized that his father really did have his moments. But not just that, when it mattered, his father was able to see and understand more that what others—including himself—gave him credit for…

"…Maybe not in the same way he was important to you, but… well, he was like a brother to me," Jack continued, his voice sounding hollow, yet there was a kind of sadness just barely showing in his eyes. "I thought he loved me like one, too, especially when his only sibling passed away…"

"Wait. You know about Viviane?" Danny asked, his eyebrows creasing.

"Yeah… But how did you…? _He told you?"_ Jack questioned, surprised. Maybe there was more to his son's relationship with Vlad than he had thought. All Jack knew was that they had been mortal enemies… And since they had technically been the only two hybrids in the world, Jack had imagined it had to have been difficult for his son to have to fight someone that could have helped and taught him so much… But was it possible that Danny and Vlad had come to a deeper understanding of one another than just both being half-ghosts?

To Jack, that would be the only explanation why his son knew something so intimate as the loss of Vlad Masters' sister.

Danny lowered his gaze for a moment as he thought back on his time with Vlad. He supposed his father's knowing about Vlad's sister shouldn't surprise him all that much since Vlad had mentioned to him that they had been close at one point while in college…

But by his father's reaction to his knowing about it, too, the boy realized just how significant it was… Vlad had really come to trust him at some point—much like Danny had come to trust the man, too… Except now, that was all gone…

"Remember how I told you and Mom the truth about why I disappeared all those months when Jazz got really sick…?" Danny began quietly.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he replied angrily, "Yeah, I remember; but I can't believe how low Vlad stooped… Harming Jazz… practically kidnapping you…" The man's hands fisted. He could have forgiven Vlad for hurting _him_… But his family? No, he would _never_ forgive him for that.

Danny hesitated to continue, but still said, "Well… I learned a lot about him in that time, Dad… I got to see that 'good' side of him—the side of him _you_ became friends with…"

The boy paused, realizing he was saying things to his father he had never told anyone. But somehow it felt right to share it with him.

"I realized why you had cared about him so much…" The boy's eyebrows creased and he shook his head. "I just… I don't understand. Vlad had everything going for him. He could have… We could have…"

Danny suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at his father.

"I didn't realize how much you had cared, Son," Jack said sadly. "And I'm sorry. I made mistakes, too. Maybe if I would have tried harder to get him to forgive me after the accident…"

The man removed his hand from his son and sighed. "Still, it doesn't justify all he did…," he said seriously. "If you were able to make good choices with yours powers, he should have been able to, too."

"I'm so angry, Dad," Danny admitted, his face tense with so many emotions. "I have never felt so… so…"

"Betrayed?" Jack asked, though he knew that was exactly it. After all, he felt the same.

"He's such a jerk," the boy said bitterly.

"_That's putting it mildly,"_ Jack thought angrily. But not liking how upset his son looked, Jack said instead, "The best thing is to just put it in the past, Son. We can't help the choices Vlad made. So, it's useless to keep thinkin' 'bout him. You have plenty to look forward to, Danny! You got such a bright future ahead of you, Son! Not to mention you got your family, and some great friends—and a fine gal! Don't keep dampening your mood by thinkin' of Vlad."

Danny smiled weakly. "I know, Dad. And you're right, of course. But…" The boy sighed. "I wanted to ask you something. It's actually what I wanted to talk to you about… I don't even know why I want to know. Maybe some kind of closure or something… I don't know, but…"

"What is it, Son?" Jack questioned with a frown.

Danny stared at his father for a moment before quietly asking, "What happened between you and Vlad in space? How did… he end up stranded up there?"

Jack's eyes widened and he tensed.

"I know you haven't wanted to talk about it," Danny quickly said, "But I… I just need to know, Dad. Please?"

Jack lowered his gaze as he quietly muttered, "I'm not perfect, Danny… I've made lots of mistakes—actually, more than should be excusable. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to end up with someone like Maddie and have such great kids with her…"

"Dad, you can't sell yourself short like that!" Danny protested. "You're the best dad a kid could ask for! And Mom loves you! Believe me, _I_ know. Of course you deserve us! You're a great guy! And I'll always look up to you."

"Thanks, Danny," Jack replied with a small smile. "But… I have done some pretty bad things… maybe things that would make me no better than Vlad…"

Danny's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I was so angry, Son. All I could think about was hurting him back, but I know it was wrong now," Jack answered soberly. "And yet… after learning the whole truth about who Vlad was—how evil he was, _especially to you—_I don't regret it. I have never hated anyone, Son, but… the way I feel about Vlad now… it comes pretty close. I guess I just did what I had to…"

Danny wanted to ask for more details, but he was suddenly afraid to know anymore. It was painful to know that Vlad's betrayal had not only changed _his_ heart, but his father's, too.

"I don't want to ever see him again, Danny," Jack said almost coldly. But then he sighed and his shoulders slumped as he added, "I didn't want to talk about it 'cause I feel it's wrong that I'm feeling so many bad things for someone, especially when your mother and I have always taught you and your sister to not hold grudges—and instead to be good and forgiving to others… And now… I can't even keep to my own morals… Makes me feel ashamed."

"It's okay, Dad. I understand. And thanks for sharing this with me," Danny said warmly. "And believe me, it doesn't make you any less great in my eyes. You're _my_ hero, Dad."

"Oh gosh, Son!" Jack said, and quickly pulled his son into a bear hug. He sniffled as he added, "You're the best kid a Dad can have! I want you to know that!"

Danny resisted the urge to cringe at how hard his father was hugging him, but he still smiled. And yet a memory unwillingly passed through his mind…

_"You would make a wonderful dad, Vlad," Danny quietly told him with all sincerity._

_Vlad gently pulled away from the teen before he suddenly kissed the top of the boy's head and finally replied with a sad smile, "Just your father, my boy. It is all I ever wanted; but… I now know that will never be. So, for my own sanity, I need to let that go, too…. I need to let you go, my little badger."_

_"Well, I am not letting you go," Danny replied sorrowfully._

_"Yes, you will… sooner or later," Vlad assured him soberly._

Danny gripped his father tighter, but he thought, _"I guess I'll never be able to completely forget, will I? But I still gotta try. Dad's right…. It's time to put Vlad behind us…" _

"Thanks, Dad," he said out loud before pulling away.

"Come on, Son!" Jack said, patting his son on the back. "Let's go get some fudge before we head to bed."

Danny chuckled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Vlad woke up with a groan, and since he was in the Ghost Zone, his ghostly form had remained intact even after he had fallen unconscious. He remained unaware that he had been out for several hours now. But he instantly felt like he had been pounded several times into a concrete wall by a wrecking ball. But mostly, there was this haze in his mind that he had never experienced before. He didn't know what to make of it.

Sitting up, he slowly realized he was in Skulker's guest room.

"What in blazes…?" he whispered, closing his eyes and rubbing his pounding temple.

"Plasmius?"

Vlad looked up with blurry eyes and he squinted at the figure standing in front of the bed.

"Skulker?" he questioned. He groaned and closed his eyes again before asking, "What happened?"

"You… used the Phoenix's Hand…," Skulker replied carefully. "How are you feeling?"

Vlad gasped with the mention of the spirit relic and when it triggered the memory of all that had happened before he passed out. He instantly raised his left hand in front of his face.

Vlad breathed in relief when he saw his hand was intact. He turned human and confirmed his hand was also normal in that form, too. Had he imagined seeing his hand being melted off? But how could have he imagined _such pain?_

"It's strange… One moment your hand was… nothing but bone, and the next… it was intact," Skulker said, as if reading the man's thoughts.

His vision fully clearing, Vlad stared back at his ghostly friend and noticed the ghost looked like he was barely holding himself together. Skulker looked scared, and that was a surprising sight to behold on the proud hunter.

Turning back into Plasmius, Vlad gazed at his left hand again. He removed his black glove and flexed his ghostly blue fingers. But wanting to feel that his left hand really was okay, he slowly raised his other hand and raked his fingers down it. But when he reached the inside of his wrist, his fingers froze when he saw and felt what he could only describe as a glowing red flame-like tattoo that had appeared on his skin.

But even stranger, it felt _hot_ to the touch…

"Where's the Phoenix's Hand?" Vlad questioned his ally, though his eyes stayed locked on the glowing symbol on his inner left wrist…

"It released your hand and I quickly returned it to its container," Skulker replied, noticing the red glow coming from the half-ghost's wrist—even if he couldn't see any more than that from where he was standing.

Vlad quickly stood up and went over to the compartment. He opened it up without hesitation and touched the Phoenix's Hand. The red flame instantly reappeared on his skin.

Plasmius' eyes slowly moved to the piece of the Order's Crystal next to the claw. He knew he was unable to touch it without the other wielder of the crystal being close to the second half of the crystal… But if what Ombre told him was true, then… bearing the order's symbol on his wrist meant he could…

He reached out; and his eyes widened when the moment he curled his fingers around the red piece of the Order's Crystal, the flesh on his hand burst into flames again until all that was left was mere skeleton.

But this time, it didn't hurt, and the effect was just in his hand, while the red flame right on his inner wrist pulsed with red energy… And… he could _touch_ the crystal—and without the need of Daniel being near the other piece.

"Incredible…," Plasmius breathed out, while he ignored how Skulker came up behind him and gasped at the sight of his skeletal hand grasping the red piece of the Order's Crystal.

Raising his hand, Plasmius aimed the crystal to a nearby ghost plant sitting on a desk. He mentally came up with a command before a bright red beam shot out of the crystal and engulfed the potted plant.

It began to shake before it slowly began to shrink—as if the order of its growth had been reversed…

And that's indeed what was happening to the plant. Its leaves began to grow smaller, along with its stem. The flower that had been opened at the top closed back up as the plant reverted back more and more to its earlier state of development.

By the time it was over, there was nothing remaining of the plant in the pot.

Plasmius lowered the crystal and floated over to the empty pot. He then turned his free hand intangible and phased it into the ghostly grayish-green dirt.

Skulker could only stare in horrified awe as his friend pulled out a tiny seed—which had once been the plant.

An evil smile slowly spread across Plasmius' lips before he said, "And we have only begun…"

* * *

Jazz was walking across campus to her Personality Theory class. She rolled her eyes as some fraternity guys painted completely in green and gold paint and hollering "Packers' rule!" passed her by on their skateboards.

Aside from all the 'cheese-heads' attending the Wisconsin university, she really enjoyed the campus. And the college environment was refreshing for the most part. Of course, her favorite part of it was the classes and how they challenged her like high school classes never could.

She smiled as she saw the psychology building up ahead. But when she walked up the path, a sudden commotion caused her to stop in her tracks.

Screams erupted among the students as several energy blasts rained down from above. Her eyes quickly turned upward and she gasped at the two entities fighting above her.

"You killed her! You monster!" her brother screamed as he lunged himself at Vlad Plasmius.

But the older hybrid side-stepped it as he laughed loudly.

Danny whirled around as he hissed darkly, "I'll kill you for this!"

Teleporting, he caught Plasmius by surprise and punched him in the face, sending him flying back. But her brother teleported again, and slammed his body into the older hybrid's.

Plasmius ricocheted off of the boy's blow and plummeted downward. He impacted the ground with a loud boom just as Danny landed in front of the crater.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled in alarm, never having seen her brother look so vicious.

But as if she weren't there, he kept his eyes focused on his arch-enemy who slowly stood up and glared at the boy.

"You're not getting out of this one alive, Plasmius," Danny sneered as he created a sharp ecto-disk in his right hand.

Jazz's eyes widened. Her brother wasn't going to…? He wouldn't…?

"Danny! No!" she ran towards him, only to freeze when she heard his next words.

"I'm going to take your life, you monster! Just like you took Jazz's!"

The girl's eyes widened. But she suddenly looked down at herself and gasped when she realized she was glowing. She… She was a ghost!

But before she could get past that shock, Danny yelled in anger and agony and lunged at Vlad with the disk ready to strike forward. But just as he reached Plasmius, the man teleported behind him.

Danny whirled around only for a pink ecto-sword to be thrust into his stomach.

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed as she ran to him.

Plasmius was grinning insanely as he said, "Too slow, Daniel. You should have known I'd be back… and just like I've taken your sister's and now your life, I'm going to destroy everyone else who matters to you!"

Jazz fell to her knees in front of her brother as he fell to the ground clutching the large wound as green blood poured out between his fingers.

"J-Jazz…," he whispered, his face stained with tears and ectoplasm.

"Hang on, Danny! Hang on!" Jazz pleaded.

But her brother shook his head as he choked out, "We're too late… It's too late…"

Before she could say anything, Jazz gasped as she saw a dark shadow appear from above.

She looked up and screamed when she saw a green asteroid falling out of the sky. The large rock impacted the earth with a large boom and she squeezed her eyes shut as green fire consumed her and everything else around her.

"Ahh!" Jazz sat up on her bed with a jolt. She breathed heavily as she clutched her pounding heart and looked nervously around her room.

"A dream… Just a dream," she whispered before falling back into her pillows and taking a deep breath then exhaling.

She took a moment to think about her nightmare, trying to analyze how it had come about. She knew very well that dreams were a gateway into the psyche. Some could just be your mind trying to file away the day's events which in turn could become distorted dreams when you entered the REM cycle. But many also were indicative of inner conflicts and emotions which one tended to repress and deny.

So, as she analyzed the gruesome dream, she finally concluded its origin. She was worried for her brother and how all this Disasteroid anniversary was affecting him. But… where had a murderous Danny and Vlad come from? She had never thought of her brother as 'evil' or capable of taking a life. And though she had always feared Vlad Plasmius, especially since the nanobot incident, she rarely had dreams about him—and not about him murdering Danny. Actually, she had only once had a dream like that. But Vlad had killed her father—not Danny.

After all, she knew better than anyone just how Vlad had felt about her brother. She had discovered that during that time Vlad had blackmailed her brother into joining him by using her. She still remembered how much the man had revealed about his feelings about her brother…

_Vlad's gaze softened, more than he was aware of. "I already gave you my word that I won't let any harm come to him. As for my intentions…I just want to help your brother, Jasmine." _

_"Promise me he's happy," Jazz pleaded when the man failed to mention anything about that._

_"No one is ever truly happy, Jasmine…" But finding his voice again, the older hybrid spoke up again, his gaze now focused on something that wasn't there as he quietly said, "If it makes you feel better, I can assure you that he smiles everyday… He laughs everyday…It's contagious, sometimes." _

_"Daniel is so full of life and energy," Vlad continued, amusement and now also tenderness coating his every word. "Every day is practically an adventure with him around. I honestly have trouble bringing him down from the clouds—and I do mean that both metaphorically and literally," he said with a chuckle. "Your brother just loves flying-a little too much, in my opinion. It's quite…"_

_The man suddenly halted in mid-thought, his eyes widening when he finally realized what he was doing. _

_Vlad turned around to face Jasmine._

_She couldn't believe Vlad Masters had just said such things and in that tone of voice! She had never heard it from the man before… not even towards her mom! _

"_He really cares…"_

But she knew that for Vlad Masters 'caring' wasn't enough. It was hard to understand the man. Even after she had spent countless hours and days trying to figure him out ever since then, she had yet to fully comprehend his psyche.

The hardest part to understand was how the man could so easily harm Danny when she was certain the man had fatherly feelings for him. It was like he could suppress his true emotions just to carry through with his selfish desires. Whatever drove his twisted mind, Jazz was convinced that it was linked to his inability to forgive. Vlad certainly didn't handle betrayal and hurt very well. It seemed the man with the cold heart had a very serious weakness, and that was that he was unable to cope with the pain of loss and heartbreak, especially when it was caused by someone he trusted…

Jazz couldn't be sure, but she at least theorized that the man's emotional problems stemmed from before her father's accidently harming him in college. Perhaps… Vlad lived in a dysfunctional home or was abused… But then, the man wouldn't have such a strong desire and give so much importance to having a family. In fact, the thought would repulse him.

Somewhere along the way, Vlad must have had to have suffered a serious emotional scar that would explained how easily he could turn against those he cared about just because he felt betrayed or hurt by them.

That, or the man was simply insane.

Jazz supposed it was easier to believe the latter and leave it at that—like most people did. But… she wasn't convinced.

The girl blinked as she realized she had gone from thinking about her nightmare to thinking about Vlad Masters' mental health. But then again, the man was such an interesting case that her physiologist mind couldn't help but think about it.

Actually, it was her discovery of Danny's being half-ghost and then Vlad's being half-ghost that had sparked her interest in spectral psychology. Well, it wasn't the field she was majoring in at school. She would never admit that she was into all this ghost stuff like her parents. But on her personal time, she had been doing her own research and writings. The 'ghost envy theory' was just one of her many 'theories'. Actually, a lot of them came from simply observing her brother and his ghost enemies. Of course, Danny didn't know—he would probably strangle her if he knew she was using him as a 'study subject'.

But Jazz then cringed at her thought of her brother 'strangling' her. Not the best image after she just woke up from a nightmare where her brother was set on wasting someone…

Shaking her head, she decided to give her musings a rest and got out of bed. She glanced at her clock and saw it was seven in the morning. It was Saturday, so she wasn't expecting anyone to be up yet. She stretched her arms up as she walked towards her door.

But as she walked out of her room, she paused mid-yawn when she spotted her brother coming out of the bathroom, with his head down and rubbing his temple. And… he looked really pale…

"Danny?" she questioned as concern quickly grew on her face. "Are you alright?"

The boy blinked in surprise when he looked up and saw his sister standing there.

"Oh. Hey, Jazz." He took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead some more. "I just got a really bad headache… I think I might be coming down with something…"

"Well, you do look a little ill," she remarked before she walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "You're not hot… Actually, you're a bit cold… and clammy…"

Danny shrugged. "I had a nightmare. It's probably why I'm like that."

Jazz raised an eyebrow. She found it a little ironic that her brother also had a nightmare. She wondered what it had been about.

Danny suddenly hissed and gripped his head as it throbbed unexpectedly.

"This reeks… I'm going back to bed," he muttered as he moved past his sister and headed back to his room.

But more than a little worried and intrigued about her brother's symptoms, she followed him.

"Do you think your feeling sick has to do with your elevated ghost energy?" Jazz questioned as she watched her brother sit on his bed, lean forward, and bury his face in his hands.

Danny shook his head, only to regret it. "I don't know… I've been feeling like this since…"

"Since when?" Jazz quickly questioned when her brother trailed off.

Danny frowned at what he was thinking, but then he mentally shoved it away. It couldn't be. It had to be some coincidence.

"Never mind," he said, lowering his hands though he stayed slouched forward. "I think you're right. It's probably my powers or something."

Jazz fell quiet, though she mentally thought, _"He's keeping something from me…" _

Danny clenched his teeth as another jolt of pain shot through his head, but then he abruptly glared at his sister. "Jazz, I'm not in the mood right now, okay? I just want to go back to sleep."

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I haven't said anything."

Danny's eyebrows creased in confusion, but then he sighed and muttered, "Sorry. I'm just cranky because of this headache. Would you mind telling Mom and Dad I won't be coming down for breakfast?"

Jazz stared at him for a moment, but then nodded. "Alright, Danny. I'll come back later to see how you're feeling. Get some rest, little brother."

Danny smiled gratefully before lying back on his bed and turning to his side. He heard his sister open and close the door as she left.

He sighed softly as he remembered his nightmare. He hadn't had one like it in some time. But this one was… troubling. It was like everything had run together… Jazz being killed by Vlad; and he had wanted to waste the guy out of revenge only for Vlad to waste him instead…

Danny shuddered before he closed his eyes and forced himself to try to go back to sleep. But it was hard when his brain was pounding within his skull… What scared him, though, was how familiar the pain felt… He just hoped it wasn't what he was beginning to suspect…

He really hoped it wasn't _that_.

* * *

Currently in her Phoenix form, Serenity flew around the Realm Beyond Time searching for a certain location. It had been a good year in human time since she had traveled towards this area. In fact, she hardly left her island at all, unless the leader of the Ancients requested her audience.

She craned her neck and purred as she caught sight of Clockwork's tower coming into view. But instead of descending to head in, she kept her altitude and began to circle the tower. As she did, her brilliantly burning red and orange feathers began to shed off a golden dust which rained down on the tower.

She internally smirked, already imagining the annoyed look on her dear Clockwork. Just like she could feel his presence when he was near, she knew he could also sense her presence—and as she released more of her spectral energy, she was purposely letting him feel not only that she was near but something more intimate, hidden deep within her:

Her emotions—or the spirit equivalent of them.

In reality, spirits were incapable of feeling emotions like humans—and certainly did not hold obsessions like ghosts, either. They were ruled by logic and their sense of duty. Of course, that was necessary since what they guarded was precious and quite fragile. Emotions and obsessions just didn't belong in the equation. So, it was often a mystery how a spirit felt internally, because it never showed externally.

And this held true all the more for the Spirit of Order. Some even questioned if she even had any _internal_ feelings even. But if she did experience anything close to it, she restrained herself and hid it well. As the Spirit of Order, it was her job to keep Existence moving with order—and without disruptions or chaos. And if she did not let anyone stop her from fulfilling her duties, she certainly would not let _herself_ stop her.

And yet, Serenity's three forms all served different purposes. Her skeletal appearance was mostly used when she was serving as an Ancient—and her powers were at their most powerful and raw. This form symbolized judgment.

Her real form—her more humanoid form—portrayed the perfection of patience and calmness. If someone was trying to convince her to not carry out her judgment against them they had the best chance of it while she was in this form. She was calm and calculating in her human-like form. And though she radiated power and wisdom, she also radiated a foreboding air of threat to those who dared to cause chaos.

And finally her phoenix form expressed her warrior side—her executioner side. She was the most merciless in this form. It was a sure sign of death or destruction for any ghost or mortal who saw this form. In fact, very few had seen her most dangerous form and lived to tell the tale.

Ultimately, all her forms followed a specific order, and in some way or another it further symbolized what she was created to protect…

But because her Phoenix form was the one she mostly took to 'take action', she tended to be more expressive through it, too. Those 'non-existent emotions' seemed almost existent when she was like this. It was why that in spite her emotionless personality, her Phoenix form always made her feel… just a bit unruly… and slightly mischievous.

Of course, she had come to Clockwork's abode for an important reason. She never did anything without a cause or purpose. But since she was here… Why not 'play' a bit with her favorite male spirit?

After all, annoying him with her presence was sometimes too much fun. She supposed she 'enjoyed' seeing him get unbalanced by the mere sight of her. It was interesting, too, because in spite of his being a spirit like her, he tended to be more… expressive with how he felt than any other spirit she knew—not including that abomination, Viviane. And though it probably shouldn't be, seeing her dear Clockwork so unraveled was the closest thing she felt to excitement.

As for her true reason for being here, well, she had been… sensing a few things lately…

Although, she couldn't see 'order' like Clockwork could see 'time', she could _feel_ it. She could sense if a certain way of structuring something or someone brought about more chaos than order—or vice versa. But she could also feel Existence's Natural Order. It was very closely correlated to how smoothly the time stream was running. Naturally, a disjoint or a problem with the overall movement of Time meant a disruption to the Natural Order.

And lately, she had been sensing some sort of ripples that were slowly and softly shaking the Natural Order, almost like quiet underground tremors before a major earthquake.

It had been enough to bring her to Clockwork's Tower, especially after how not too long ago he had come to… warn her. As she continued to circle, she was surprised to realize that the beeps she was feeling on her internal radar were originating from the very clock tower.

"Hmm…" she hummed before she released more gold energy from her feathers, but this time with another purpose in mind.

Not only could she allow Clockwork to feel her presence and 'emotions', but she could also feel him back. She wanted to determine the time spirit's own stability. And she could sense that although he seemed well, he did seem worried—unbalanced—by something…

A soft purring sounded from her vocal chords before she finally flew off and headed back towards her Isle. She wondered what Clockwork knew that she did not. But she was not worried—not that she ever got worried over anything since she did not carry such emotions, let alone a weak one like that one. She was certain that whatever her dear male counterpart knew, she would also know soon enough.

For now, she was more focused on her own plans. She was also keeping alert since these subtle movements in the Natural Order were significant signs of something major about to occur…

She wondered if it dealt with her two newest subjects-of-interest. It was very possible—and it could explain why her dear Clockwork was so worried.

But she had been 'watching' the crossbreeds closely. Or, rather, her Order's Crystal was allowing her to _feel_ their… 'movements'. It was almost amusing—like watching a fishing line being tugged over and over again and knowing that the fish nipping at the bait was about to be hooked and captured…

It was a waiting game. And Serenity wasn't anything if not patient. So, she was more than content to wait and 'watch' as these two interesting creatures played with her Order's Crystal. Its flame—_its power—_was quite enticing, just like that bait at the end of the fishing line was to the poor naïve fish…

Silly mortals. They really did enjoy playing with fire for some reason. But though fire could be chaotic, it was also beautiful; perfect. It created order out of chaos—just like she did. And just like she intended to do for these poor crossbreeds.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by an inner feeling. She slowed down her flight as she mentally thought, _"Could it be…?"_

With a screech, the spirit phoenix suddenly burst into flames which shot forward at the speed of light.

In seconds, she landed on her Isle. Her firebird form disintegrated into ashes before reforming back into her human-like form.

An almost non-existent smile curled her lips as she raised her hand to a clear crystal adorning her neck.

She phased it off and placed it on her left palm and watched it glow red before a symbol of a red flame appeared on her inner wrist.

So, the older crossbreed had finally gotten himself burned…?

"One down… one to go," she said with her eerily calm voice.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and all your continuing support! I love you all! Next update will be DoaS. Ta for now, my dear readers!**


End file.
